Le Départ des Sombrals
by Mylush
Summary: Harry Potter a 22 ans. Aujourd'hui et après bien des années de guerre, il a défait Voldemort. Mais Harry n'a plus goût de vivre. Avec ses deux compagnons d'armes, il retourne dans une époque où les prémices de la guerre commencent à apparaître. L'époque des Maraudeurs. (Ne respecte pas le tome 7).
1. Le Temps d'une révérence

**Bonjouuuur à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction toute fraîche !**

* * *

 **/!\ Tout d'abord, je voudrais faire passer un message aux lecteurs de Gris Orage, si ceux-ci sont ici en ce moment. Je n'ai pas abandonné la fic, loin de là. Il est vrai que cela fait un mois et demi que je n'ai rien posté, et je n'ai prévenu personne, j'en suis désolée. J'ai repris les cours et mon emploi du temps de dingue m'a quelque peu déprimé. J'ai perdu l'envie de continuer la fic. Mais mon inspiration est revenue et je vous assure que le chapitre 11 sortira avant lundi prochain, foi de Mylush ! /!\**

* * *

 **Sinon, par rapport à la fic Le Départ des Sombrals:**

 **Le thème de cette fiction a été vu et revu, et j'espère faire quelque chose d'un peu différent. Ici, il s'agit donc d'une fiction ou Harry remonte le temps, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Cette fiction est assez sombre au départ, et ne respecte pas la trame du tome 7. Ces deux informations dîtes, je vous propose de la découvrir. Je préviens ceux qui n'aiment pas voir un Harry puissant: Ici, Harry possède une grande puissance magique, car je ne cautionne pas trop le fait qu'il ait pu tuer notre petit Voldy avec l'entraînement quelque peu.. léger.. qu'on lui a procuré. Je ne veux pas tremper, et ne tremperais pas dans le Gary-Sue. Harry a ses défauts, et je compte bien les mettre en avant.  
**

 **Je vous préviens d'ores-et-déjà que je suis bien loin d'avoir apposé le mot fin à cette histoire. De plus, comme Gris Orage est ma première fiction, je la ferais passer d'abord. Ce qui signifie que les chapitres du Départ des Sombrals ne seront pas postés toutes les semaines. Il se peut qu'il y ait un espace de plusieurs semaines (ou même plusieurs mois !) avant qu'un autre chapitre ne soit publié. Je m'excuse d'avance des désagréments que cela peut engendrer mais je préfère d'abord finir Gris Orage. De plus cette fiction possède de longs chapitre, il est donc normal que je mette plus de temps à les écrire.  
**

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille avec mon blabla !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. On se retrouve en bas,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _MAJ du 29/12/15: Ma bêta m'ayant renvoyé le début de ses corrections, voiçi mon texte corrigé ! (Nous sommes toutes les deux humaines, du moins cela est vrai pour moi, et il se peut que quelques fautes subsistent encore et toujours malgré notre décrassage à l'extrême). Love._

 _MAJ du 14/01/16: Ma deuxième bêta m'ayant renvoyé ses propres corrections, je vous présente un chapitre un doublement ou même triplement corrigé ! (je me compte dedans hep). Un grand merci à Yumin-Chi et Karmila23 qui font un travail monstre pour que vos petits yeux (et les miens!) ne soient pas trop abîmés par les immondes fautes ^^._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Temps d'une révérence  
**

A travers la fenêtre et ses carreaux sales, se dessinait une large forêt. A perte de vue s'étendaient des arbres, et une brume légère survolait les cimes vertes. L'on pouvait voir quelquefois des oiseaux qui s'envolaient brusquement dans le ciel gris. Ils paraissaient minuscules. Pourtant, la vérité était toute autre : Ces oiseaux minuscules mais majestueux, à la forme étrange, et à la couleur si sombre; ces oiseaux-là, n'en étaient pas. On leur donnait un tout autre nom, et pourtant ce nom, encore une fois, s'éloignait tant de la vérité. On les craignait, alors qu'il fallait les respecter. Sombrals.

Harry Potter, était là, devant la fenêtre, et regardait d'un œil absent le froid paysage qui s'offrait à lui. On venait de le convoquer. Ou du moins, on lui avait demandé de venir, et il avait accepté. Car personne n'exigeait quoi que ce soit d'Harry Potter. En ces temps de guerre, on proposait, et il décidait. En ces temps de guerre, la Lumière était fébrile, et de nombreuses bourrasques menaçaient de l'éteindre. Alors aveuglement, on s'accrochait à celui qui l'incarnait. Le Survivant. Aujourd'hui, que ce surnom était approprié. Aujourd'hui, qu'avait-il à perdre, si ce n'était sa propre vie ? Et même maintenant, en suivant les courbes esquissées par les Sombrals dans les cieux, Harry Potter s'en moquait. Il se moquait de perdre la vie, il se moquait de vivre ses dernières heures.

Aujourd'hui, il avait accompli sa mission. Il se doutait bien que le monde ne réalisait pas encore la portée de son geste. Lord Voldemort avait été abattu. Lord Voldemort était mort, enterrant avec lui ses idées immondes et ses actes inhumains.

Harry avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, et maintenant, la population pouvait se relever. Et ils allaient le faire, fêtant à travers le monde la fin du règne du mage noir. Petit à petit, ils oublieraient. Ils oublieraient, et Harry savait qu'à ce moment-là, il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre, car toute sa vie, ce pourquoi il continuait à respirer, était mort pendant cette guerre. Cela avait débuté avec Sirius, son parrain, la première figure paternelle qu'il avait pu avoir. Et cela avait terminé avec Ginny, sa femme, la personne qui aurait pu l'obliger à avancer. Maintenant, autour de lui, ceux à qui il tenait ne ressemblaient qu'à des loques. Ron et Hermione. Georges, Percy et Bill. Mr Weasley, Kingsley. Luna, Dean.

Et tous les autres étaient partis. Ils étaient morts durant ces cinq années de guerre.

Harry tendit le bras et toucha la fenêtre du bout des doigts, frottant légèrement la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait le verre. Il se sentait las, las de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre. Que restait-il dans ce monde ? Il lui restait Ron et Hermione. Mais rien ne serait plus pareil, et Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre à leurs côtés pendant plusieurs décennies.

Un bruissement d'aile, et une minuscule chauve-souris atterrit sur le bras toujours tendu d'Harry. Celui-ci la regarda longuement, et murmura à son attention :

« C'est fini Viktor. C'est fini. Et pour la première fois, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. »

L'animal s'ébroua, s'envola et se posa par terre. Il y eut un flash de lumière et à la place du volatile, se tenait maintenant un homme de grande taille. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs, qui rappelaient la couleur profonde de ses yeux. Son teint était extrêmement pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses habits sombres. Il fixa Harry d'un regard particulier, puis siffla doucement. Harry lui offrit un léger sourire et sortit de sa poche une petite grenouille qui commençait à s'agiter. Il la posa par terre, et comme précédemment, une lumière vive illumina la pièce, et là où se tenait le batracien quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait maintenant une jeune femme à l'aspect étrange. Elle avait la peau d'une couleur marron foncé, presque rouge, et des cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, qui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Mais le plus impressionnant chez elle, était l'absence de pupille. Elle offrit au Survivant un sourire carnassier :

« Harry, Harry... Que tes épreuves fussent longues, et que tes souffrances fussent grandes, il n'en reste pas moins que la proposition d'une fouine tient toujours. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. L'elfe aimait particulièrement parler en énigme, et depuis qu'il la connaissait -c'est-à-dire depuis un bon bout de temps-, elle n'avait jamais émis une parole dont le sens était aussitôt compréhensible. Mais aujourd'hui, devant la fenêtre poussiéreuse, dans cette tour du château, la phrase de l'elfe prenait un sens concret. Harry se tourna vers Viktor, et le questionna du regard. Celui-ci souleva ses deux mains au niveau de sa poitrine, paumes en avant et susurra, ironique :

« Jamais je ne me risquerai à contredire notre très chère Dexumria. Et puis, une fois n'est pas coutume, il se trouve que je partage son avis. »

Harry pinça ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur les lointains sombrals. Des minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Viktor bâillait aux corneilles et tentait d'embêter Dexumria par de nombreux moyens. Celle-ci ne bronchait pas, habituée aux manies agaçantes de l'homme. Elle se contentait de fixer Harry, et de se déplacer imperceptiblement de temps en temps pour éviter les boulettes de poussière que Viktor lui envoyait, et qui devenaient menaçantes à cause de la magie que l'homme leur avait prêtée. Le brun ne se découragea pas devant tant d'impassibilité, et se mit en tête de lui envoyer des sorts mineurs, qui étaient _très faciles à contrer._.. tels que l' _imperium_... ou le _crucix_...

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se retourna, et ne put retenir un sourire devant le combat silencieux qui se déroulait dans son dos. Ses deux compagnons, un peu ébouriffés, arrêtèrent leurs sortilèges, pour reporter leur regard sur le Survivant. D'un coup de menton, Viktor voulut savoir ce qu'il avait décidé. Harry fronça les sourcils, signe de grande réflexion, et soupira :

« J'imagine que tu as raison Dex. C'est ce qu' _il_ aurait voulu. J'accepte. »

Dexumria hocha la tête, d'un air entendu, tandis que Viktor se frottait les mains, un air goguenard paraissant sur son visage. Harry reprit :

« J'imagine que vous m'accompagnerez ? »

Dexumria sourit paisiblement, tandis que Viktor prenait un air sérieux et déclarait durement :

« Une dette est une dette Harry. Et elle est infiniment plus importante quand il s'agit d'une dette de vie. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et envoya une dernière boulette de poussière dans les longs cheveux de Dexumria avant de se transformer en chauve-souris. Le volatile plana un instant, et émit un cri plaintif quand l'elfe l'attrapa d'un mouvement vif pour lui tordre légèrement l'aile. Bat-Viktor lui lança un regard de reproche et alla s'installer sur son perchoir attitré, accessoirement l'épaule gauche d'Harry. L'elfe laissa dériver son regard sur le corps d'Harry, puis elle acquiesça et murmura :

« Maintenant que le choix est fait, l'adieu est inévitable. Décider est une chose, mais agir en est une autre. »

Harry soupira, sachant très bien qu'il allait devoir affronter Ron et Hermione, et leur faire part de son choix. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit :

« Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Je doute fortement qu'une grenouille m'aide à les convaincre. Mais une elfe, c'est d'une autre trempe. »

L'elfe lui offrit un sourire franc mais secoua négativement la tête :

« Mon rôle n'est pas de remplacer tes mots. Il s'agit de ta responsabilité, et que la peine envahisse ton être ne peut justifier ma prise de parole. »

Harry resta figé un instant, puis sachant pertinemment que son amie avait raison, il conclut :

« Alors reste tout de même à côté de moi, tu dissuaderas les passants de m'aborder. Viktor en a marre de jouer ce rôle. Et puis, tu m'apaises. »

L'elfe caressa la joue du Survivant et et s'éloigna doucement, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle resterait sous sa vraie forme, pour l'accompagner.

Harry prit une inspiration et s'avança vers la porte en bois, qui fermait la petite salle circulaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. En venant à Poudlard, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui laisse une salle à sa disposition pour qu'il puisse réfléchir, avant de décider ce qui allait se passer, maintenant que Voldemort était six pieds sous terre. Il était censé prendre une décision, une solution, qui amènerait un renouveau sur l'ère qui s'ouvrait à eux, les survivants de la seconde guerre. Il avait effectivement trouvé une solution, mais en plus de cela, avait pris une résolution quant à son futur. Et il doutait qu'elle plaise à tout le monde. D'un geste de la main, il déverrouilla la lourde porte de bois et la poussa vivement. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, et laissa apercevoir un couloir désert. Harry s'y engagea, suivi de près par Dexumria. Pendant de longues minutes, ils parcoururent le château, le brun effleurant du regard les coins si familiers, qui avait abrité les heures les plus heureuses de son existence. Harry paraissait impassible, mais en lui tourbillonnaient des pensées colériques et peinées. Maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu, ses souffrances revenaient. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné, le mage, les combats, les attentats et les tactiques de guerre s'étaient évaporées, et ne restait que le douloureux souvenir des morts. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas laisser entrevoir ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas car il n'y arrivait plus. Des années d'apprentissage et le masque froid du Survivant était devenu sien lorsqu'il se trouvait en public. Maintenant, il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre, et laisser fondre ce masque d'impassibilité.

Il arriva rapidement à la grande salle, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait connue lors de ses études à Poudlard. Les quatre énormes tables qui accueillaient autrefois les élèves avaient été poussées dans un coin, et un sortilège les avait réduites à l'état de tabourets. La table professorale n'était tout simplement plus là, de même que les bougies qui planaient 5 ans auparavant sous le plafond enchanté. Le plafond étoilé. C'était la seule chose qui restait. Personne, ni les Mangemorts, ni même Voldemort n'avaient réussi à briser l'enchantement qui maintenait les étoiles dans la voûte profonde.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte et dévisagea calmement les êtres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il y avait là les derniers membres vivants de l'ordre du Phoenix, et de nombreux combattants qui avaient rejoint la bataille finale, déjà surnommée « la bataille des peuples ». En effet, les sorciers s'étaient alliés à de nombreux peuples pour pouvoir en finir avec Voldemort. Ici et là dans la pièce, se trouvaient nonchalamment appuyés contre des murs, des elfes des bois, des vampires, des gobelins, et même des centaures. Ces derniers étaient peu nombreux, car beaucoup avaient préféré rester neutres. Mais les sorciers dépassaient généreusement le nombre d'êtres non-humains. Tous rassemblés ici, dans un même but : en finir avec Voldemort et son ère sombre. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient réussi.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle quand Harry y pénétra. Il s'avança, tandis que chacun amenait sa main droite contre son épaule gauche. Harry fit de même, impassible, mais ému au fond de lui, de ce si grand hommage. Le geste qu'ils effectuaient tous en ce moment, dans cette salle abîmée par le temps et les combats, était le signe de ralliement des combattants de la Lumière. Et si tout allait bien, aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois qu'ils effectueraient ce geste. Harry laissa tomber son bras, pour grimper sur l'estrade qui servait autrefois à soutenir la table professorale. D'un coup de baguette, il amplifia sa voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dexumria qui se trouvait en retrait, légèrement dans l'ombre, et celle-ci l'encouragea du menton. Merlin sait ce qu'il serait devenu sans le soutien sans failles de Dexumria et de Viktor.

Il reporta son attention sur la salle, dans laquelle les yeux de tous étaient braqués sur lui. Il se racla la gorge. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire des discours, et encore moins être le centre de l'attention. Mais en tant que leader de la Lumière, il avait bien dû s'y habituer. Il prit donc la parole, d'une voix totalement paisible, professionnelle, et qui collait avec son personnage du Survivant.

« L'ombre est vaincue. La lumière a gagné. »

Il fit une pause, comme pour laisser à tous la possibilité d'intégrer pleinement ces deux phrases dans tout leur être. Puis il continua :

« La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, est de rappeler à tous la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés. Hélas, je ne vais pas mentir, je ne connais pas la moitié de ceux qui sont morts pour la liberté. Je ne citerai donc aucun nom, mais je sais que chaque disparu vivra à jamais dans la mémoire de chacun. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause, les visages de Ginny, d'Albus, de Sirius et de Molly se représentant devant ses yeux. Merlin, que la souffrance revenait vite lorsque la liberté venait d'être acquise. Harry continua, ignorant ces visages qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

« Ensuite, je vais parler de notre avenir. Nous avons tous combattu, pour nous, pour nos enfants, pour les générations à venir. Et nous avons gagné. Il faut maintenant ne pas oublier, pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Il faut d'ores et déjà bannir toutes distinctions entre les différents peuples qui composent cette salle. Si nous ne le faisons pas, Voldemort aura perdu le sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'un autre continuera sa quête de pouvoir et d'esclavagisme. Nous avons combattu ensemble, vampires, sorciers, elfes, centaures, gobelins ! Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle ère. Il va falloir réapprendre à vivre. Il va falloir reconstruire, réapprendre à sourire, à respirer. Nous allons pouvoir nous lever le matin sans écouter avec angoisse la longue liste des morts qui défilent sur la chaîne de radio. Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs, aujourd'hui. Et j'espère que nous le serons aussi demain. Je n'ai plus grand chose à ajouter. Je vous remercie d'avoir combattu corps et âme, pour une raison peut-être légèrement différente selon vos vies, mais qui a abouti tout de même au même résultat : Voldemort et ses sbires ont été défaits. Je m'en vais maintenant, et je laisse place à l'avenir. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry écarta les bras en grand, et laissa éclater une partie de sa magie. Des effluves blanches émanaient de lui, et s'aventuraient de long en large de la salle. Puis aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparues, elles disparurent. Harry ferma les yeux, légèrement essoufflé. La grande salle resplendissait. Les tabourets étaient redevenus des tables, et les chandelles voletaient dans l'air tiède du matin. Les couleurs des quatre maisons étaient de nouveau présentes, mais un peu différemment. En effet, Harry avait pris soin de mêler les symboles de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufssoufle et Serdaigle sur une même tapisserie, qui ornait maintenant le mur central de la pièce. Il incitait ainsi les gens à ne plus faire de distinctions entre les maisons, et plus largement, entre les êtres-vivants. Presque heureux de son œuvre, Harry descendit du podium, Dexumria faisant de même. Il s'avança vivement vers la porte, caressant du regard quelques personnes qu'il reconnaissait. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus jamais les revoir. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra Ron et Hermione, et leur fit signe de le suivre en dehors de la salle qui était redevenue bruyante, chacun applaudissant ce qui était, sans qu'ils le sachent, la dernière œuvre d'Harry Potter.

\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\ ¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\

Arrivé dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry s'écroula sur son vieux lit qui grinça sous le poids. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva des draps froissés qui n'avaient jamais été changés depuis des années. Harry se retint d'éternuer et regarda ses amis rentrer à sa suite, et se diriger vers l'ancien lit de Ron. Après s'être assis le plus confortablement possible, les deux amoureux dirigèrent leur regard vers le brun. Celui-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, se remémorant les heures joyeuses qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans ce lieu. Ron et lui, et puis Dean et Seamus aussi, et Neville... Un sentiment de douleur s'installa en lui, mais il le repoussa prestement. Seamus et Neville avaient donné leur vie pour que de nouveaux enfants puissent un jour considérer cette pièce comme une nouvelle maison. Cette pièce qui n'avait plus été utilisée depuis la dernière année d'Harry et de ses congénères à Poudlard. Cette pièce qui attendait impatiemment d'entendre à nouveau des cris de jeunes enfants résonner dans ses murs.

Ce fut Hermione qui tira Harry de sa rêverie :

« Harry, où est Dexumria ? »

Harry montra la porte d'un mouvement de la tête :

« Elle monte la garde. Enfin, vu qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus rien à craindre, je préfère dire qu'elle 'décourage' les curieux. Il fallait que je vous parle. Seuls à seuls. »

Hermione et Ron se redressèrent, légèrement inquiets. Ils affichaient tous deux le même air interrogateur, ce qui provoqua un petit sourire sur le visage de Harry. Le premier petit sourire qu'il affichait en dehors du cadre privé et protecteur constitué de Viktor et Dexumria. Et il l'offrit à ses amis de toujours. Ces derniers n'en devinrent que plus étonnés, bien qu'heureux. Ils savaient qu'Harry avait tout perdu quand Ginny était morte. Et ils espéraient depuis longtemps que leur ami arriverait à surmonter sa perte. Hermione reprit la parole :

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de ce jour.. Le jour où l'on a 'fêté' notre dixième évasion du manoir de Voldy ? On était tous les six. Nous, et puis Draco, Blaise et Pansy. »

La voix d'Harry se serra. Les trois anciens Serpentards étaient devenus de vrais confidents, de vrais amis au fil du temps. Et comme beaucoup d'autres, ils étaient partis. Harry continua, se concentrant sur le présent :

« Ce jour là, on était tous un peu euphoriques, parce qu'on n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on arriverait à s'en sortir tous ensemble. Tard dans la nuit, Draco m'a pris à part et m'a parlé. Il m'a parlé d'une chose que lui avait dite Rogue. »

« Quelle était cette chose ? » Demanda gentiment Ron

« Rogue avait mis au point une nouvelle potion, pour ne pas changer.. Et il s'avère que cette potion pouvait m'être bénéfique. Non non Hermione, ne râle pas, je vais développer. Cette potion, est à peu près le fruit du hasard. Rogue était en train de fabriquer une variante du Felix Felicis : elle permet normalement à celui qui en boit d'augmenter ses capacités physiques et mentales. Bon, il se trouve que Rogue a commis une erreur. Oui Ron, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai bien dis que le Prince des potions s'était trompé. Bien que cela ne soit pas véritablement sa faute. Au moment même où il rajoutait un ingrédient, une attaque a été commise sur Poudlard. Un des murs du cachot a explosé. Il a malencontreusement laissé tomber tout un bol de cet ingrédient mystérieux. La potion en a été complètement changée. Il s'avère maintenant qu'elle permet de euh... de se déplacer à travers les dimensions.. »

Hermione souleva un sourcil, tandis que son visage restait immobile.

« Harry, j'ai plusieurs points à éclaircir : 1) Il est impossible qu'un ingrédient change si radicalement une potion. 2) Il est impossible de voyager à travers euh.. les dimensions. 3) Même si c'était possible, comment saurais-tu qu'elle permet de faire cela ? »

Harry acquiesça devant le raisonnement juste de son amie et répliqua :

« 'Mione.. Bien que tu saches à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur terre, il est impossible que tu connaisses quelque chose qui n'a jamais été réalisé. »

Il s'arrêta, répétant la phrase dans sa tête, puis soupira :

« Par Merlin, je me mets à parler comme Dexumria. »

Ron rigola doucement, tandis qu'Hermione pinçait les lèvres, sceptique :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais mes trois points tiennent toujours. Éclaire ma lanterne s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry secoua la tête devant l'air têtu de son amie, mais s'expliqua :

« Premièrement, si, un ingrédient peut complètement changer une potion. J'ai quelques notions de potions maintenant : j'ai pas pris des cours avec Rogue pour rien. Tu connais L' _Amortentia_? Bien. Si tu rajoutes deux gouttes d'extrait d'essence de Gousses, la potion se transforme tout simplement en _potion de langage_. Après avoir ingéré de cette potion, tout ce que tu diras sera parfaitement compréhensible pour tout le monde, quelle que soit la langue que tu parles, et cela pendant l'espace d'une heure.

Il réfléchit un instant, et murmura, presque pour lui même :

« En fin de compte, je devrais peut-être en préparer un chaudron et en donner à Dex. Ses paroles atteindraient avec un peu de chance mon cerveau. »

Ron éclata de rire. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, comme étonné par l'action qu'il venait de faire. Lui aussi avait oublié comment on riait. Il toucha sa mâchoire doucement et sourit, ému :

« Ça fait du bien. Vraiment. »

Harry lui sourit. Décidément, il souriait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Puis il continua, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione :

« Donc, ton point numéro 1 est éclairé. Passons au deux. Mon explication est très courte, et ne va en aucun cas te satisfaire, mais tant pis. Tu dis que voyager à travers les dimensions est impossible. Je te réponds que tout est possible tant que le contraire n'est pas prouvé. »

Hermione fit la moue, mais fut bien obligée d'avouer qu'Harry avait raison. Surtout qu'il avait l'air de croire que les dimensions temporelles existaient vraiment, ce qui, aux yeux d'Hermione, était une invention totalement stupide, et dont la possibilité avait été exclue en 1786, pendant la 28ème réunion des Gobelins des Pierres Dorées. Et qui mieux que des gobelins, qui avaient l'habitude de toucher à des magies complexes, pour démontrer que les dimensions n'existaient pas ?

Harry reprit :

« Troisièmement, et là je te jure que mon explication va te satisfaire car elle est plus que rationnelle. Elle ne va par contre peut-être pas te plaire.. Bref. Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes . Draco m'avait donc parlé de cette potion. Je suis allé voir Rogue, qui m'a euh.. gentiment expliqué ce qu'il savait sur les effets de la potion qu'il venait de créer, … c'est-à-dire trois fois rien. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait tester la potion sur un quelconque animal inoffensif. On a donc fait boire à un rat quelques gouttes de la mixture. Il a tout simplement disparu. »

Harry marqua une pause, et regarda successivement ses deux amis. C'est à ce moment là que Viktor se fit remarquer en battant des ailes et en allant se poser par terre. Quelques secondes et un flash blanc plus tard, se tenait à la place le ténébreux jeune homme. Il se vit dans l'obligation d'expliquer son brusque changement de forme lorsqu'il vit les yeux interrogateurs d'Harry se poser sur lui.

« Je voulais juste voir de mes propres yeux la réaction de tes deux potos. Quand on passera au stade sentimental, j'irai embêter Dex, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et reporta son attention sur le jeune couple. Il chercha ses mots un instant puis déclara :

« Comme nous ne pouvions rien conjecturer après cette disparition, nous l'avons testé une nouvelle fois, ayant au préalable jeté un sort de pistage sur notre cobaye. Comme le précèdent, il disparut après l'administration de la potion. Grâce à mon sort de pistage, j'ai pu constater que le rat ne se trouvait ni dans la pièce, ni dans le château. Mais comme mon sort avait été lancé avec une certaine.. puissance, je pouvais aussi ressentir le fait qu'il ne se trouvait pas en Angleterre... ni en Europe, ni dans le monde entier. Il y avait deux solutions : soit le rat s'était désintégré brusquement, soit il avait réapparu quelque part dans l'immensité de l'espace. Je vous avoue que nous étions quelque peu intrigués.. Sauf que nous n'avions aucune solution pour savoir laquelle des deux explications était la bonne. Fort heureusement, un elfe de maison, -Hermione je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas forcé cet elfe à prendre la potion-, qui était un des elfes que j'avais libérés lors de la rafle du Manoir Malfoy, était souffrant. Il allait mourir dans les jours à venir. Cet elfe s'est proposé de tester la potion, pour pouvoir faire avancer nos recherches. »

Hermione suffoqua, outrée :

« Mais par Merlin, Harry ! Comment oses-tu te servir d'un elfe de maison pour faire des recherches ? »

Harry resta impassible tandis qu'il déclarait :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il allait mourir. Je l'avais sauvé. Une dette de vie est une dette de vie. Il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre et rien ne l'enchantait plus de pouvoir régler une partie de sa dette. Mais là n'est plus la question, ce qui a été fait, a été fait. Cet elfe, nommé Carrimbur, a donc _de son plein gré_ ingéré un peu de potion. Il a évidemment disparu. Nous avons attendu quelques minutes, puis il a réapparu aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparu. »

Ron et Hermione étaient pendus aux lèvres d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci se remémorait la suite de l'histoire.

« Il nous a alors confié que nos deux théories étaient fausses, et qu'en réalité, il avait atterri dans une réalité parallèle. Je préfère appeler cela 'dimensions temporelles'. »

« Pourquoi 'temporelles' ? », releva Hermione.

« Eh bien, car lorsque l'on arrive dans une nouvelle dimension, celle-ci est totalement indépendante de la nôtre. C'est-à-dire que si j'arrivais en 1930 dans une dimension quelconque et que j'empêchais Hitler d'arriver au pouvoir, cela n'empêcherait pas l'Hitler de notre dimension de devenir chancelier en 33. Vous comprenez ? De plus, lorsque l'on arrive dans une dimension, on peut très bien arriver à une époque différente. Par exemple, Carrimbur est arrivé la première fois dans les années 1700, d'après ce qu'il a pu nous raconter. »

Harry s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à ses amis d'assimiler les nombreuses informations qu'il venait de donner. Un ange passa, puis Hermione demanda :

« Tu es en train de nous dire que grâce à cette potion, nous pourrions nous déplacer à travers les dimensions, à n'importe quelle époque, et en revenir aussi facilement ? »

Harry secoua la tête vivement et répondit :

« Non. Carrimbur était un elfe de maison. Il pouvait transplaner de n'importe quel endroit, car nos lois magiques ne s'appliquent pas aux elfes de maison. Pour résumer, si un sorcier prenait cette potion, il pourrait aller dans une nouvelle dimension, mais y serait coincé à jamais. Avec Rogue et l'avis de Carrimbur, nous avons décidé de détruire toute la potion. Mais avant, Rogue m'a tendu une gourde qu'il venait de remplir. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Il m'a juste dit que quand le moment serait venu, je saurais. Et maintenant, le moment est venu, et je sais. »

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et soupira doucement. Harry plissa les yeux, un léger sentiment de plénitude s'installant au fond de lui. Hermione avait compris ce qu'il projetait de faire, et elle l'acceptait. Il fallait maintenant s'occuper du cas de Ron, qui serait plus que réticent à accepter cela.

Harry sourit brièvement à Hermione, et tourna son regard vers Viktor qui paraissait dormir. Bien sûr, cette idée était stupide, Viktor n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Harry, d'un claquement de doigts, le ramena à la réalité, et lui fit comprendre rapidement qu'il devait rejoindre Dexumria, le temps qu'il parle à Ron. Le brun se leva souplement et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Il disparut bien vite de la pièce, et Harry put reporter son attention sur le rouquin qui essayait de réfléchir à la signification de la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami :

« Quand tu dis... 'le moment est venu'.. Tu parles de... ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et murmura :

« Il est temps pour moi de partir d'ici. Non Ron, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi de l'expliquer. J'ai pu surmonter la mort de mes proches. Sirius, Remus, Cédric, Seamus, Draco, Neville, et tellement d'autres. A chaque fois, je me brisais un peu plus. Je sais qu'il en était de même pour vous. Mais quand ce fut le tour de Ginny de partir, j'ai su que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Elle est la femme que j'aime, et que j'aimerai toujours. Je ne... Je ne _peux_ _pas_ rester dans ce monde-ci. »

Harry se passa la main sur le visage, redoutant d'avouer la suite :

« Avant que Rogue ne trouve la potion, j'avais.. comment dire cela.. pour seul but de tuer Voldemort. C'était la seule chose qui me retenait en ce monde. Je savais que si je réussissais, je n'aurais plus rien -à part vous- . Alors j'avais décidé de.. ne plus me battre pour vivre après en avoir fini avec Voldy. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, la bouche aussi ronde qu'une citrouille :

« Tu voulais... te suicider ? »

« Oui. »

Ron se figea devant cette réponse froide et assurée. Il se rendait maintenant compte que Harry allait encore plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il essaya de garder son calme et demanda lentement :

« Et maintenant... ? »

Harry soupira et frotta négligemment la poussière qui recouvrait la couette sur son lit.

« Maintenant, je ne sais pas. J'ai un échappatoire, et je vais le prendre. Je vais m'en aller. Si là-bas non plus, je n'arrive plus à retrouver le goût de vivre, alors, oui, je m'en irai définitivement. Maintenant, la seule chose que je vous demande est d'accepter mon choix et de me laisser partir. Et j'espère une dernière chose.. »

Il s'arrêta, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fixa tour à tour ses deux amis dans les yeux et asséna :

« Quand vous aurez des enfants, vous raconterez à quel point Tonton Harry était beau et gentil. »

Hermione étouffa un son étranglé et se précipita sur Harry qui l'enserra fortement. Il enfouit son visage dans la tignasse brune de la jeune femme et respira longuement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Ils avaient beau faire la guerre depuis 5 ans, jamais l'odeur de parchemin qui émanait d'Hermione ne s'était atténuée. Après un instant, il la repoussa doucement, et caressa du bout des doigts son visage. Il murmura doucement :

« Sans toi 'Mione, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi. Sans toi, mon aventure se serait arrêtée dans les filets du diable de première année. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais appris à vivre, et à rire. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu continuer. Tu es, et tu resteras à jamais ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Sois heureuse, et aide ce monde à se relever. Je maintiens mes propos : Tu feras une excellente ministre de la magie. Fonce, Hermione. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, et s'éloigna de son amie. Ron avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte et bégaya :

« Mais... mais... tu pars maintenant ? »

« Oui Ron. Je ne peux plus attendre une minute de plus. J'ai dis adieu à ce monde depuis longtemps, et j'ai rendu mon dernier hommage à Poudlard et ses occupants tout à l'heure. »

« Et les autres ? Kingsley, Dean, mon père ? »

« Si je les vois avant de partir, je sais qu'ils feront tout pour me retenir. Et ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Je sais que vous, vous acceptez mon choix, et que jamais vous ne m'empêcherez de partir. »

Il se leva sur ces paroles et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, qui fit de même. Ils se considérèrent longuement, puis finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant à s'étouffer. D'une voix sourde, Harry murmura :

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et il n'y a pas grand chose que je peux te dire là que tu ne sais déjà. Tu es mon frère, mon ami, mon double, et jamais personne ne pourra te remplacer. Tu vas me manquer, mais je sais aussi qu'Hermione a besoin de toi, et réciproquement. Ensemble, vous créerez la nouvelle génération des Weasley. Vous allez réussir, tu sais. Vous allez réussir à réapprendre à vivre. Tout comme moi, je l'espère. Maintenant je m'en vais, mais jamais je ne t'oublierais. »

Il s'arracha presque de l'étreinte, et se recula vers la porte, les yeux secs, et le visage impassible. Il savait que s'il se laissait porter aux sentiments, jamais il ne réussirait à partir. Il caressa du regard ses deux amis, qui se tenaient maintenant par la main, et leur dit, dans un dernier salut :

« Vous embrasserez tout le monde pour moi. Et évitez de parler de la potion. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une excuse pour expliquer mon départ. Vous allez me manquer. Adieu, Ron, Hermione. »

Et sur un dernier sourire, il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. C'est sur cette phrase et cette image, qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, leader de la Lumière, et tueur du plus grand mage noir, s'en fut.

\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\ ¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\

Harry arriva près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, suivi de près par Dexumria et Viktor qui, étrangement, ne se disputaient pas. Il se tourna vers le château, qu'il avait considéré comme sa seule maison, pendant tant d'années. Il resta un moment à le contempler, entendant au loin les tumultes des réjouissances. Il offrit un dernier regard ému à la grande bâtisse, puis se retourna et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la Forêt Interdite. Il se savait suivi par Dexumria et Viktor, pourtant aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans son dos. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas.. Les créatures non-humaines étaient très réputées pour leur discrétion. Il s'avança rapidement vers le centre de la forêt, se dirigeant vers une clairière où aucun habitant de la Forêt n'osait s'aventurer. Cet endroit était maudit depuis que Voldemort, à travers le professeur Quirell, y avait tué une licorne. De là, Harry pourrait ingérer la potion et s'en aller, sans que son brusque départ n'affecte personne.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fut surpris d'y trouver déjà une de ses connaissances : le centaure Kane. Ce dernier était l'un des plus vieux centaures, et réputé pour être totalement fou. Bien sûr, Harry ne prêtait guère attention aux rumeurs, et considérait que Kane était aussi sain d'esprit que lui (ce qui aurait dû en inquiéter plus d'un). Le centaure regardait d'un air absent quelques taches noirâtres qui ornaient le sol gris de la Forêt. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry et ses compagnons arriver. Il entama la conversation sans même les regarder :

« La folie de Voldemort n'avait pas de frontière. Elle a même atteint le cœur de ma maison. Ici en sont les preuves. »

Il désigna les traces étranges. Harry leva un sourcil digne de Severus Rogue, puis haussa les épaules.

« Si la folie de Voldemort ne se résumait seulement qu'aux tâches de sang de Licorne qui sont tombées à terre, alors je ne serais pas allé jusqu'à y mettre fin. »

Kane fit volte-face et grimaça à l'intention d'Harry. Puis il porta son regard sur Dexumria et s'exclama :

« Toi, future reine des elfes de la forêt, je sais ce que tu prévois de faire. Tu comptes accompagner cet humain dans un espace où tu ne pourras plus prétendre à ton titre. »

Dexumria le regarda d'un air vide et ne répondit rien. Viktor laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur et expliqua :

« Si ma très chère amie ne te donne pas de réponse, c'est parce qu'il faut que tu saches que ce titre de princesse que tu lui donnes, elle l'a perdu à l'instant même où cet humain -il désigna Harry du doigt-, l'a sauvé d'un destin qu'elle n'était pas sensé connaître : la mort. »

Dexumria fit la moue et renchérit :

« Bien que cet argument soit valable, ma principale raison est toute autre. Que le titre de reine n'emballe pas mon cœur tient à une raison toute simple : je n'en ai cure. Mais il est vrai qu'à partir de l'instant où la mort aurait pu me prendre, ce titre m'est retiré. Cet humain, dont tu désignes ainsi la caractéristique, m'a sauvé de deux funestes destins : la mort, mais surtout mon règne. »

Harry suivait cet échange sans qu'aucun sentiment ne transparaisse. La question que Kane posait à Dexumria avait été abordée de nombreuses fois par ses amis, et il connaissait maintenant la réponse par cœur. Dexumria était effectivement la fille de la reine des elfes actuelle, et après deux cents ans de règne de la part de cette dernière, il était normal qu'elle prenne le relais. Or la jeune elfe (de seulement 70 ans), ne prenait pas goût à ce poste. Il avait été heureux qu'elle se trouve en danger de mort et qu'Harry la sauve. Les créatures non-humaines prenaient très au sérieux les dettes, et une dette de vie étaient la plus grosse dette qu'une créature pouvait avoir. Ici, Dexumria et Viktor avaient décidé de rembourser leur dette envers Harry en restant avec lui pendant le temps que celui-ci le désirerait. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que Viktor protegeait et conseillait Harry, et 3 ans pour Dexumria.

Harry revint au présent juste à temps pour entendre la réponse de Kane quant à la question du règne de Dexumria :

« Elfe, ton raisonnement t'appartient, et en plus de cela, est juste. Je m'incline devant la véracité de tes paroles. Maintenant, humain Harry, dis-moi. Que comptes-tu faire quand tu seras là-bas ? »

Harry ne s'étonna même pas que le vieux centaure soit au courant. Ces êtres, ayant une affinité spéciale avec les cieux, savaient tout avant tout le monde, et qu'Harry parte dans une Dimension Temporelle ne leur avait pas échappé. Il répondit donc tout naturellement :

« Dans un premier temps, je vais m'occuper du Voldy de là-bas. Car même si cet espace temps est différent, je doute fort que Voldemort n'y soit pas présent. Ensuite, la question est plus complexe. »

Viktor ricana et murmura :

« Plus complexe que tuer Voldemort ? Je demande à voir. »

Harry lui sourit d'un air malin et continua :

« Eh bien, Kator - Viktor grimaça devant le surnom honni - c'est tout simple. Le Voldy de la Dimension Temporelle où je serai sera tout simplement beaucoup moins puissant que celui que nous connaissions. Car je compte bien revenir en 1978. C'est-à-dire l'année où mes parents et leurs amis sont en 7ème année. »

Viktor mima un « Ô » avec sa bouche, tandis qu'il joignait les mains et qu'un air ému apparaissait sur son visage. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la fausse joie que se faisait Viktor à l'idée de rencontrer les géniteurs de son compagnon. Le Survivant continua :

« Donc, je disais, avant que Viktor m'interrompe, que ma deuxième décision est plus complexe. »

Il marqua une pause, chercha ses mots et continua :

« Ce qu'il me restera à faire, est de vivre. Ou du moins, d'essayer de réapprendre à. Et je t'avoue, Kane, que cela me paraît assez difficile. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'avec Dex et Kator à mes côtés, ajouté à la joie de revoir des visages que j'aime, j'arriverai à surmonter quelque peu la mort de Ginny et de mes amis. »

Kane ne répondit pas, mais inclina sa tête, approuvant silencieusement les paroles du jeune homme. Harry sourit légèrement, et, ne voulant s'attarder encore dans ce monde-ci, se rapprocha de Dexumria et Viktor. Il prit la main de la femme et prononça une formule inaudible, qui lia son bras avec celui de l'elfe, avec un léger fil translucide. Il fit de même avec Viktor. Maintenant liés tous ensemble, Harry était sûr que Viktor et Dexumria n'atterriraient pas dans une autre Dimension Temporelle que celle où il irait. Il fit apparaître trois verres vides et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il en versa le contenu de façon égale dans les trois verres et déclara :

« Nous allons boire la potion ensemble. Je vais penser exactement à l'époque où je veux me trouver. Mais il ne faut pas qu'une seule pensée traverse votre esprit lorsque je penserai à l'année 1978. Sinon, nous pourrions arriver là où vous avez songé. Ou pire, nous pourrions être, comme avec le transplanage, désartibulés dans diverses Dimensions Temporelles. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ça. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne pensez à rien pendant quelques minutes. Surtout toi Kator. Je sais qu'il t'est difficile de ne rien faire. »

Viktor lui fit la grimace et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry prit cela pour un assentiment et attrapa un des verres qui flottaient dans l'air. Ses compagnons firent de même. Harry regarda Kane, et avec un demi-sourire, murmura :

« A la tienne Kane. Buvons dans l'espoir de réparer un monde qui commence à s'obscurcir. »

Et dans un bel ensemble, Harry, Dexumria et Viktor portèrent les verres à leurs lèvres.

Il y eut un léger instant de flottement, et ils disparurent.

Et Kane resta seul dans cette clairière qui avait été témoin de l'impureté de Voldemort.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Quelques reviews peut-être de votre part ^^ ?.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt (et pour ceux qui veulent lire quelques chapitres en attendant le chapitre 2 du départ des Sombrals, vous pouvez aller découvrir Gris Orage sur mon profil (quoi ? Je fais de la pub pour mes fics ? Mais quelle idée saugrenue :P)**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**

 **07/10/2015**


	2. Le Temps d'une découverte

**Bonjouuur à tous !**

 **Bon, comme le premier chapitre a eu un peu plus de lecteurs que je ne pensais, je vous publie le chapitre 2. Façon, celui-là, il était déjà écrit. Le 3 est aussi écrit, mais vous devrez attendre un petit moment avant d'en voir le bout de son nez. Comme ça, vous être prévenus.**

 **J'ai oublié de faire part du message habituel que chaque auteur de fanfiction devrait faire passer: Le Disclaimer. Tout ici est à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas, et ne me ferais jamais d'argent grâce à cette fiction.**

 **Je m'excuse si vous trouvez quelques fautes ici, mais contrairement à Gris Orage, Le Départ des Sombrals n'a pas de Bêta pour l'instant. Je me dépêche d'en trouver une. Promis. **

**/!\Pour les lecteurs de Gris Orage: Le chapitre 11 arrive, il arriiiive ! Il est sous les mains de ma Bêta, et va sûrement être publié dans l'après-midi. Voilà /!\**

 _ **Quelques RAR:**_

 **Amista : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Lila12 : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi, et que Gris Orage t'a plus (si tu l'as lu en fin de compte)**

 **Merci aux autres reviewers: Utawah, ptitcoeurfragile, Emiiliya et une mention spéciale pour Keloush qui m'a suivie sur cette fiction. **

**Je vous présente donc mon chapitre 2,**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

 _MAJ du 03/03/2016: **Karmila23** et **Yumin-Chi** , mes deux bêtas, m'ont envoyé leurs corrections... que voici. Je propose qu'on les ovationne parce qu'elles font un boulot monstre pour corriger toutes mes fautes, et tout cela pour vos jolis petits yeux. Un grand merci à elles.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Temps d'une découverte  
**

En ce jour de décembre, le soleil peinait à réchauffer la grande cour de Poudlard. De nombreux enfants avaient renoncé à passer la récréation à l'extérieur, à cause de la froideur matinale qui y régnait. Mais certains courageux bravaient tout de même le froid, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre pour se réchauffer. Les plus jeunes se frottaient les mains l'une contre l'autre, tandis que les plus âgés avaient créé une boule de feu bleutée qui flottait paisiblement dans l'air glacial, et qui réchauffait quelque peu les corps froids des jeunes élèves.

Un calme paisible régnait dans cette cour, et personne ne semblait vouloir le briser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon de Poufsouffle déboule en hurlant des paroles tellement aiguës, qu'il était totalement incompréhensible. Ses camarades le regardèrent entrer dans le château d'un air absent et retournèrent se réchauffer les mains, qui commençaient déjà à refroidir. Ici, on était à Poudlard : les actes étranges et inexpliqués étaient monnaie courante.

Le jeune Poufsouffle, quant à lui, était affolé. Les yeux exorbités, il se dirigeait en toute hâte vers ce qu'il savait être le bureau directorial. En cinq minutes, il était face aux deux gargouilles qui montaient la garde devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Le jeune garçon posa un instant ses bras sur ses genoux légèrement repliés, et baissa sa tête, reprenant son souffle. Puis, ayant l'air d'avoir décidé qu'il avait suffisamment récupéré, il gonfla son torse et cria haut et fort :

« PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDOOOOOOORE ! »

Les gargouilles sursautèrent autant qu'une statue de pierre pouvait le faire, c'est-à-dire pas très fort, et dirigèrent dans un bel ensemble des yeux d'une froideur absolue vers la source de leur surprise.

« Qui es-tu, jeune sot, pour hurler de la sorte à l'encontre de ton directeur ? »

Le Poufsouffle se figea un moment interdit, puis déballa à toute allure sa réponse :

« Je dois absolument voir le professeur, c'est urgent. »

La gargouille de gauche lui jeta un regard vide, et répliqua :

« Laisse-moi juger de ce qui est important ou non. Raconte-moi tout petit humain. »

Le garçon secoua la tête énergiquement et répliqua :

« Je peux pas ! J'ai fait le serment de n'en parler qu'au professeur Dumbledore. »

« C'est pratique ça tient ! Car moi j'ai fait le serment de connaître les raisons des gens qui veulent rencontrer monsieur Dumbledore, et d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer si ses raisons ne sont pas valables. Les tiennes ne le sont pas. »

Le Poufsouffle grimaça et se mordit les lèvres, cherchant une idée pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. L'arrivée inespérée du professeur McGonagal lui provoqua de légères larmes aux yeux. Il se dirigea vers la femme et récita précipitamment :

« Professeur, je dois vraiment parler au professeur Dumbledore, mais les gargouilles m'empêchent de passer. »

Le professeur parut un instant interloquée, puis répondit aigrement :

« Ce qui est normal, car ce sont des gargouilles de protection. Et qu'elles feraient bien mal leur travail si elles laissaient entrer n'importe quel élève dans le bureau du directeur. »

Les gargouilles affichèrent un air goguenard, et lancèrent un joli « na » à l'élève qui semblait désespéré. McGonagal continua :

« Mais au vu de votre empressement, je vais vous accompagner voir Dumbledore. »

Le Poufsouffle lui adressa un regard ému, et la suivit tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers les gargouilles. Elle s'arrêta net et prononça, avec une certaine retenue grimaçante, le mot de passe :

« Tarte à la fraise. »

L'élève pouffa tandis que le professeur levait les yeux au ciel et s'engageait dans l'escalier en spirale qui se présentait maintenant devant eux.

Arrivée devant la lourde porte de bois qui séparait le palier du bureau, le professeur de métamorphose toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte immédiatement après. Elle s'engagea dans la pièce sans hésitation, contrairement au Poufsouffle qui risqua d'abord la tête avant d'obliger son corps à suivre le mouvement. Tout de même, il n'était pas à Poufsouffle pour rien, et il avait un peu peur d'entrer dans le bureau de son directeur.

Ce dernier était assis à son bureau et lisait des parchemins qui paraissaient bien longs, un air concentré sur le visage. En avisant ses visiteurs, il se redressa un peu et leur offrit un sourire

bienveillant.

« Minerva, bonjour. Mr Gregor, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Le dénommé Gregor sourit doucement, intimidé que le grand Albus Dumbledore connaisse son nom. Puis il se souvint du pourquoi de sa venue et tira une légère grimace.

« Eh bien Monsieur, il y a un petit problème. Chaque année, on nous rappelle qu'il est strictement impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard. Or, je crois que.. euh.. cette règle vient d'être enfreinte. »

Dumbledore ne laissa rien paraître de ses sentiments, mais se redressa encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil, et joignit les mains, dans une tentative d'assimiler ce que venait de dire son élève. Il laissa passer un ange, puis déclara tranquillement :

« Et si vous m'expliquiez cela en détail Mr Gregor ? Tenez, asseyez-vous ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta bien vite et réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

« J'étais allé voir Hagrid, pour lui ramener un livre de la bibliothèque, sur les chiens des montagnes. Je sais pas ce qu'il voulait faire avec, mais ça avait l'air important... Enfin bref, j'étais donc sur le chemin du retour, j'avais donné mon livre, et en remontant la pente pour revenir au château, près de la lisière de la forêt, sont apparues soudainement 3 personnes. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur alors j'ai commencé à courir, sauf qu'ils m'ont vu, et m'ont rattrapé bien facilement. Ce sont deux garçons et euh.. une femme je crois, mais elle est vraiment bizarre. Elle, elle m'a souri, mais les deux autres m'ont regardé assez froidement. Le plus petit, il m'a demandé directement en quelle année on était. J'ai été surpris, mais j'ai répondu 1980. Là, le petit a fait une grimace, et le grand a explosé de rire. J'ai eu peur, je me suis enfui. Ils m'ont laissé partir. Et donc, je suis venu vous prévenir, voilà. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux légèrement, n'étant parvenu qu'à émettre des hypoyhèses aussi étranges les unes que les autres, et les rouvrit brusquement, lorsqu'il sentit une présence étrangère devant sa porte. Il se leva bien vivement pour son âge, ce qui étonna le jeune Poufsouffle, et alla se positionner devant l'élève. De cette manière, il pouvait le protéger si les inconnus s'avéraient dangereux. Bien qu'il en doutait un peu, compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient laissé partir le garçon auparavant.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'on cogna à la porte, que McGonagal comprit la raison de la vive réaction de son supérieur. Elle se plaça légèrement en retrait, mais tout de même devant l'élève, et laissa pendre sa baguette le long de la manche de sa robe de sorcière.

Dumbledore invita les nouveaux venus à entrer, et marqua un arrêt lorsque les trois personnes apparurent dans son champ de vision.

Son regard s'attarda d'abord sur la jeune femme qui, comme l'avait fait remarqué le Poufsouffle, était quelque peu étrange. Mais Dumbledore savait que ces cheveux longs et blancs, et ces yeux sans pupille étaient les caractéristiques héréditaires des elfes. Il s'étonna franchement de la présence de la jeune femme ici. Car jamais depuis des centaines d'années, les elfes ne s'étaient aventurés chez les sorciers. On relatait leur existence dans des livres, mais Dumbledore était maintenant sûr que ces légendes étaient vraies. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le grand homme qui se tenait le plus en retrait. Il était excessivement pâle, et ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir déroutant. Cet homme était la définition même du brun ténébreux. Mais ce fut tout de même le troisième personnage qui attisa la curiosité d'Albus. L'homme en question était jeune, et ne devait pas dépasser les 25 ans. Il était petit, brun, et aurait pu passer inaperçu s'il n'avait pas eu d'innombrables cicatrices à peine visibles sur le visage. Une d'entre elles attira l'attention du directeur : elle était en forme d'éclair, et ressortait de manière grossière à la lumière matinale. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas les cicatrices qui choquèrent le plus le vieil homme. Ce fut la douleur qu'il lut dans les yeux verts du jeune homme. Une douleur infinie, qui vieillissait considérablement celui qui l'éprouvait. Dumbledore se prit à penser qu'il ferait tout pour chasser cette douleur des yeux de l'homme, mais oublia cette pensée absurde. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne. Pourtant, ce visage, et ces cheveux, lui rappelait fortement ceux de la famille Potter, et plus particulièrement ceux de James Potter. Et ces yeux. Ces yeux si particuliers, il ne les avait jamais vus que chez Lily Potter.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le jeune homme, placé devant ses deux compagnons, murmura :

« Avez-vous fini Albus ? Et pouvons-nous passer à la phase des questions ? »

Le directeur réussit à cacher sa surprise devant la familiarité du jeune homme, et les invita à se rapprocher du bureau professoral. La jeune femme aux cheveux si blancs se tourna vers le jeune Poufsouffle et lui dit gentiment :

« Jeune ami, la connaissance que vous avez est de trop grande ampleur pour que vous vous risquiez à en conter les aspects. Les possibilités sont les suivantes. Soit un lien sera créé, soit la connaissance disparaîtra. »

L'elfe se tut pour afficher un air serein, tandis que McGonagal la regardait avec des yeux gros comme des citrouilles. Le vieil homme se tourna vers le jeune brun, et lui risqua un air interrogateur. Pourtant ce fut le ténébreux qui répondit :

« Ouais, en gros, je vais vous traduire le langage Dexumrien, c'est un peu galère à comprendre quand on en a pas l'habitude. Donc elle prévient le mioche qu'il ne faut pas qu'il parle de notre arrivée quelque peu... étrange, à quiconque. Et qu'il a deux choix pour nous rassurer : soit il fait un petit serment qui l'empêchera d'en parler... »

« Et qui ne sera en aucun cas dangereux pour lui », rajouta le petit brun.

« Merci très cher, effectivement, il ne sera d'aucun danger pour le gamin, soit, on lui efface de sa mémoire ce petit interlude dans lequel il nous a vus arriver de façon un peu.. impromptue ? »

Il ricana lui-même de sa blague, qui n'en était pas vraiment une et demanda d'un geste du menton, ce que Dumbledore allait décider. Celui-ci répondit calmement :

« En aucun cas je ne vous laisserai toucher à mon élève. Du moins, pas avant que vous ne m'ayez expliqué le pourquoi de votre présence ici. »

Cette réponse parut plaire au jeune brun, qui s'avança vers lui et déclara simplement :

« Je vais tout vous raconter. Mais d'abord, il faut que le jeune homme ici présent, s'en aille. Et qu'il me promette de ne rien raconter le temps que je vous explique tout. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers son élève et lui demanda :

« Mr Gregor, attendez-nous devant les gargouilles. Me promettez-vous que vous n'allez parler de ceci à personne ? »

Le jeune Poufsouffle acquiesça, un peu mortifié à l'idée de se faire potentiellement effacer une partie de sa mémoire, se leva et s'en fut hors de la pièce.

Le grand brun referma la porte après sa sortie, et se plaça de la même manière que l'elfe, à savoir debout derrière la chaise sur laquelle le petit brun venait de s'asseoir.

Dumbledore alla à son tour s'asseoir, tandis que McGonagal, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre, se dirigeait vers la porte doucement, avant d'être arrêté par la voix du jeune brun qui lui disait gentiment :

« Minerva, tu peux rester si cela t'intéresse. Tu es très concernée par les événements. »

Le professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta net, légèrement outrée qu'une personne aussi jeune et qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin et de Viviane, la tutoie. Mais elle ne répliqua rien, intriguée par le ton calme du jeune homme, et par ce qu'il allait révéler.

Celui-ci posa deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez. Il fronça les sourcils et commença :

« Bien. Alors je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez tout, car de toute façon, cela n'influera en rien sur le futur. »

Il marqua une pause et continua, un léger sourire aux lèvres:

« Nous venons du futur. »

Dumbledore ne réagit pas, tandis que McGonagal laissa échapper une petite exclamation étonnée. Le directeur fit signe au jeune homme de continuer :

« Nous venons du futur, mais pas du vôtre. Comment dire ça assez simplement... Bien. Considérez le fait que votre réalité se trouve dans ma main gauche. -il tendit ses paumes ouvertes vers l'avant, face au plafond- La mienne se trouve dans ma main droite. Ces deux mains se ressemblent fortement, mais vous pouvez tout de suite savoir qu'elles ne sont pas exactement pareilles. Elles ont chacune des imperfections qui n'appartiennent qu'à elles. Mais elles ont de nombreux points en communs. En plus de cela, elles sont reliées par mon corps tout entier. Maintenant, reprenons le concret. Avec cet exemple, je veux vous montrer qu'il existe de nombreuses réalités parallèles qui se ressemblent toutes plus ou moins. Je proviens, ainsi que mes compagnons, d'une d'entre elles, qui est différente de la vôtre. Mais le fait est que je proviens aussi du futur. J'ai donc remonté le temps de quelques années. Sauf que votre futur est différent du mien. Déjà par le fait que votre futur a été euh.. « programmé » pour que j'en fasse partie. Or, à la même époque dans ma réalité, je n'en faisais pas partie. Et je n'aurais pas pu revenir dans le passé de ma réalité, car alors, j'aurais changé le cours du temps, ce qui aurait pu engendrer de nombreuses catastrophes.

McGonagal toussota légèrement et prit la parole pour éclaircir un point :

« Mais si vous ne pouvez pas aller dans votre réalité passée car cela amènerait de trop gros changements, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Cela va aussi amener d'importants changements ! »

Harry acquiesça au raisonnement de son ancienne professeur et s'expliqua :

« En fait non. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il était écrit que j'arrive ici, à cette époque, dans votre réalité. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que toute notre existence est déjà écrite, et que la mienne consistait à faire ce que je devais faire dans ma réalité, puis de venir ici. A aucun moment je ne changerais le cours du temps, tout simplement parce que ma réalité n'est pas la vôtre. Dans votre futur, il a toujours été écrit que nous allions faire partie de votre présent, et de votre futur. Chaque chose qui s'est réalisée dans mon futur, et dans ma réalité, ne se réalisera peut-être pas ici. Ainsi, mon arrivée ne causera aucun trouble, je peux vous en assurer, nous avons déjà bien vérifié. »

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement, assimilant les informations , et demanda :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté dans votre réalité ? »

Le jeune brun sourit tristement, et murmura doucement :

« Car il ne me restait plus rien là-bas. »

Dumbledore avisa la tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme, et remarqua que l'elfe avait posé une main sur son épaule. Le brun se redressa doucement, et regarda brièvement la jeune femme, tapotant au passage sa main, qu'elle retira lentement. Il fixa de nouveau Dumbledore dans les yeux et continua :

« Mais avant d'entrer dans les détails de mon monde, laissez-moi nous présenter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Fils de James et Lily Potter. Enchanté. »

C'en fut trop pour McGonagal, qui fit apparaître une chaise, et se laissa tomber dessus dans un soupir. Harry sourit doucement, et expliqua :

« Dans ma réalité, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. Nous sommes en novembre 1980. Est-ce que vos James et Lily sont-ils ensembles ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça et déclara :

« Ils se sont mariés il y a un an et demi, et ont une petite fille, Julie. »

Harry grimaça, tandis que le grand brun s'esclaffait bruyamment. Harry expliqua leurs réactions à un directeur un peu septique :

« Dans ma réalité, je suis fils unique. Et donc premier-né. J'imagine que mes parents auraient souhaité faire d'autres enfants, mais ils se sont fait assassiner par Voldemort lorsque j'avais un an. J'imagine que vous avez tout de même un Voldemort ici ? Il est trop important pour que son existence soit rasée dans une réalité. »

Le directeur fit la grimace et donna raison à Harry. Celui-ci soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Bien, je m'y attendais de toute façon. Bon, je vais faire court. Dans ma réalité, une prophétie à été émise sur mon compte, et celui de Voldemort. J'étais le seul qui pouvait le tuer. En gros, du blabla du genre « aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». La guerre a commencé à partir de ma quatrième année, et a fini il y a... -il regarda sa montre, où de nombreuses aiguilles bougeaient-, exactement un jour et six heures. J'ai tué Voldemort. Sauf que lui aussi a tué beaucoup de monde. Je ne me voyais plus vivre dans mon monde, alors que tous ceux que j'aimais avaient disparu. Rogue a... -il fronça les sourcils- Dites-moi, Rogue est actuellement sous les ordres de Voldemort, ou a-t-il déjà rejoint les camps de l'Ordre ? »

McGonagal répondit :

« Il n'a jamais vraiment rejoint les camps de Voldemort. Il a toujours travaillé pour nous. »

Derrière Harry, le grand brun ricana, tandis que l'elfe levait les yeux au ciel. Harry ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

« Ah bon. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Rogue a donc fabriqué, par le plus grand des hasards, je vous l'avoue, une potion qui permet de voyager à travers les dimensions. Pour plus de sûreté, nous en avons détruit tout le contenu. Excepté une demi gourde, que nous avons bue. J'avais pour but de venir en 1978, mais il s'avère que nous nous sommes trompés de deux années. Cela va un peu modifier mes plans, mais tant pis. Bien. Passons à mes compagnons maintenant. Voici Dexumria. Je crois que vous avez deviné, Albus, qu'il s'agit d'une elfe. Une elfe des bois pour être plus précis. Je lui fais confiance plus que tout. »

Dexumria pencha la tête imperceptiblement, comme pour saluer, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui passait à la présentation du grand brun.

« Celui-là, c'est Viktor, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Kator. »

Viktor grogna et siffla :

« Le premier qui fait cela, je le vide de son sang. »

Harry afficha un rictus moqueur et continua :

« Comme il vient si bien de le faire remarquer, il a quelques affinités avec le sang : c'est un vampire. Bien heureusement, il a assez de maîtrise de lui-même pour n'avoir besoin de boire qu'une fois par semaine. »

« Minimum, » souffla le vampire

« Oui, minimum, mais je dis cela pour bien montrer que tu ne vas pas t'attaquer à n'importe qui. »

Viktor pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Harry finit la présentation :

« Et comme pour Dexumria, je confierais ma vie à Viktor. Maintenant, passons à quelques... demandes. »

Dumbledore avisa Harry d'un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard absent et déclara :

« J'étais venu dans l'espoir de demander le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Or, maintenant que James et Lily ne sont plus à Poudlard, il me paraît inutile de rester ici. Car la seule chose que je veux faire, en venant ici, est d'apprendre à connaître les personnes qui auraient pu devenir mes parents, dans une autre vie. »

Dumbledore lança un regard au professeur de métamorphose, et reporta son attention sur Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Eh bien, effectivement, James et Lily ne sont plus élèves à Poudlard. Mais ils y sont tout de même. »

Harry resta impassible, attendant la résolution de l'histoire qu'il savait proche. Dumbledore ne se préoccupa pas du manque de réaction du jeune homme et continua :

« Lily est ici en tant qu'apprentie médicomage. Elle aurait très bien pu faire son stage annuel dans un autre lieu, mais vu que son mari est professeur de runes anciennes, elle a préféré venir le faire ici, dans nos murs. »

Harry parvint tant bien que mal à garder son expression impassible, et demanda :

« James, professeur de.. runes anciennes ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et répondit par l'affirmative. Harry haussa les épaules et souffla :

« Eh bien, on peut vraiment dire que ces réalités ont des différences. Chez moi, je sais de source sûre que mon père détestait les runes anciennes. »

Dumbledore sourit légèrement et lui exposa un fait assez dérangeant :

« Monsieur Potter. Au vu de votre expérience, je vous aurais sans hésiter confié le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Or, il se trouve qu'il est déjà occupé par Mr Lupin. »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira doucement et murmura, presque pour lui-même :

« On dirait bien qu'ils ont mieux réussi ici.. »

Puis, parlant plus fortement, il questionna le vieil homme :

« Par hasard, Sirius Black serait-il ici aussi ? »

« En tant que professeur de botanique, oui. »

C'en fut trop pour Harry, dont les épaules commencèrent à tressauter dangereusement. Un air étonné se peignit sur son visage quand il s'aperçut qu'il riait. Viktor posa la main sur son épaule et déclara :

« Tu as ri avant ta première seamine passée ici. Tu me dois 3 gallions »

Harry bougonna et fouilla tant bien que mal dans une petite bourse qu'il avait autour du cou, et qui semblait familière à Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui demanda franchement :

« D'où tenez-vous cette bourse ? »

Harry stoppa son geste, un air victorieux sur le visage, et ressortit sa main qui tenait trois grosses pièces plaquées or, qu'il plaça dans la main avide du vampire. Il répondit au directeur d'une voix plate.

« Rubeus Hagrid. Pour mon anniversaire. Il y a longtemps. Très pratique, moi seul peut y accéder. Même Viktor ne peut rien me voler. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et proposa une solution au jeune homme :

« Par les temps qui courent, Voldemort monte en puissance. Il réunit ses adeptes, les mangemorts. Ceux-ci sont de plus en plus jeunes, mais aussi de plus en plus puissants, et violents. De nombreuses attaques ont déjà été commises par le mage noir, contre la population magique. Mes élèves ne sont pas à l'abri de se faire attaquer, lorsqu'ils sont en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Je crois avoir compris que vous avez... une certaine puissance magique. Je vous propose donc un poste ici. Mr Potter, voulez-vous devenir le premier professeur de duel à Poudlard ? »

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Professeur de duel. Il pourrait ainsi rester à Poudlard, et apprendre à connaître Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. En plus de cela, il pourrait repérer le niveau magique des élèves, pour deviner s'ils pouvaient devenir de futur mangemorts, et ainsi écarter le plus possible d'élèves de ce noir chemin. Harry étudia d'un œil les réactions de Dexumria et Viktor, qui clignèrent des yeux imperceptiblement, signe de leur accord. Harry donna alors le sien au directeur. Celui-ci sourit largement, ses yeux pétillant comme à chaque fois qu'une idée étrange lui passait en tête. Harry grimaça intérieurement : il n'aimait pas voir son professeur jubiler. Cela montrait qu'Harry était entré dans son jeu, et que le vieil homme avait gagné. Mais le brun resta impassible et décida :

« Pour ne pas créer de trop nombreuses questions, je vais changer de nom. Et diminuer la couleur de mes yeux. Elle est vraiment trop spéciale pour que personne ne fasse le rapprochement entre les miens et ceux de Lily. Quant à mes cheveux, autant leur donner une couleur saugrenue, ainsi, personne ne pourra voir en moi un potentiel futur fils des Potter. »

Sur ce, il transforma d'un coup de baguette la couleur de ses cheveux, qui, de bruns, passèrent à un beau rouge bordeaux. Ses yeux prirent une teinte vert d'eau, ce qui contrastait un peu avec les cheveux, mais Harry n'avait que faire de son apparence physique. Ainsi transformé, il ne ressemblait plus à ses parents, à cause des trop nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient son visage, et l'air impassible qui rendait ses traits froids.

Dumbledore se frotta les mains doucement, puis prévint le jeune homme d'un dernier point.

« Le seul inconvénient est que vous arrivez en plein milieu de l'année.. Je vous présenterai ce soir dans la grande salle. Je vous ferai passer pour un ami à moi, qui ne pouvait pas venir prendre le poste plus tôt. Minerva, vous préviendrez les enseignants de l'arrivée de Mr.. ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant et déclara :

« Je m'appelle dorénavant Kane Ushen. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et demanda :

« Une raison pour ce nom ? »

Harry laissa échapper un sourire :

« Kane est un ami. L'autre est le contraire. Mais j'ai pour eux deux un très grand respect »

Le vieil homme se leva, marquant ainsi la fin de la conversation. Harry fit de même et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de près par Viktor et Dexumria. Dumbledore fit alors une dernière remarque :

« Dites-moi Monsieur Potter. J'ai remarqué que vous me vouvoyiez et que Minerva avait le droit au tutoiement. Pourquoi ? »

Harry posa ses yeux sur le professeur de Métamorphose, et répondit doucement :

« Lorsqu'on fait la guerre, on apprend vite à oublier la politesse. De plus, Minerva est l'une des personnes à qui je confierais ma vie. Une camarade de guerre, voilà ce qu'est la Minerva de mon monde. Une camarade de guerre, que j'ai côtoyée pendant cinq ans. Vous, Albus, vous êtes mort à l'aube de cette guerre. J'ai toujours vu en vous un mentor, mais jamais un camarade de guerre. C'est pour cela que je ne pourrais pas vous tutoyer. Vous m'avez tout appris. Mais, Minerva, si le tutoiement te paraît grossier, dis-le-moi, c'est juste une habitude que je pourrais faire passer. »

La vieille professeure, un instant songeuse, et légèrement choquée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, secoua négativement la tête.

« Allez-y monsieur Ushen. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être facile de changer des habitudes si ancrées dans votre quotidien. »

Harry eut un pauvre sourire :

« Il est vrai.. Mais si je te tutoie, fais-en de même. C'est assez étrange, lorsque le tutoiement ne se fait que dans un sens. »

McGonagal acquiesça rapidement puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas sec, ayant sûrement pour objectif d'aller annoncer l'arrivée d'Harry parmi le corps enseignant. Le jeune brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dumbledore, puis lui fit un signe du menton, et sortit à la suite du professeur de métamorphose. Ses deux acolytes le suivirent bien vite. Ils retrouvèrent le jeune Pouffsoufle devant les gargouilles. Harry lui offrit un léger sourire et lui demanda :

« Mr Gregor ? Dumbledore vous attend là-haut. »

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte et d'une voix tremblante, il murmura le mot de passe. Harry le regarda s'engouffrer rapidement dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau directorial. Il leva un sourcil devant ce départ précipité et grimaça :

« Je n'ai pas encore commencé mon nouveau job, et je fais déjà peur aux élèves... »

Viktor ricana et lui tapota l'épaule :

« Ça doit être les cheveux. Le rouge, ça passe pas. »

Dexumria soupira devant le manque de sérieux de son ami, et s'adressa à Harry :

« L'endroit où tes secrets ne seront pas révélés, où est-il ? »

Harry la regarda d'un air absent, tandis que Viktor faisait de même. Le grand ténébreux s'avança vers l'elfe et lui dit lentement :

« Toi devoir exprimer plus mieux ce que toi vouloir dire, car nous pas pouvoir comprendre toi. »

L'elfe lui envoya un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement, et répliqua :

« L'endroit où l'on fait ce dont ni toi ni moi n'avons besoin et qu'Harry n'affectionne point. »

Harry rigola en comprenant ce dont l'elfe voulait parler.

« Ma chambre, c'est ça Dex ? Par Merlin, dis-le moi directement, ce n'est pas si compliqué.. si ? »

Viktor brassa l'air d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait se poser sur son front, et qu'il lançait théâtralement, imitant Dexumria :

« Oh mais Harry, voyons, si je me mettais à parler comme tout le monde, je ne pourrais plus montrer à tous que je suis supérieurement intelligente ! »

Harry pouffa tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs. Elle fit un pas en avant, et disparut, pour se retrouver dans le dos du vampire. Elle lui attrapa une main, et la tordit assez violemment devant elle. Le vampire ne se laissa pas faire, et fit face à son attaquant. Il grogna et sortit des crocs d'une longueur à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel dragon. Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma dans son regard et il offrit à l'elfe un sourire menaçant. L'elfe grogna et tendit ses paumes en avant, sans toucher Viktor. Une légère brume en sortit et s'enroula gracieusement autour de ses poignets. Le vampire laissa échapper un sifflement aigu devant l'étrange magie qui émanait des mains fines de la jeune femme. Il grogna de plus belle et fit un pas en avant. C'est à cet instant précis qu'un groupe joyeux d'élèves débarqua dans le tournant du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, figés devant l'étrange tableau qui se dessinait devant eux : une femme et un homme se faisaient face et paraissaient à deux doigts de se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Une magie émanait des deux corps, et chacun put constater à quel point elle paraissait menaçante. Légèrement en retrait, se tenait un jeune homme qui regardait la scène d'un air neutre, paraissant s'ennuyer à en mourir. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut les élèves, il grimaça fortement, et interrompit le commencement de bagarre d'un claquement de langue agacé. Les deux combattants se retournèrent vers ceux qui avaient interrompu l'altercation. La jeune femme, dont le visage était redevenu neutre, leur offrit un large sourire qui acheva de déstabiliser les élèves. Fort heureusement, le jeune brun s'avança vers eux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et s'expliqua :

« Excusez le comportement de mes compagnons, ils ne sont pas habitués à vivre en communauté. Je crains fort que leur passe-temps favoris ne soit de se battre ensemble. »

Les élèves clignèrent des yeux, un peu ébahis mais se détendirent. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre aux multiples aiguilles et leur demanda :

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours à cette heure-là ? »

Un petit garçon ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un couinement aigu, avant de se frapper le front. Il partit en courant dans le couloir, suivi de près par de nombreux autres élèves. Seuls quatre élèves restaient maintenant. Ils paraissaient assez âgés, et portaient tous l'uniforme de Serdaigle. Une jeune fille s'avança d'un pas vers Harry et lui demanda franchement :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry afficha un léger sourire et détailla la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle avait les cheveux longs d'un noir d'encre, et des yeux bleus glacials. Mais il émanait d'elle un sentiment de tranquillité, de gentillesse qui plut à Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dexumria et à Viktor qui attendaient maintenant de voir quelle réponse le Survivant allait donner :

« Je crains de ne pouvoir vous donner de réponses avant ce soir. »

La Serdaigle lui renvoya un regard interrogateur. Harry prit la peine d'expliquer un peu mieux sa réponse :

« Je serai au banquet ce soir. Je ne veux pas piquer la vedette au professeur Dumbledore qui, je pense, se fera une joie de me présenter devant tous les élèves. Il serait déçu si une élève venait à répandre mon identité dans tout Poudlard sans qu'il n'y soit pour quelque chose. »

La Serdaigle, pas convaincue pour un sou, leva un sourcil sceptique, mais n'insista pas. Harry lui retourna la question, en lui demandant de décliner son identité. Il espérait retenir le plus possible de noms. Il avait déjà manqué les trois premiers mois de cours, il se devait de rattraper ce retard. La jeune fille lui répondit en bougonnant :

« C'est injuste. Vous êtes en position de supériorité par rapport à moi. Je ne connais pas votre nom, et vous voulez connaître le mien. Et comme je ne suis qu'une élève, et vous un adulte, je suis censée m'exécuter. »

Harry porta sur la Serdaigle un nouveau regard. Il planta ses yeux dans le regard de la jeune fille et analysa rapidement son aura. Un violet pâle l'entourait de toute part. Dans les grandes lignes, cette couleur signifiait une grande intelligence et sagesse. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait atterri à Serdaigle. Il lui répondit calmement, un brin amusé :

« Très bien mademoiselle. Je ne vous dis pas mon nom, ni vous le vôtre. Je m'arrangerai pour le découvrir avant ce soir. Je pense que vous devriez aller en cours maintenant. Ou profiter du beau temps. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sur un salut de la tête à l'intention de Harry et de ses compagnons, elle se dirigea vers l'extrémité du couloir, suivie de ses amis, qui n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot. Le nouveau professeur de duel se retourna vers ses deux compagnons qui le regardaient d'un air blasé. Viktor prit la parole, un air moqueur sur le visage :

« Et maintenant, _Monsieur je me la joue incognito_ , qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Eh bien, je vous avoue que j'aimerais bien pouvoir installer mes affaires dans ma chambre » -il se tourna vers Dexumria, un sourire aux lèvres- « ou plutôt dans l'endroit que je n'affectionne pas, hein Dex ? Mais le problème est que j'ai complètement oublié de demander à Dumbledore où nous allions loger. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune Pouffsoufle déboula de l'escalier du directeur et tendit un papier à Harry :

« M'sieur Ushen, c'est le directeur qui m'a dit de vous donner cela. Au revoir ! »

Et il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au papier et ne fut pas étonné d'y voir marqué l'endroit où se trouvaient ses appartements. Viktor, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, s'exclama :

« Mais comment ce vieux fou peut-il savoir que nous étions en train de parler de cela ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, et commença à marcher vers ses nouveaux appartements, suivi de ses acolytes. Il répondit pendant sa marche :

« Pendant longtemps, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait des tableaux ornant les murs de Poudlard qui lui livraient toutes les informations. Puis, j'ai réfléchi longuement, et conclut que c'était autre chose. »

Viktor lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, attendant que Harry finisse de répondre, et celui-ci le regarda d'un air absent :

« Et après maintes réflexions, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé. »

Viktor éclata de rire, sous le regard peu amène du jeune brun, et chantonna :

« Harry, Harry, Harry, n'a pas, n'a pas, n'a pas trouvé la répooonse à ses questions. »

Puis, plus sérieusement :

« C'est une grande première, à marquer d'une croix rouge. »

Dexumria leva les yeux au ciel, ayant manifestement marre de la capacité qu'avait le vampire de parler pour rien dire. Elle lui lança un _muto_ informulé, et le ténébreux porta les mains à sa gorge, un sifflement inaudible s'échappant de sa bouche, tandis que ses yeux prenaient une teinte sombre et qu'il foudroyait l'elfe du regard. Celle-ci lui renvoya un regard froid, et entama une conversation avec un Harry passablement blasé devant le combat puéril de ses deux amis.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Un petit carré juste en dessous n'attend que vos réactions (négatives, positives, nutritives...).**

 **A dans deux ans pour le chapitre 3 ! (et pour ceux dont le sens de l'humour est limité, je vous préviens: je rigole. Le chapitre 3 ne sortira que dans 1 an environ). ;)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**

 **(Un grand merci à tous ceux qui, à défaut de me reviewer, me mettent dans leur favoris ou dans leur follow. Ça me touche beaucoup !)**

 **10/10/2015**


	3. Le Temps d'une adaptation

**Heyloooo ! **

**Mais.. mais que vois-je ? Un chapitre 3 ? Posté seulement 23, non pardon 24 jours (il est 00:22) après le précédent chapitre? Mais n'est-ce pas un.. miracle ? Siiii ? Brûlons tous un potimarron en l'honneur de cette publication ! Sachant que je me lève dans 6 heures, et que je vais avoir la tête dans le... potimarron toute la journée, seulement parce que j'avais trop envie de vous publier ce chapitre.. raaaah, vade retro fanfictionas !  
**

 **Bon alooors... déjà, merci, merci, merci ! Avec seulement 2 chapitres, j'ai atteint ce splendide nombre qu'est 40 followers ! Merci donc à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me favorient, qui me followent, et qui me reviewent (j'aime bien conjuguer des verbes qui n'existent pas). Ça me fait plaisir à un poiiint !**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre ne possède pas encore d'action, l'histoire se met en place, il y a une petite apparition des Potter -surtout la mam's-, et l'intégration d'un de mes personnages préférés, à la dernière ligne du texte (j'vous venir à des kilomètres à la ronde, et je vous interdis de descendre pour aller voir kikicé ce personnage mystère). Mais pour indice, il est cité dans une des reviews du premier chapitre. Je crois.**

 **Sinon, quelques RAR:**

 _ **Hokage**_ **: Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Au plaisir de te revoir x)  
**

 ** _Lila12_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise aussi ! Que dis-tu de ce chapitre 3 ? ^^**

 _ **Yumi**_ **: Merci beaucouuuup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes Dex, Viktor, leur comportement, et celui de Harry, je m'amuse beaucoup à les mettre en scène tous les trois ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
**

 **Merci aux revieweurs: Ptitcoeurfragile, Utawah, Keloush, Yumin-chi, Emiiliya, Lily Snape 19, Karozthor Necromagus !**

 **Disclaimer: A part Viktor et Dexumria mes amours, tout est à J. , malgré mes chantages excessifs au caramel mou pour la soudoyer. Mais c'est qu'elle s'accroche à son œuvre, et veut pas la prêter, la madame !  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

La Grande Salle resplendissait. C'était le mot. Harry étudiait minutieusement chaque parcelle de la pièce, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Elle était telle qu'il s'en souvenait, grande, majestueuse, le plafond toujours aussi mystérieux, et les élèves toujours aussi bruyants. Les Poufsouffles étaient arrivés en premier, suivis des Gryffondors, puis des Serdaigles, et enfin, bien plus tard, des Serpentards. Lors de l'arrivée de ces derniers, Harry s'était autorisé un petit sourire. Les serpents savaient se faire désirer. Les élèves s'étaient installés sans grâce sur les longs bancs de bois, continuant leur conversation. Seuls quelques élèves avaient remarqué la présence nouvelle d'Harry parmi le corps enseignant. Et la moitié d'entre eux seulement s'étaient réellement demandé ce qu'il faisait ici. Les autres élèves avaient sans aucun doute trop faim pour pouvoir faire marcher leur cerveau. Harry caressa du regard chaque table, essayant de reconnaître des visages familiers. Hélas, il était dans une période creuse : Les connaissances de ses parents avaient fini poudlard, et celles de Harry étaient encore trop jeunes pour y entrer. Harry tomba sur la Serdaigle qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Fidèle à sa promesse, Harry avait demandé à McGonagal le prénom de la jeune fille, et celle-ci, bien qu'étonnée de sa demande, lui avait délivré. Le jeune brun savait maintenant que la Serdaigle qui l'intriguait tant s'appelait Anja Oulos. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs le regard fixé sur lui. Il lui adressa un discret sourire, et reporta son attention sur le professeur à côté de lui, un professeur d'étude des moldus, s'il avait bien retenu. Celui-ci parlait avidement avec Lily Potter. Harry souffla lentement, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle était la même que celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Excepté un point important : elle n'était pas sa mère. Pas dans ce monde-ci. Un instant, Harry eut envie de tout laisser tomber. Tout était trop compliqué. Il ne pourrait jamais s'intégrer dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Mais pourtant si semblable. Harry s'en faisait des nœuds au cerveau. Mais il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire maintenant. Il devait se forcer, se forcer à vivre. Au moins pour respecter la dernière volonté de Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter qu'il devrait partir, loin, très loin, pour se refaire une nouvelle vie. Il lui avait tenu ce discours pendant de longues années, jusqu'à sa délivrance, quelques mois auparavant. Et même alors que la mort lui faisait face, Draco avait murmuré à Harry qu'il devait vivre.

Pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas eu le loisir de se présenter aux autres enseignants, ni de leur parler, car il avait passé son après-midi dans ses nouveaux appartements, à dormir. Il avait jugé, et Dexumria était de son avis, qu'il méritait bien de se calmer quelque peu. Il comptait se reposer quelques heures, mais il avait dormi toute l'après-midi. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'arriver au banquet sans avoir pu au préalable discuter avec ses nouveaux collègues.

Pour parer à cela, il écoutait sérieusement la conversation du professeur de l'étude des moldus. Celui-ci s'aperçut bientôt qu'Harry s'intéressait de près à ses paroles, et n'en fut que plus ravi. Il l'intégra rapidement dans la conversation :

"Minerva nous a dit qu'un nouveau collègue était arrivé. Je présume qu'il s'agit de vous, car votre seul visage m'est inconnu."

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, se demandant intérieurement si ce professeur n'était pas un peu lent à la compréhension.

"C'est bien moi. Je m'appelle Kane Ushen, répondit-il, s'adressant plus à Lily qui l'écoutait avec attention, qu'à l'autre professeur."

Ce fut d'ailleurs la jeune femme qui lui répondit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

"Enchantée, je m'appelle Lily Potter. Je suis ici pour un stage de médicomagie. Minerva nous a expliqué dans les grandes lignes de quel poste vous avez hérité."

Harry sourit brièvement et expliqua :

"Je viens juste d'arriver en Angleterre. J'habitais depuis quelques années en Amazonie. Je n'ai pas pu me déplacer plus tôt, donc me voici en milieu d'année. Je vous avoue que je me sens en position d'infériorité par rapport à vous. Vous connaissez les élèves, les noms, leur caractère, et moi non. J'ai bien peur de m'y perdre. En plus de cela, il a fallu que Dumbledore me confie un poste qui n'a jamais eu de précédent. Je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais pouvoir mettre au point un programme entier, en tenant compte des niveaux des élèves. Cela fais quelques temps que je n'ai plus côtoyé des jeunes sorciers, et j'ai quelque peu oublié quelle était leur puissance magique."

Lily lui offrit un sourire chaleureux à la fin de son discours, puis lui répondit gentiment, d'une voix douce :

"Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Pour le programme, si vous avez besoin d'aide, je vous conseille d'aller en parler à Remus Lupin -elle tendit le doigt vers le lycanthrope qu'Harry avait repéré en entrant dans la salle-, c'est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal actuel. Je peux vous assurer qu'il excelle dans sa profession."

Harry acquiesça à l'attention de Lily et voulut lui répondre, mais la levée du directeur l'en empêcha. Le vieil homme réclama le silence du bout de sa cuillère sur son verre doré, et bien vite, toutes les conversations s'éteignirent. Le directeur offrit un sourire à la salle et prononça de sa voix calme et grave les quelques phrases suivantes :

"Certains d'entre-vous ont, j'en suis sûr, pu remarquer la présence d'un intrus à notre table. Cet intrus fait maintenant parti du corps enseignant. Je vous présente le professeur Kane Ushen. Il nous arrive droit d'Amazonie, et s'est exceptionnellement déplacé pour pouvoir vous faire cours. Je le laisse faire sa présentation."

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme se rassit, et Harry se leva souplement. Il regarda la salle, impassible. Il se devait d'imposer le respect dès le début, car il savait que beaucoup allait le juger à partir du moment où il ouvrirait la bouche. Et ce qu'Harry redoutait le plus, était d'avoir une classe bruyante. Il devrait alors rétablir son autorité rapidement, et tout ce qu'il en retirerait serait un lourd mal de tête.

Dans la salle, personne ne pipait mot, et c'est dans un silence intrigué qu'Harry s'adressa aux élèves :

"Bonsoir à tous. Comme l'a dit le directeur, je me nomme Kane Ushen. Je serai votre professeur de duel, une nouvelle matière à Poudlard. Cet enseignement se rapprochera un peu de la DCFM. La différence est que vous n'allez pas apprendre à vous défendre contre toutes sortes de créatures, mais seulement contre les sortilèges qui peuvent sortir d'une baguette magique. Et je vous assure que j'attends de vous un travail assidu et une attitude irréprochable. Le duel est une matière très dangereuse. De graves accidents sont vites arrivés. Il y aura parfois avec moi mes deux assistants qui ne sont pas présents ici ce soir. Vous pourrez les voir lors de vos premiers cours avec moi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit."

Il ponctua son discours par un léger sourire, qui voulait montrer qu'il n'était tout de même pas un monstre sans âme, et se rassit dans un silence assez pesant. Puis les conversations éclatèrent, chacun donnant son avis sur ce nouveau professeur, sur la nouvelle matière, et pour certain, quel moyen de faire tomber en dépression ce professeur qui avait l'air bien trop sûr de lui.

Cette dernière pensée avait d'ailleurs traversé l'esprit de deux professeurs, qui se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Cet échange silencieux n'échappa pas à Harry qui esquissa un sourire moqueur. James Potter et Sirius Black n'avaient pas l'ai convaincu. Ils devaient certainement penser qu'il était bien trop jeune pour exceller dans la pratique du duel. Peut-être même qu'ils le trouvaient arrogant. Bon, il était vrai que son discours était quelque peu pompeux et strict, mais il n'avait énoncé que des vérités : la pratique du duel était très dangereuse. Il allait se faire une joie de leur prouver qu'il était un homme digne de confiance. Et pourquoi pas par la même occasion, les ridiculiser un peu...

Harry reporta son attention sur Lily. Celle-ci avait déjà les yeux fixés sur lui. Son regard était tellement perçant, si profond, qu'Harry en aurait presque rougi. Il aurait pu le faire. Il aurait pu rougir. Seulement une guerre était passée, et maintenant il contrôlait ses émotions à merveille. Des années auparavant, et il semblait qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis ces temps-là, il rougissait à chaque regard que l'on portait sur lui. Mais aujourd'hui, les regards étrangers glissaient sur lui comme une légère brise. Être le chef de la Lumière entraînait de nombreuses responsabilités, comme circuler parmi les combattants pour leur remonter le moral. Harry s'était appliqué à faire cela, car cela redonnait courage à chacun. Mais en le faisant, il avait appris à supporter les regards qu'on lui lançait. Respect, envie, mépris, indifférence. Maintenant, il contrôlait à la perfection ce qu'il ressentait et réussissait à ne rien laisser paraître. Car pendant la guerre, un œil inquiet ou un sourire discret pouvait mener à la mort. Alors la joie et les rêves avaient été mis de côté, pour un temps. Le temps de vaincre. Et puis maintenant, il était l'heure de réapprendre à vivre, récupérer cette joie et ces rêves abandonnés.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du brun, lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur son bras. Il réagit vivement à ce contact : il attrapa la main posée et l'enserra fortement tandis que sa main libre venait se poser sans douceur sur l'épaule de la propriétaire de la main curieuse. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un couple de seconde, et Harry en mit autant pour reprendre ses esprits. Une voix calme et douce s'éleva, apaisant le Survivant :

"Tout va bien Kane, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je suis Lily, reviens parmi nous Kane."

Harry posa ses yeux sur celle qui venait de prendre la parole, et retira bien vite sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'attaquer Lily Potter. Et ceci à l'aide de magie sans baguette. Ce qui lui aurait doublement créé des problèmes :

Attaquer Lily Potter, membre du corps médical de Poudlard, ne lui permettrait pas de se faire accueillir par les habitants du château. Il risquait d'être le premier professeur a avoir été viré avant même d'avoir pu exercer sa profession.

En l'attaquant ainsi, il montrerait l'étendue de sa puissance. Une minorité de sorciers savait manier la magie sans baguettes. Mais il y en avait tout de même un certain nombre. Par contre, les sorciers maîtrisant la magie sans baguette à haut niveau se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Harry attirerait donc directement le regard du Voldemort de cette époque sur lui. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il voulait pouvoir le détruire sans que des attaques ne se produisent à l'encontre de Poudlard et de ses élèves.

Harry cligna des yeux et murmura :

"Je te prie de m'excuser Lily.. Je n'ai.. Je n'ai plus l'habitude des contacts humains, et les gens qui me fréquentaient avaient pris l'habitude d'éviter de me surprendre."

Lily lui renvoya un sourire discret, bien qu'un peu plus fané comparé à ses précédents. Le jeune brun regarda autour de lui pour voir qui avait assisté à la pseudo-attaque. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un James Potter horrifié qui avait bien tout suivi. Harry ferma les yeux imperceptiblement. Ne voulant pas créer un conflit au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, Harry se leva vivement, adressa un dernier regard d'excuse à Lily puis s'en fut rapidement, sous quelques regards étonnés. Il déambula quelques instants dans les couloirs déserts sans avoir un réel but, et tomba nez-à-nez sur un Viktor adossé contre un mur, qui ballait aux corneilles. Une petite grenouille était posée sur son épaule, et paraissait somnoler doucement. Harry s'approcha du vampire, et celui-ci le regarda sans broncher. Puis le Survivant se remit à marcher, et le ténébreux cala sa marche sur celle de son ami. Harry ne savait pas dans quelle direction il allait, et ce fut Viktor qui le ramena sur Terre.

« Direction la forêt mon ami, nous avons une petite chose à régler. »

Harry lui envoya un regard interrogateur, teinté d'une légère inquiétude. Il était plus de 20 heures, et sa conscience lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas très intelligent d'aller se balader dans la forêt la plus mortelle du pays à la nuit tombée. Fort heureusement, la lune n'était pas pleine, et étant accompagné d'un vampire et d'une elfe, Harry convint qu'il ne devait pas risquer grand chose. Le vampire n'avait même pas attendu une quelconque réaction de son compagnon, et il s'était déjà dirigé vers les lourdes portes de bois qui s'ouvraient sur le parc du château. Harry le suivit en bougonnant. L'hiver n'était là que depuis que quelques semaines, mais il paraissait se plaire ici, et menaçait de ne pas s'en aller avant un bon moment. En conséquence, il régnait un froid glacial dehors, qui traversait sans peine la lourde cape noire du jeune adulte. Ce dernier lança un sort permettant de garder la température ambiante autour de lui à un degrés un peu plus acceptable que celle de dehors. Se dirigeant à pas lents vers la forêt, le jeune homme examina les lieux du mieux qu'il pu, car les alentours du château étaient plongés dans les ténèbres. Aucune brise ne semblait vouloir déranger la luxuriante végétation qui s'étendait devant lui. Arrivés à l'extrémité de la forêt, Viktor et Harry stoppèrent. Le vampire secoua doucement l'épaule, ayant pour but d'arracher Frog-Dexumria de son demi-sommeil. Harry émit un petit gloussement devant l'absence de réaction de la part de l'elfe. Cette dernière était capable, comme tout bon elfe qui se respectait, d'entrer dans un sommeil profond, et de ne se réveiller que lorsqu'elle admettait qu'elle avait assez dormi, ou lorsqu'un danger entrait dans son périmètre et menaçait sa sécurité ou celle de ses compagnons. Harry connaissait les limites de la patience de Viktor (à vrai dire, elles avoisinaient le zéro), et se recula d'un pas, un sourire coquin s'étalant sur son visage, appréhendant la suite avec délectation. Le vampire soupira, effectua un nouveau mouvement d'épaule, puis se ravisa. Dans un mouvement si rapide, que même Harry ne put suivre du regard, il attrapa la minuscule grenouille verte de son épaule et la balança franchement loin de son épaule, dans la profondeur noirâtre de la forêt. Il y eut un éclair de lumière que seul le vampire aperçut, grâce à ses sens supérieurs à ceux d'humains normaux. Un sourire démoniaque s'afficha sur le visage parfait de Viktor, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers les arbres immenses. Une voix chargée de menaces l'arrêta net:

« Vampire. Le premier organe que tu poseras ici devra être immunisé, ou il te sera retiré. »

Le brun ténébreux émit un ricanement, mais jugea le conseil pertinent. D'un mouvement large de la main, il s'entoura d'un puissant bouclier d'un mauve pâle qui projetait une légère lumière. Harry en fit de même, non pas par peur d'une quelconque représailles de la part de Dexumria, mais plutôt par prudence. Il connaissait tout de même très bien cette forêt... Il y était entré de si nombreuses fois. Si l'on ne s'attardait pas sur le fait qu'il y avait rencontré un semi-Voldemort accro au sang de licorne, une cinquantaine d'araignées poilues (et au passage aussi grosses que des camions) qui possédaient un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine, une demie-centaine de détraqueurs aspirateurs d'âme d'innocents ainsi qu'un loup-garou grognon, qu'il y avait découvert sa première tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, accessoirement un guilleret dragon cracheur de flamme, mais aussi quelques dizaines de centaures qui avaient la main facile sur les flèches ainsi qu'un géant analphabète... il y possédait toutefois des souvenirs heureux. Ses longues conversations avec le centaure Kane qui, bien qu'un peu fou, donnait de bons conseils. Ses balades avec Ginny qui, bien que peu romantiques dans cet environnement hostile, les satisfaisaient toujours tous les deux. L'air de transplanage d'urgence tenue secrète par les membres de l'Ordre où il apparaissait avec ses amis, mal en point, il est vrai, mais heureux de s'être échappé des griffes de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Et tant d'autres souvenirs qui lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées en recevant une lourde claque à l'arrière de la tête, et se retourna vers le propriétaire de la main en grommelant. Un Vitkor ennuyé rabattait justement sa main le long de son corps. Devant le regard agacé de son compagnon, il exposa:

« Ben quoi ? Je m'ennuie, et j'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. Pas que ça m'amuse pas d'être ici avec vous, mais presque. »

Harry répliqua en fronçant le nez:

« Comme si tu allais faire autre chose de ta nuit après être sorti d'ici. Dois-je te rapeller que tu ne dors plus depuis plus d'un demi-siècle ? »

« Insolent. Avance et trouve Dexumria. »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais exécuta la demande d'un pas rapide. L'elfe se trouvait non loin d'eux, adossée nonchalamment à un tronc d'arbre mort. Ses longs cheveux blancs voletaient autour de son visage foncé. Celui-ci disparaissait presque dans l'obscurité, mais la lumière des boucliers provenant des deux hommes l'éclairait un peu plus. La femme les guida jusqu'à une petite clairière (différente de celle qu'ils avaient quitté à leur époque/dimension) et se tourna vers Harry et Viktor. D'une voix calme, elle demanda:

« Harry, laisse apparaître l'étendue de ton potentiel actuel, si tu le peux. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à que Vitkor lui souffle tout bas:

« Balance ta magie mon gars. »

Le Survivant ne chercha même pas à discuter du pourquoi de la demande et puisa au plus profond de lui, respirant longuement jusqu'à ressentir son noyau magique. De là, il expira tout l'air de ses poumons, et une partie de sa magie s'extirpa de son corps, en volutes blancs. Dexumria observa les filets de magie qui s'éloignaient du corps du sorcier et hocha la tête, une expression de contentement sur le visage.

« Bien. Tu n'as pas subi de lourdes conséquences dues à la régénération de ton essence dans ce monde, et ta magie possède un niveau stable, bien que plus faible comparé à celui de ton ancienne essence. Il te faudra entraînement et théorie pour le récupérer. Vampire, à ton tour. »

Viktor lui tira la langue devant l'interpellation informelle qu'elle lui avait servi, mais s'exécuta lentement. Après quelques secondes de recueillement, sa magie s'échappa à son tour de son corps et Dexumria l'examina de près. Un hochement de tête plus tard, et Viktor rappelait sa magie à lui.

« Vampire, bien que ma connaissance sur les dimensions ne soit que peu large, j'avais estimé que ta magie n'évoluerait pas, compte-tenu de l'absence de vie dans ton être et donc de l'incapacité pour toi de modifier ta magie. »

Le vampire acquiesça, tandis qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils:

« Dex', tu veux dire que Kator ne peux plus modifier sa magie du tout ? Il ne peut pas la renforcer, s'améliorer ? »

L'elfe dirigea son regard vers le principal concerné, qui soupira, pour la forme. S'adressant à son ami, il expliqua:

« Mon corps est mort une fois. Il est impossible d'être transformé en vampire sans avoir connu ce sort. Après être mort, ton âme se re-réveille, boostée par le sang que tu te dois d'ingurgiter dans les minutes qui suivent la morsure. Ton corps n'est plus dirigée par ton cœur, qui ne peut plus battre, mais par ton âme. Et on est bien d'accord, l'âme évolue au fil du temps, au fil des rencontres, mais ton corps, sans ton cœur, sans oxygène, sans sommeil, n'évolue plus. Or, tu sais que la magie occupe chaque parcelle de ton corps, et qu'elle évolue avec celui-ci, au fil du temps. Un enfant en possède une petite quantité, qu'il n'arrive généralement pas à maîtriser. Plus il avancera dans l'âge et plus il entraînera son corps, et plus grand le niveau de sa magie sera. Mais tu sais déjà tout cela, tu l'as expérimenté toi-même avec Draco et Hermione lors de vos entraînements. Mon corps n'évoluant plus, ma magie ne le peut plus non plus. C'est pour cela qu'un vampire rechignera à mordre un jeune homme dont la croissance et l'entraînement n'est pas avancé: Il créerait ainsi un vampire faible, qui serait facilement tuable. Or un vampire créateur ressent lorsqu'un de ses vampires mordus meurt, et ce n'est jamais agréable. Il est donc quasiment impossible de voir des vampires adultes faibles, ou pire, des enfants vampires. Un vampire ne craint pas l'emprise du temps, mais il n'est pas fou: D'aucun ne veut souffrir d'avoir mal choisi sa cible, et d'avoir pu créer un vampire sans défense. »

Dexumria ponctua la fin du discours d'un léger ricanement:

« A croire que ton créateur ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il t'a mordu. Être faible. »

Harry sourit doucement lorsque Viktor s'étouffa d'indignation quant à l'allusion de l'elfe sur sa prétendue faiblesse magique. Le vampire se jeta, non sans grâce, sur la femme, et s'engagea alors entre eux une énième lutte sans merci.

\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\ ¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\

Un son strident retentit dans la pièce où régnait la pénombre. Une main s'abbatit sur le fauteur de trouble, à savoir un réveil magique, et celui-ci rendit l'âme sous la force du choc. Une tête s'extirpa des couvertures et osa aventurer un nez dans le froid ambiant de la pièce. Le nez, trouvant sans doute la température bien trop froide pour lui, retourna se cacher sous les lourds tissus qui recouvraient le reste du corps. Mais un deuxième son strident retentit alors, et à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce. Un grognement sourd s'échappa des couvertures et une seconde plus tard, un Harry nu comme un ver s'élança hors des couvertures pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible la salle de bain, dans le but de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Dexumria était installée tranquillement dans un fauteuil, non loin d'une fenêtre, et avait tout juste levé un sourcil sceptique devant la nudité de son ami. Elle avait du mainte fois le voir nu pour pouvoir le soigner de blessures graves qu'il avait reçu, et rien ne lui faisait moins d'effet que le corps nu d'un Harry Potter en quête d'eau chaude. Celui de Viktor était d'une tout autre trempe. L'elfe se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée absurde et referma brusquement le livre qu'elle lisait, lançant au passage un _finite_ au réveil qui arrêta avec reconnaissance de produire ce son insupportable.

Elle attendit quelques minutes et commença à se lever tandis que des vêtements volaient à travers la pièce pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Un Harry propre comme un sou neuf en sortit rapidement et s'interrogea sur la présence de l'elfe dans la pièce. Comprenant sa question informulée, l'elfe lui répondit :

«Connaissant ton manque d'attraits pour le matin, très cher, je me dévoue, et t'offre la réponse à tes questions. Je te fais l'honneur de ma présence pour rappeler à ton esprit que tu commences à transmettre ton savoir dans moins d'un-demi tour de cadran. »

Harry se frotta les yeux et soupira, regrettant d'ores-et-déjà d'avoir eu l'idée de se faire engager comme professeur. Il regarda sa montre aux dix aiguilles et grommela :

« Je n'aurais jamais le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je vais passer aux cuisines discrètement. Où est Viktor ? »

L'elfe se dirigea vers la porte :

« En quête d'hémoglobine. »

Harry pouffa devant la réponse de son amie, et la suivit dans le couloir. Sa baguette coincée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon (et au diable les recommandations de Maugrey), il se dirigea à pas lents vers le tableau de la coupe de fruit et s'arrêta net, sortant la carte du Maraudeur et prononçant l'habituel mot de passe. Ne voyant aucune menace potentielle qui pourrait le surprendre à emprunter un passage secret dont il n'était pas supposé connaître l'existence au vu de sa fraîche arrivée à Poudlard, il rangea la carte et chatouilla distraitement la poire du tableau, qui émit un rire cristallin. Le tableau laissa place à un couloir dans lequel il s'engagea, suivi de près par Dexumria. Etant arrivé dans la cuisine, et ayant expliqué ses desseins aux elfes de maisons, à savoir le désir d'avoir un petit casse-croûte à manger en chemin, Harry pu repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, gai comme un pinson à l'idée de pouvoir manger une moitié de tarte à la Mélasse pour lui tout seul. Son amie n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant à la façon dont il pourrait bien manger la pâtisserie, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Harry arriva devant la porte de sa classe que Dumbledore avait réservé rien que pour ses cours. Il l'ouvrit et pu apprécier le grand espace qu'elle contenait et qui ne serait que préférable pour la pratique d'un duel en bonne et due forme. Dexumria s'engouffra à son tour dans la pièce et partit sans hésitation s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise qui traînait au fond de la classe. Harry réfléchit un instant, puis puisant dans ses souvenirs de deuxième année, il fit apparaître un podium rectangulaire qui permettrait aux élèves de s'affronter correctement. D'un côté de la salle, il fit apparaître des mannequins de bois tous pourvus de baguettes, et de l'autre, une large bibliothèque qui contenait de nombreux livres sur la théorie des duels.

Une bonne dizaine de minute avant que le cours ne commence, certains élèves étaient déjà là, stagnant d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient entrer, appréhendant tout de même cette nouvelle matière, et ce nouveau professeur. Harry les remarqua et leur fit signe d'entrer, tandis qu'il ajoutait les dernières finitions à sa salle, à savoir de nombreux coussins qui permettraient aux élèves de tomber sans trop se faire de mal. Les élèves, des septièmes années respectivement de Serdaigles et de Serpentard s'avancèrent prudemment dans la salle et se regroupèrent (Serdaigles d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre, égo des serpents oblige) autour du podium. Harry se frotta la tête, et leur sourit :

« Bienvenue à tous ! Nous allons attendre l'arrivée de vos camarades manquants, puis nous pourrons commencer la séance. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent, certains soulagés de voir une certaine bonne humeur se dégager du jeune professeur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et de nombreux bâillements de la part des élèves, les derniers arrivants firent leur entrée. Parmis eux se trouvaient Anja Oulos, la Serdaigle rencontrée la veille. Harry lui adressa un sourire poli et fit signe aux élèves de s'installer avec leurs camarades. Après avoir compté le nombre d'élèves, il put remarquer qu'il en manquait trois. D'un haussement d'épaule, il décida de commencer son cours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dexumria et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Elle s'exécuta lentement, ne voulant créer un vent de panique parmi les étudiants. Harry prit la parole lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que chaque élève avait aperçu l'elfe.

« Je me présente donc, au risque de me répéter. Je m'appelle Kane Ushen, et serait votre professeur de Duel, cette année. Ayant 3 mois de retard, je ne connais évidemment pas vos noms, et si vous voulez prendre la parole, je vous y invite grandement mais en indiquant votre nom de famille et prénom tout d'abord. Je vous présente Dexumria Legola **(1)** qui sera mon assistante aujourd'hui et à de nombreux cours. J'imagine que son apparence vous intrigue, et cela est normal : C'est une elfe des bois, et très peu de gens ont pu avoir la chance d'en apercevoir. Oui miss... ? »

Harry regarda l'élève de Serpentard qui venait de lever la main et qui se présenta d'une voix douce :

« Flint Camille.. »

Harry braqua son regard sur la jeune fille, se demandant quel lien elle devait avoir avec le Marcus Flint qu'il connaissait. Peut-être une jeune sœur de son père. La jeune fille continua :

« Les efles des bois n'étaient-ils pas censés êtres des mythes ? Merlin lui-même avoue ne jamais en avoir rencontré ! »

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et répondit :

« Pour la question sur le mythe, mon amie ici présente répond à votre question. Merlin, quant à lui, n'en a jamais rencontré pour une bonne raison : il n'est jamais allé fouillé de fond en comble la forêt d'Amazonie. Et pour les courageux qui s'imaginent aller y jeter un coup d'œil dans les années à venir, il faut bien se représenter le fait que les elfes des bois n'apparaissent à votre regard que s'ils en ont envie. Vous pourriez donc bien passer votre vie à en chercher sans jamais en trouver ! Bien, une autre question, avant que je n'aborde le thème principal du cours ? Non ? Très bien, commençons. »

Harry se racla la gorge et exposa :

« Que savez-vous du duel ? »

Un élève répondit :

« C'est un combat entre deux mages, qui permettait, il y a longtemps, de désigner un chef parmi les dirigeants d'une famille. C'est devenu aujourd'hui plus un rite qu'autre chose. Contrairement à un combat, il agit dans des règles très strictes et chaque mage se doit d'être d'une grande politesse envers son adversaire, qu'il soit gagnant, ou perdant. »

Harry regarda le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole et répondit :

« 5 points pour Serdaigles, monsieurs ? »

« Greyson Hugo, professeur ! »

Harry hocha la tête et continua :

« Comme l'a dit monsieur Greyson, le duel en soit est devenu plus un rite qui se propage au fil des siècles. Or, le duel que je vais vous enseigner n'est absolument pas celui-ci. Le duel que vous apprendrez cette année est tout simplement un combat entre deux sorciers. Les règles et la politesse ne seront ici pas de mise, car lors d'un combat dans la vie réelle, je doute que votre adversaire réponde à votre salut en début de combat. »

Il y eut quelques rires amusés dans la salle, et Harry reprit, sous le regard attentif de ses élèves :

« Je vais vous apprend à vous battre : Attaque, défense, soins, tout y passera. Je veux que vous soyez formés du mieux possible avant la fin de l'année pour que vous puissiez appréhender la vie en dehors de Poudlard l'année prochaine. Vous n'êtes pas tous sans savoir qu'un sorcier puissant commence à semer le désordre et la peur parmi la population, et il vous faut savoir vous défendre en cas d'attaque. »

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et laissa entrer deux grand colosses, derrière lesquels une silhouette plus frêle se trouvait. Les deux de devant s'écartèrent et laissèrent apparaître la troisième personne. Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'air familier du jeune homme qui le regardait narquoisement. D'un mouvement de menton, il demanda :

« Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité, je vous prie ? »

Le jeune étudiant au sourire mauvais répondit dans un susurrement :

« Regulus Black... Monsieur. »

* * *

 **(1): je me permet ce mauvais jeu de mot avec Legolas. Pour ceux qui avaient pas compris. Keur sur vous.**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Qui avait deviné, que l'invité mystère était mon p'tit rouleau de Réglisse Regulus ?**

 **Pour le chapitre 4, je ne sais pas quand il va arriver, mais bon, ça, c'est pas nouveaux.**

 **Mon prochain chapitre sera en priorité celui de Gris Orage (oui, oui padpanik mes lecteurs Gris Oragiens, j'arriiiiive !)**

 **Merci de me lire, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush.**

 **3/11/2015**


	4. Le temps d'une connaissance

**Hello people !**

* * *

 **Oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et cela des années lumières bien plus tôt que prévu (5 jours, j'ai mis seulement 5 jours, c'est pas beau ça ?). Non mais en même temps, c'est de votre faute. Vous êtes si encourageant, que je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire... "tiens, si je leur pondais un petit chapitre, là, tout de suite ?". Bon, j'imagine que vous allez pas vous plaindre si ? Désolée, ce chapitre est légèrement plus courts que les précédents (300 mots, c'est pas beaucoup si ?)  
**

 **Pour les lecteurs de Gris Orage, désolée, j'ai le syndrome de la feuille blanche actuellement. Consolez-vous avec ce chapitre làà ! (espoirs suprêmes).**

* * *

 **Plusieurs points à vous dire, par rapport à ce chapitre:**

 **\- J'introduis bien franchement mon p'tit rouleau de Réglisse (Regulus, pour les intimes). J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Faîtes pas attention à son caractère actuel, il va changer au fil de la fic. Keur.**

 **\- Vous allez faire la rencontre avec un ptiboudchou. (marque déposée, oui oui). Alias... fille.. de.. quelqu'un. Love.**

 **\- Pas d'actions encore, mais l'histoire se met bien en place. Vous aurez le plaisir de (re)voir nos amis les Maraudeurs. Enfin, certain(e)s.**

 **\- Hier, j'ai (re, re, re)regardé Matrix 1, en mangeant une quiche lorraine. Avouez que ça en pète, et que là, tout de suite, vous avez envie vachement envie d'en savoir plus. #LardonsEnForce #KeanuReeves**

* * *

 **Voilà. J'aime ces avants-propos, on peut toujours mettre n'importe quoi. On sait jamais qui va les lire.**

 **Un petit disclaimer pour la route, et après, on attache les ceintures, et en route pour le chapitre 4 !**

 **Tout sauf mes p'tits choux, que vous reconnaitrez, appartient à la magnifique et grandiose et merveillouse J K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Enjoy your meal. Or you chapter. As you want.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le temps d'une connaissance**

 _Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'air familier du jeune homme qui le regardait narquoisement. D'un mouvement de menton, il demanda :_

 _« Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité, je vous prie ? »_

 _Le jeune étudiant au sourire mauvais répondit dans un susurrement :_

 _« Regulus Black... Monsieur. »_

Harry ne réagit pas, son visage restant impassible tandis qu'il dévisageait le jeune homme devant lui. Regulus n'était pas très grand. A vrai dire il devait être de la même taille que lui, mais il avait la peau d'un blanc pâle, caractéristique de la famille Black. Ses cheveux bruns foncés auraient été ondulés s'ils n'avaient pas été coupé si courts. Il avait de grands yeux noirs, dans lesquels se reflétait actuellement un sentiment moqueur à l'égard d'Harry. Ce dernier le compara immédiatement au Sirius qu'il connaissait et remarqua qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Là où Sirius projetait une certaine joie de vivre, Regulus, quand à lui, provoquait chez quiconque le regardait, un sentiment de malaise et de froideur. Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ce gamin respirait la magie noire. Le Survivant savait, grâce aux dires du Sirius de son monde, qu'à cet âge-là, Regulus avait déjà expérimenté la magie noire, et qu'il adhérait aux idées de Voldemort. Sa famille, considérant tout sorcier non sang-pur indigne de pratiquer la magie, ne faisait que renforcer le côté maléfique du jeune homme. Mais Harry savait que Regulus allait trahir le mage noir. Et qu'il allait en mourir. Le brun se fit la promesse d'empêcher tout cela. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver les gens qu'il aimait dans son monde, il allait donc essayer de sauver ceux qui étaient aimés ici. Car Harry savait que Sirius s'inquiétait pour son petit-frère, même s'il n'en avait jamais rien laissé paraître. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui, quelques années auparavant, dans la pièce familiale du Square Grimmaurd. Ils étaient tous deux en train de contempler l'arbre généalogique des Black, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Regulus était apparu dans la conversation. Sirius, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, avait vite changé de sujet, mais son air amer n'avait pas convaincu Harry, surtout quand l'adulte avait prononcé ces mots, après qu'Harry ait mentionné la mort de son frère : « Ouais... L'imbécile... Il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts ». Harry, sur le moment, n'avait retenu que l'appartenance de Regulus au cercle des Mangemorts, mais bien plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que Sirius s'en était voulu. Il avait du se reprocher d'être parti de chez lui sans emporter son petit frère avec lui. D'une certaine manière, c'était de sa faute. Comment un jeune garçon, dont le seul exemple correct qu'il aurait pu suivre avait fuit l'autorité parentale, aurait pu se rebeller contre ses parents ? Regulus, pendant un temps, avait du être heureux d'être le fils aimé, le fils unique, celui a qui l'on donnait tout, celui qui recevait toutes les éloges. Ce n'est que des années plus tard, lorsqu'il était bien engagé pour la cause du mage noir, qu'il avait pris conscience des horreurs que promettaient Voldemort. Et c'était à ce moment là, qu'il avait décidé de le trahir.

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées, s'apercevant qu'il dévisageait toujours le jeune Black. Celui avait perdu son sourire moqueur, et bien que son visage ne montrait qu'une tranquille impassibilité, il scrutait le visage d'Harry de toute ses forces, comme pour comprendre ce que le professeur lui voulait. Le Survivant lui adressa un sourire poli, rangeant sa promesse dans un coin de sa tête, et demanda doucement aux deux acolytes de Regulus de se présenter. Le plus grand des deux, un blond à la carrure impressionnante, et dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé, répondit en bougonnant :

"Lucian Waters. Professeur."

Harry acquiesça et se pencha vers le troisième individu. Celui-ci le regardait bêtement, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Le Survivant se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui une reproduction d'un Vincent Crabbe avec un air encore plus stupide, si cela était possible. Harry se demanda si le jeune homme connaissait au moins son nom. Il en déduisit que non, lorsque que Lucian répondit pour lui :

"Lui, c'est Jack Vincent. Monsieur."

Harry étouffa un rire discret. Tout les Vincent naissaient apparemment avec quelques cases en moins. Il fit signe aux trois garçons de s'avancer vers l'attroupement d'élèves, et leur demanda :

"Avez-vous un motif valable pour votre retard ?"

Le sourire moqueur apparut si soudainement sur le visage de Regulus, qu'Harry comprit. Il comprit que ce jeune homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ce jeune homme adhérait peut-être pour le moment aux mauvaises idées, mais il était aussi un être rudement intelligent. Ce Regulus-ci jouait un rôle, et il le jouait parfaitement. Restait maintenant à savoir quel était ce rôle, et pourquoi il se cachait derrière celui-ci. Harry joignit à sa première promesse une deuxième, à savoir : briser ce masque, et découvrir le vrai Regulus. Ce dernier lui répondit doucement :

"Bien sûr.. _Monsieur_... Le Professeur Shlugorn, _Monsieur_... Il nous a retenu. Il est notre directeur de Maison... _Monsieur_... Il avait des choses d'une extrême importance à nous dire... _Monsieur_."

Harry s'empêcha de soupirer devant le manque apparent de politesse, et décida d'entrer dans le jeu du jeune homme. Il lui sourit, presque bêtement, et répondit :

"Bien, bien. Je comprends. Essayez de ne pas trop tarder la prochaine fois, tout de même."

Un éclair rusé passa dans les yeux de Regulus, et Harry se détourna de lui, songeur. Ce jeune homme était un énigme vivante. Il allait se régaler à la résoudre. Il n'avait rien à perdre : S'il n'y arrivait pas, il s'arrangerait pour enfermer Viktor et Regulus dans une même pièce. Le vampire pouvait être très _très_ persuasif, quand il le voulait.

Harry gloussa légèrement, sous le regard amusé de Dexumria, qui devait être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. D'un geste particulièrement gracieux de la main, il invita l'elfe à monter sur le podium. Il s'empressa de la suivre, et sortit sa baguette magique tandis qu'il se plaçait face à ses élèves. Il brandit le bout de bois horizontalement devant lui, et demanda simplement :

"Qui peux me dire quel est cet objet ?"

Des rires se firent entendre dans toute la salle, et Harry cacha son sourire. Comme personne ne se risquait à répondre, il réitéra sa question :

"Eh bien, personne ? Je vous pensais pourtant sorciers. Donc possesseurs de ceci."

D'un vague geste de la main, il désigna sa baguette et reporta son attention sur les élèves. Ce fut Anja qui prit la parole, en levant la main.

"Anja Oulos. Une baguette magique, professeur. Mais j'imagine que la réponse à votre question ne se résume pas qu'à cela."

Harry hocha la tête et pencha la tête, en une invitation muette de continuer. La jeune femme coinça derrière son oreille quelques mèches de cheveux qui se baladaient gaiement sur son visage, et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry :

"Une baguette magique est un catalyseur de magie. Il sert au sorcier d'utiliser sa magie en un seul point, qu'il concentre au bout de ses doigts. La magie s'accumule au même endroit, et se déverse ensuite dans la baguette, qui est prévue pour cela. Sans baguette, la magie que le sorcier veut utiliser se concentrerait en plusieurs points, créant ainsi une sorte de faux contact -à ces mots, des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention- ce qui provoquerait une explosion de magie. Cette explosion pourrait être fatale pour le sorcier, ou pour son entourage."

Elle s'arrêta, et consulta Harry du regard, comme pour avoir son approbation. Il la lui donna. Elle continua, ses yeux bleus pâles toujours fixé sur son professeur :

"Mais il existe certains sorcier qui arrivent à canaliser leur magie et à la faire se concentrer dans leur main. Merlin fut le premier. Il appela cette action de la « magie sans baguette » mais ne donna jamais vraiment un nom concret à cette magie. Les sorciers possédant cette faculté ne sont pas très nombreux **(1)** et aucun d'eux ne se risqua à apposer un nom à cette magie. La plupart d'entre eux ne sont d'ailleurs capables d'effectuer que des actions minimes, comme allumer une boule de feu, ou ouvrir une porte. Mais plusieurs mages arrivèrent à exploiter cette magie dans son intégralité, c'est-à-dire qu'ils pouvaient se passer de baguette magique pour utiliser leur magie. Ces sorciers restent souvent dans l'ombre, car aucun d'eux ne veulent vraiment se faire remarquer par le monde magique. Parmi ceux qui se sont démarqués, on trouve le mage noir Grindelwald, et bien sûr Albus Dumbledore."

Harry acquiesça à l'attention de son élève, devant cet exposé parfait. Il balaya la salle, et remarqua que tous les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres d'Anja. Il esquissa un sourire :

"30 points pour Serdaigle. Bravo Mademoiselle Oulos. Votre connaissance sur la magie sans baguette est étonnante. J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre-vous n'avaient pas compris le terme de faux-contact ?"

Plusieurs élèves, surtout des Serdaigles, hochèrent la tête. Harry s'amusa de leur réaction. Les Serdaigles étaient toujours avides d'apprendre de nouvelles connaissances, et le montraient bien. Les Serpentards aussi, voulaient apprendre. Harry s'étaient aperçu de cela, quelques années auparavant. Les Serpents voulaient apprendre. Et pas dans une demie-mesure. Leur soif de savoir n'était, certes, pas aussi grand que celui des Serdaigles, mais ils possédaient tout de même une grande intelligence. Blaise, Draco et Pansy en étaient un exemple parfait. Ces trois-là avaient été d'une si grande aide pour Harry lors des créations des techniques et tactiques de combats. Chacun avait contribué grandement, à sa manière, à la survie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et à ceux qui partageaient son idéal. Grommelant contre lui-même d'être si distrait pendant son premier cours, Harry se concentra, et exposa :

"Un faux contact est un terme moldu -il entendit des grognements, mais fit mine de les ignorer- qui signifie..."

Harry s'arrêta, offrit un léger sourire à l'assemblée, et décida :

"En fin de compte, non. Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Vous irez chercher à la bibliothèque. Pour ceux que cela intéresse. Vous trouverez ce mot dans des livres traitant sur la science moldue, dans un paragraphe sur l'électricité **(2)**."

Il y eut des bougonnements, mais personne n'osa manifester clairement son désaccord. Harry en profita pour continuer :

"Maintenant, que chacun est au courant de ce à quoi sert sa baguette magique, je vais vous expliquer clairement mes objectifs de cette année. Lorsque vous sortirez de cette école, vos ASPICS en poche, car je ne doute pas que vous les aurez, la plupart d'entre vous -Harry risqua un regard vers Jack Vincent et soupira- seront capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette."

Un ange passa, puis un tonnerre de paroles s'abattit dans la pièce. Les élèves étaient abasourdis et Harry s'amusa de leur réaction. Il leva une main pour les interrompre, et s'expliqua :

"Je ne dis pas que vous arriverez à conjurer un _patronus_ sans baguette. Non. Et loin de là. J'attends de vous que vous arriviez à.. tenez, prenons l'exemple de mademoiselle Oulos,..ouvrir une porte. Ou éteindre une lumière. Rien de plus. Mais cela va déjà demander un énorme travail. Pour ceux qui non pas envie d'apprendre cette magie, ne vous inquiétez pas. La classe sera répartie en plusieurs groupes, que je constituerais dans les prochaines semaines. Chaque groupe sera créé selon les difficultés que vous aurez. Certains auront des facilités sur l'attaque, d'autre sur la défense, d'autres sur les soins. Pendant une à deux semaines, je vous évaluerais et jugerais votre niveaux pour ensuite vous répartir dans des groupes qui vous correspondrons. Des questions ? Non ? Très bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer."

Harry tendit sa baguette devant lui et prononça une formule que personne n'entendit, et quelques secondes plus tard, certains élèves se retrouvaient avec un point lumineux sur leur robe de sorcier. Chacun eut un mouvement de recul, mais le jeune professeur les calma d'un geste :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je viens de lancer un sort de ma composition, nommé le _designare_. Il permet de créer des groupes dont la puissance magique est équivalente dans chacun d'eux. Ceux qui possèdent un point lumineux, vous allez sur ma droite. Les autres, sur ma gauche."

Les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement et Harry eut la satisfaction de voir que chacun avait suivit son ordre. Même Regulus, qui se trouvait séparé de ses deux acolytes, affichait un air intrigué, attendant de voir la suite du cours. Harry s'approcha de Dexumria et lui chuchota :

"Tu prends le groupe aux points lumineux, je prends l'autre. Analyse leur noyau magique, leur puissance. Détermine là où ils sont les meilleurs. Regarde aussi, en posant des questions, qui possède de grandes connaissances magiques. Il me faut cerner les possibles candidats que Voldy pourrait espérer voir rejoindre ses rangs, avant lui. Je pourrais les en dissuader. Ou du moins essayer."

L'elfe acquiesça et lui susurra :

"Que tu prennes sous ton aile tes deux disciples ne me dérange pas. Assure toi seulement de savoir quels sont tes objectifs pour eux."

Elle désigna du menton tour à tour Anja et Regulus, puis lui offrit un petit sourire. Elle se détourna et descendit du podium, demanda d'un geste au groupe de droite de la suivre. Harry se gratta la tête. Il n'avait pas compris ce que Dexumria avait voulu lui dire. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son groupe. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il comprendrait les paroles de Dexumria au moment voulu.

\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\ ¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\

Harry s'assit sur une des vieilles chaises qui traînaient au fond de sa salle de classe. Ou plutôt, il s'y effondra. Dexumria s'approcha de lui, un sourire moqueur sur le visage et murmura :

"Tu n'avais pas mesuré les risques que tu prenais. L'apprentissage de magie pour soi est une chose, le donner aux autres en est une autre. Tu ressembles maintenant à un Viktor dont le dernier repas remonte à un demi-siècle."

Harry grogna et lui fit un grossier geste de la main, tandis qu'une voix s'élevait à l'opposé de la salle :

"Hep Dex', lorsque je n'ai pas bu depuis un certains temps, je ne ressemble pas à une loque comme notre ami ici présent, mais à un monstre fou dont le seul objectif est d'ouvrir les veines de chaque être vivant. Un monstre qui s'oppose de manière radicale à Harry, actuellement."

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et brandit sa main devant lui. Sans murmurer aucune parole, un jet de lumière jailli de sa main, et se dirigea à vive allure vers le vampire, qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, et évita habilement la lumière, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur... et à deux centimètres d'un Remus Lupin aux yeux écarquillés. Harry se fustigea mentalement. Pourquoi, parmi tous les êtres vivant dans ce château, il avait fallu que ce soit lui, un loup-garou aux sens aiguisé et à l'intelligence hors du commun, qui assiste à une démonstration quelque peu... puissante, de sa magie ? Il allait se poser nombre de questions, et Harry n'était vraiment pas près à y répondre. Il se leva, et adressa un pauvre sourire au lycanthrope qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte. Harry le dévisagea longuement. Le voir ainsi, jeune, vivant, insouciant, lui créait une boule au cœur. Dans son monde, Lupin était mort avant d'avoir pu se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait **(3)** , Nymphadora Tonks. Celle-ci était morte quelques mois après son homme. Aujourd'hui, il était beau. Bien plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Les cheveux clairs, et sa peau bien moins blanche que dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Ses yeux brillaient encore d'une certaine malice, même si, en ce moment, il s'y lisait une légère peur. Remus Lupin était jeune, entouré de tous ses amis vivants, et il allait bien. Mis à part sa condition de loup-garou, il était heureux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il allait tout faire pour que Remus reste dans cet état. Harry se dirigea vers l'homme et lui tendit une main sûre, tandis qu'il se présentait :

"Kane Ushen. Je suis désolée d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe. Il faut dire que je n'avais absolument pas remarqué que vous étiez entré ici. Je m'en excuse. Lily m'a dit que vous vous appeliez Remus Lupin."

A ces mots, le loup-garou sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et serra la main qu'on lui proposait :

"C'est exact. Je suis le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est justement Lily qui m'envoie. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez quelques doutes quant au déroulement de votre cours. Je suis ici pour vous proposer mon aide... si vous le voulez bien."

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire, et se déplaça, pour laisser entrer Lupin dans la salle. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en voyant Dexumria et Viktor. Ces derniers s'étaient rapprochés, et se tenaient maintenant dans une sorte de position défensive incontrôlée. Lorsque des êtres non sorciers se trouvaient dans une même pièce, il y avait toujours une tension qui régnait. La rencontre entre un Lupin jeune, ainsi que l'elfe et le vampire n'échappait pas à la règle. Le loup-garou qui dormait à l'intérieur de Remus ressentait la nature non-humaine des deux acolytes de Harry, et envoyait directement à son porteur un sentiment de danger. Le Survivant se frappa mentalement. Il avait oublié que ce Lupin-ci ne connaissait pas encore Dexumria et Viktor, et qu'il ne voyait en eux qu'une possible menace à éradiquer. Pour l'elfe et le vampire, c'était plus complexe. Chacun d'eux connaissait le Lupin de leur monde, mais celui-ci était différent, ce n'était pas le lycanthrope qu'ils connaissaient. En conséquence, ils se tenaient sur la défensive, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry s'imposa entre la tension qui régnait et tendit des mains de chaque côté.

"On se calme. Lupin, je vous présente Dexumria, qui est une elfe des bois. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, elle est ici pour me seconder dans mon travail. C'est une de mes plus chères amies, et elle ne vous fera pas de mal. Lui, c'est Viktor, et oui, c'est un vampire."

A ces mots, Lupin se tendit encore un peu plus -si cela était possible-, et dut se retenir de laisser échapper un grognement. Harry s'en aperçut et dit d'une voix douce :

"Lui non plus ne présente aucun danger. Il s'est nourri il y a quelques heures, et peut maintenaient tenir une semaine sans exiger de se nourrir de nouveaux. Ce n'est pas un jeune vampire, il sait donc se retenir, et n'attaquera ni les élèves de ce château, ni les professeurs. Je vous en donne ma parole."

Sur ces mots, il tourna la tête vers ses amis, et chuchota ces quelques mots :

"Dex', Kator. Au repos. Vous savez."

Lupin, grâce à ses sens de lycanthrope, entendit la phrase. Il regarda l'elfe et le vampire se détendre imperceptiblement, et fronça les sourcils. Quel était le sens de cette phrase ? Il tourna un œil interrogateur vers le jeune brun, mais celui-ci lui renvoya un pauvre sourire. Remus comprit qu'il n'allait rien lui dire. Il haussa les épaules et demanda :

"Comment s'est passé votre premier cours ?"

Harry lui adressa un signe de tête, heureux qu'il ne lui demande pas plus d'explication, et lui répondit :

"Avant cela, pourrions-nous se tutoyer ? J'avoue qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de vouvoyer mes collègues."

Lupin leva un sourcil digne de Severus Rogue mais sourit :

"Bien sûr. Appelons-nous par nos prénoms dans ce cas, Kane."

Harry lui offrit un sourire. Convaincre le lycanthrope qu'il était du bon côté était sa priorité. Pour l'instant, cela s'annonçait bien, si on omettait la boule de lumière qui avait failli le transpercer ou la tension qui subsistait entre lui, Dexumria et Viktor. Le Survivant s'adossa contre l'estrade et expliqua :

"Je vais répartir ma classe en plusieurs groupes. Selon leur compétences. Pendant les cours, la moitié des élèves travailleront la pratique, tandis que l'autre partie travaillera la théorie -il désigna la grande bibliothèque qui recouvrait un pan des murs-. A chaque cours, nous échangerons. Certains travaillerons avec Dex ou Kator, selon leur disponibilité, sinon avec moi. Mon but est de les entraîner à pouvoir survivre lorsqu'ils sortiront de Poudlard. Attaque, défense, soins. Une période sombre est en train de s'installer. Je ne veux pas voir mes élèves succomber à des sortilèges impardonnables dès qu'ils poseront en pied en dehors du château. Voiçi ce que je compte faire. Si tu as des conseils à me donner sur certains points, je suis tout ouïe."

Lupin le regarda longuement, et Harry attendit. Il savait que Lupin était en train de le juger. D'essayer de voir s'il était digne de confiance, ou s'il doublait tout le monde en appartenant secrètement au cercle des Mangemorts. Le Survivant savait que montrer son bras immaculé au lycanthrope, ou lui assurer qu'il ne partageait pas les idées de Voldemort, ne le convaincrait pas. Et c'était tout à fait normal. Il était un jeune homme, qui apparaissait comme par magie en plein milieu d'année, et qui prenait un poste dans la seconde où il arrivait. Bien que Lupin fasse confiance à Dumbledore, il ne le faisait pas aveuglement, et avait un grand esprit critique. Restait à Harry, maintenant, de le convaincre. Lupin acquiesça et expliqua :

"Je connais la plupart des élèves, mais c'est ma première année en tant que professeur ici. J'ai quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans, ce qui fait que je connais pratiquement tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revenir aussi tôt à Poudlard, mais Dumbledore manquait de professeur. Il a fais appel à nous, c'est-à-dire James Potter, le mari de Lily, Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, et moi."

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry réalisa. Il réalisa que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas ici, avec eux. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait déjà trahi les Potter ? Ou alors, tout simplement, il n'avait pas été invité à prendre un poste de professeur ici ? Harry jugea que c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable, et se focalisa sur ce que lui disait le lycanthrope. Il pourrait traiter du sujet Pettigrow plus tard. Lupin continuait d'ailleurs, sans avoir remarqué le trouble qui avait un instant voilé les yeux d'Harry :

"Il est donc étrange de faire cours à des jeunes qui vous appellent professeur alors que deux ans auparavant, on était dans la même maison, et on se voyait tout les matins au saut du lit !"

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi trouvait que la nomination au poste de professeur pour Lupin et ses amis était précoce. Mais Dumbledore devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, pour agir ainsi. Il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête, de toute façon.

"Ainsi, si vous voulez que je vous aide sur les points faibles des élèves, dîtes-le moi, je pourrais essayer de les découvrir pendant les cours de DCFM."

Harry lui sourit et le remercia. C'est à cet instant qu'un petit être déboula dans la pièce, à quatre pattes, et fonça dans les jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier se figea, totalement abasourdi. Sous ses yeux se trouvait une petite fille. Minuscule. Avec de longs cheveux noirs. Et des yeux verts. Ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux. Sa réplique parfaite. Mais version féminine. Toujours sous le choc, il ne vit, ni n'entendit Lily Potter entrer dans la salle. Harry s'accroupit au niveau de l'enfant, qui ne pipait mot, et passa sa main sur la grosse joue de la petite. Celle-ci gazouilla, lui offrit un petit sourire, et s'enfuit dans un quatre pattes maladroit jusqu'aux jambes de Lupin. Celui-ci se baissa, attrapa la gamine dans ses bras et la souleva au dessus de sa tête en poussant des grognements joueurs. Harry remarqua que Lily était adossée contre le chambranle de la porte et regardait la scène en souriant doucement. Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, Harry se redressa et contempla à son tour la scène qui se jouait devant lui. D'un coup, il eut envie de pleurer, et se retint seulement en sentant la forte poigne de Viktor qui enserrait son épaule. Il lui jeta un coup, et remarqua son regard troublé qui se posait sur la petite fille. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Le Survivant reporta son attention sur l'homme et la petite fille et sourit doucement. Dans un autre monde, sans Pettigrow, sans Voldemort, il aurait pu être à la place de la petite, dans les bras de Lupin, à rire aux éclats sous les assauts joueurs du lycanthrope. Il regarda longtemps celle qui aurait pu être sa grande sœur, jouer dans les bras du loup. Puis il s'approcha de Lily. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, et Harry chuchota :

"Je suis désolée pour hier... je ne voulais vraiment pas.."

Mais celle-ci lui posa une main sur le bras et lui dit :

"Pas d'inquiétude Kane. Je peux comprendre que tes réflexes soient quelque peu développés par rapport à la moyenne. Car, après tout, la forêt Amazonienne renferme en elle bien plus de créatures magiques dangereuse que dans toute l'Europe entière !"

Puis, elle tourna son regard vers la petite et expliqua gaiement :

"Je te présente ma fille, Julie. Elle a eu 16 mois avant-hier. Elle est aussi active que son père. Remus est son parrain, avec Sirius Black, l'homme qui était assis à côté de mon mari hier."

Harry hocha la tête. Julie avait donc deux parrains, contrairement à lui. Pourquoi James et Lily n'avait-il pas seulement nommé Sirius parrain et attendu de faire un autre enfant pour nommer Remus parrain ? N'en voulaient-ils pas d'autres ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas ? Harry eut un doute. Et s'il n'était pas destiné à vivre dans ce monde-ci ? Si le Harry Potter de cette dimension était en fait.. une petite fille nommée Julie Potter, et née 1 an avant lui ? Comment Voldemort allait-il réaliser la prophétie ? Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. S'il n'était pas destiné à vivre ici, il y avait deux choix. Soit la prophétie était ici différente, ou alors le garçon qui survivrait serait tout simplement Neville Londubat. Le brun prit peur. Il fallait absolument tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne découvre la prophétie, et se mette en tête de vouloir tuer le petit garçon. Il s'aperçut, encore une fois, qu'il avait décroché de la conversation. Lily l'avait remarqué et lui renvoyait un regard interrogateur. Il lui sourit et expliqua :

"Je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. Je n'ai pas récupéré du décalage horaire, et cette journée a été très fatigante. Je crois que faire des cours à des jeunes pleins d'hormones est la chose la plus dure qui m'a été donnée à faire."

Lily gloussa, puis lui demanda franchement :

"Kane, es-tu un né-moldu ?"

Le Survivant s'étonna de la question, mais admira la jeune rousse. Celle-ci en s'embêtait pas avec les formules de politesse, et allait droit au but. Il remarqua que Lupin avait tourné imperceptiblement la tête pour écouter la réponse, même s'il continuait de jouer avec Julie. Dexumria et Viktor gloussèrent, et attendirent de voir ce qu'Harry allait répondre. Celui-ci décida de miser pour une demie-vérité.

"Non, je suis un sang-mélé. Mais est-ce d'une quelconque importance ?"

Lily lui renvoya un regard appréciateur, signifiant sûrement qu'elle aimait sa réponse. Elle se risqua à répondre :

"Pour ma part, non. Je suis une née-moldu. J'imagine donc que tu n'adhères pas aux idées de Tu-sais-qui ?"

Harry fut quelque peu déçu qu'elle ne prononce pas le nom de Voldemort, mais grommela :

"Si tu veux parler de ce mégalomane chauve qui chuchote à qui veut l'entendre qu'il faut se débarrasser du sang impur, alors non, je n'adhère pas à ses idées."

Lily tiqua à sa réponse, et demanda, dans un regard inquisiteur :

"Tu le dis chauve. L'as-tu déjà rencontré ?"

Le brun bougonna intérieurement. Il se devait de faire extrêmement attention à ce qu'il laissait échapper, ou alors son identité pourrait être révélée au grand jour bien trop tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses acolytes, qui s'étaient tendus, mais ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils de Remus qui avait remarqué la tension qui parcourait les trois amis. Harry reporta son attention sur Lily et lui répondit :

"Je n'ai toujours pas eu cet.. honneur. Non, ce sont certaines de mes connaissance qui l'ont rencontré, et qui m'ont ensuite décris sa physionomie."

Lily acquiesça mais Remus pencha la tête sur le côté, Julie lui bavant sur l'épaule. Lui n'était pas convaincu. L'hésitation d'Harry ainsi que la réaction de Dexumria et Viktor l'avaient laissé dubitatif. Il allait tirer cela au clair, mais pour l'instant, il fallait découvrir qui était ce Kane Ushen. Car celui-ci était très intriguant. Et foi de Remus Lupin, il allait découvrir tous ses secrets !

* * *

 **(1) : Avec tous les pouvoirs que me confère l'écriture de cette fiction, j'ai décidé que la magie sans baguette était une magie très dure et que seuls des sorciers extrêmement doués pouvaient la maîtriser. Il n'est peut-être pas ainsi dans la saga, mais ici, c'est chez moi, et chez moi, je commande ! Keur. Love. Peace. No War.**

 **(2) : Au départ, je voulais donner la définition de « faux-contact », puis j'ai eu la flemme. Voici donc ma pirouette pour y échapper.**

 **(3) : J'ai beaucoup de points à vous dire dans ce chapitre dites-donc. Là : J'aime Teddy. C'est mon p'tit loupinou à moi. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer. Or, s'il n'était pas mort, Harry ne serait pas parti de son monde, car il aurait eu un pseudo-fils à élever. J'ai arrangé le tout en enlevant l'existence de Teddy parmi nous. S** ** _ **umimassèn, ne m'en voulez pas. Je l'aime ce petit chou.**_**

* * *

 ** **Acide Désoxyribo Nucléique ?****

 ** **Ou pour faire plus simple, avez-vous aimé ?****

 ** **Elle est pas kiki Julie ? Il est pas crognon mon p'tit rouleau de Réglisse ? Elle est pas intelligente Anja ?****

 ** **Ouais, je fais de l'auto-congratulation, mais j'aime bien ça, j'aime bien ça.****

 ** **J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé. Si oui, si non, vous pouvez tout me dire, je suis à l'écoute... dans vos reviews !****

 ** **A plus tard pour le chapitre 5. Merlin seul sait quand il sortira.****

 ** **Merci d'être là,****

 ** **Sorcièrement vôtre,****

 _ ** **Mylush****_

 _ ** **8/11/2015****_


	5. Le Temps d'un souvenir

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai plusieurs choses à dire, mais le plus important vient de suite, le reste viendra après le chapitre.**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, que pendant les attaques, vous étiez en sécurité. J'espère que vous n'avez connus aucun décès dans vos proches, et dans le cas contraire, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers vous.**

 ** _Par rapport à la fiction :_**

 **J'avais déjà écris le début de ce chapitre, et j'ai vraiment hésité à tout réécrire, suite aux événements survenus. Parce que le début du chapitre n'est pas joyeux. Loin de là. Et puis je me suis dis que ce n'était pas à cause de ces fichus terroristes que nous devrions censurer nos paroles et nos pensées. Alors voici mon chapitre tel quel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **On se relèvera. **

* * *

… _.Dans la brume opaque, rien ne se distinguait. Ils avançaient à tâtons, tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Chacun tenait autrui, de peur de s'éloigner et de perdre de vue ce cortège funeste et silencieux. Ils avançaient, un pas après l'autre, pleurant, gémissant, mais tout cela le plus bas possible. Ils s'étaient échappés, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Si on les trouvait, on les tuerait._

 _Harry Potter était là. Pale comme la mort, et aussi calme qu'un cadavre. Il tenait contre lui un petit corps immobile. L'enfant avait froid, mais ne tremblait plus. La faim ne lui tenaillait maintenant plus le ventre. Ses yeux fermés, aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche, et sa poitrine était tranquille. Harry Potter tenait contre lui un enfant mort. On lui avait conseillé de l'abandonner, on lui avait dit qu'il allait être ralenti, mais il avait refusé. Personne n'avait insisté, on ne contredisait pas un Harry Potter en colère._

 _Tout doucement, la brume commença à se lever. Des rayons de soleil peinaient à transparaître à travers le brouillard gris. Mais ils annonçaient avec eux une quelconque promesse de liberté. Le cortège s'arrêta, et tous se regroupèrent autour de celui qui les avaient libérés. Harry Potter considéra ceux qui le suivait. Tous étaient effrayants à voir. Noirs de crasse, aussi faibles que des nourrissons, et leur conscience brisée, on ne voyait maintenant que des pâles copies de ce qu'avaient pu être autrefois ces sorcières et sorciers. Le chef soupira. Tous ici avaient réussi à s'échapper du manoir Lestrange, actuel Quartier Général des Mangemorts. Chacun d'entre eux avaient été torturés, et la plupart des enfants tués. De nombreux capturés étaient gardiens de secrets, et les Mangemorts avaient espérés que, sous la torture, ils arriveraient à briser le sort du_ Fidelitas _et à capturer ceux que Voldemort appelait « traîtres cachés ». Ceux qui, de peur d'être tués, avaient eu recourt au_ Fidelitas _pour pouvoir se protéger. Le Survivant ne savait pas combien avaient parlé. Car certains avaient parlés sous la torture, c'était certain. Restait à espérer que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient pensé à déplacer les sorciers dont les_ Fidelitas _étaient reliés aux sorciers capturés. Car dans le cas contraire, cela allait être une boucherie. Des familles décimées._

 _Si tout se passait bien, s'ils n'étaient pas repérés, ils seraient fixés sur le nombre de mort qu'avaient entraînées ces tortures massives._

 _Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'étrangla. Ils étaient là, ils les avaient retrouvés. Il voulut crier, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, pire, cela créerait une panique suprême. Harry baissa ses yeux vers sa manche et ferma les yeux rapidement. Il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il avait réussi à la passer à Draco avant de se faire capturer par les Mangemorts. Il était dans un état de fatigue proche de l'évanouissement, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser les Mangemorts capturer de nouveaux les évadés. Ceux-ci ne survivraient pas. Ceux qui avaient réussis à ne pas parler, parleraient. Ceux qui avaient parlés seraient tués._

 _Harry Potter posa le corps de Victoire Weasley sur le sol froid, et embrassa fébrilement son front glacé. Il se releva, essuya la sueur sur son visage, tout en faisant abstraction des cris horrifiés de ceux qui découvraient l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Il ferma les yeux, leva les bras vers le ciel et hurla :_

 _« HOSTIUM PROTEGO MAXIMA ! »_

 _Des exclamations de joie et des remerciements désespérés éclatèrent de tous les côtés lorsqu'un dôme blanc s'installa tout autour des évadé. Ils étaient sauvés. Le dôme durerait, et l'Ordre arriverait à leur secours._

 _Harry Potter tomba à genoux, son ultime effort atteint, et sombra..._

Une gifle, et Harry se réveilla, en sueur. Viktor état penché au dessus de lui, l'air soucieux, et sa main se levant dans la promesse d'une tape à venir. Sa deuxième main était fourrée dans les cheveux du jeune homme, et les caressait, comme pour le convaincre que tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était plus. Harry se redressa, aidé par le vampire qui enleva sa main de sa tête, et la passa autour des épaules tressaillantes du Survivant. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se raccrocher à la réalité, et son ami s'en aperçut bien vite. Il siffla rapidement, appelant sûrement Dexumria à la rescousse et attrapa le visage d'Harry entre ses mains. Il planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux verts de son vis-à-vis, et dit d'une voix ferme :

"Harry reviens parmi nous. Laisse-les là-bas. C'est fini, tout est fini. Tu es ici, avec moi, avec Dex', et tu peux tout recommencer. C'est fini. Tu ne souffriras plus, nous t'en avons fais la promesse. Tu peux vivre ici, tu peux apprendre à connaître ceux que tu as toujours voulu rencontrer. Tu vas pouvoir détourner de la magie noire de nombreux étudiants dont l'âme est égarée. Tu vas leur apprendre de grandes choses. Nous allons, tous ensemble, vaincre ce maudit mage noir, et tu vivras, Harry, je te le promets, tu vivras."

Il posa une main sur la joue de son ami dont les joues reprenaient un peu plus de couleur, et chuchota :

"C'est fini Harry. Repose-toi."

Mais le Survivant, bien que reprenant ses esprits, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, ses yeux toujours hagards, sa bouche se tordant de tous les côtés. Viktor soupira, tandis qu'une main douce se posait sur son épaule. Dexumria pencha sa tête au dessus de celle du vampire et murmura :

"Plonge le dans le grand repos. Ce faisant, assure-toi qu'il dure de nombreux tours de cadrans."

Et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle disparut, ne laissant qu'une présence légère dans la pièce. Viktor braqua plus profondément ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et commença à incanter, la bouche serrée, ne laissant passer que des brides de mots. Seule Dexumria, sous sa forme batracienne, posée non loin de là, sur une étagère, les entendis. De toute manière, Harry voyageait entre deux mondes, et celui de ses souvenirs le retenait pour l'instant encore prisonnier. Les murmures de Viktor se firent de plus en plus oppressants, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour du visage de son ami. D'un seul coup, il lâcha d'une main le visage du jeune brun, et la faufila entre leur deux têtes face-à-face. Il claqua des doigts et Harry s'effondra, rattrapé par la poigne forte du vampire. Celui-ci passa un bras dans son dos et sous sa nuque, pour le recoucher du mieux qu'il put sur le lit moite de sueur. Viktor se releva souplement et s'approcha de l'étagère où Dexumria était perchée. Il s'y adossa nonchalamment et murmura :

"Il avait l'air d'aller mieux, ces deux derniers jours. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, n'est-ce-pas ?"

La grenouille émit un croassement, et Viktor prit cela pour un assentiment. Il continua, l'angoisse se lisant dans ses paroles :

"Il ne faut pas qu'il sombre. S'il abandonne, il est fini. Seule sa volonté le tiens encore debout. S'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il est venu chercher ici, il se laissera mourir. Et nous avec lui."

Frog-Dexumria sauta tranquillement sur l'épaule de son ami, et celui-ci s'en fut vers la porte, dans l'espoir de laisser Harry dormir à sa guise, pendant les prochaines heures. Viktor avait usé de son pouvoir vampirique pour persuader Harry que la chose la plus urgente à faire pour lui, était de s'endormir pendant de longues heures. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, vu l'état de fatigue du jeune homme. Son pouvoir soporifique était l'équivalent de la _potion sommeil sans rêve._ Mais Harry avait tellement usé de cette potion qu'elle ne lui faisait plus grand effet. Viktor s'était donc dévoué, et de temps à autre, lors des crises d'angoisse, similaires à celle qui venait de se passer, il persuadait Harry de s'endormir.

Viktor, avec Frog-Dexumria sur son épaule, déambula sans réel but dans le château. Il s'amusa à s'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans le château, dans des endroits où même Severus Rogue aurait rechigné à s'aventurer. Dexumria paraissait somnoler, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle se trouvait sous sa forme batracienne, et il n'eut pas le cœur de l'embêter. Ce fut lorsqu'il déboucha pour la troisième fois dans un même carrefour quelques heures plus tard, qu'il décida d'arrêter ses découvertes, et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Parfois, il croisait des élèves, qui le dévisageaient avec insistance. Il se rappela que seule Dexumria avait était correctement présentée par Harry à ses élèves. Il devait donc faire une petite impression. Sachant qu'il était un vampire, donc forcément aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, et qu'il possédait des yeux si noirs qu'on ne pouvait y distinguer sa pupille du reste de l'iris. Son visage impassible devait pourtant dissuader les jeunes étudiants de venir l'aborder, car aucun d'eux ne s'approcha à moins de 2 mètres de lui, ce qui l'amusa grandement. Viktor reprit son sérieux lors qu'apparut devant lui James Potter et Sirius Black, tous deux bavardant gaiement. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent brusquement en avisant le grand brun devant eux, et eurent un même mouvement : ils plongèrent leur main dans leur robe de sorcier, sûrement pour attraper leur baguette magique. Vitkor apprécia qu'ils ne le mettent pas en joue dès leur première rencontre, et avança doucement vers eux, ses mains grandes ouvertes, signifiant bien qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. James prit la parole le premier, un peu brusquement, tandis que Sirius faisait signe aux quelques rares élèves qui passaient par là, de s'en aller.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Viktor pencha la tête, une idée lui germant dans la tête. Que ce James était sûr de lui... Oh oui, il allait s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique, et cela, quoi qu'en dise Harry. Après tout, lui et Dexumria l'avaient suivi, et il comptait bien se divertir dans cette nouvelle dimension. Il allait, s'y tout s'y passait bien, y rester jusqu'à un certain temps.. si ce n'était indéfiniment, compte-tenu de son immortalité. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsqu'il repéra une présence particulière qui venait de pénétrer dans le couloir. Amusé, il ferma la bouche et attendit que l'individu arrive à ses côtés. James et Sirius, dans un bel ensemble, posèrent leurs yeux sur un Kane Ushen, alias Harry Potter, pas très frais, dont les cheveux bordeaux partaient dans tous les sens, et dont les yeux verts d'eau était recouvert d'un voile humide, caractéristique d'un réveil récent. Harry posa un regard ennuyé sur les clones dimensionnels de son père et son parrain, et jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Viktor, qui affichait un masque impassible. Celui-ci risqua un léger mouvement du menton vers les deux professeurs, et laissa Harry se charger de leur première rencontre. Harry, reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, offrit un léger sourire aux deux professeurs :

"Je suis Kane Ushen, enchanté."

James regarda un instant Harry, puis répondit d'une voix calme :

"Je suis James Potter, professeur de Runes Anciennes."

Viktor émit un son entre la toux et le coassement, et Harry devina immédiatement qu'il s'empêchait de ricaner. Lui-même avait un peu de mal avec le fait que, dans cette dimension, son père avait eu la patience de passer ses concours de professeur, et qu'il avait fais des études sur les runes anciennes. Tout cela ne concordait pas avec la description que lui en avait faîte Sirius, puis Remus, et un peu Severus, à sa façon, lors des rares moments où il parlait de son passé à Poudlard. Harry inclina la tête, et se tourna imperceptiblement vers Sirius, qui, lui, gardait un visage renfrogné. Il lui répondit avec une certaine mauvaise grâce :

"Sirius Black. Professeur de Botanique."

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à James et Sirius de s'interroger encore plus longtemps sur l'identité de Viktor, car, d'une main vague, il désigna le vampire, et expliqua :

"Voici Viktor. C'est l'un de mes deux assistants en duel."

Viktor envoya un clin d'oeil aux deux jeunes hommes, qui parurent troublés, et légèrement offusqués devant tant de familiarité. Harry essaya de faire passer son rire pour une toux, mais personne ne fut dupe, et James lui renvoya un regard peu amène, tandis qu'il demandait :

"Vous venez de dire « l'un de mes deux assistants », où est l'autre assistant?"

Harry montra du doigt la minuscule grenouille verte qui passait presque inaperçu sur le manteau noir de Viktor. Ce dernier secoua l'épaule brusquement en chuchotant un « présente-toi aux deux maboules ! », que seul Harry étendit, au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci. Le Survivant jeta un coup d'oeil à James et Sirius, qui regardait Frog-Dexumria avec un certain intérêt, et James demanda :

"Il est un animagus ? Recensé ?"

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais s'arrêta en voyant la grenouille sauter habilement de l'épaule du vampire. Il y eut un flash blanc aveuglant, pour lequel seul Viktor ne détourna pas le regard, et Dexumria se tenait maintenant debout, fière comme un paon, et elle répondit sèchement :

"Dans l'état actuel de mes connaissances, on me désigne toujours en tant qu'être entièrement féminin. Et non pas masculin, comme vous autres, venez à l'instant de faire. Comme cette faute n'est pas seule à être émise, voici la suite de mon explication. Je ne suis pas, et ne serais jamais, à mon grand bonheur, un sorcier primitif -Harry toussota-. Or la qualification des animagi ne s'appose qu'aux sorciers. N'en étant pas une, je peux vous annoncer avec joie que la réponse à vos deux questions est non."

Viktor se délecta des têtes un peu perplexes des deux professeurs, quant à l'explication quelque peu étrange de Dexumria. Il énonça avec lenteur :

"Normalement, on s'habitue aux discours bizarres de Dex'. M'enfin ça dépend des gens. Peut-être que vous n'y arriverez jamais, et alors, là, je vous conseille d'éviter de commencer un long débat avec elle. Vous ne vous en sortiriez sûrement pas vivant."

Dexumria posa sur son ami un regard blasé, et tendit une main vers James et Sirius, qui hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de la prendre et la serrer, à tour de rôle. L'elfe en profita pour glisser :

"Je répond au patronyme de Dexumria Legola. Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous dire : Lorsque la distance entre soi-même et cet homme-ci -elle désigna Viktor- est inférieure à la taille de la barbe de Dumbledore, il se peut que votre quotient intellectuel se mette brusquement à tendre vers zéro. Vous voilà prévenu, et ma sieste étant pour l'instant mon objectif principal, je vous dis à la revoyure."

Sur ces mots, elle se métamorphosa en grenouille, et sauta, cette fois-ci, sur l'épaule d'Harry. Viktor grogna quelque peu à l'entente du mini discours de l'elfe, mais se résolu à ne pas se venger immédiatement, de peur d'effrayer James et Sirius par ses attaques, pouvant être violentes, à l'égard de l'elfe. Harry pesa le pour ou le contre, puis lâche, à contrecœur, l'information suivante :

"Je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore vous ait prévenu des... statuts de Viktor et Dexumria . Dexumria est une elfe des bois, et oui, Mr Black, je vous jure que cela existe, et Viktor est.. un vampire."

James ne cilla pas, tandis que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour émettre un commentaire qui devait être, Harry en était persuadé, très très pertinent à propos des vampires. Viktor le prit de court en expliquant, sur le ton de la conversation :

"Est-ce que je bois du sang ? Oh oui, il est probable que je fasse partie de la famille des carnivores plus plus plus. Comme j'aime les appeler. Les sangsues sont mes plus proches cousines, et on s'entend relativement bien. Mais peut-être que votre question n'était pas celle-ci mais plutôt la suivante : Me faut-il me nourrir très régulièrement ? Oh non, bien entendu, je suis un être civilisé, et je suis sûr que vous-même n'iriez pas jusqu'à manger une part de tarte à la citrouille en plein milieu du couloir, au vu et su de tous, lorsque l'envie vous en prend ? -Il murmura, plus pour lui même, et Dexumria- Quoique, j'ai des doutes. -Il reprit, plus haut- Mais là n'est pas la question. Pourrais-je retenir mes pulsions meurtrières et sanglantes alors que je côtoie de jeunes agnea.. ahem élèves à longueur de journées ? Oh oui, évidemment, mais il se peut que mes canines se mettent à s'allonger, _accidentellement_ bien entendu, si un de ces garnem.. ahem élèves, me taquine de trop près."

Harry roula des yeux et laissa échapper un lourd soupir tandis qu'il remarquait l'air horrifié de Sirius. Heureusement le clone dimensionnel de son père avait l'air d'avoir compris que Viktor se moquait du Black, et laissait maintenaient échapper une moue amusée. Harry lui envoya un petit sourire, au quel James répondit, après quelques hésitations. Bon. Tout n'était pas perdu entre eux, comme il l'avait pourtant redouté lors de la première soirée dans la Grande Salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui paraissait avoir avalé un manche de balais, et étouffa un rire. Mais Harry s'étouffa réellement en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. On était samedi matin, et il avait à faire, en dehors de Poudlard, et plus précisément à Gringotts. Sur un ton poli, il prit congé de James et Sirius, qui s'éloignèrent après avoir échangés des banalités. Harry se tourna vers Viktor, et lui envoya un regard menaçant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et lança, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie du château, sachant très bien quels étaient les objectifs d'Harry en dehors de la bâtisse :

"J'aurais bien envie d'une petite part de tarte à la citrouille, ici et maintenant."

\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\ ¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\

Harry sortit de Gringotts en fulminant. Derrière lui se trouvaient Viktor et Dexumria, qui gardaient tous deux un silence religieux. Depuis le temps qu'ils côtoyaient le Survivant, ils avaient appris une chose : il ne fallait pas le contrarier lorsqu'il était énervé. Et au vu de toutes les injures qu'Harry proférait à l'insu des gobelins de Gringotts, il était d'une humeur exécrable. Le jeune brun sifflait maintenant à travers ses dents des mots à la signification douteuse, en Fourchelang, et Viktor, craignant sans doute qu'on remarque les sifflements rageurs, lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule. Il frissonna autant qu'un vampire peut frissonner, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, quand Harry tourna furieusement sa tête vers le vampire et laissa échapper un « quoi ? » grognon. Viktor pointa lentement, tout à tour, tous les sorciers qui vaquaient à leur occupation sur le chemin de traverse, et qui étaient aptes à comprendre que le jeune sorcier parlait la langue des serpents. Le visage d'Harry s'adoucit lorsqu'il comprit la situation, mais il garda les lèvres pincées. Dexumria s'approcha du jeune homme, et murmura :

"J'ai un certain penchant pour Florent Fortarôme."

Harry put voir Viktor tourner vivement la tête vers l'elfe qui regardait la devanture du magasin de glace, et il jura avoir aperçu un éclair de jalousie dans les yeux noirs. Il pouffa, toute mauvaise humeur envolée. Il demanda à Dexumria, sur le ton de la conversation :

"Dis-moi Dex'. Tu as un penchant pour Florent lui-même, ou seulement pour ses glaces ?"

L'elfe lui renvoya un regard teinté d'un certain mépris, et répondit vaguement :

"L'évidence est telle que je devrais même pas avoir à répondre à cela. Mais ton cerveau, si proche de Viktor, te fais peut-être défaut, ce qui serait compréhensible et je vais te rafraîchir l'esprit. Ses glaces, bien entendu. Que la foudre s'abatte sur moi, si l'envie me prend de m'acoquiner avec un humain."

Harry émit un rire bref, mais clair, qui adoucit l'ambiance, et Viktor se calma, comme par magie. Harry se promit de découvrir ce qui rongeait le vampire, à propos de Dexumria. Mais pour le moment, l'idée de l'elfe trottait dans son esprit, et il ne mit pas longtemps à faire son choix. Quelques minutes plus tard, et ils étaient tous trois installés sur les chaises à l'intérieur du café de Florent. Le temps n'était pas vraiment parfait pour déguster une glace, mais Harry et Dexumria n'en avait cure. Viktor, assit nonchalamment sur sa chaise, se faisait les ongles, avec une épingle à cheveux qu'il avait piqué sur le manteau de la serveuse. Harry priait que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive pas. Dexumria, dont le péché mignon venait d'être dévoilé, disparaissait derrière la grande carte des desserts glacés. Harry, quant à lui, avait fais son choix depuis longtemps. Lorsque la serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes, Dexumria et Viktor avait déjà eu le temps de commencer à se chamailler, et Harry somnolait doucement, la tête penchée, pour rattraper un peu de sommeil en retard. Dexumria aperçut la jeune femme qui se tenait devant leur table, et qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire pour attirer leur attention. Viktor lui adressa un sourire ravageur, et la serveuse rougit de la tête au pied. Dexumria lui envoya à son tour un sourire, bien plus amical, et un peu moins séducteur, tandis qu'elle écrasait la main de Viktor entre sa propre main. Le vampire émit un grognement discret, mais cessa son sourire, et retira vivement sa main. Dexumria demanda :

"La coupe aux noisettes et rhubarbe glacée, ainsi que la coupe au bulbe de jonquille et à la poudre de galet Irlandais. Je vous prie."

La serveuse acquiesça et nota précipitamment ce que l'elfe venait de lui dire. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait que deux commandes, elle demanda s'il manquait quelque chose. Viktor susurra :

"A moins que vous ne fassiez des cocktails au sang humain, je me passerais de commander, merci bien."

La serveuse rougit aussi fort qu'elle pâlit, quelques secondes plus tard, et s'en fut presque en courant dans l'arrière boutique. Dexumria soupira et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était que peu galant avec les jeunes femmes. Viktor haussa les épaules, et s'étira en étoile de mer, puis considéra le fait de réveiller Harry, pour alimenter un peu la conversation. Il se pencha au dessus de la table, et frotta énergiquement sa main dans les cheveux bordeaux du jeune homme, qui sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, hagard. Remarquant sans doute qu'il venait de s'endormir sur sa chaise, il eut la décence de paraître gêné. Viktor lui adressa un sourire goguenard, puis lui demanda :

"Vas-tu enfin daigner nous expliquer pourquoi étais-tu autant en colère, à ta sortie de Gringotts ?"

Harry renifla de mécontentement, au souvenir de la visite courte-mais-néanmoins-très-agaçante qu'il venait de faire dans la banque des gobelins. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et expliqua :

"J'ai demandé à ce que l'on m'ouvre un compte, parce que, vous comprenez, j'ai un peu, et même pas mal d'argent à stocker. Sachant que mes gallions ne vont pas rester indéfiniment dans ma valise à Poudlard, et que connaissant les tendances peu recommandables de certains élèves à briser toutes les règles connues et inconnues -en voyant les sourcils levés de Viktor, il admit- oui, bon il est vrai que je ne suis pas un exemple de docilité et de respect des règles, mais bref, ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit. Je disais donc que j'avais besoin d'un endroit pour stocker mon argent. J'ai eu le malheur de laisser.. euh .. échapper le montant de gallions que je possédais. Cupides gobelins. Devant ma richesse, ils m'ont de suite expliqués qu'à la suite de récente réforme, l'ouverture d'un compte à Grigotts nécessitait le don d'une certaine somme. Par Merlin, ils ont inventé cette loi au moment où j'ai énoncé le montant de ma richesse ! Et ils l'ont brisée au moment où j'ai accepté de payer."

Viktor l'interrompit, lui lançant un regard incrédule :

"Ne me dis pas que toi, Ô grand -il regarda aux alentours, et chuchota- Harry Potter, Survivant par excellence, leader de la lumière, chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et possesseur des trois reliques de la mort, ce qui fait de toi le dieu de la mort, s'est fait avoir par de simples gobelins ?"

Harry se renfrogna et acquiesça piteusement, tandis que Viktor éclatait de rire et que Dexumria laissa échapper une moue amusée. L'elfe lui demanda

"Mais pourquoi être entré dans le jeu de ces créatures ? Au vu de ta puissance, tu aurais pu rétablir les lois d'antan sans grands problèmes."

Harry hocha la tête mais répliqua :

"Je sais bien Dex', mais cela m'aurait pris plusieurs heures. Et je n'étais ni d'humeur, ni en état de parlementer avec des gobelins, aujourd'hui. Déjà de part notre récente arrivée ici, mais aussi à cause de mes cauchemars de cette nuit."

Dexumria tendit la main, et et effleura le bras de son ami, dans un geste d'encouragement tandis qu'elle demandait :

"Harry. Qu'as-tu vu cette nuit ?"

Harry ferma les yeux, douloureusement, ne souhaitant pas revivre ces souvenirs. Mais Dexumria et Viktor voulaient savoir, et c'était légitime. De plus, il ne leur cachait plus rien, et cela depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les carreaux colorés des fenêtres, derrière lesquels une fine neige tombait. Il commença à murmurer :

"Le matin, où j'ai libéré les cinquante prisonniers du manoir Lestrange. Le matin où je les ai guidés à travers les campagnes. Le matin où Victoire Weasley est morte dans mes bras. Le matin où les Mangemorts nous ont retrouvés. Le matin où j'ai réussi à tous les sauver. Le matin où la confrontation entre l'Ordre du Phoenix, venu nous chercher, et les Mangemorts, a causé des dizaines, et des dizaines de morts. Ce matin-là."

Dexumria le regarda longuement, sachant à la perfection de quel matin il parlait. Ce matin-là, Viktor et elle s'étaient battus contre les Mangemorts, aux côtés de l'Ordre. Ils avaient vu Harry évanouit, au centre du dôme blanc qui empêchait les Mangemorts d'entrer. Ils avaient eu si peur. Ils l'avaient cru mort, un instant. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement d'Harry Potter. Ils l'avaient compris, au fil du temps.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête lorsque Florent en personne arriva devant leur table pour les servir. Le vieil homme les salua poliment tandis qu'il posait sur la table les deux coupes commandées. Harry paya avec sa bourse, et le vieil homme s'en alla avec un sourire de remerciement. Dexumria se tourna vers Viktor et gronda :

"Vois-tu les conséquences de tes actions ? La jeune demoiselle a dû prendre peur."

Viktor haussa les épaules et mâchouilla lentement la cuillère en plastique qu'il venait de piquer de la coupe de Dexumria.

"'Ans pis pour elle. Je la charme, elle prend peur. Où va le monde, je te le demande.."

Harry gloussa et goûta à sa glace, tandis que Dexumria levait les yeux au ciel et faisait de même. Pendant de longues minutes, on entendit seulement les cuillères qui raclaient les coupes de glace. Puis dans un bel ensemble, les trois compagnons tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre. Harry esquissa un sourire étrange et murmura, regardant une silhouette qui marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'Allée de Traverse :

"Que peut-il bien faire ici aujourd'hui ?"

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et merci à tous d'être toujours aussi nombreux à arriver en cour de route !**

 **Une mention spéciale pour MlleEnora, qui m'a redonné le sourire, et l'envie de finir et publier ce chapitre. Merci à toi !**

 **J'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder ici, mais je vais tout de même faire une RAR, sachant que j'avais totalement zappé de la faire au chapitre précédent, donc désolée à ceux qui n'avaient pas reçus de réponse au chapitre 3. Et aussi un Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, et tout le monde le sait. Sinon, voici :**

 ** _Serpent d'argent_ (chapitre 3) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira, notamment l'attitude d'Harry envers ses élèves ^^**

 ** _Guest_ (chapitre 3) : Oui, j'envisage toujours de mettre Harry en couple, bien que cela ne soit pas ma priorité. Lorsque ma fiction sera bien avancée, je pourrais faire passer un « référendum » pour savoir qui voudrait voir Harry en couple. Et si cela se fait, reste à savoir s'il finira avec un homme, ou une femme. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 ** _Lila12_ (chapitre 3) : Je suis vraiment contente que l'explication sur les vampires, t'ait plu. Parce que je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire sur Viktor. Moi aussi j'adore Regulus... j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ferais x)**

 ** _Lila12_ (chapitre 4 ) : Désoléeee pour Teddy, moi aussi je m'en veux de l'avoir supprimée de l'Univers HP, mais bon, comme tu l'as compris, j'avais une bonne raison. Heureuse que tu aimes Remus ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi !**

 ** _emrys l'emeraude :_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer, ou tout simplement de me mettre en favoris ou en follow. Et ceux aussi qui me lisent, mais qui ne font rien de tout ça. Oui oui, je sais que vous êtes là vous ^^. Merci aussi !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 6.**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 ** _Mylush_**

 ** _17/11/2015_**


	6. Le Temps d'une rencontre

**Bonnnnjour ! (Bonsoir pour ceux qui se trouvent opposés à mon pays. Comme ça, hop, pas de discrimination. M'enfin, là, pour moi, c'est plutôt bonsoir. Bref, j'embrouille tout là nan ? Ok je me tais.).**

 **Yep, yep, c'est un chapitre 6 qui est posté, si si je vous jure. J'ai mis quoi.. deux petites semaines ? Purée, et là il est 00:18, et j'ai même pas commencé à répondre aux reviews. J'vais être dans le pâté demain. Mais bonnnn.. je le fais de bon coeur, paske que c'est trop cool de poster un nouveau chapitre et d'avoir des retours. Sincèremment, je deviens accro à ces petits mails sur ma boîte qui me signalent que j'ai une nouvelle review, ou un nouveau lecteur qui clique sur ces magnifiques boutons que sont _favoris_ et _follow_. Ma que marvel inventionaaa de fanfictionaaa (yep, un mélange de plusieurs langues. Nop, ça veut rien dire. Yep, on s'en fout, on continue !).**

 **Merci d'abord, hein. Paske que c'est cool que vous soyez là. Je tombe un peu dans le roman fleur bleu là, mais tant pis, c'est mon quart d'heure sentimental. Vous savez pas combien toutes vos reviews, vos lectures, me font plaisir. (Yep, maintenant, vous savez !).  
**

 **Passons, passons:**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Tout est sorti des synapses de JKR. Pas des miens.**_

 _ **Les miens dysfonctionnent. Je crois.**_

 _ **Au vu des bêtises que j'écris.**_

 _ **Bref.**_

* * *

 _ **RAR en bas, mes choux.**_

 _ **Désolée, ce chapitre fait seulement 4300 mots. Moins que d'hab. Mais c'est normal, il est tard, c'est bientôt la pleine lune. Ou alors, c'est déjà passé, je sais plus, et j'ai la flemme d'ouvrir mon velux pour vérifier. De quoi internet ? Connais pas.**_

 _ **Allez, enjoy.**_

 _ **Love.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Le Temps d'une rencontre :**_

 _Harry esquissa un sourire étrange et murmura, regardant une silhouette qui marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'Allée de Traverse :_

 _« Que peut-il bien faire ici aujourd'hui ? »_

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, que la silhouette en question tourna vivement la tête vers le trio, et les dévisagea longuement. Son regard s'arrêta tout particulièrement sur Viktor, mais n'ayant pas arrêté son pas, le passant reporta son attention sur la rue marchande. Le vampire gloussa :

« Déjà à cette époque, il a le don de repérer les êtres magiques. Et particulièrement les vampires. Un vrai radar ce gars, et il a toujours une tronche aussi sympathique.. »

Harry pouffa, mais ne put que donner raison à son ami : Severus Rogue n'était pas le prototype de la beauté. Ses cheveux gras et son nez tordu lui donnaient un air de vieux chaman de tribu de pygmée. Le Survivant continua à suivre du regard le Potionniste qui s'éloignait d'un pas vif dans la direction, Harry en était persuadé, de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le Survivant reporta son attention sur sa coupe de glace maintenant vide et amorça le geste de se lever. Mais Viktor le retint par la poignet, et lui désigna du menton quelque chose au dehors. Harry se rassit, et tourna doucement la tête une seconde fois vers la fenêtre. Un groupement de sorciers tous vêtus de longues capes noires se précipitait dans l'embranchement qui donnait sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry les regarda passer sans marquer la moindre la réaction. Ce fut Viktor qui, en s'étirant outrageusement, exposa :

« J'imagine qu'ils sont des partisans de Voldy. Leur costume n'est, à cette époque, pas très sexy. »

Harry ricana et répliqua, levant un sourcil sceptique :

« Parce que chez nous, tu les trouves sexy ? »

Viktor haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, et piqua une nouvelle fois la cuillère à son amie, pour la fourrer dans sa bouche. Il s'ennuyait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas battu, et tout son être le démangeait. Il demanda donc :

« J'imagine qu'il ne serait pas très judicieux de les suivre et de s'improviser une petite baston dans un coin sombre ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement, tandis qu'il expliquait, las :

« Kator, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort plus que nécessaire. Étant déjà un nouveau professeur à Poudlard, il a dû avoir eu vent de moi. Attaquer ses partisans n'est donc que peu recommandé, je pense. »

Viktor ramena sa joue dans main, mordillant la cuillère, et bougonna :

« Je sais bien tout cela. Mais je _m'ennuie_. »

Dexumria rigola doucement, et proposa :

« Lors du retour, un combat commun sera propice à dérouiller tes ossements. Et les miens, par la même occasion. »

Viktor tourna la tête vivement vers l'elfe et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Son ami pouvait faire preuve parfois d'une si grande immaturité. Il se leva, pour de bon cette fois-ci, Viktor et Dexumria l'imitant l'instant d'après.

Arrivés dehors, Harry réengagea la conversation doucement, pour ne pas se faire entendre des passants affairés autour d'eux.

« Il faudra que je vous parle plus sérieusement de mes projets concernant quelques personnes ici. Des personnes que je ne comptais pas sauver en premier lieu. Non pas parce que je n'en avais rien à faire, mais plutôt parce que je n'avais jamais eu vent de leur existence. Mais je me rends bien compte que beaucoup ici sont morts avant ma naissance dans notre monde. Je peux les sauver, je le ferais, du moins le plus possible. Mais je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Je ne peux pas porter sur mes épaules le destin de tous ces gens. Seuls Dumbledore et McGonnagal savent qui nous sommes. A cinq, nous n'arriverons pas à sauver le monde avant que celui-ci bascule totalement dans les ténèbres. »

Dexumria leva la tête vers le ciel grisâtre du matin, les nuages s'accumulant en masse au dessus d'eux. La neige s'était arrêtée depuis quelques minutes, mais le froid était si dense que la poudre blanche sur le sol parvenait à résister aux assauts des piétons. L'elfe ressentait le froid. Elle n'était pas humaine, était immortelle, mais elle ressentait le froid, contrairement à Viktor. Et elle en était très heureuse. Elle aimait avoir froid, ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais compris. Elle ne lui avait jamais dis qu'elle aimait pouvoir sentir le changement de température sur son corps. Cela lui faisait se sentir...plus humaine, et cela la contentait, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. La jeune femme baissa sa tête et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux noirs de Viktor qui la fixait sans réellement la voir.. Tout comme elle, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et après avoir rassemblé ses mots, les lui offrit :

« De par ta connaissance d'un futur potentiel, tu es plus dangereux que n'importe quel sorcier sur cette planète. Tu peux agir pour le bien, mais tout aussi bien, faire le contraire. Si ta connaissance venait à être révélée à un être malfaisant, cela créerait de nombreux conflits. Choisis bien ceux à qui tu te confieras, mais surtout choisis bien tes mots. Prends le temps de connaître ce monde, prends le temps de faire confiance. Et là, tu pourras commencer à révéler ton savoir. Prends d'ores-et-déjà comme acquis que tout est déjà écris. »

Harry lui renvoya un regard songeur, et murmura :

« Tout est déjà écris hein ? C'est tout de même étrange de se dire que ce monde était destiné à m'accueillir. Que notre monde était destiné à nous voir partir. Et c'est là que les plus étranges suppositions arrivent. J'ai une question qui me chiffonne depuis notre rencontre avec Remus. C'est à propos de Julie... Si elle est là.. Cela veut-il dire que moi, je... »

Mais il s'interrompit lorsque Viktor arrêta sa marche et brandit un bras au devant de Harry, comme dans un réflexe pour le protéger. Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers le vampire et put constater que ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur un point en face de lui. Le Survivant porte son attention sur le devant et se figea, le souffle se coupant, tandis qu'il sentait les prémices d'un tremblement agiter ses épaules. Devant lui, parlant tranquillement avec une drôle de sorcière au chapeau violet cornu, se trouvait Molly Weasley, enceinte jusqu'au nez. Harry ne pouvait simplement plus bouger. Voir celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa mère, jeune, vivante, heureuse, et enceinte de celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami, lui procurait autant de bien que de mal. Il eut toutes les peines à ne pas aller se jeter dans ses bras pour respirer sa bonne odeur. Et c'est ainsi que ses souvenirs refirent surface. Molly Weasley tenant dans ses bras sa fille cadette. Molly Weasley pleurant devant le corps déchiqueté de Charlie. Molly Weasley se jetant devant lui pour le protéger d'un sortilège mortel. Molly Weasley, morte dans ses bras, dont la dernière action avait été de se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse vivre. Harry commença à trembler, ses mains s'agitant dans tous les sens, ses yeux fixés avec fièvre sur la jeune mère, sa respiration se faisant coupante et sifflante. Dexumria lui lança un regard alarmé, et essaya d'attirer son attention. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte de sa présence, elle fit un signe à Viktor et tous deux l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle sombre en le prenant sous les aisselles. Ce geste ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu pour Molly, ainsi que de nombreux autres sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais Dexumria savait que lorsqu'Harry était dans cet état, mieux valait pour tous qu'il soit isolé, pour réussir à le calmer et faire partir sa crise d'angoisse. Car c'est bien une crise d'angoisse qu'était entrain de faire Harry. Viktor le prit par les épaules et commença à murmurer des litanies de paroles, qui avaient pour don de faire émerger le jeune homme de ses affreux souvenirs :

« Et lorsque tout cela sera fini, on pourra partir faire le tour du monde tu sais. On pourra commencer par le Canada. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu voir des baleines là-bas. On pourra se louer une maison, dans la forêt, et on sera tranquille, loin des regards. Quand tu en auras marre de ce trio de solitude, on reviendra. On te suivra toujours tu sais. On reviendra, et puis tu passeras du temps avec James, avec Lily, avec Julie. Tu regarderas comment va évoluer le monde grâce à toi. Tu verras Sirius devenir mature, Remus se marier avec Tonks. Tu verras l'Ordre du Phoenix être dissout, car on n'aura plus besoin de lui. Tu verras Ginny naître. Tu la verra grandir. Tu la verra devenir heureuse, femme. Tu ne pourras pas être avec elle. Mais tu sauras, au fond de toi, que tous les moments heureux que chaque sorcier passeront ici, ça sera grâce à toi. Et puis tu trouveras quelqu'un à aimer. On dit qu'on ne vit qu'une fois Harry, mais toi, toi, tu peux vivre une seconde fois. Il faut juste que tu reprennes courage. Il faut que tu te battes encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Et après c'est fini. Et tu n'es pas seul, tu m'entends. Tu ne seras jamais seul. »

Et Harry revint à lui. Ses yeux hagards étaient plantés dans ceux de Viktor. Ce dernier regardait son ami tendrement, puis lui passa une main dans ses cheveux bordeaux. Ce geste, qu'Harry détestait habituellement, dans cette ruelle sombre, l'apaisa étrangement. Sentant qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter de nouveaux la vision d'une Molly radieuse, il demanda d'une toute petite voix, une voix d'enfant, qui brisa le cœur immobile à jamais de Viktor :

« On peut rentrer, maintenant ? »

Viktor acquiesça vivement et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Il lança un regard à Dexumria, qui était restée muette pendant tout le discours, et qui regardait maintenant le vampire, la tête penchée sur un côté, une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux entièrement blancs. Viktor n'arriva pas à décrypter ce que l'elfe exprimait, car celle-ci reprit rapidement son masque impassible. Le vampire haussa les épaules, et lui annonça qu'il faisait transplaner Harry à Poudlard. Dexumria hocha la tête, et Viktor visualisa l'orée de la forêt interdite dans son esprit. Il ne réussit à transplaner qu'au bout d'une bonne minute car, tout doucement, la fine main de Dexumria était venue se glisser dans celle, rugueuse, du vampire. Il en oublia même jusqu'au nom de son créateur.

\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\ ¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\

« _Protego_ ! Par Merlin, Monsieur Waters, quelle était la consigne que je venais de donner ? »

Le grand blond de Serpentard tourna lentement -mais trèès lentement- sa tête vers Harry et... fit la moue. Harry en perdit la parole. Voir ce garçon baraqué d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix faire la _moue_ n'était vraiment pas très habituel. Le blond soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus Black qui le regardait sans émotion, et expliqua d'une voix plate de toute émotion :

« Vous nous avez demandé de conjurer des boucliers de puissances différentes. »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant la réponse. Il avait effectivement posé cette consigne, alors pourquoi, au diable, celui-ci avait délibérément ignoré la consigne ?

« Il est donc légitime de se demander _pourquoi_ ce sortilège d'entrave est sorti de votre baguette pour se diriger vers Mlle Rixton, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Lucian Waters parut songeur un instant, pas le moins du monde gêné de l'accusation que son professeur venait d'émettre à son égard. Le blond prit sa baguette et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il expliquait :

« Le Sortilège Monsieur. J'ai dû être... distrait un instant, et prononcer la mauvaise incantation. »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, et son interlocuteur ne baissa pas les siens. Il y eut donc un affrontement visuel, tandis qu'Harry reprenait de plus belle :

« Je vois. Il est donc tout à fait inopiné que votre sort d'attaque soit dirigé vers Mlle Rixton, alors que votre adversaire se trouve être Mr Black ? »

Lucian lança un regard ennuyé en direction de la jeune Rixton, brisant au passage le duel entre lui et son professeur. Regulus, à ses côtés, arborait un visage d'où ne s'échappait aucun sentiment, à l'exception de ses yeux qui brillaient plus fortement que d'habitude. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit roi. Harry regarda sa montre aux multiples aiguilles, que lui seul paraissait comprendre, et d'une main vague, fit un signe dans l'air.

« A l'exception de vous deux -Harry désigna Lucian et Regulus-, tout le monde peut s'en aller, le cours est fini. Je vous dis à mercredi. Ceux qui arrivent d'ores-et-déjà à lancer un bouclier qui résiste à trois _expelliarmus_ consécutifs, vous n'avez pas de devoirs pour la prochaine fois. Ceux qui ne sont pas dans ce cas, je veux que vous vous entraîniez à pratiquer ce sort. Vous avez bien sûr l'autorisation de vous faire aider par ceux qui ont réussis. Si vous avez des questions quant au cours, ou même quant aux autres matières, vous pouvez venir me trouver à tout moment, ainsi que mes acolytes, même s'ils n'ont pas été présents aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent, enthousiasmé par ce second cours, qui avait été très profitable. Ils trouvaient que ce professeur enseignait bien, et ils avaient, pour la plupart, hâte d'être mercredi. Lorsque les derniers Serdaigles et Serpentard furent sortis de la pièce, Harry se tourna vers Regulus et Lucian, qui n'avaient absolument pas bougé, ne fusse que d'un petit centimètre. Les deux avaient le regard fixé sur leur professeur. Celui-ci s'approcha de son bureau, qu'il avait conjuré quelques jours auparavant et s'appuya contre l'objet. Il posa sa baguette sur le bureau, et croisa les bras, jaugeant du regard les deux adolescents. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, durant le quel Lucian commença à s'agiter. Regulus, quant à lui, restait maître de lui, immobile comme un roc. Harry prit enfin la parole, cassant avec force le glacial silence qui avait pris ses droits dans la pièce.

« Que savez-vous du sortilège d'entrave Monsieur Waters ? »

Lucian fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement, et répondit, la voix un peu moins sûre que précédemment :

« C'est un sort qui permet de ralentir ou d'arrêter un objet, ou une personne. »

Harry hocha la tête, et continua, d'une voix polaire :

« Et savez-vous comment il permet de ralentir une personne ? »

Lucian resta silencieux, ne sachant visiblement pas la réponse. Harry s'apprêtait à lui donner la réponse, lorsque la voix grave de Regulus retentit pour la première fois dans la salle depuis le début du cours :

« Elle ralentit la progression du sang dans le corps. Les organes fonctionnent moins vite, et on est alors ralentit obligatoirement. »

Harry regarda longuement Regulus, se demandant à quel point celui-ci était plongé dans la magie noire. Car, de part la façon dont il avait expliqué le fonctionnement du corps, Harry était persuadé que Regulus pratiquait régulièrement des sortilèges qui devaient concerner la transmission sanguine. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Regulus, et reporta son attention sur Lucian :

« Selon vous, ce sortilège est inoffensif, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et hocha positivement de la tête. Satisfait, Harry continua :

« Que se passerait-il, à votre avis, si vous jetiez le sortilège d'entrave sur quelqu'un qui possède un problème grave sur l'un de ses organes vitaux pour sa survie ? Des problèmes cardiaques, des problèmes pulmonaires ? Que se passerait-il, si ces organes, le cœur, ou les poumons n'étaient pas assez rapidement approvisionnés en sang ? Dîtes-moi, monsieur Lucian, que se passerait-il ? »

Lucian eut la décence de baisser le regard pour fixer ses chaussures. Il n'osa pas répondre, alors Harry le fit pour lui :

« Cette personne-ci pourrait bien faire un arrêt cardiaque, monsieur Waters. Elle pourrait manquer d'air, et s'étouffer. Là où un sortilège est bénin pour la plupart des gens et qui ne sert souvent qu'à ralentir les objets, il peut aussi être extrêmement dangereux pour certaines personne à constitution fragile. Je n'insinue pas par là que Mlle Rixton est une personne de faible constitution. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Je vous parle d'un cas général, et j'espère que vous repenserez à cette conversation lorsque l'envie vous prendre une seconde fois de lancer ce sortilège. Vous pouvez y aller, Monsieur Waters. Monsieur Regulus, deux minutes, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Pendant que Lucian sortait rapidement de la pièce, Regulus avança d'un pas vers son professeur, un regard presque interrogateur sur le visage. Harry lui offrit un sourire calme, et lui demanda :

« Je vous ai vu conjurer vos boucliers. Ils sont très puissants. Presque trop. Qui vous a appris, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Regulus, pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry l'avait rencontré, hésita. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de son professeur, et partirent se poser sur différents endroits dans la pièce, pour enfin revenir dévisager les yeux verts bleus d'Harry. Et alors, celui-ci sut. Il sut que Regulus faisait déjà parti des Mangemorts, et que ceux-ci avaient commencé à l'entraîner à se battre. Il sut que tout allait être alors compliqué : empêcher un élève de rejoindre le clan des ténèbres était chose bien plus aisée que de convaincre un autre de quitter ce cercle de magie noire, où l'on apprenait à être puissant et dans lequel on inculquait des valeurs de sang pur. La mère de Regulus avait dû faire pression sur son jeune fils pour que celui-ci rejoigne le plus tôt possible les côtés de Voldemort. Et celui-ci, faute de mieux, avait dû accepter. Harry fut éjecté de ses pensées lorsque Regulus répondit :

« Ma mère, professeur. Elle pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sache me défendre, si je me fais attaquer dans les couloirs. »

Regulus avait reprit contenance, et tous deux savaient, autant Harry que Regulus, que ce dernier mentait effrontément. Et Regulus, au regard que lui lança Harry, comprit que ce dernier ne le croyait pas. Il n'en parut pas plus embêté, et demanda poliment s'il pouvait s'en aller, car il avait faim. Harry lui donna l'autorisation et lui souhaita une bonne après-midi.

Et au moment où Regulus sortit de la salle, une petite fusée déboula dans la pièce. Manque de chance, elle était poursuivie par un Sirius riant aux éclats. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement de rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était son frère qui se tenait devant lui. Regulus fixa son aîné pendant quelques secondes, puis s'en fut rapidement dans le couloir. Le jeune parrain regarda le ténébreux s'éloigner, puis se décida à entrer dans la salle. Harry n'avait loupé aucune miette de cette rencontre, et ne manqua pas non plus l'éclat de douleur qui persistait dans les yeux de l'animagi. Mais Harry fut vite rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'un poids s'appuya sur ses chaussures. Le Survivant baissa la tête et put voir Julie prendre appui sur ses mains pour se lever. Haute comme trois pommes, la petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs avait les yeux fixé vers le haut, sur Harry. Celui-ci s'accroupit doucement pour se mettre au niveau de la petite, et lui parla doucement :

« Coucou toi. Tu es grande dis donc ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Sirius, qui était entré dans la pièce, s'était approché d'Harry, et s'était adossé contre un mur, non loin d'eux. Le Survivant était content que le professeur de botanique le laisse s'adresser à la petite fille, sans rechigner. Sirius n'était donc pas si immature que cela. La petit rigola doucement et prononça :

« Juuu~lie ! »

Harry sourit, attendrit. La petite brune était vraiment à croquer. Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait été aussi mignon, puis se rappela qu'à cet âge-là, il était déjà chez les Dursleys et n'existaient donc aucune photo de lui durant cette période. Il tendit sa grande main vers la petite fille et expliqua lentement :

« Il est très joli ton prénom ! Moi je m'appelle Kane ! On se serre la main pour dire bonjour ? »

La petite fronça les sourcils, puis rigola et attrapa la main d'Harry avec ses deux petites menottes et la serra bien fort en s'exclama :

« Bonjour Ken ! Bonjour Ken ! »

Sirius émit un son étouffé qu'Harry prit pour un rire. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda :

« Vous n'avez pas cours ? Ah non, bien sûr, il est treize heures passées, je suis le seul à avoir cours à cette heure-là. »

Sirius lui offrit un petit sourire et d'un mouvement de tête, désigna la gamine :

« Je n'ai pas cours, mais j'ai une mission des plus importantes ! Surveiller ce petit monstre pendant que James et Lily sont absents. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et se releva, s'éloignant ainsi de Julie. Celle-ci ne le vit pas de cet œil-là, et s'accrocha désespérément à son bras, en émettant un petit cri outré. Harry resta à demi-penché, ne sachant visiblement que faire, et Sirius vint à son secours. Il murmura doucement :

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas tout de ce que dit ce petit monstre, mais là, rien n'est plus clair. Elle veut que vous la portiez. »

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius, la bouche à moitié ouverte, puis regarda la petit fille, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts. Ses grands yeux verts. Ceux de Lily. Harry s'ébroua pour s'arracher à la contemplation de ces émeraudes et annonça d'une toute petite voix :

« C'est que.. Je n'ai jamais porté d'enfant. Je ne sais pas comment faire... »

Sirius le regarda, surprit et s'avança vers lui. Il se pencha vers Julie, qui tendit ses bras vers lui. Il la cala confortablement contre sa hanche, passant ses bras autour de la taille de la petite, montrant ainsi la position à prendre au Survivant. Puis il tendit la gamine vers Harry qui hésita à la prendre. Mais devant l'air radieux de Julie, il l'attrapa d'un geste maladroit et la cala sur sa hanche comme venait de le montrer Sirius. Celui-ci lui le considéra un instant, puis hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis, reprenant la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé, il demanda :

« Vous n'avez... Ça irait si on se tutoyait ? C'est super bizarre de vouvoyer un collègue de travail. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire radieux, et lui donna son assentiment. Sirius continua donc :

« Tu n'as jamais eu de contact avec des enfants ? Pas de petits frères, petites sœurs ? Un quelconque membre de ta famille plus jeune que toi ? »

Harry grimaça, et décida de dire une demi-vérité, sans pour autant tout dévoiler, comme il l'avait fais précédemment avec Lily :

« Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un peu plus d'un an. J'étais l'aîné, je n'ai donc eu ni frères ni sœur. Quant à ma famille, je n'en ai connu qu'une petite partie. Et le seul enfant que je côtoyais avait six mois de plus que mois et pesait bien vingt kilos de plus. »

Sirius s'esclaffa de son rire si particulier - à mi-chemin entre l'aboiement et le rire. Puis il lui demanda :

« Tes parents sont morts ? Je suis désolé. Ça n'a pas dû être facile. »

Harry soupira puis haussa les épaules. Son enfance avait été tout sauf facile, mais raconter sa vie de jeune garçon à Sirius lui donnait autant envie que de se battre contre le basilique qui devait être bien vivant dans la chambre des Secrets. Puis, sachant très bien qu'il avançait sur un terrain miné, il demanda :

« Regulus Black, c'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius perdit en un instant son masque d'insouciance et se referma sur lui-même. Il ne répondit pas pendant un instant, puis d'un seul coup, reprit son sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« Oui. Allez viens, maintenant, James et Lily doivent être revenus de leur visite à St-Mangouste ! On va les retrouver dans la Grande Salle ! »

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à le suivre, stoppa net à ces mots.

« Que sont-ils partis faire à St-Mangouste ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, et répondit, un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu :

« Rien qui ne te concerne, mais rien de grave non plus. On devrait se dépêcher, le monstre va bientôt avoir trèèès faim. Et comme c'est toi qui la porte, c'est toi qui va avoir les tympans percés lorsqu'elle se mettra à crier. »

Harry jeta un regard effaré en direction de Julie. Celle-ci avait le visage figé, et d'un seul coup, elle s'exclama :

« Ai faaim ! »

Et Harry s'en fut, presque en courant, tenant contre lui une petite fille de seize mois, qui était à deux doigts d'exprimer son mécontentement quant à son estomac vide. Et Sirius le suivit, les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées dérivant vers un individu aux mêmes cheveux que lui, et dont le passe temps actuel était la pratique de magie noire.

* * *

 **Hum. CA VOUS A PLU ? Hum.**

 **J'espère en tout cas. Pour Sirius, ça va pas être copains/copains avec Harry direct. Là, ça commence doucement, parce que je suis gentille, t'as vu. Mais après, bim bam boum. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Je spoile pas moi. What.**

 **Ma petite RAR (mais minuscule):  
**

 ** _Lila12: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça continue à te plaire. Merchiii pour tes compliments, je vais rougir mouahahha ! Ouii.. j'ai vu.. je me chuis trompée pour le Chemin de Traverse ! J'ai mis Allée.. ! Promis, je corrige tout ça dès que j'en ai le temps ! Merciii encore !_  
**

* * *

 **Pas vraiment beaucoup de trucs à ajouter, si ce n'est que vos reviews m'ont fais extrêmement plaisir pour le dernier chapitre. Après les attentats du 13, ça m'a remonté le moral !**

 **Alors merci d'être là. Bisous. Keur. Love. Fin du quart d'heure sentimental.**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 7.**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 ** _Mylush._**

 ** _02/12/2015_**


	7. Le Temps d'une révélation

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 **C'est bien tata Mylush qui vous parle, voui voui ! J'étais là, à vaquer à mes occupations du jour (dormir & manger), et je me suis dis que ça serait bien cool de vous offrir un p'tit chapitre pour la nouvelle année. Ah que c'est pas gentil ça ? Si si, je le sais, je suis une sainte. **

**Pour ceux qui commençaient à se ronger les ongles, et puis la peau, et puis les nerfs, parce que l'action n'arrivait pas.. hé bien, continuez à vous bouffer les pieds ! Non, je rigole, frappez pas. En voilà ;)**

* * *

Petite précision importante : Ma bêta -qui est formidable- a commencé ce fastidieux travail qu'est la correction et la relecture. J'ai remis à jour le chap 1, et les autres suivront bientôt ! Finis les grosses fautes immondes !

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : A la base, J.K Rowling faisait partie intégrante des Men In Black, puis elle a voulu changer de job, paske elle en avait marre qu'on l'ignore dans le monde courant. Elle s'est reconverti en écrivaine, et vu qu'elle avait côtoyé plein de trucs chelou (genre des chats porteurs de galaxie. J'espère que je spoile personne là. Love) , ben elle a inventé plein de trucs chelou, du type des centaures, des horcruxes et des mandragores en pot. Donc Harry Potter. Est. A. MOI. Pardon. À Elle.**_

* * *

 **La suite en bas.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le Temps d'une révélation**

La soirée venait d'être entamée, et la nuit était déjà bien installée. Tout Poudlard était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle pour pouvoir dîner. Harry, assis derrière la table des professeurs, conversait avec Lily Evans, assise à sa droite, fraîchement revenue de St-Mangouste. A sa gauche, se trouvait un Viktor passablement blasé, qui promenait des yeux vides d'expressions sur la nourriture abondante devant lui. Dexumria était posée sur son épaule, sous sa forme de grenouille, et contrairement à son habitude, elle ne dormait pas. Et c'était peut-être à cause du comportement inhabituel de l'elfe, ou le froid glacial qui régnait dans les couloirs du château, mais Harry était mal à l'aise. Il peinait à suivre la conversation qu'il avait entamé avec Lily. Celle-ci dû s'en apercevoir car elle s'arrêta de parler, et attendit qu'Harry s'en rende compte. Ce dernier cligna des yeux une demie-douzaine de fois avant de porter son attention sur la jeune rousse qui le regardait paisiblement, bien qu'avec une once d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il s'excusa brièvement et se tourna vers Viktor, qui jouait maintenant avec un bout de citrouille cuite. Le vampire se concentra tout de suite sur son ami quand celui-ci posa une main ferme sur son bras. Le ténébreux planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux vert eau d'Harry et lui posa une question muette. Le Survivant se pencha vers son ami et murmura :

\- Je suis sur le qui-vive.

Le vampire se figea brusquement et grogna :

\- C'est mauvais signe. Je sors avec Dexumria, nous allons vérifier si tout va bien. Va voir Dumbledore. Dis-lui. Si ton instinct te chuchote que quelque chose ne va pas, alors c'est qu'il en va ainsi. Vas-y maintenant.

Et sur ces mots, le vampire se leva souplement, rajustant la petite grenouille sur son épaule avec un geste d'habitude, et s'en fut rapidement hors de la salle, sous les yeux intrigués des élèves, ainsi que des professeurs. Harry se leva à son tour, offrit un regard circulaire rapide sur la salle, et s'approcha du directeur. Ce dernier se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière pour permettre au jeune professeur de lui parler avec plus de facilité. Harry murmura lentement :

\- Il se passe quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, ni quand, mais quelque chose va arriver. Et ce ne sera pas positif. Je vous en prie, croyez-moi, et prenez les mesures qu'il faut, le temps que nous trouvions de quoi il en retourne.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et répondit sur le même ton, après quelques secondes de réflexion :

\- Je vous crois. Faîtes ce qu'il doit être fait. De mon côté, je vais avertir les enseignants, et les faire se poster dans toute la salle. Les élèves ne sortiront pas d'ici tant que vous ne serez pas revenu.

Harry s'inclina légèrement et le remercia du bout des lèvres, tandis qu'il s'élançait à son tour vers la sortie. Dumbledore le fixa un instant, et murmura :

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Faîtes attention à vous.

Et sur ces paroles, il chuchota des mots à l'oreille de McGonagall, qui sursauta et se leva brusquement, sous certains regards étonnés des élèves.

Harry, quant à lui, marchait à vive allure à la recherche de Viktor et Dexumria. Il se maudissait d'avoir laissé sa carte du Maraudeur dans sa chambre, sous une cloche magique de protection que lui seul pouvait désintégrer. L'inconvénient de cette protection était qu'il ne pouvait ainsi pas conjurer la carte et l'amener à lui à l'aide d'un _accio_. Et il n'avait pas le temps de repasser à ses appartements pour la récupérer. Soufflant un bon coup et vérifiant qu'aucun élève n'était présent (bien que tous les élèves étaient supposés être dans la Grande Salle, certains avaient peut-être séché le repas de la soirée, Merlin les en préserve), il se transforma en sa forme animagi, qui allait lui procurer un certain avantage pour retrouver ses compagnons. Un petit faucon pèlerin volait donc à grande vitesse dans les couloirs glacés du château. Les yeux perçants du rapace balayaient les couloirs de long en large, dans l'espoir de retrouver ses amis. Et ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Viktor qui paraissait un peu affolé -ce qui pour un vampire revient à afficher un masque de calme grandiose- . Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement à la vision du faucon et d'un geste vif l'attrapa par l'aile. Bird-Harry émit un couinement indigné, mais se calma lorsque la voix tendue de Viktor résonna dans le couloir :

\- On les a trouvés. Dex' les tiens en retrait pour l'instant, mais on a besoin de toi. Ils sont beaucoup trop. Reste en faucon, je vais bien plus vite que toi et tes malheureuses petites jambes.

Bird-Harry poussa un cri que Viktor interpréta comme une question, car il lui répondit l'instant d'après :

\- Des détraqueurs. Par centaine. Comme s'ils avaient tous déserté Askaban. Et quelques mangemorts. Des sous-fifres, ils n'ont pas de masques, et je ne les reconnais pas. Ils ont du mourir avant ton époque, mais ça ne m'étonne pas... ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir se battre. J'imagine que Voldy nous les a envoyé pour voir qui réagirais. Ils ont donc vu Dex'. J'ai été trop rapide pour qu'il me voient, et tu peux peut-être te métamorphoser pour qu'ils ne fassent pas le lien entre toi et Kane Ushen.

Il venait de finir ces mots lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte principale du château. Viktor lâcha Bird-Harry et celui-ci se transforma en humain. D'une voix ennuyée, il répondit :

\- Dire que j'ai volé dans tout le château dans l'espoir de vous trouver, alors que c'était dehors que vous étiez partis. Quant à ma métamorphose, il n'en n'est pas question. Voldy doit comprendre que je suis contre lui. Il faut donc qu'il me voit, ou du moins par l'intermédiaire de ses sbires. Je vais par contre faire attention à ne pas mettre toute ma puissance dans mes coups, il faut qu'il continue à me sous-estimer. Vitkor, j'aurais besoin que tu appelles Minerva, pour qu'elle vienne m'aider. Si j'arrive à battre ces détraqueur tout seul, Voldy se posera tout de même des questions. Mais avoir à mes côtés une sorcières dont les métamorphoses frisent l'impossible.. oui.. Je pense que ça pourrait le tromper encore un peu plus longtemps quant à ma puissance et à mon implication dans cette guerre.

Viktor pencha la tête sur le côté doucement, puis disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait à la même place, un beignet à la carotte dans les doigts, qu'il regardait d'un air menaçant. Il le tendit vers Harry qui le prit avec une grimace de dégoût. Le vampire siffla :

\- Je t'ordonne de manger ce.. cet.. cette chose ! Tu n'as pas avalé un grain de riz tout à l'heure, et ton dernier repas conséquent en date remonte à hier midi.

Harry, devant le regard menaçant du brun, prit le temps d'engouffrer lentement le beignet dans sa bouche, et d'émettre un soufflement agacé devant l'attitude mère-poule de Viktor. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Si je ne le fais pas, tu t'évanouiras pendant le combat à cause d'une carence de sucre, et Dexumria m'en voudra à mort.

Harry émit un petit rire et finit d'avaler son beignet. Puis, il murmura, comme pour lui même, mais Viktor entendit ses mots parfaitement :

\- S'il pense m'intimider avec quatre pauvres tentes volantes, et des imbéciles qui ne savent pas marquer leur nom, c'est raté. Comme si Remus ne m'avait pas enseigné le _patronus_ depuis l'âge de treize ans...

Viktor gloussa devant l'air ennuyé qu'affichait son ami, puis passa la porte qui menait au dehors. Là s'offrit à leurs yeux un tableau des plus comiques : Dexumria, les bras croisés et ses cheveux blancs attachés en une queue-de-cheval négligée, tapait du pied tandis qu'elle se récurait les ongles d'un air distrait. Derrière elle s'était formé un bouclier d'un doré pâle qui couvrait vraisemblablement tout le château. De l'autre côté du bouclier, se tenaient quelques centaines de détraqueurs à l'allure sinistre, ainsi qu'une demie-douzaine de mangemorts. Ceux-ci lançaient maladroitement des sortilèges en direction du bouclier, que Harry savait être quasiment indestructible, dans l'espoir de le détruire. En entendant les portes du château s'ouvrir, Dexumria avait braqué ses yeux sur les deux arrivant, et leur envoyait maintenant un regard réprobateur. D'une voix agacé, elle leur annonça :

\- Je ne souhaite pas savoir le motif de votre retard, mais il n'est guère dans les usages de faire attendre une femme.

Viktor leva les yeux au ciel, et murmura un commentaire pour lequel Harry n'entendit que des bribes de mots, tels que « femme », « Dex' », « m'étonnerait ». L'elfe, quant à elle, avait tout bien entendu, mais ne parut pas vouloir faire de commentaires. Elle se tourna vers son bouclier, et murmura, de sorte qu'Harry puisse l'entendre :

\- Mon bouclier, bien qu'indestructible -Harry toussota-, n'est pas éternel. Je vais le retirer pour te laisser lancer l'offensive.

Harry la regarda un instant puis acquiesça, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa baguette. Le _patronus_ qu'il allait produire pour repousser la centaine de détraqueur représentait un certain un défi pour lui. Dans son monde, il aurait pu jeter ce sort sans aucune difficulté... quelques mois avant la mort de Voldemort. Mais ici, dans cette dimension, il doutait d'arriver à rassembler assez de puissance magique, et surtout assez de souvenirs heureux pour produire un _patronus_ assez puissant. Il se savait entouré de Viktor et Dexumria, et ces derniers n'hésiteraient pas à repousser les créatures de l'ombre à sa place, s'il venait à s'évanouir. Si cette optique-là se produisait, alors il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne, encore et encore, qu'il verrouille dans une part de son esprit la mort de ses amis, de Ginny.

Derrière lui, il entendit les portes du château s'ouvrir, et devina que Minerva devait l'avoir rejoins. Aux souffles qui se faisaient entendre dans son dos, Harry se retourna : Minerva n'était pas seule. Venait à sa suite un Filius Flitwick à l'air déterminé. Le brun fut un instant soulagé que Lily et James ne soient pas là pour le voir se battre. Il était devenu un maître dans l'art du combat mais, à son époque, il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul. Chaque élève à partir de la troisième année à Poudlard savait se battre. Et non pas à coup de _Levicorpus_ , mais bel et bien à l'aide _d'endoloris_ et _d'Avada_ _Kedavra_. Le temps n'était plus à l'hésitation, et chacun frappait pour tuer. Harry déplorait le fait que des jeunes de treize ans aient dû apprendre des sortilèges qui auraient dû être oubliés à jamais mais il se consolait en se disant que cela aurait pu leur permettre d'être sains et saufs. Le Survivant était devenu plus qu'une icône, il était devenu un combattant hors pair, un meneur. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il se devait de rétreindre ses capacités physiques et magiques : Les révélations, c'était bien, mais à petite dose. Et ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de répondre à des dizaines de questions.

Le brun se tourna vers les arrivants et expliqua rapidement :

\- Il y a environ une centaine de détraqueurs. Six mangemorts. Je vous demanderais, avec l'aide de Viktor et Dexumria, de bien vouloir neutraliser ces derniers. Ils sont faibles, et n'ont pas de grandes connaissances magiques. A vrai dire, je ne les connais même pas et Voldemort n'a pas montré l'intérêt de leur donner des masques, ce qui montre à quel point ils sont des sous-fifres. Quant à moi, je m'occuperais des tentes volantes.

Minerva hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle regardait le garçon avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et se tourna vers les assaillants lorsque Flitwick marqua à son tour son accord.

Le brun respira à fond, et s'ébroua, tandis qu'il faisait signe à Dexumria de baisser son bouclier, et aux autres de se préparer. Le barrière de protection se rétracta doucement, enlevant avec elle la lueur dorée qui en émanait. Harry murmura lentement, à l'attention de ses alliés :

\- Laissez-les venir, laissez-les venir. Et à vos baguettes... La portée est de cent mètres. Un instant encore. Dans dix secondes, ils seront dans votre champ de magie.

Viktor avait remonté ses mains le long du corps, et Dexumria avait fait de même. Le petit professeur, quant à lui, avait brandi sa baguette en avant, dans un geste similaire à McGonagal. Harry tendit une main en avant la paume tendue vers le ciel, et après un instant, sa baguette y apparut dans un éclair. Il referma sa main dessus et la pointa sur le nuage grouillant de promesses sombres qui avançait vivement vers eux. Il cria, tandis que des images de Ginny, Ron et Hermione affluaient dans son esprit :

\- Maintenant ! _Spero Patronum_ !

De sa baguette jaillit une forme bleutée qui, avec grâce, se mit et debout et tourna sa tête à demi vers Harry. Se tenait devant le brun un grand jeune homme, d'une beauté terrible, presque glacée, et qui offrait à son enchanteur un sourire carnassier. Harry lui désigna les détraqueurs qui glissaient sur le sol, leurs mains croûteuses tendues en avant comme dans l'espoir de pouvoir capturer une âme innocente et s'en repaître en paix. L'hologramme du jeune homme s'en fut en courant, répandant autour de lui des effluves bleutées qui s'entrechoquaient contre les détraqueurs. Bientôt, le nombre de créatures de l'ombre diminua de moitié. De leur côté, les quatre alliés s'étaient acquittés de leur tache, et six mangemorts gisaient à terre, entortillés dans des filets, assommés. Huit paires d'yeux étaient posés sur Harry et l'homme qu'il avait invoqué. En quelques secondes, la grande prairie devant le château était vide, et les animaux nocturnes qui, jusque là, s'étaient tus, recommencèrent doucement à émettre leurs sons rassurant. La silhouette du jeune homme revint vers Harry et s'arrêta devant lui. Il dépassait le brun d'une tête et posa deux doigts sur le front du Survivant. D'une voix grave, il murmura, mais chacun put entendre les mots prononcés à la perfection :

\- Cela recommence, n'est-ce-pas ? Je croyais ne plus jamais avoir à faire la course aux jupons charbonnés. Ce n'est pas si mal, tu ne m'oublies pas, ainsi.

Sur ces mots, la silhouette se désintégra dans les airs, et Harry tendit la main vers le ciel, essayant d'attraper en vain les restes du patronus. Dans un souffle, il prononça des mots à la nuit :

\- A travers le brouillard, la pluie et le vent, à travers les dunes et les montagnes, tandis que le temps passe en courant, un homme se tient debout, et emmène avec lui mon souvenir.

Et sans un regard pour ses compagnons, il s'en fut rapidement vers l'orée de la forêt et s'y engouffra sans émettre un seul moment d'hésitation.

\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\ ¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\¤\

Après le départ d'Harry, pour lequel Flitwick avait essayé le de retenir avant de s'arrêter lorsque Viktor lui avait posé une main sur le bras, les quatre combattants se dirigèrent à pas lourds vers le château, les mangemorts ligotés flottant paresseusement à leur côté. Sans un regard pour la grande salle, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial, dans lequel Dumbledore s'était déplacé et avait appelé quelques Aurors -de confiance, cela allait sans dire-, pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper des prisonniers.

Lorsque les quatre compagnons arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils purent y découvrir Dorcas Meadowes **(1)** et les jumeaux Prewett, Gideon et Fabian **(2)**. Viktor et Dexumria, qui n'avaient connu aucun d'entre eux de leur vivant, durent se référer aux albums de photos des Weasley que Ginny leur avait montré pour comprendre quelle était l'identité des deux châtains (Car ceux-ci, contrairement à leur sœur, n'étaient pas roux.). De plus, Harry leur avait montré l'ordre et il reconnut le visage rond de la jeune femme. Viktor fit léviter les mangemorts à l'intérieur de la pièce, et les installa près de la cheminée. De cette dernière jailli brusquement une sorcière aux cheveux gris qui s'écria, à peine eut-elle mis un pied sur le tapis de Dumbledore :

\- Où sont ces six trompettes de la mort, qu'on en finisse ? J'ai une marmite sur le feu, et Calimera ne peut pas surveiller les petits.

Viktor avisa la dame à l'âge mur qui lui semblait familière, mais ne put se souvenir de son nom. Il était du moins sûr d'une chose : dans son époque, elle était morte. Dumbledore, qui était assis devant son bureau, mit fin aux questionnements du vampire :

\- Viktor, Dexumria, je vous présente Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon et Fabian Prewett et Marlène McKinnon. **(3)**

Viktor et Dexumria inclinèrent la tête tandis que le vampire expliquait :

\- Je suis Viktor DèGeneres **(4)** et voiçi Dexumria Legola. Nous sommes tous deux non sorciers, même si cela est très difficile à deviner, de par notre excellence à le cacher.

Marlène laissa échapper un aboiement que Viktor prit pour un rire, tandis que Fabian demandait :

\- Et vous êtes ici pour... ?

Dexumria inspecta le jeune homme des pieds à la tête, et laissa échapper une moue appréciatrice qui coupa Viktor en deux. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, savoir que Dexumria trouvait un humain passablement correct lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Et un certain jeune homme semblait être actuellement la cible toute désignée. Le vampire se craqua les doigts et tourna son cou de gauche à droite, attirant le regard de Dexumria qui esquissa un sourire discret. L'elfe répondit à la question de Prewett d'un ton neutre :

\- Rembourser notre dette de vie. Accompagner notre ami. L'aider dans ses quêtes. Le seconder dans l'apprentissage aux novices.

Elle laissa passer un ange et termina sa réponse d'un ton dur :

\- Notre ultime but est le suivant : écraser consciencieusement le mégalomane chauve.

Gideon Prewett tapa dans ses mains fortement et s'exclama bruyamment :

\- Hé bien, tout ça est parfait ! Si l'on ajoute à nos rangs une elfe et un.. euh.. ?

Viktor glissa, sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Vampire, mon ami.

\- Suuuper, et donc si l'on ajoute à nos rangs une elfe et un 'vampire mon ami', Voldy sera fichtrement embêté !

Minerva, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation, rajouta :

\- Et n'oubliez pas Kane Ushen. Leur ami. Il est bien plus puissant que n'importe quel d'entre nous. Et sa rage envers Voldemort est infinie. Il n'abandonnera jamais, quitte à tout donner.

Dorcas prit la parole de sa voix aigüe, et demanda pourquoi Kane n'était pas là avec eux. Flitwick expliqua méthodiquement ce qu'il venait de se passer, sans omettre de parler du patronus peu commun de Kane, et enfin de sa virée dans la forêt interdite. Lors de la mention de son départ, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dexumria et Viktor, dans l'espoir de comprendre la réaction du jeune homme. Tandis que Dexumria restait silencieuse, Viktor secouait la tête. Mais il finit par prendre la parole, voyant que personne n'était satisfait de cette non-réponse :

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas bien en ce moment. On le laisse un peu seul, il va se calmer au bout de quelques heures. Actuellement, il casse tout ce qui tombe sous sa main, donc je suggère de ne pas aller le chercher.

Il y eut un silence que chacun respecta, tous se demandant en secret ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction chez le jeune homme. Puis le sujet changea, et ils parlèrent maintenant du sort qu'allaient subir les six mangemorts capturés. Marlène proposa de les envoyer au Quartier Général des Aurors, où ils seraient jugés par la cour Auroriale et non pas à la cour du ministère anglais. Les Prewett râlèrent un peu, car aucun d'eux, au grand étonnement de Dexumria et Viktor, n'étaient Aurors, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'auraient aucun pouvoir dans la décision finale. Mais la proposition de Marlène fut acceptée et rapidement, Meadowes emmena les mangemorts au QG des Aurors, à l'aide des Prewett, par cheminée. Marlène attendit que chacun d'eux soient partis avant de se tourner vers les derniers restant dans la pièce -à savoir Dexumria, Viktor et les trois professeurs- et les salua bien gentiment, s'excusant de ne pouvoir rester, expliquant une seconde fois que Calimera n'était pas présente à la maison. Dans un grand bruit de cape, elle s'en fut vers l'âtre de la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Viktor fit apparaître une chaise dans laquelle il se laissa tomber avec contentement, et la grâce qui allait avec. Dumbledore, qui était resté spectateur pendant la discussion sur les mangemorts, demanda doucement :

\- Quand va-t-il revenir ?

Le vampire fit un grand geste de la main, signifiant clairement qu'il ne savait pas, et qu'Harry pouvait aussi bien revenir dans huit que dans vingt secondes. Dumbledore acquiesça, puis se leva et sortit un gros dossier d'une des armoires qui s'appuyait contre le mur. Non loin de là, un vieil oiseau à l'aspect miteux paraissait atteindre les limites de la vieillesse, et ses paupières violettes étaient fermées. Viktor en déduit que Fumseck allait bientôt renaître. Le directeur se rassit à sa table et tendit le dossier à Dexumria, qui se pencha pour l'attraper. A l'intérieur se trouvaient la totalité des fiches profils des élèves à Poudlard. Ces fiches contenaient les noms, leur maison, leur âge, et tout ce qui se rapportait à leur environnement familial et qui était connu de Dumbledore ainsi que des quatre chefs des maisons. Lentement, l'elfe commença à tourner les pages du dossier pour s'arrêter sur une fiche en particulier : celle de Anja Oulous. Elle la retira du dossier et la passa à Viktor, puis continua ses recherches. Elle stoppa ses mouvements lorsqu'elle tomba sur une deuxième fiche, et encore une fois, la retira du dossier. Elle ferma ce dernier et fit apparaître à son tour une chaise, sur laquelle elle s'assit tranquillement. La fiche qu'elle venait de prendre parlait de Lucian Waters. Plongés dans leur lecture, ils ne virent pas les regards inquisiteur que Flitwick envoyait à Dumbledore. Celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire et l'invita à prendre une chaise à son tour. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et brusquement, Viktor et Dexumria s'arrachèrent à leur lecture pour braquer leur regard sur la porte en bois qui masquait l'escalier en colimaçon. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il devinait bien, au vu des réactions des deux non-sorciers, qu'Harry approchait. Le problème était qu'il ne ressentait pas la moindre effluve de magie émanant du jeune homme. Il se promit de lui demander comment il avait apprit à dissimuler aussi bien sa signature magique. Effectivement, Harry pénétra dans le bureau professoral quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Ses amis le sondèrent du regard longuement, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne s'était fait aucune blessure pendant sa promenade nocturne. Le brun invoqua une chaise et s'assit lourdement, tandis qu'il appelait un elfe de maison pour lui demander d'apporter un verre d'eau. L'elfe s'inclina longuement et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le breuvage demandé. Sous les yeux attentifs des cinq personnes présentes dans la pièce, Harry se désaltéra lentement, amusés des questions muettes visibles dans les expressions de Mcgonagal et Flitwick. Faisant disparaître son verre, il demanda à Dumbledore :

\- Le professeur Flitwick... ?

Le directeur répondit d'une voix douce :

\- A tout ma confiance et je le juge digne de savoir de quoi tout cela retourne.

Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'il répondait :

\- J'ai autant confiance en lui qu'en vous, là n'était pas le problème. Mais dès lors qu'il sera dans la confidence, il sera en danger.

Le petit professeur émit un toussotement, signifiant clairement qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Harry s'excusa en souriant et demanda au professeur d'enchantement :

\- Voulez-vous savoir qui je suis ? Qui nous sommes ?

Filius réfléchit un instant puis répondit à l'affirmative. Harry s'empressa alors de tout raconter, n'omettant ni la potion, ni le voyage d'une dimension à l'autre, ni son identité, et enfin son but final. Le petit professeur, à la fin du discours, était chamboulé. De sa petite voix aiguë, il lui jura que rien ne sortirait de ce bureau. Harry acquiesça et relança la conversation :

\- Voulez-vous savoir autre chose ?

Minerva hocha la tête et demanda lentement :

\- Votre réaction à la fin du combat.. Pourquoi être parti aussi brusquement ? Et votre patronus... C'est un patronus corporel, ce qui est déjà en soi un exploit, mais qui plus est, il est de forme humaine. Je n'ai jamais vu ça dans toutes mes années d'apprentissage !

Harry sourit faiblement et expliqua :

\- Ma réaction est justement liée à ce patronus. Pendant ma scolarité, ma troisième année, plus précisemment, j'ai été confronté à des détraqueurs, qui cherchaient.. euh...enfin bref, qui étaient postés devant Poudlard. De par ce que j'ai vécu, ces grosses tentes m'affectaient plus qu'à un autre. Remus Lupin, alors professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal actuel, m'a proposé d'apprendre le patronus. En six mois, je le maîtrisais. Corporel, je veux dire. Il prenait la forme d'un cerf.. ce qui me rappelait mon père.

Harry s'interrompit pour aviser les réactions des trois professeurs : Alors que Minerva et Filius affichaient un air interrogateur, Dumbledore, quant à lui, avaient les yeux qui pétillaient et un sourire bien prononcé. Les derniers doutes d'Harry s'effacèrent : Dumbledore savait, et avait toujours su pour les conditions animagi de James, Sirius et Peter. Contrairement à ce que pensait les Maraudeurs, Dumbledore les avait laissé faire. Le brun eut un sourir nostalgique et continua :

\- Mais après ma dernière année à Poudlard, les choses ont commencé à vraiment accélérer. J'ai dû subir un entraînement aussi rapide que douloureux. J'ai rencontré des gens, des amis, des ennemis parfois. Un jour, j'ai rencontré Erno Ushen. Cet homme pensait différemment de moi. Il avait été élevé selon les principes des sang-purs, et les idéaux de Voldemort ne le dérangeaient pas outre mesure. Nous étions, de par nos appartenances à nos camps opposés, ennemis. Mais nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre un respect immense. Le pourquoi de ce respect ne peut être expliqué aujourd'hui. Mais sachez qu'un soir, il est venu me trouver. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne pourrait dorénavant plus se voir comme avant. Nos discussions enflammées ne pouvaient être acceptées, car il aurait été trop dangereux pour lui de continuer à me considérer comme un ami alors qu'il servait Voldemort. Ce soir-là, je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir, ou du moins je l'espérais. Car si l'on se revoyait, nous serions alors obligés d'essayer de tuer l'autre. Pendant plusieurs mois je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. J'en étais heureux, et j'espérais qu'il avait fui le régime de Voldemort pour aller se cacher. Lors d'une énième bataille, un matin de février, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face. Les sorts autour de nous pleuvaient, et la bataille faisait rage. Aucun de nous deux n'a bougé. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait avoir à tuer l'autre, ni de faire le premier geste. Et puis il a sourit, et a murmuré cette phrase, qui reste gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire : « A travers le brouillard, la pluie et le vent, à travers les dunes et les montagnes, tandis que le temps passe en courant, un homme se tient debout, et emmène avec lui mon souvenir. » Et après avoir prononcé ces mots, il a retourné sa baguette contre lui et s'est tué.

Harry respira un long coup, tandis que McGonagal avait porté sa main à sa bouche, son visage figé d'horreur. Le brun continua :

\- Il s'est tué pour ne pas que j'ai à le faire. Depuis ce jour là, mon _patronus_ à changé. Mon _patronus_ est maintenant Erno Ushen. Et comme Erno Ushen était un homme dont les discours étaient captivants, il peut parler pendant de longues minutes, là où un _patronus_ basique ne peut que transmettre de courts messages.

Il se tut puis reprit brusquement :

\- Voilà pourquoi je suis parti dans la forêt. Je ne m'étais pas servi de mon _patronus_ depuis plusieurs mois les détraqueurs avaient été exterminés dans mon monde. Revoir le visage d'Erno m'a beaucoup affecté. Il est, à mes yeux, mon meilleur ennemi.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Harry Potter se tu, et invoqua d'une main adroite le _patronus_ d'Erno Ushen dont la silhouette bleutée, éclaira faiblement le bureau du directeur. Et à ce moment précis, Fumseck s'enflamma.

* * *

 **(1) : Membre de l'Ordre du Pheonix durant la première guerre. Tuée par Voldemort pendant la première guerre.**

 **(2) : Membre de l'Ordre du Pheonix durant la première guerre. Petits Frères de Molly Weasley (anciennement Prewett). Tués par 5 mangemorts pendant la première guerre.**

 **(3) : Membre de l'Ordre du Pheonix durant la première guerre. Tuée, ainsi que toute sa famille, par des mangemorts.**

 **(4) : Alors voici la grande précision du chapitre. Après de nombreuses (ok, seulement une dizaine, mais c'est déjà beaucoup!) remarques, je me dois de bien préciser : Viktor DèGeneres N'EST PAS Viktor Krum. Lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire et inventé le personnage de Viktor... J'ai totalement oublié qu'un Viktor était déjà présent dans la saga. (Pardonnez-moi ô fans de Krum).. Désolée à ceux à qui cela a créé des nœuds au cerveau, ce n'était pas (ou peut-être que si, venant de mon inconscient) mon intention. **

* * *

**Une RAR assez conséquante – à croire que personne n'a de compte enregistré sur ff x) - :**

 ** _Caliste :_ Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et voici la suite ;)**

 **Lila12 : encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews. Heureuse que la réaction te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.**

 **Yumin : Merci ma p'tite bêta (sale flemmarde, même pas la force de te connecter pour me laisser une review?, bravo l'amitié va!). Ne me frappe pas devant les montagnes de pages à lire... j'aurais du te les envoyer avant, oui oui je sais !**

 **Guest : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Pour la question d'un bébé Harry... la réponse arrivera bientôt.. mais certains indices sont déjà là et devraient te mettre des réponses sous le nez.**

 **Zess : Ahhh, merci Zessounette d'avoir laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre. Depuis le temps que tu disais que tu allais le faire x). J'ai un peu la flemme de répondre à chaque commentaire, et vu que la seule question que tu as posé, était par rapport à Ushen, ta réponse est dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! ( ceci est un appel subliminal aux reviews, ainsi qu'aux favoris et followers. Love.)**

* * *

 _ **Merci d'être là et de lire cette histoire bizarre.**_

 _ **Sorcièrement vôtre,**_

 _ **Mylush.**_

 _ **03/01/2016**_


	8. Bonus 1: Erno, Harry & Seth Brundle

**_Warning /!\ Ceci n'est pas, je le répète, ceci n'est pas un chapitre à part entière. Ceci est un chapitre-bonus très court pour vous remercier, vous, mes_ 101 followers _! ( et accessoirement tous ceux qui me lisent)._**

 ** _Je n'ai rien à dire pour ce bonus. Tout est dans le titre._**

 ** _Mais pour ceux qui sont d'humeur émotive ce soir, je vous conseille de reporte la lecture à plus tard. Car la mort, dans ce bonus, a fait son travail. Alors je sais que ce n'est pas super sympa de vous offrir un chapitre triste en guise de remerciement, mais j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Erno Ushen. Et je voulais vous montrer ce qu'avaient été certains moments passés entre lui et Harry. J'espère que vous aimerez..  
_**

 ** _Merci, merci, merci._**

 ** _Mylush._**

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : Erno, Harry & Seth Brundle. **

Le soleil tombait doucement vers la ligne de l'horizon. Dans quelques minutes, les grandes montagnes rougeoyantes le cacheraient et la nuit commencerait à s'installer bien confortablement. Harry Potter était là, tranquille, faisant léviter d'une main distraite un bidon rempli d'eau froide, s'entraînant ainsi à la pratique de la magie sans baguette. Un craquement sourd, caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit soudain, le sortant vivement de ses pensées. Il relâcha sa magie sur le bidon, et bien avant que celui-ci ne tombe au sol, Harry était debout, la baguette pointée vers la source du bruit. Il ne se détendit pas lorsque l'homme en face de lui brandit les paumes des mains ouvertes en avant, dans un signe de paix. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas pour rassurer le brun, le nouvel arrivant haussa les épaules et lui fit un signe de tête. Harry raffermit sa prise sur la baguette et demanda d'une voix calme, une étrange question :

\- Quelle a été la dernière chose que j'ai avalé en ta présence ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui éclata d'un rire sonore puis répondit dans un sourire goguenard :

\- Une mouche. Tu l'avais nommée Seth Brundle **(1)**. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'épreuve suprême qu'est ton estomac.

Harry baissa sa baguette et s'avança rapidement vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire éclatant et écarta les bras dans une invitation d'accolade. Harry ne se fit pas prier et ils s'étreignirent amicalement pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Puis Harry s'arracha à l'étreinte, et demanda d'une voix sourde :

\- Comment... ? Je te croyais mort.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, une nouvelle fois, puis tira sur le col de son manteau, libérant un carré de peau sur lequel s'étendait une large cicatrice.

\- Il s'en est fallu de peu. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas d'Erno Ushen comme cela, mon ami. Et puis, me faire tuer par un voleur des rues, franchement, tu avoueras que cela manque de style.

Puis, reprenant plus sérieusement :

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Harry haussa les épaules, et commença à marcher, les yeux fixés sur la prairie verdoyante qui s'étendait autour de lui. Erno se cala à son rythme, respira un bon coup l'air pur qui s'offrait à lui, et attendit que son ami lui réponde. Chose qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver :

\- Physiquement, je vais bien. Mentalement, c'est autre chose. Ton pote chauve a réussi à capturer Viktor, et je crains pour sa santé mentale. Voldy sait qu'il est un vampire. Il va sûrement le faire jeûner. Je ne sais pas comment je vais le retrouver, lorsque j'arriverais à le sortir du manoir. Le pire, c'est Dexumria. Elle ne s'est pas posée un instant depuis la capture de Kator. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vit plus, ou du moins dans le seul but d'arriver à le libérer. Je ne supporte plus de la voir, ça me fait trop mal.

Il s'arrêta de parler, et passa une main lasse sur son visage :

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tu es là, et je n'ai pas envie de parler de la guerre. Alors raconte moi quelque chose.

Erno sourit faiblement. Harry et lui appartenaient à des camps opposés. Et le Survivant avait horreur de l'entendre dire que le régime proposé par Voldemort n'était pas si mal que ça. Le brun ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait cautionner les assassinats que le mage noir commettait. Erno avait arrêté d'essayer de lui montrer son point de vue : cela ne servait à rien, Harry était une tête de mûle. Doucement, il commença à raconter :

\- Je suis parti en Alaska. Tu devrais y aller, un jour, c'est magnifique, et rempli de créature toutes aussi captivantes les unes que les autres. Par une journée de grand froid, je suis tombé sur un renard des neiges. Un être magnifique, pour lequel les braconniers donneraient père et mère pour en posséder la peau. Un autre jour, il faisait soleil alors...

* * *

Harry somnolait doucement, sa joue enflée répandant une étrange chaleur sur son visage. Son bras cassé reposait difficilement sur sa poitrine. Cette dernière se soulevait avec irrégularité, et son nez avait du mal à engouffrer de l'air. Un bruit de pas s'approcha de la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ne voulant pas montrer à son ennemi son aspect faible, il se releva sur un coude et affronta du regard le nouveau venu. Mais bien vite, son regard de glace fondit, et ne resta plus qu'une lassitude énorme. Devant lui se tenait un Erno Ushen passablement affolé. D'une voix brisée, celui-ci murmura :

\- L'Ordre arrive. Le maître l'a appris. Fais attention à toi, je t'en supplie. Je dois t'emmener à lui. Ne réplique pas, ne l'affronte pas, reste courbé. Tu es en trop mauvais état ne serait-ce que pour subir un unique _doloris_.

Tout en disant ces mots, Erno avait ouvert les barreaux du cachot, et s'était avancé vers Harry, effleurant doucement sa joue au passage. Le Survivant lui revoya un regard vide. Voilà deux semaines qu'il était ici, et voilà deux semaines qu'Erno passait devant sa prison et lui glissait quelques mots. Au début, il s'était dis qu'il pourrait l'accepter : Il pourrait accepter de voir celui qu'il respectait tant agir librement dans les cachots de Voldemort, alors qu'il avait toutes les opportunités pour le faire libérer. Il y a longtemps, alors qu'il se passaient seulement trois jours sans qu'ils se recontrent, Harry s'était fais la promesse de ne jamais lui en vouloir pour ses choix. Aujourd'hui, dans ce cachot sombre, sa promesse s'était évanouie avec l'attente et la torture.

Et Erno comprit tout cela. Il comprit qu'Harry avait atteint sa limite. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'extérieur et braqua se yeux sur chaque recoin de la grande pièce. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il brandit sa baguette vers Harry et lui murmura un sort de rétablissement. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Harry avait quelque peu retrouvé sa raison, et sa respiration se faisait moins laborieuse. Erno chuchota :

\- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, et tu le sais. Je suis désolé. Mais mes choix sont ceux-ci, et rien ne m'empêchera de continuer à y croire. Je sais que tu me comprends. Du moins, tu avais accepté cela. Car si tu refuses mes choix, nous serons dans l'obligation d'arrêter de nous rencontrer. Maintenant prend courage, je t'amène à lui...

* * *

Harry jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre de la cabane. Dehors, la neige tombait, et il faisait très sombre. A côté de lui, Viktor faisait semblant de somnoler, et Dexumria avait le regard braqué sur un des murs sales. Harry n'était pas mécontent du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Impatient, il tournait en rond, ses mains croisées dans le dos, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre. Puis d'un seul coup, après le craquement du transplange, Erno Ushen apparut dehors. Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte, et lui demanda :

\- Quel est mon rêve le plus fou et le moins explicable ?

Erno répondit du tac au tac, mais sans son habituel sourire goguenard :

\- Inventer une recette de cookie qui annulerait le mauvais goût du _Polynectar_.

Harry acquiesça et le laissa entrer. Erno salua gentiment les deux êtres dans la pièce, qui lui rendirent son salut. Puis Ushen se tourna brusquement vers Harry, et alla directement au but :

\- On ne pourra plus se voir. Aujourd'hui, le maître a failli découvrir où j'allais. S'il finit par l'apprendre, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de mourir, ou de t'espionner. Au vu de ma grande affection pour la vie, et mon affection encore plus grande pour la tienne, je préfère tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry hocha la tête sombrement :

\- J'avais compris tout cela. Mais je n'avais pas la force de te demander de partir. J'imagine que tu es plus courageux que moi.

Erno porta la main à son bras, et Harry comprit immédiatement que Voldemort faisait appel à ses sbires. Il s'approcha vivement d'Erno, l'enlaça avec force, et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Puis Harry se recula, la gorge nouée et lui lança :

\- Ne meurs pas s'il-te-plaît. Et je te le dis, comme nous n'allons plus nous revoir : Va-t'en. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas rejoindre mon camp. Mais va-t'en. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'un des deux camps gagne. Va-t'en, et vis. Vis pour toi, vis pour moi, et n'obéis pas aux ordres.

Erno secoua la tête doucement, lui offrant ces derniers mots avant de transplaner :

\- Je l'aurais fais, si tu était venu avec moi. Mais comme tu ne pourras jamais t'arracher à cette guerre, il me faut continuer. Adieu Harry Potter. Je souhaite ne plus jamais te revoir avant un long moment. Évite de mourir, cela me ferait du mal.

Et sur ces paroles, il sortit de la cabane, et transplana dans la nuit.

* * *

Harry avait arrêté de compter combien de sortilège avaient jailli de sa baguette depuis le début des combats. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant que tous les mangemorts autour de lui ne seraient pas morts.

Dans une roulade, il évita un jet mortel de lumière verte qui se dirigeait vers lui. Et c'est là, en se relevant, qu'il sut qu'il allait souffrir. Devant lui, l'air pâle et hagard, se tenait Erno Ushen. Sa baguette serrée dans sa main s'était abaissée lorsqu'il avait reconnu Harry. Ce dernier se releva et jeta un bouclier invisible autour d'eux. Des secondes passèrent, tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient longuement, comme pour graver en eux le visage de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient faire de mouvement. Et plus important encore, aucun d'eux ne voulaient avoir à tuer l'autre. Harry offrit un sourire tremblant à son vis-à-vis, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir à le tuer. Il allait mourir ici, tué par la main d'un homme qu'il respectait plus que tout. Plus encore, un homme qu'il avait appris à apprécié.

Mais ce qui s'ensuivit resta à jamais gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry. Erno leva doucement la main, et posa deux doigts sur le front du Survivant. D'une voix douce, presque paternelle, il murmura :

\- A travers le brouillard, la pluie et le vent, à travers les dunes et les montagnes, tandis que le temps passe en courant, un homme se tient debout, et emmène avec lui mon souvenir.

Et à peine ces phrases écoulées, qu'il leva sa baguette dans un geste si vif qu'il échappa à Harry, et murmura avec tristesse la formule mortelle. Devant le brun, qui n'avait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, il s'écroula, un sourire aux lèvres, au sol, mort.

Et c'est ainsi que s'en fut Erno Ushen, mangemort à ses heures perdues, sacrifié pour celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de considérer comme un ami.

* * *

 **(1) : Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'allusion : Seth Brundle (joué par Jeff Goldblum) est le personnage principal du film... La Mouche (de Cronenberg). Je vous conseille ce film absooolument (sauf si vous êtes entrain de manger, là, on attend un peu, on digère un coup, on fais un tour aux chiottes, puis on s'installe tranquillement pour le regarder. Conseil d'amie).**

* * *

 **Et voilà un de mes poèmes préférés. A vous de voir ce que vous avez compris par rapport à Erno. Et à vous de voir si ce poème s'accorde avec lui, ou pas.**

 **« Gabriel Péri »**

Un homme est mort qui n'avait pour défense  
Que ses bras ouverts à la vie  
Un homme est mort qui n'avait d'autre route  
Que celle où l'on hait les fusils  
Un homme est mort qui continue la lutte  
Contre la mort contre l'oubli

Car tout ce qu'il voulait  
Nous le voulions aussi  
Nous le voulons aujourd'hui  
Que le bonheur soit la lumière  
Au fond des yeux au fond du cœur  
Et la justice sur la terre

Il y a des mots qui font vivre  
Et ce sont des mots innocents  
Le mot chaleur le mot confiance  
Amour justice et le mot liberté  
Le mot enfant et le mot gentillesse  
Et certains noms de fleurs et certains noms de fruits  
Le mot courage et le mot découvrir  
Et le mot frère et le mot camarade  
Et certains noms de pays de villages  
Et certains noms de femmes et d'amies  
Ajoutons-y Péri  
Péri est mort pour ce qui nous fait vivre  
Tutoyons-le sa poitrine est trouée  
Mais grâce à lui nous nous connaissons mieux  
Tutoyons-nous son espoir est vivant.

 **Paul Éluard**

* * *

 _ **Merci**_

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**


	9. Le Temps d'une confidence

**Alan Rickman est mort. Je lui dédicace ce chapitre, même si je pense qu'il en aurait strictement rien à faire. Mais j'aime cet acteur du plus profond de mon cœur, alors ce chapitre est pour lui. **

* * *

_**Voilà, alors comme la vie continue tout de même (et que je vais pas dédicacer ce chapitre à tous ceux qui sont morts ces temps-ci, du style Bowie qui est tout de même un roi de la musique), et bien je vous souhaite le bonsoir à tout le monde.**_

* * *

 **Voici mon huitième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai deux ou trois précisions à faire, dont deux ou trois très importantes donc vous zavez pas l'droit de vous enfuir :**

 **\- Skouare Enix (un grand merci à toi), m'a fait remarqué que j'avais pris l'habitude d'écrire Onja Oulos. Or, au départ, je l'avais nommée Anja Oulos. J'ai donc remplacé tous les Onja par Anja. Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai pas fais exprès.**

 **\- J'ai officiellement deux bêta : Yumin-chi et Karmila23 qui font un boulot géant pour rendre cette histoire à peu près lisible. Je vous invite à brûler un chou rouge en guise de remerciement à leur égard. _(Pour les corrections des anciens chapitres, cela vient progressivement, étant donné que j'ai trouvé ma deuxième bêta alors que les 7 premiers chapitres étaient déjà postés)_**

 **\- Le problème, c'est qu'en fait, lorsque j'atteindrais la 100ème review, je n'aurais pas de bonus à vous proposer, l'ayant déjà posté pour mes 100 followers. Bon. Je pourrais me creuser les méninges et en trouver un, j'imagine. Alors, à vos clavier ! Je vous promets un p'tit nouveau bonus pour la 100ème review. Nah, je fous pas la pression pour que vous me laissiez des reviews... quelle idée..., le premier qui dit ça, je fais mourir Viktor et Dexumria dans un accident de deltaplane. Attention à vous ! MOUAHAHAHHAHAH. Ahem. Désolée.**

 **Voilà pour le plus important. Je fais une RAR en bas.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que JKRowling n'est pas là. Si elle y était, Harry Potter nous mangerait. Mais comme elle n'y est pas, il nous mang'ra pas !**_

 _ **L'univers d'HP est à JKR. Et c'est aussi grâce à elle qu'Alan Rickman a eu le rôle de Snape, donc je la remercie du fond de mon p'tit cœur.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le temps d'une confidence:**

Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsque Harry fut réveillé brusquement par des coups discrets frappés sur le montant de la porte de ses appartements. Étant couché dans sa chambre, pièce donnant sur le salon, il refusa de se lever, sa tête trop lourde de sommeil. Mais il savait pertinemment que Dexumria et Viktor étaient installés dans le salon, attendant patiemment que leur ami finisse sa nuit. Ils iraient donc voir à sa place qui passait de si bon matin. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant un instant, puis le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du Survivant. Des brides de paroles s'échangèrent mais Harry ne put en comprendre le sens. Puis des coups retentirent une nouvelle fois, mais sur sa propre porte et Viktor entra dans la pièce avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Le vampire avisa l'état son ami, enfoui sous les couvertures, des pointes de cheveux bordeaux dépassant de tous les côtés. D'une voix moqueuse, il expliqua :

\- Réveille-toi, la marmotte. Y'a une mioche qui veut te voir.

Le tas informe qui se prélassait sous les couettes grogna quelque chose, et le vampire ramena sa main en coupe autour de son oreille, en demandant :

\- Excuse-moi ? Je n'ai pas compris. J'ai beau avoir une ouïe vampirique hors du commun, cela n'empêche pas le fait que je ne comprends pas le langage des Trolls.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel le vampire se délectait visiblement de voir Harry se réveiller de mauvaise humeur. Puis la tête du jeune homme apparut au dessus des couvertures, et d'une voix aigre, demanda, tout en s'appliquant à fusiller du regard un vampire un brin trop joyeux pour sa propre santé mentale :

\- C'est qui, DèGeneres ?

Le vampire brandit les mains en avant et se recula, comme s'il avait vu le diable :

\- Hola mon ami, pourquoi adopter des manières si abruptes dès le matin ? Allez, soit gentil, répète après moi.. Vikkkk...tooooor.. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué, il n'y a que deux syllabes. Allez, fais un effort mon grand, Vikkk..

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de finir son petit discours, qu'un Harry torse nu enragé tira les couvertures d'un geste brusque et leva la main vers l'immortel. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et, bien que rien ne fut visible, sentit un étau lui resserrer la gorge. Petit à petit, les pointes de ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Au fur et à mesure que le vampire s'éloignait du plancher des vaches, Harry se levait et s'avançait souplement, menaçant, vers celui qui l'avait mis de si bonne humeur. Oubliant pourquoi Viktor était venu l'embêter, Harry s'engouffra dans le salon, un Viktor en lévitation devant lui, les mains portées à la gorge, essayant d'articuler ce qu'Harry pensait être de jolies insultes salaces. D'une voix enjouée, le Survivant s'adressa à Dexumria, qu'il savait être dans la pièce :

\- Dex', que pourrais-je bien faire de cette créature-ci ?

Remarquant que la réponse de Dexumria ne fusait pas, Harry se décida à regarder les alentours, et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le mur, de désespoir. L'elfe se trouvait adossée contre le mur, un sourcil levé, et une moue ennuyée sur le visage, tandis qu'à ses côtés, presque aussi impassible, se trouvait Anja Oulos, seule. Harry lui offrit un petit sourire, et sans plus s'en préoccuper, il lâcha la poigne magique qu'il maintenait sur Viktor. Celui-ci, grâce à ses réflexes de vampire, atterrit sur ses pieds. D'un air vaguement intéressé, il épousseta ses habits d'une main, et de l'autre adressa un salut puéril à la Serdaigle. Celle-ci avait posé le regard sur Harry puis ses yeux s'étaient brusquement détournés, gênés. Harry comprit le pourquoi de la chose, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. Il était en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Dexumria secoua la tête et d'une voix sèche murmura :

\- Quel homme répugnant. A mon époque, les mâles ne sortaient pas avant de s'être assurés que leur moindre petit cheveux était bien coiffé, et à la bonne place.

Puis, elle finit par le confondre totalement dans son embarras quand elle acheva :

\- Pervers.

Enfin, elle fit un mouvement de la main, et par une force mystérieuse, Harry se retrouva propulsé dans sa chambre, devant son armoire qui venait d'ouvrir ses battants. Le sommeil l'ayant définitivement quitté, il se dépêcha de s'habiller. Un pantalon noir, et un pull gris firent l'affaire. Il enfila des bottines et y glissa, comme à son habitude, une petite dague qu'il conservait sur lui.. par précaution. Quelques années auparavant, il glissait dans ses chaussures sa baguette, réduite au préalable par un sort de rétrécissement, et ainsi, pouvait la sortir quand bon lui semblait. Le conseil de Maugrey Fol-oeil lui avait semblé avisé, et jamais plus il n'avait remis sa baguette dans la poche arrière du pantalon. Mais lorsqu'il eût réussi à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, Harry abandonna son catalyseur de magie, qu'il rangea précieusement, et adopta une arme blanche, facilement maniable, et qui entrait si bien dans la jugulaire de ses ennemis. Tout propre, et tout content, Harry s'en fut vers le salon, où Dexumria avait installé Anja dans un fauteuil. D'une main distraite, elle avait ligoté Viktor, ajoutant pour le plaisir de ne plus l'entendre, un bâillon. Le Survivant sentit le fou rire monter lorsqu'il avisa cette scène. Dexumria, tendait une tasse de thé vers la Serdaigle, et cette dernière ne savait vraisemblablement pas quoi penser de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Harry fit remarquer sa présence en buttant accidentellement contre le montant de sa porte, et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, dont une lui envoyant des messages subliminaux de délivrance. Harry passa outre, et se dirigea vers le troisième et dernier fauteuil libre -Dexumria n'ayant pas pris la peine d'asseoir tied-Viktor convenablement-. D'une voix polie, il s'adressa à son élève :

\- Bonjour Mlle Oulos. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Anja, qui avait toujours le regard vissé sur le vampire, ramena brusquement ses yeux vers Harry et répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Désolée de passer ce matin si tôt, mais vous aviez dis que si l'on avait envie de parler de cours avec vous, on pouvait venir vous voir. J'ai cours dans deux heures, et je voulais avoir du temps devant moi pour vous parler. Mais par contre euh.. Est-ce qu'il arrive à respirer ?

Anja désignait Viktor du regard, et ce dernier ferma les yeux dans un remerciement. Mais Harry pouffa doucement et répondit de la négative :

\- C'est un vampire. Il n'a pas besoin d'air. Son cœur est arrêté, et l'air ne lui sert donc plus à rien depuis longtemps.

Un éclair intéressé passa dans les yeux bleus glacés de la jeune fille, et Harry put constater, une nouvelle fois, qu'Anja n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien : elle était avide de connaissance. Harry reprit, tandis qu'Anja acquiesçait, un sourire amusé effleurant ses lèvres :

\- Je suis à votre écoute, Mlle. Vous êtes la première à oser venir me voir.. Est-ce que je fais si peur que cela ?

Viktor laissa échapper un grognement, et Harry continua, sans en prendre garde :

\- Est-ce que vous désirez me parler seuls à seuls, ou la présence de mes deux...assistants ne vous dérange pas ?

Anja coula un nouveau regard vers les deux non-sorciers, pinça les lèvres un instant puis haussa les épaules :

\- S'ils sont là, c'est que vous leur faîte confiance, je présume.

Harry hocha la tête, et répondit :

\- Je leur confierais ma propre vie.

Anja parut satisfaite de la réponse, car elle se détendit, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil moelleux dans lequel elle était installée. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation du liquide brun que la tasse contenait. Ses mains en coupe recouvraient la surface chaude de la porcelaine, les réchauffant un peu. Puis, doucement, elle se mit à expliquer :

\- Je vous ai vu, la semaine dernière. Lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs planifiée par Vous-savez-qui.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Dumbledore avait raconté à tous les élèves, ainsi qu'aux enseignants ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et cela n'avait pas convaincu tout le monde. Apparemment, Anja Oulos, l'avait été, elle, convaincue. Un instant, les yeux d'Harry se troublèrent lorsqu'il se remémorait les réactions des Potter et des autres enseignants. Dumbledore avait rassemblé toute l'équipe professorale au complet, la nuit suivant l'attaque, pour leur expliquer. Le lendemain, cela avait été au tour des élèves, d'apprendre la nouvelle...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 _Harry s'arrêta devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle des Professeurs. Il y était entré quelques brèves fois, durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.. Il s'en souvenait encore comme si cela s'était passé hier : La découverte de Rusards bandant les plaies de Rogue.. Lorsqu'il avait confié Hedwige au professeur Gobe-Planche pour qu'elle la soigne...La fois ou Ron et lui s'étaient cachés dans la penderie, lors de leur seconde année, pour écouter les professeurs parler de la chambre des secrets.._

 _Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité, et Harry tourna la tête pour se plonger dans les yeux sans pupilles de Dexumria. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, et lui fit un signe de tête en direction des gargouilles. Elle ne lui murmura que quelques mots, rassurants, et Harry s'avança lentement vers les statues de pierre._

 _\- On est là, avec toi._

 _Les gargouilles laissèrent passer Harry et ses amis sans même discuter, et une porte apparut. Le Survivant la poussa, et pénétra dans la pièce. Tout le monde était déjà là. Certains s'étaient assis sur les chaises qui parsemaient la pièce, tandis que d'autre étaient appuyés contre les murs, discutant à voix basse. Harry repéra directement Lily, appuyée contre le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle était assis son mari, tenant dans ses bras une Julie endormie. Non loin de là, se tenait Remus et Sirius qui étaient en grande conversation, tout en jetant des regards affectueux vers l'enfant qui dormait les poings serrés. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, Dexumria et Viktor lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand Dumbledore se racla la gorge._

 _\- Mes amis, ce soir un événement pénible est survenu, et ce n'est que le début d'une longue liste à écouler. Pendant le repas de ce soir, une attaque a été perpétrée à l'encontre de Poudlard et de ses occupants._

 _Aucun bruit ne fusa, et Dumbledore continua :_

 _\- Ce sont des détraqueurs qui sont venus aux portes du château, accompagnés par ceux qui se font appeler Mangemorts. Une centaine des gardiens d'Azkaban étaient là, ainsi qu'une demie-douzaine d'adeptes de Voldemort.  
_

 _Il marqua une pause, comme pour laisser aux professeurs le temps de faire entrer l'information dans leur tête. Puis, il continua, d'une voix dure :_

 _\- Kane les a repérés. A l'aide des ses compagnons, Dexumria et Viktor ainsi que de Filius et Minerva, ils les ont repoussés. Je vous ais réunis ce soir, pour vous mettre en garde. Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ses attaques ne deviennent extrêmement dangeureuses._

 _Harry ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Lui, savait tout cela. Il savait ce qui allait se produire si personne n'arrêtait le mage noir. Et il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais voir un ami mourir sous ses yeux. Un tic agita sa joue, tandis que sa main tremblotait légèrement. Viktor et Dexumria s'aperçurent directement que l'état du jeune homme commençait à se dégrader, alors qu'il se remémorait avec haine et tristesse les moments où Voldemort avait pris la vie des gens qu'il aimait. Harry se trouvait déconnecté de la réalité, et seule la main de Viktor sur ses épaules l'empêcha de sombrer totalement. Et ni Lily, ni James, ni Remus, ni même Sirius n'avaient manqué l'aspect torturé du jeune homme. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, et reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore qui reprenait la parole :_

 _\- J'ai décidé de ne pas annuler les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves ne devraient pas être plongés dans un sentiment de peur à cause d'un seul sorcier aux idées noires. Mais je vais renforcer la sécurité autour et dans le château. Je vous demanderais maintenant une chose importante : Portez une grande attention sur vos élèves, sur ce qu'ils font en dehors et pendant les cours. Il se pourrait que certains d'entre eux soient déjà sous l'emprise de Voldemort, ou du moins par le biais de leurs parents._

 _Après avoir répondu à quelques questions, Dumbledore laissa les conversations recommencer. Chacun parlait maintenant de tel et tel élève qui lui paraissait suspect. Harry, quant à lui, avait peu à peu retrouvé sa contenance, et regardait d'un œil vague les professeurs qui dénonçaient sans vergogne des habitudes non conventionnelles de certains élèves. Harry laissa échapper un grognement désabusé. Dès qu'une situation de crise pointait le bout de son nez, certains oubliaient la politesse et émettaient des hypothèses aussi impossibles qu'étranges sur un possible élève mangemort. Harry, lui, avait sa propre idée de qui pouvait bien diriger le groupe mangemort de Serpentard. Regulus Black était plongé dans la magie noire. Restait à faire que les professeurs ne s'en aperçoivent pas outre mesure, pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper lui même. Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas repéré les leaders apprentis mangemorts des autres maisons, et cela l'embêtait. Il se promit de faire plus attention, et voulut se retirer, mais une voix douce l'appela. Il reconnut la voix à la seconde même où il l'entendit. Lily. Il se tourna, et afficha un sourire amical envers la jeune rousse et son mari. Ce dernier avait l'air impassible. Ce fut Lily qui engagea la conversation :_

 _\- Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi tu étais si perturbé lors de notre dernière conversation. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, nous t'aurions aidé._

 _Harry laissa échapper un reniflement amusé et lui envoya un sourire :_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. J'avais de bons soutiens._

 _Viktor fit un clin d'œil exagéré et Lily rigola gentiment. Puis brusquement, Julie, toujours dans les bras de son père, se réveilla et jeta un œil à ceux qui l'entourait. Puis, avisant Harry, elle braqua ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et asséna, tandis qu'elle brandissait les bras dans sa direction :_

 _\- Ken._

 _Ce fut la goûte de trop pour Viktor qui partit dans un fou rire non contrôlé. Dexumria lui tapota la tête et adressa un regard affligé en direction de son ami, tout en répétant avec lassitude :_

 _\- Couché, couché, le canidé._

 _Mais Harry, quant à lui, ne riait pas. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur Remus Lupin. Ce dernier le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil. Ses yeux naviguaient entre Julie et Harry et celui-ci en eût froid dans le dos. Serait-il possible qu'il ait commencé à comprendre... ? Harry se résonna. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il était là, et n'avait pas croisé Remus souvent. Mais alors, pourquoi la lueur dans les yeux du loup-garou le faisait-il autant frissonner d'appréhension ?_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry revint au moment présent rapidement, et remarqua qu'Anja le regardait avec patience. Harry se fustigea. A force de partir dans ses souvenirs, les gens avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas le ramener à la réalité, mais attendre que cela passe. Et Anja l'avait compris, elle aussi.

\- J'étais là, dans les couloirs, lorsque vous êtes passé courant. Et je vous ai vu vous transformer.

Elle fit une pause. Harry ne broncha pas, mais admira le fait qu'elle ne s'embêtait pas à prendre des détours, et venait directement dans le vif du sujet. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs continua :

\- Vous êtes un animagus, et cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela. Et c'est justement pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à devenir un animagus ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de la jeune femme, il avait compris que celle-ci ne demandait jamais rien au hasard. Et ce n'était sûrement pas sur un brusque coup de tête qu'elle était venue lui demander cela. Ne sachant pas la réponse, il préféra lui poser directement la question :

\- Pourquoi ?

Anja planta son regard dans le sien et pinça les lèvres. Harry comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et pourtant, il ne fit rien pour la dissuader de continuer. Il fallait qu'il sache. Après tout, il avait pour objectif d'aider des élèves, il était professeur. Anja prit la parole, d'une voix tremblante, qui tranchait avec son attitude irréprochable qu'Harry lui connaissait.

\- Je veux pouvoir m'évader.

Harry acquiesça et attendit qu'elle continue, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il soupira, et changea de tactique : si elle ne voulait pas lui livrer ses secrets, c'est lui qui allait les découvrir :

\- D'où voulez-vous échapper ?

La jeune fille tiqua et Harry comprit rapidement qu'elle hésitait à répondre. Il la regarda un instant puis se leva souplement de son fauteuil pour aller s'accroupir devant celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regarda puis détourna la tête en soupirant dans sa langue maternelle qu'Harry reconnut comme étant du russe :

\- Меня это достало... **(1)**

Viktor gloussa gentiment, sous son bâillon. En 75 d'existence, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre plusieurs langues et le russe en faisait parti. Harry, quant à lui, refusait de laisser la jeune fille se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle était venue le chercher pour lui demander de lui apprendre à devenir un animagus, chose pour laquelle il était entièrement d'accord, mais il fallait en retour qu'elle lui révèle plus d'informations sur la cause de cette demande. La Serdaigle finit par respirer profondément et demanda aigrement :

\- Êtes-vous un sang pur, monsieur ?

Harry secoua la tête, en répondant doucement :

\- Un sang-mêlé. Mais de nombreux amis proches l'étaient, et j'ai pu apprendre pas mal de chose sur le sujet grâce à eux. Mais continuez...

Anja s'exécuta rapidement, plus aucune trâce d'hésitation dans son regard. Elle avait apparemment pris sa décision, et avait décidé de faire confiance à Harry, chose pour laquelle il lui était reconnaissant. Il se recula doucement vers son fauteuil tout en se relevant, et s'adossa contre celui-ci.

\- Je vais avoir dix-sept ans le 8 janvier. J'appartiens à une vieille famille de sang-pur russe qui a migré ici il y a quinzaine d'années. Les Oulos. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler.

Elle fit une pause, se leva et commença à marcher en rond dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux nois flottant derrière elle. Harry la regardait, intrigué. Effectivement, il avait entendu parler des Oulos à son époque, mais que très rarement, les derniers descendants de la famille ayant été tous tués. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Cela signifiait qu'Anja n'avait pas survécu à cette guerre. Peut importe, il allait la sauver cette fois-ci. La Serdaigle reprit la parole, d'une voix sourde :

\- Comme dans toutes les familles de sang-pur, la tradition exige d'une fille qui vient de passer la majorité qu'elle se fiance puis se marie à un homme d'une autre famille de sang-pur. Depuis mes un ans, je suis destinée à me marier avec un homme pour lequel je n'ai aucun sentiment. Il a sept ans de plus que moi et... et... et il... Пиздец! **(2)** Il préfère les hommes !

Harry ne pipa mot, l'aura de la jeune femme devenant de plus en plus sombre. Il pouvait sentir que l'air était électrique et s'il en avait un jour douté, maintenant il en était assuré : Anja Oulos était une sorcière très puissante. Elle ne méritait absolument pas le sort que l'on lui réservait. Mais Harry ne se permit pas de faire des remarques sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, préférant entendre le fin mot de l'histoire. La brune continua :

\- Cet homme, vous devez le connaître. Après tout, c'est un Selwin. Il est le dernier descendant en âge de faire des enfants. Erwan Selwin.

Harry sursauta faiblement. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler des Selwin, cela avait été de la bouche de Dolores Ombrage, qui avait prétexté faire partie de cette prestigieuse famille. Harry grinça des dents au souvenir du crapaud rose, mais reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée de parler, pour respirer un long coup. De son côté, Dexumria avait libéré Viktor de ses liens, et celui-ci, par respect pour la Serdaigle n'avait pipé mot. Il était au courant des traditions qui existaient toujours dans les familles des sangs-purs, sa propre famille (qui l'avait renié lors de sa transformation en vampire) appliquait les mêmes méthodes de mariage. Cela le révulsait totalement. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait obliger des jeunes femmes à se marier avec des hommes qu'elles ne connaissaient ni de Merlin et de Viviane ! La plupart du temps, les hommes des familles de sang pur attendaient d'avoir un certain âge avant d'accepter de se marier, pour ainsi jouir d'une position de supériorité sur leur femme... Et il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'Erwan Selwin accepte de se marier aussi tôt. Mais à vrai dire, vu le petit bout de femme dont il allait hériter, il avait eu raison de faire précipiter les fiançailles. S'il les avait décidées. Car, bien qu'essayant d'attendre le plus possible, il n'était pas rare que certains héritiers de familles de sang pur se voient obligés de se marier relativement tôt, la descendance de la famille se faisant rare.

\- Mon but est d'acquérir toutes les ressources possibles pour pouvoir échapper à ce mariage. Et si la condition d' _animagi_ fait partie du lot, alors soit, j'apprendrais. Mais dès ma sortie de Poudlard, j'aurais deux choix. Le premier est de me soumettre à la volonté de ma famille. La seconde est de m'enfuir, de rencontrer un bon gars, de faire des gosses, et de revenir une quizaine d'années plus tard. Ainsi, je ne pourrais plus être forcée : personne n'accepterait de se marier à une femme qui a déjà mené à terme une grossesse.

Harry était impassible. Il savait que les coutumes de certaines familles de sang-pur allaient au delà du raisonnable, mais dans le cas des Oulos, il en était révulsé. Il ne permettrait pas cela. Il posa sa première question depuis le début du discours d'Anja, d'un ton glacé :

\- Cet.. Erwan Selwin. Est-il d'accord avec tout cela ?

Anja fit la moue et secoua la tête :

\- Étrangement non. Il est autant opposé à ce mariage que moi. Lui, pour d'autres raisons que les miennes. Il préfère les hommes, et m'a clairement dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de devoir me tromper pour.. euh.. assouvir ses désirs.

A ce stade-là, Anja avait quelque peu rougi et tortillait une boucle de cheveux dans ses doigts. Harry laissa échapper un petit sourire. La Serdaigle était très mature, mais gardait tout de même des habitudes enfantines. La brune continua bien vite :

\- Pour lui, c'est une question d'honneur. Il ne voudra pas tromper sa future femme, même si cela signifie pour lui s'empêcher toutes relations avec d'autres hommes.

Harry renifla. Foutu honneur. Il se leva, et d'une main distraite, fit apparaître un plateau garni de nourriture. Anja lui renvoya un regard étonné, et le Survivant se souvînt qu'il n'était pas supposé pouvoir faire apparaître de la nourriture dans le château. D'une voix lasse, il expliqua :

\- J'ai rendu service à un elfe de maison. En échange, il me prépare des plateaux de nourriture et me les laisse à la température qui convient. Lorsque j'ai faim, je n'ai qu'à invoquer ce plateau, et je suis servi. Un avantage à rendre service à des créatures non-sorcières, c'est qu'elle sont très à cheval sur tout ce qui à rapport de près ou de loin avec les dettes magiques. N'est-ce-pas mes amis ?

Dexumria et Viktor émirent tous les deux un grognements approbateurs, mais ne se prononcèrent pas sur la question. Ils en savaient quelque chose, eux, des dettes... Harry continua, tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille :

\- Vous devriez manger Mlle Oulos, je crains que notre discussion n'empiète sur l'heure du déjeuner. Parlons un peu de ce prétendu mariage. J'ai bien cru comprendre que vous vouliez l'éviter. A quel point seriez-vous prête à vous impliquer pour l'éviter ?

Anja avala la gorgée de la boisson qu'elle venait de se servir et répliqua :

\- Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, professeur, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir.

Harry hocha la tête, un goût âcre lui remplissant la bouche devant la formulation qu'avait employé Anja. Se battre jusqu'au bout, lui, il savait ce que c'était. Et il doutait fortement que la jeune femme ait réellement compris ce que signifiait « allez jusqu'au bout ». Mais il passa outre et demanda :

-Seriez-vous donc d'accord pour que j'organise, avec l'accord du directeur bien entendu, un rendez-vous entre vous, Mr Selwin et moi-même, pour parler de ce mariage ?

Anja n'eût aucune réaction, puis expliqua doucement :

\- Je respecte Erwan, mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Peut-être ira-t-il tout raconter à ma famille...

Harry laissa échapper un sourire goguenard.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je saurais vous le dire... Et s'il le fait, il le regrettera franchement...

Sur ces mots, Viktor afficha un rictus carnassier, et se lécha les lèvres tandis que Dexumria faisait craquer les articulations de ses doigts, les unes après les autres. Anja éclata de rire.

* * *

Harry s'engouffra rapidement dans une des ruelles qui croisait l'Allée des Embrumes, rabattant la capuche noire de sa cape de sorcier sur sa tête. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur les pavés sales.

Des mendiants gisaient ici et là, endormis à cette heure de la nuit. Harry regarda sa montre et grimaça. Il était trois heures du matin, et avait cours dans six heures. Et avec les septièmes années de Serpentard. Il ne serait pas d'humeur à supporter l'attitude de dédaigneuse de Regulus. Harry soupira, et remonta la manche de sa robe sur son poignet. Des gants couvraient ses mains, et dans l'une d'elles se trouvait sa baguette. Il en avait besoin, pour ce qu'il allait faire . Non pas que sa magie sans baguette soit instable, mais il préférait garder le fait qu'il la pratiquait, secret.

Harry se tendit lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il continua à marcher. Mais discrètement, il s'entoura d'un bouclier qui n'était pas visible pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas les auras magiques. Et à vrai dire, ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette catégorie étaient plutôt rares. Prudent, Harry avança légèrement l'allure de sa marche et tomba finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait : un pub miteux qui n'ouvrait que pendant la nuit. Seuls les sorciers et créatures magiques les plus courageuses et surtout les plus mauvaises osaient entrer dans la bâtisse. Harry l'avait découvert pendant une de ses innombrables mission d'espionnage qu'il avait effectué à son époque. Le pub n'avait pas de nom, et Harry doutait qu'il en ait déjà eu un. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il put se rendre compte qu'un groupe de trois sorciers le suivait à une distance respectable. Le brun poussa la porte du pub et s'y engouffra rapidement. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était sombre et glacée. Des chaises qui ne comportaient souvent que deux ou trois pieds étaient disposées dans la grande pièce. Toutes sortes de créatures magiques y étaient installées et la plupart appartenaient à des espèces qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu en vrai. L'une d'entre elles, un foliot si Harry se souvenait de ses cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, était étalée à même le sol, morte. Personne ne paraissait vouloir le mettre dehors, et Harry l'enjamba pour accéder au comptoir, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. S'adossant au bar, il appela l'être qui s'en occupait. Celui-ci, une goule, (bien qu'Harry n'en soit pas sûr, étant donné que la créature était recouverte d'une bonne couche de suie) s'avança vers lui en ronchonnant. Harry lui jeta un gallion et la créature l'empocha vivement, sans que son geste ne soit aperçu par l'un des occupants de la salle. Attrapant un verre d'une propreté douteuse, la goule acheva de le salir en l'essuyant avec un torchon aussi noir que sa peau. Puis il se pencha imperceptiblement vers Harry qui lui demanda d'une voix roque :

\- Je cherche Severus Rogue.

La créature le dévisagea un instant, puis pointa d'un doigt crochu une porte dissimulée sous des amoncellements de peaux de bêtes, derrière le comptoir. Harry le contourna lentement, jetant au passage un coup d'œil dans son dos et s'aperçut que les trois sorciers qui l'avaient suivi s'étaient arrêtés à une table où ils paraissaient avoir rejoins des connaissances. Harry souffla un coup, se morigénant mentalement : il était bien trop tendu. Il est vrai que l'environnement n'était pas propice à la détente, mais à cette époque-ci personne ne savait encore qui il était vraiment, et quelle était sa puissance magique. Il s'avança vers la porte indiquée, et tourna la poignée doucement. De l'autre côté, la pièce était aussi sale que la salle principale, bien qu'un peu plus éclairée. Seules quatre tables rondes entourées de quelques chaises étaient y étaient installées. Seule l'une d'entre elles était occupée. Assis sur une chaise qui, par miracle, possédait quatre pieds, Severus Rogue lisait tranquillement la gazette du sorcier. En avisant la présence d'Harry dans la pièce, il plia le journal et le posa sans douceur sur la table. Il joignit les mains dans une bonne imitation de Dumbledore, et Harry dût s'empêcher de laisser un sourire mi amusé mi attendri apparaître sur son visage. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver son mentor.

* * *

 **Ouais, je suis pas cool, je vous laisse en plein milieu d'un chapitre. Mais que voulez-vous, les cliffhangers c'est _soooo coooool_ (cf : ép de Fairy tail, arc des grands jeux magiques, le juge chauve barré)**

 **(1) :** **Signifie « ça fais chier »** **dans un langage assez correct. D'après un gars sur internet. J'fais pas russe moi. J'vois pas où est l'intérêt, à part pour la Vodka. No offense, je rigole, j'aime la Russie parce que c'est normal en.. ferme la Mylush purée.**

 **(2) : même bla bla, à part que cela signifie « putain ». Cordialement.**

* * *

 **Rar mes p'tits choux : (petite précision pour _Lys de Pandore_ : Je vais répondre à ta réponse, je n'ai juste pas trouvé le temps entre mes exams et l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée, j'essairais de faire vite!)**

 ** _Marie la petite_ (chapitre 7) : Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu l'aimes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

 _ **Lila12**_ **(chapitre 7 & 8) : Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fais plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire d'Erno t'est touchée. Merci de continuer à reviewer ^^ Vu que tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir demandé des flashs-back, j'espère que celui-là t'a plu ! **

_**Artemis**_ **(chapitre 7 & 8) : Je suis contente que ce chapitre soit tombé au bon moment, même si , à vrai dire, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tu dois avoir tes raison ^^. Bonne année à toi aussi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

 **Merci d'être là,**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 _ **Mylush**_


	10. Bonus 2: La Recontre des Immortels

**こんにちは** **! (Konichiwa pour les intimes) !**

 **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre (p'tain, encore, mais c'est qu'elle nous soule avec ces bonus à la con!) mais ceci n'est pas vraiment un bonus (p'tain, mais c'est qu'elle peut pas être claire un instant, c'te naine!). Mais je vous avais promis un truc lors du passage de la centième review. Alors voilà. Bon. Hein. Voilà.  
**

 **Petite précision:**

 **Alors que le bonus 1 n'était pas vital à la compréhension de l'histoire, le bonus 2 est plutôt important. A la base, je voulais que mes bonus soient des trucs facultatifs, du style, si t'as envie, tu lis, si t'as pas envie, tu lis pas. Ouais, super Mylush..**

 **Enfin bref, désolée, mais celui-ci là est plutôt important, et même si vous ne seriez pas « perdus » à proprement parler, pour la suite de l'histoire si vous ne le lisiez pas, et bien je vous recommande de le lire ! (quitte à me cracher dessus par review ou MP, oui oui, vous avez le droit).**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR. Tout, tout l'univers HP.**_

 _ **Sauf Dex et Kator, mais en même temps qui aurait pu inventer des gens aussi cheloux, si ce n'était moi ?**_

 _ **(j'ai beau eu relire cette phrase 19 fois, je ne sais toujours pas si je m'auto-congratule ou si je me clashe sévère. Enfin bon...)**_

* * *

 **Bonus 2 : La Rencontre des Immortels**

Viktor était debout, près de la seule fenêtre de la Cabane. Dehors, la nuit battait son plein, et des bourrasques de vent claquaient contre le battant de la porte. Le vampire avait les bras croisés, et ses yeux étaient vrillés sur l'extérieur. Il y a trois jours de cela, Harry était parti pour une énième mission d'espionnage. Il était supposé être rentré à la Cabane depuis maintenant une dizaine d'heures. Viktor en avait froid dans le dos. Aucun _patronus_ , aucun hibou ne pouvait l'avertir de l'état actuel des choses, car sur la carte, la Cabane n'existait pas. Aucun sorcier, aucun moldu, aucun être vivant ne pouvait réussir à la trouver, tout simplement parce que Harry et Viktor avaient passé des nuits à renforcer ses alentours par des sorts de protection, de dissimulation, et encore plein d'autres sortilèges plus ou moins légaux. Seuls Harry et Viktor avaient le pouvoir de révéler où se trouvait la Cabane. Par conséquent, le seul moyen pour Viktor de savoir si Harry était encore en vie, était de l'attendre là où il était. Et tant pis si le Survivant mettait vingt ans à revenir, Viktor était patient, et avait environ toute l'éternité devant lui. Pourtant, un tic nerveux agitait sa bouche, qu'il s'efforçait de cacher : un vampire était sensé être impassible dans n'importe quelle situation. Un bruit infime se fit entendre au dehors, et la vampire réagit en un quart de tour. Il s'approcha de la porte et se planta devant, les bras toujours croisés, le visage aussi agité que celui d'un cadavre. Quelqu'un était dehors, il le savait. Restait à savoir si ce quelqu'un était Harry. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Dans un grand bruit sec, la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître... non pas Harry, mais une grande silhouette toute encapuchonnée. Le vampire s'activa à la seconde même : il attrapa le nouveau-venu par le cou et le balança contre un mur de la Cabane. Lors de la collision avec le mur, l'adversaire de Viktor s'effondra à terre, sans un bruit. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Alors que Viktor allait lui lancer un _incarcerem_ bien senti, une voix forte se fit entendre au dehors :

\- Kator, arrête !

Viktor se tourna brusquement vers la voix, et constata que celui qui l'invectivait n'était nul autre qu'un Harry Potter qui ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le vampire n'avait pas besoin de question de reconnaissance pour savoir que cet Harry-là était le vrai, et non pas une pâle copie créée via le _polynectar._ Harry possédait sa propre odeur, et n'était pas né celui qui arriverait à berner l'odorat infaillible du vampire. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur la forme étalée contre le mur. Malgré la demande d'Harry, le ténébreux n'avait aucunement l'intention de baisser sa garde avant d'être persuadé que le nouveau venu n'était pas une menace pour Harry et lui. Enfin, surtout pour Harry. Le Survivant pénétra dans la Cabane dans un coup de vent et se précipita sur la créature allongée à terre. Le brun la prit dans ses bras, et enleva la capuche qui masquait ses traits. Viktor haussa un sourcil d'étonnement lorsque le visage du protégé de Harry apparut. Le nouveau-venu était en fait une femme et n'était visiblement pas humaine. De longs cheveux blancs encadraient un visage fin et mat. Sa bouche charnue était fendue d'une large entaille qui peinait à se refermer. Ses paupières étaient fermées, mais Viktor savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait découvrir dessous : deux yeux complètement blancs, sans pupilles, caractéristique flagrante des elfes de bois.

\- Harry... Qui est-elle ?

Viktor avait parlé d'une voix plus douce, mais sa gestuelle montrait qu'il était toujours en position de méfiance. Harry le remarqua et d'une voix calme lui demanda :

\- Au repos Kator s'il-te-plaît. Elle est comme toi.

Viktor, sur le moment, ne comprit pas la signification de la phrase. Effectivement, la jeune femme était une créature non sorcière et de surcroît immortelle.. mais à part cela, rien ne les rapprochait. Harry, dont la pâleur faisait peur à voir, laissa flotter un sourire contrit sur ses lèvres. Il avait enlevé le long manteau de l'elfe, et s'était relevé, dans l'intention de l'amener jusqu'au seul lit de la Cabane, dans la pièce qui jouxtait la salle principale. Mais son état était assez catastrophique, et il faillit s'effondrer lorsqu'il commença à prendre l'elfe dans ses bras. Viktor accourut, prit le relais et d'un regard réprobateur, il désigna une chaise dans la pièce, sur laquelle Harry s'empressa de s'affaler. Le vampire arrangea délicatement sa prise sur le corps fin et visiblement mal en point de l'elfe et s'avança rapidement vers le lit. Il en retira les couvertures, et glissa son fardeau sur le matelas. D'une main, il tira les couvertures et les rabattit sur le corps de l'elfe. Cette dernière était plongée dans un état léthargique et Viktor pensait que la rencontre entre le mur et son crâne n'avait peut-être pas arrangé son état. Puis le vampire se tourna vivement vers Harry et s'accroupit en face de lui. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés, et avait fermé les yeux. Du sang séché coagulé traînait encore sur son front, et de nouvelles coupures rougeâtres étaient visibles.

Le vampire soupira et d'une main douce attrapa le menton de son ami pour lui pencher la tête dans sa direction. Le brun se laissa faire sans opposer une quelconque résistance, signe de sa grande fatigue. Le vampire récita une litanie de paroles dont le sens était incompréhensible pour quiconque ne pratiquait pas la magie des non sorciers. Petit à petit, les griffures sur le visage du jeune homme se refermèrent et cicatrisèrent. Le souffle du sorcier se fit de plus en plus régulier, et bientôt Harry s'endormit. Son torse bascula vers l'avant, à cause de la prise que Viktor avait sur son visage. Le vampire le rattrapa habilement et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il entreprit de lui enlever son haut et passa une serviette humide sur son visage et son torse. A la fin de la manœuvre, celle-ci était rouge de sang. Pourtant Viktor était soulagé. La plupart du sang n'appartenait pas à Harry, au vu de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Le vampire enroula son ami dans une nouvelle serviette propre et alla l'allonger sur le canapé, le lit étant déjà occupé par l'elfe. Puis, ayant fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il alla s'appuyer contre un mur et s'occupa en faisant léviter une de ses chaussures, de la main droite, attendant bien sagement que les deux autres reprennent conscience.

Quelques heures passèrent, pendant lesquelles Viktor s'ennuya ferme. Mais d'un autre côté, il était soulagé de voir qu'Harry était bel et bien vivant. Bien que d'une santé plus ou moins bonne. Maintenant, l'énigme à résoudre était la présence de l'elfe dans la Cabane. Viktor avait les yeux braqués sur sa silhouette et s'était fait la promesse de ne pas la lâcher des yeux tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'absolue certitude qu'elle ne voulait pas de mal à Harry. Le vampire figea la chaussure qui flottait dans l'air lorsque le corps de l'elfe remua. Viktor se leva souplement, posa la chaussure au sol et s'adossa contre l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel se trouvait Harry. Ses yeux noirs longèrent le corps de l'elfe qui bougeait doucement. Puis brusquement, la femme se redressa un position assise, un sifflement s'échappant de sa bouche fendue. Elle avait tendu les mains en avant et déjà une boule violette crépitante de magie s'en échappait. Heureusement, Viktor avait des réflexes, et un bouclier se créa instantanément devant Harry et lui. Pourtant, la boule violette n'alla pas s'écraser contre le rempart magique. L'elfe, ayant repris ses esprits et avisant la situation et les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, s'était levée à une vitesse ahurissante et avait écarté les bras, positionnée devant Harry. La boule violette qu'elle avait elle-même lancée s'écrasa contre sa poitrine et la jeune femme s'écroula une seconde fois sous les yeux du vampire. Ce dernier arborait une tête de profonde incompréhension. L'elfe venait-elle de se prendre _sciemment_ sa propre boule de magie dans le ventre ? Le vampire gloussa devant le ridicule de la situation mais décida de remettre l'elfe sur pied. Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et expirait de l'air doucement. Sa main, qui était recouverte de cicatrice, était posée sur sa poitrine et faisait de léger cercle dessus. Dans une autre situation, dans une autre vie, s'il s'était appelé Jack et que l'elfe s'était appelée Rose, il aurait pu trouver cette situation assez alléchante. Pas ici. Pas dans la Cabane, en plein milieu de la nuit, pendant des temps de guerre sanglants. Pas lorsqu'il avait cru perdre Harry quelques heures auparavant. Le vampire devait tout de même avoir le regard fixé sur la poitrine, perdu dans ses pensées car l'elfe grogna ses premiers mots à son attention :

\- Daignerais-tu poser tes yeux autre part que sur la source de ton excitation ? Oui, j'ai agis stupidement, mais je n'ai réalisé qu'après que je venais d'attaquer Harry Potter. D'où ma réaction.

La vampire laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait plus à un grincement, mais détourna les yeux. La jeune femme ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il tendit une main, et l'elfe s'en empara pour se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut sur pied et qu'elle eût épousseté d'une main les quelques habits qu'elle portait, Viktor commença à poser les questions nécessaires :

\- Qui es-tu ?

L'elfe soupira et retourna vers le lit. Là, elle s'y assit et répondit doucement, tandis qu'elle touchait sa lèvre fendue en grimaçant :

\- Dexumria Legola. J'ai pu avoir l'honneur de me revendiquer fille de la reine des elfes.

Viktor haussa un sourcil et continua son interrogation en passant outre son étonnement :

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Non mieux, que veux-tu à Harry ?

L'elfe coula un regard vers Harry, où se mêlait peine et respect. Elle chuchota la réponse, comme s'il elle venait à peine de se rendre compte de la présence du dormeur dans la pièce :

\- Un incendie s'est déclaré au cœur de notre repaire. Un incendie à source magique, j'entends. Une magie noire, créée par le plus affreux des cœurs. Les flammes ont atteint l'entrée de notre domaine. Notre magie nous permet d'être en communion avec la nature. Mais ni l'eau qui coulait sous nos pieds, ni la pluie que nous avions fais tomber, n'arrivaient à éteindre ce feu noir. L'alerte a été donnée. On a emmené les enfants au loin. Les guerriers sont restés. En tant qu'héritière du royaume elfique j'avais ma place dans le cortège de la bataille. Et aux flammes se sont mêlées des créatures à l'apparence humaine, mais dans lesquelles l'âme a été consumée. Ils nous ont pris sans vergogne nos maisons, ont brûlé avec jouissance nos arbres. Nous sommes entrés en action. La rage a pris nos ventres et nous avons guerroyé sans nous arrêter. A la nuit, le feu continuait de faire son funèbre travail. Des enveloppes corporelles gisaient ici et là, et bien que la plupart aient appartenu à nos ennemis, ceux-ci restaient toujours en grand nombre. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il est arrivé. Harry Potter. Accompagné de ses acolytes, il est entré dans notre danse, à nos côtés. Devant ce soutien inespéré, nos guerriers ont redoublé d'ardeur. En un quart de cadran, tout fut réglé. Harry Potter nous apprit que ce feu ne pouvait être éteint de manière naturelle. Ce feu, tu dois le connaître bien, Viktor DèGeneres.

L'elfe fit une pause, et le vampire ne s'étonna pas que Dexumria fut au courant de son nom. Il était entrain d'entrevoir la suite de l'histoire, et celle-ci lui laissait des sueurs froides. D'une voix glacée, il murmura, comme pour lui-même :

\- L' _Ignis Mortem_. Le feu de la mort.

Dexumria acquiesça et continua son récit d'une voix douce :

\- Harry Potter nous a révélé la vraie nature de ce feu. En échange de sa puissance de destruction, celui qui le lance fais don de sa vie. Puis, Harry Potter nous a expliqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de l'éteindre : il fallait, comme pour l'invoquer, en payer le prix de sa vie.

L'elfe soupira doucement et continua d'une voix cassée :

\- Tout naturellement, la tâche de me sacrifier m'était incombé. Ma mère la reine étant partie avec les générations futures dans un lieu sûr, il était dans mon devoir de mourir pour mon peuple. J'allais m'avancer pour engloutir ces flammes en mon sein lorsque Harry Potter m'arrêta. Il avait posé une main sur son cœur et j'ai pu deviner ce qui se cachait en lui. Une forme noire, grouillante, qui s'agitait inexorablement, tentant de dévorer la lumière qui émanait de Harry Potter.

Viktor se racla la gorge puis murmura :

\- L' _H_ _orcruxe_. Le septième _H_ _orcruxe_ de Tom.

L'elfe pencha la tête un instant, comme si elle essayait d'analyser les paroles de Viktor. Pourtant, elle avait compris ce qui se cachait dans l'âme de Harry. Elle termina son récit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Il s'est avancé à ma place. Il m'a expliqué brièvement qu'il se devait de tuer la chose qui dévorait son être. Qu'il avait longtemps cherché ce feu pour pouvoir le laisser dévorer l' _Horcruxe._ Et sans plus tergiverser, sous les regards tendus de ses compagnons, il s'est avancé dans le feu, et a disparu entre deux vagues noires. Un instant, j'ai pensé que le chef de la lumière était mort à ma place. Pourtant, derrière moi, personne ne parlait, personne ne se lamentait. Chacun de ses amis étaient inquiets, mais pas désespérés. Et pour cause, quelques secondes après, Harry Potter a surgi des flammes. Bien vivant. La suite, tu la devines Viktor DèGeneres. Les dettes de vie qui nous lient aux humains sont plus fortes que la plus puissante des armes. Harry Potter a délaissé les lieux du combat, et je l'ai accompagné. Je le protège désormais. Au péril de ma vie. Mon titre d'héritière du royaume des elfes m'a été retiré, et je n'ai pour d'autres projets que de parvenir à terminer cette guerre en ayant à mes côtés un Harry Potter en bonne santé.

Et sur ces mots, l'elfe se tu. Viktor se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses longs doigts et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il soupira et tendit son bras vers Dexumria, une légère lumière brillant au creux de sa paume. L'elfe regarda la main quelques secondes puis tendit la sienne, une lumière similaire brillant au bout de ses doigts. Lorsque les deux mains s'accrochèrent, un brusque éclair d'énergie s'échappa des deux mains liées. Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva dans la pièce, électrique, crépitante d'énergie. Puis aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était créée, l'énergie s'évapora dans l'air.

Harry se releva doucement, frottant ses yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un bâillement mal refréné. D'une voix rauque, il demanda:

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous amusez à jouer à Zeus ? J'ai compris que je devais me lever, merci, pas besoin de m'électrocuter pour faire passer le message.

Viktor gloussa et lâcha la main de Dexumria. Il brandit la sienne sous le nez du Survivant tandis que d'un geste, il invitait Dexumria à faire de même. Harry avait maintenant sous les yeux les deux mains de ses acolytes. Et sur leur paume s'étendait, similaire à celle d'Harry, une longue cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry, étonné, releva les yeux vers le vampire, une question trottant dans son esprit. Ce fut Dexumria qui mit fin à ses interrogations :

\- Les marques lient les êtres, Harry. Cette marque signifie que notre vie t'appartient, maintenant.

* * *

 **Valààà.**

 **Le chapitre 9 arrivera bientôt. Les réponses aux reviews par message privés se feront normalement -je dis bien normalement- dans la semaine, et les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront dans le chapitre 9.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez des questions sur des trucs que vous avez pas compris, askez, askez, je suis là pour ça, et je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos.. questionnements ! (par review, par MP, par message subliminal, ou par pigeon voyageur, je jure de répondre à tout).**

* * *

 **A bientôt,**

 _ **Sorcièrement vôtre,**_

 _ **Mylush**_


	11. Le Temps d'une demande

_**Saluuut à vous, Ô lecteurs du dimanche soir, (et lecteurs de la semaine !)**_

* * *

 **J'ai mis... un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre 9, et j'en suis désolée. Mais je vous jure que j'ai de bonnes excuses: Tout d'abord, j'ai choppé une bonne grippe... La toux, le mal de tête, les 40 de fièvres, j'vous cache pas que j'étais pas en état d'écrire un pet de mot. Et puis ensuite.. j'ai eu ZE semaine. La semaine de mes CO de bac, la semaine de mes contrôles... la semaine du malheur quoi. J'étais donc très tendue, très pas en forme, sortant d'une grippe, et enchainant avec tous ces exams. Pas de très bonne humeur. Mais... ce week end, j'étais enfin free, libre comme Spirit... et j'ai pondu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je pose une question en bas de la page, et j'ai besoin de réponse (c'est pas un ordre, c'est une supplique !), donc merci à ceux qui voudront bien prendre le temps de donner leur avis ! Love.**

* * *

 _Et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai reçu ma première review d'un rageur. Alors "a", je m'adresse à toi: tu as le droit de ne pas aimer ma fiction, je te l'accorde, ce que j'écris ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et c'est tout à fait normal ! J'accepte tout à fait les critiques sur mon travail, les remarques négatives... tant qu'elles sont constructives. Ton "nullissime" sans rien à la suite ne compte pas parmi ce que je qualifie de 'review constructive'. Je ne sais pas si ton intention était de me blesser, car dans ce cas-là tu n'as pas réussi... désolée de te dire que ta review ne m'a fais ni chaud ni froid... et a seulement provoqué quelques rires avec mes amis ! La prochaine fois, reste anonyme si tu veux, mais essaie de me dire pourquoi tu trouves mon premier chapitre aussi "nullissime", et là, je prendrais en considération tes propos. Sans rancune. _

* * *

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à toutes les écharpes francophones qui se sont subitement enfuies dans un lointain continent pour échapper à Lys de Pandore qui se fait un devoir de les manger... les unes après les autres ! Les adeptes des écharpes, (les écharpophiles, oui oui) je suis désolée de vous annoncer que cette très chère Lys a mobilisé toutes ses troupes pour capturer vos mets préférés. C'est pas sur moi qu'il faut crier, je suis végétarienne des écharpes.**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous, parce que tout de même, je suis très heureuse que vous soyez aussi nombreux à me lire, et j'adore lire vos reviews... longues, courtes, débiles, constructives... je m'en fiche, je les aime.**

 **Proposition d'écoute (que je ne ferais pas à chaque fois, mais bon là, j'écoute en boucle cette chanson, donc voilà):  Eleanor Rigby, des Beatles**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Ouaip, tout est à JKR. _**

**_Sauf mes amours, mes créations, mes bébés._**

 ** _Ouais... j'menvoie des fleurs._**

 ** _J'vous aime._**

 ** _Et aussi JKR, parce que sans elle, ben on serait pas là._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le Temps d'une demande:**

 _Assis sur une chaise qui, par miracle, possédait quatre pieds, Severus Rogue lisait tranquillement la gazette du sorcier. En avisant la présence d'Harry dans la pièce, il plia le journal et le posa sans douceur sur la table. Il joignit les mains dans une bonne imitation de Dumbledore, et Harry dût s'empêcher de laisser un sourire mi amusé mi attendri apparaître sur son visage. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver son mentor._

Harry s'avança lentement vers Rogue qui dardait sur lui un regard sombre teinté d'une touche de méfiance. Pas fou l'as du gras. Prudent et pas fou. Enfin, il n'était pas un espion pour rien. Et quel espion ! Le meilleur de tous les temps, selon l'avis très objectif d'Harry Potter, accessoirement ancien apprenti de ce même espion. Car ce dernier avait, pendant la guerre et de mauvaise grâce au départ, il fallait bien l'avouer, accepté de servir de mentor à Harry. Il lui avait enseigné cette science obscure qu'est les potions, mais aussi tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à l'espionnage. Grâce à lui, le Survivant avait échappé plus d'une fois à la mort, usant du nouveau savoir que Rogue lui avait inculqué. Harry s'approcha doucement vers le maître des potions et s'étonna mentalement du fait que ce dernier, étant tout normalement bien plus jeune, avait pourtant déjà les cheveux d'une graisseur épouvantable. Il s'empêcha de pouffer pour ne pas avorter la chance de se lier d'amitié avec le potionniste. Doucement, pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il s'approcha de la table, les mains légèrement avancées en avant, signe qu'il était désarmé. Harry eut un rictus. A cette époque, Rogue, bien qu'il soit déjà très méfiant, n'imaginait pas un instant que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui aurait pu maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Pourtant, Harry, en un clin d'œil s'il avait fallu, aurait pu rendre inconscient l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. A son époque, cela avait été différent. Rogue le connaissait trop bien et était arrivé, Merlin seul savait comment, à anticiper les sorts et gestes que le Survivant allait effectuer. Harry, parfois, se demandait s'il n'était pas trop facile de lire en lui car, non seulement Rogue y arrivait, mais Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Erno ET Remus y arrivaient parfaitement. Ce qui avait le don de rendre grognon un certain balafré qui adorait prendre les gens par surprise. Manque de pot, les sept cités ne l'étaient jamais à cause de lui. Et puis surtout, il ne fallait pas parler du manque de réaction de Dexumria et Viktor face aux attaques de Harry. Si les sept amis d'Harry, à son époque, arrivaient à anticiper ses attaques, les deux immortels, quant à eux, avaient le temps d'aller boire un café, de prendre rendez-vous chez le podologue, et d'ensuite revenir vers leur ami, le contre-sort du sortilège qu'Harry allait lancer aux lèvres, et regarder avec amusement le brun essayer de vaincre les protections qu'ils avaient lancé. Et pour le coup, Harry était réellement agacé de la puissance magique de ses amis immortels. Mais au fil du temps, avec les entraînements procurés par Rogue, mais aussi par Dexumria et Viktor, le brun avait appris à se battre, à maîtriser la magie sans baguette... jusqu'au jour où il avait été capable de battre Dexumria dans un combat rapproché. A partir de ce moment-là, Viktor n'avait plus jamais osé se moquer de lui et de sa puissance. Ou peut-être un peu, mais dans ces cas-là, Harry a-do-rait répliquer...

Revenant au moment présent, Harry perçut le mouvement de tête que Rogue lui fit, l'invita silencieusement à s'asseoir devant lui. Un léger rictus s'étalait sur les lèvres fines du potionniste, et Harry en comprit la signification lorsqu'il avisa la chaise devant lui. Celle-ci n'avait qu'un pied, et lorsqu'une chaise n'a qu'un pied, cela signifie qu'elle tire un petit somme, au sol. Harry soupira et d'une main lasse, sortit sa baguette de la manche de son manteau et sans prononcer un mot, répara la chaise. Un instant, il hésita à faire de même pour les quelques demies-douzaines de cadavres de chaises qui ornaient la pièce, puis renonça, n'ayant pas envie de rendre service au gérant du pub, qui, clairement, s'occupait très mal des lieux. Il rangea sa baguette d'un mouvement nonchalant, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la tension qui habitait le maître des potions depuis qu'il avait fait apparaître le bout de bois de sa manche. Ayant fini tout son petit manège, il s'assit lentement sur la chaise, et posa à plat ses mains sur la table d'une propreté douteuse. Ce fut Harry qui engagea la conversation :

\- Vous vouliez me voir ?

Rogue nia tout de suite cette affirmation :

\- Dumbledore voulait que je vous rencontre. Avoir connaissance de votre existence ne m'est d'aucune valeur, à me yeux.

Bon, ça c'était dit, pensait Harry, gloussant intérieurement. Ce Rogue-ci n'était pas plus plaisant qu'à son époque, mais aujourd'hui, Harry avait un avantage sur le potionniste : il connaissait beaucoup de chose sur lui, alors qu'il n'était, ici, pas censé le connaître. Et puis, chose non négligeable, cela faisait longtemps que le Survivant avait arrêté de craindre les remarques acides qui fusaient constamment de la bouche de son mentor. Il répondit, d'une voix tranquille :

\- Et me voici. Je m'appelle Kane Ushen. En réalité, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je viens d'un futur alternatif, dans lequel vous avez passé sept années à me dénigrer pour quelque chose pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien : je suis le fils de mon père. Au passage, vous n'avez jamais vraiment réussi à oublier l'amour que vous portez pour ma mère, et finalement, vous avez fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas mon père. Vous m'avez guidé, servi de mentor, et j'ai plus de respect pour vous que vous ne pouvez même l'imaginer. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, et, comme tous les autres, vous avez fini par vous sacrifier pour moi, et pour votre filleul qui pointera, à cette époque, le bout de son nez dans quelques mois. Ah, au passage, vous allez développer un sentiment qui se rapproche d'une très grande exaspération à l'attention d'un de mes plus proches amis : Viktor DeGèneres, le vampire que vous avez, je crois, aperçu il y a quelques semaines, derrière la vitrine de Florent Fortarôme. Vous allez mourir, torturé par la main de celui que vous avez détesté servir. Enchanté.

Du moins, c'est ce que Harry aurait aimé lui dire, mais s'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle il devait se lier d'amitié avant de révéler tout les points cités, c'était bien Severus Rogue. Alors, Harry tourna sept fois sa langue dans bouche, et répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Et me voici. Je m'appelle Kane Ushen, et je suis professeur de duel à Poudlard. Mon plus grand but, est de réduire à l'état de bouillie chaque cellule qui compose le corps de notre mégalomane en chef, à savoir Tom Jedusor. Votre prétendu maître. Dumbledore veut que je rentre dans l'Ordre, et a décidé que je serais celui qui ferait le lien entre vous et les membres de l'Ordre. Du moins, quand vous ne pourrez pas être présent pendant les réunions, pour nous dire ce que vous avez à dire. Il faut que je vous avoue que c'est moi qui ait demandé à Dumbledore d'organiser cette rencontre dans ce charmant lieu.

Rogue, qui n'avait pas moufté pendant tout le discours, leva un sourcil sceptique quant à la qualification du lieu, mais attendit qu'Harry continue son laïus, chose que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier :

\- Je suis ici pour savoir s'il sera possible de conclure un certain accord entre nous. Je sais d'expérience qu'il est bien dur, en temps de guerre, de faire confiance aux autres, ce qui est pourtant indispensable si l'on veut pouvoir survivre plus de cinq minutes. Sans les autres, nous sommes faibles, et l'on se doit de pouvoir compter sur les autres. Mais, à votre air, je vois que vous pensez exactement le contraire.

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement. Harry devina presque aussitôt ce qu'il pensait : Selon le potionniste, Harry devait être trop jeune (bien qu'il ait le même âge que lui) pour pouvoir prétendre avoir connu la guerre. Comme toujours, le maître des potions avait une très haute... estime de ses interlocuteurs. Harry souffla doucement :

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Je suis jeune, il est vrai. J'ai franchi la barre des vingt il y a seulement deux ans, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu les aventures de toute une vie. Et pas forcement en bien. Ne me jugez pas, vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne savez pas où j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai vécu, et ce que j'ai perdu. Ne me jugez-pas, tout comme je ne vous juge pas, car je ne vous connais pas.

Du moins, Rogue n'était pas censé savoir le contraire, et cela allait très bien comme cela à Harry. Rogue le fixa pendant quelques minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles Harry ne détourna pas son regard, sachant pertinemment que le potionniste essayait de déterminer si, oui ou non, l'homme en face de lui pouvait être digne d'un début de confiance. Puis, brutalement, il prit la parole, et Harry, serein, comprit que le potionniste acceptait de commencer à instaurer un début de relation -professionnelle, pour le moment, mais qu'importe, l'amitié viendrait avec le temps-.

\- D'où venez-vous ? Et qui sont les deux personnes qui vous accompagnaient l'autre fois, sur le chemin de Traverse ? Ils n'étaient pas sorciers.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, sérieusement :

\- Ils sont mes amis, mes acolytes, ils m'ont sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie, mais ce fut d'abord moi qui ait sauvé la leur. Je pense que je ne vous apprends rien en parlant de dette de vie ?

Rogue leva sa main droite inconsciemment et fit un signe négligeant, signe qu'il était déjà au courant de tout ce qui tournait autour de la magie des dettes de vie. Harry eut un rictus, heureux de ne pas avoir à s'étaler sur cette partie-là de la magie, qui n'était pas des plus simples. De plus, il avait songé à en parler à ses septièmes années, et si les Serpentards de ce matin n'étaient pas trop agités, il pourrait peut-être débuter aujourd'hui. Il continua, sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Je viens d'Amazonie. J'ai passé mes dix dernières années là-bas, et j'ai tout appris de la magie avec un précepteur, qui, malheureusement, est décédé il y a quelques mois. Mes parents sont morts lorsque je n'était qu'un gosse, et je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir d'eux.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Rogue lorsque Harry aborda son statut d'orphelin. Le brun la remarqua et cacha un sourire nostalgique qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage impassible. Ce qu'il avait appris, aux côtés de son mentor, c'était que ce dernier n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, et, ses deux parents morts, il s'était retrouvé dans une solitude froide et triste, mais qui lui avait amené un peu de soulagement. Son père, moldu, n'était plus constamment dans ses pattes, à lui dicter sa conduite à tenir... et surtout, surtout, sa mère morte, il n'avait plus assisté à ces terribles moments où son père devenait un peu trop violent à son goût envers sa propre femme. Harry s'ébroua rapidement. Ce n'était pas sa vie, pas son histoire, celle-ci appartenait à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, et le brun avait suffisamment subit de moments douloureux dans sa vie pour ne pas ajouter ceux des autres aux siens. Il continua, d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, après avoir regardé sa montre si singulière :

\- Je ne peux pas m'éterniser ici, aussi je viendrais droit au but. Je vais vous confier quelque chose qui ne peut être ébruité. Dumbledore lui-même n'est pas au courant de ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

Rogue se releva un peu dans sa chaise, serrant instinctivement sa main droite sur sa cuisse, non loin de sa baguette magique. Le brun en face de lui l'intriguait. Il invita d'un signe de tête son interlocuteur à son continuer.

\- Que savez-vous des _horcruxes_?

Rogue eût un mouvement involontaire de recul, et Harry sut qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Il continua donc, plus doucement :

\- Je vois que vous connaissez le terme. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais je sais de... source sûre que Tom en possède.

Un reniflement s'échappa de Severus, qui lui demanda sèchement, cherchant même pas à s'attarder sur ses sources :

\- Plusieurs, n'est-ce-pas ? Combien ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

\- Ce fou est allé jusqu'à en créer six.

Il ne préféra pas ajouter qu'en réalité, Voldemort en avait créé sept, mais que la septième s'était trouvée à intérieur de lui, et qu'il l'avait faîte disparaître en se jetant volontairement dans un feu, lui-même créé par magie noire, et qui, à cette époque, n'était pas encore inventé. Cela ne serait pas très bien passé dans la conversation.

Rogue ne manifesta aucune surprise après la révélation du nombre _d'horcruxes_ et répliqua sèchement :

\- Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous ?

Harry inspira longuement, et récita d'une traite son objectif :

\- Je voudrais que vous me donniez chaque destination des déplacements qu'entreprend Tom. Du moins, ceux dont vous avez la connaissance. Je voudrais déterminer où est-ce qu'il les a caché, Ainsi, je pourrais les détruire, dans le but d'affaiblir Tom et réussir à le tuer définitivement.

Harry se tut. Il s'était prononcé sur ses objectifs, et restait à savoir si Rogue accepterait de collaborer avec lui, sachant que le potionniste ne le connaissait ni de Merlin et de Viviane, et que tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était qu'il avait la confiance de Dumbledore. L'espion pinça les lèvres et grommela son accord. Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand, soufflé de la rapidité avec laquelle Rogue avait donné son assentiment. A son époque, Harry avait dû mettre au point de nombreux stratagèmes pour réussir à obtenir, certaines fois, quelque chose de son mentor. Une fois, il avait même dû se mettre dans sa tenue d'Adam dans la forêt interdite, dans l'espoir d'amadouer des licornes pour leur arracher quelques poils de leur crinière. Le potionniste en avait eu besoin pour une quelconque potion stupide, et Harry s'était retrouvé comme un idiot à courir les fesses à l'air à la poursuite des grands êtres majestueux.

Harry tendit donc une main vers son nouvel acolyte et demanda :

\- J'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de cette demande à Dumbledore. Je le mettrais au courant lorsque le temps sera venu.

L'espion acquiesça sobrement, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi, par Merlin, il accédait à toutes les demandes du jeune homme. Dans un bruissement de cape, il s'en alla de la pièce, fier comme un paon, laissant seul un Harry songeur, et quelque peu fatigué.

* * *

Harry se jeta comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, Dumbledore l'aurait bel et bien tué si un de ses élèves avait été blessé- devant son élève, son bras gauche tendu vers l'avant, en invoquant un bouclier d'une grande puissance magique, et le sort qui filait à toute allure vers eux s'écrasa sans un bruit sur la barrière magique. Harry laissa tomber son bras le long du corps, et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il allait craquer... il allait craquer. Un couinement retentit derrière lui, qui refréna tout de suite ses pulsions meurtrières. Il se tourna vers l'auteur du bruit et passa rapidement ses yeux sur le visage effrayé du Serpentard. D'une main douce, il attrapa le menton de son élève et tourna sa tête lentement des deux côtés. Les yeux marrons écarquillés, fixés sur lui, étaient embués de larme, et Harry se retint de soupirer. D'une voix forte, qui cassa le silence qui s'était installé depuis l'intervention d'Harry entre son élève et le sortilège, il demanda:

\- Mlle Flint, s'il-vous-plaît, accompagnez Monsieur Billon à l'infirmerie. Précisez bien à Mme Pomfresh qu'il n'est pas blessé physiquement, mais en état de choc. Une potion calmante devrait suffire.

Une jeune femme se détacha du groupe des Serpentards et s'avança avec hâte vers l'élève qu'Harry tenait d'une forte poigne. Camille passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, et, lentement, elle l'entraîna hors de la salle. Le jeune professeur souffla un coup, et tourna des yeux d'une froideur absolue vers un Serpentard qui se tenait en retrait de la pièce. Il était l'auteur du sortilège qui avait fusé vers Billon. Sous le regard mortel que son professeur lui lançait, il se recroquevilla franchement. Harry s'avança fluidement vers son élève, menaçant. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, il gronda, d'une voix sourde :

\- Jack Vincent. Votre baguette.

Le garçon aux cheveux brun regarda stupidement la main tendue de son professeur, et n'effectua aucun geste. Harry, dont la patience avait atteint des limites jusque-là insoupçonnées, grinça un mot et le garçon à la carrure impressionnante se retrouva réduit à l'état.. hé bien à l'état de fouine. Harry eût une pensée émue à l'égard de Barty Croupton Jr à qui il avait emprunté l'idée. Puis il se retourna vers ses élèves, la grosse fouine attrapée par la peau du coup et la brandit en avant. D'une voix glaciale, il expliqua :

\- Ceci est une _Martes Foina_ plus connue sous le nom de fouine, et communément appelée Jack Vincent. Ceci est l'état dans lequel vous vous trouverez jusqu'à la fin de mon cours si vous osez ne serait-ce qu'espérer désobéir à mes ordres. Je me contrefiche du fait que je suis en train d'enfreindre une règle. Je veux que la phrase suivante s'inscrive dans vos petits cerveaux en ébullition : La pratique du duel est mortelle, et quiconque s'amusera à mettre en danger ses camarades subira mon courroux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Un 'oui' sonore retenti à travers la pièce. Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux bordeaux. Sa prise sur weasel-Jack ne s'était pas desserrée, et d'un mouvement absent, il conjura une boîte en verre, dans laquelle il déposa sans douceur son élève/animal. Il referma, avec un sourire torve, la boîte, et sans plus s'en préoccuper, s'avança vers ses élèves qui étaient plus qu'éberlués par l'attitude de leur professeur. Ce dernier calma un peu sa magie qu'il sentait s'agiter en lui et expliqua, d'une voix plus douce, plus maîtrisée :

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ? On omet le moment où je transforme Monsieur Vincent en fouine, car je pense que tout le monde l'a compris.

Personne n'osa lever la main. C'était la première fois que leur professeur agissait aussi violemment envers un élève, et chacun se demandait si l'homme en face d'eux n'était pas un peu fou. Pourtant, Harry avait ses raisons, et il s'empressa de les expliquer lorsqu'il vit que personne ne voulait prendre la parole. Il demanda à ses élèves de s'asseoir à même le sol, et si certains rechignèrent, car selon eux ce n'était pas là la position d'un Serpentard, ils s'exécutèrent bien vite lorsque Harry tapota d'un air innocent la cage en verre qui contenait weasel-Jack. Une vingtaine d'élève calme assis devant lui, il s'apprêtait à commencer ses explications lorsque Camille Flint apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de ses camarades, et commença :

\- Très peu, je pense, ont pu voir la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Monsieur Vincent, que voici -il désigna la cage en verre- a eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir tester un sort sur un de ses camarades. Or, quelle était ma consigne en début de cours ?

Personne ne répondit, et Harry s'apprêtait à continuer, assez ennuyé de l'air mortifié qu'affichait chacun. Mais, alors qu'il allait prononcer un mot, une main se leva, et, sans attendre l'autorisation du professeur, la voix agacée de Regulus Black s'éleva dans l'air.

\- La consigne, Monsieur, était de s'entraîner à désarmer son adversaire et celui-ci devait produire un bouclier dont la puissance magique était suffisante pour bloquer le sort. Tout cela à l'aide de magie informulée.

Harry, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller lorsque Regulus avait parlé, considéra le jeune homme d'un regard amusé. Pour cause, celui-ci avait refusé d'appliquer l'ordre de son professeur, à savoir s'asseoir par terre. Mais ne voulant pas trop défier l'autorité professorale, il s'était accroupi sur ses chevilles et avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et paraissait plutôt stable dans cette position. Harry s'adressa à Regulus, qui paraissait être le seul actuellement à bien vouloir s'exprimer :

\- Merci Monsieur Black. Avez-vous vu la scène qui s'est en suite déroulée entre Monsieur Vincent et Monsieur Billon ?

A vrai dire, il posait la question, mais connaissait déjà la réponse. A aucun moment Harry n'avait été dupe du comportement de Regulus. Jack Vincent était décidément bien trop idiot pour connaître l'existence du sort qu'il avait employé. Cela devait forcement être le jeune Black qui le lui avait enseigné, et, Vincent, oubliant de se servir de ses deux neurones restantes, avait jugé bon de vouloir découvrir les effets de ce sort... sous le nez d'un professeur particulièrement connaisseur de la magie noire. Or, le sort employé était tout bonnement de la magie noire à l'état pur. Et Harry dé-tes-tait les gosses qui usaient de la magie noire sans savoir de quoi il en retournait. A son époque, la magie noire était devenue plus qu'une nécessité. Elle était devenue une arme, que chacun, enfant, adolescent, adulte, usait, avec prudence il était vrai, mais couramment. Chacun savait de quoi il en retournait et personne n'en abusait car pour les combattants de la lumière, elle signifiait qu'ils étaient dans une période de guerre, et qu'ils avaient adopté les méthodes de leurs ennemis pour pouvoir survivre. Obliger, torturer, tuer. Voilà à quoi ils en avaient été réduis, en fin de compte, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Voldemort avait bien dû rire en voyant le camp de la lumière, qui se prônait si lumineux, être obligé d'utiliser cette magie noire, cette magie sale. Harry revint à la réalité, lorsque la voix de Regulus retentit :

\- Oui Monsieur.

Harry, d'une voix calme, l'encouragea à continuer :

\- Décrivez-là, je vous prie.

Regulus cligna des yeux, et Harry s'empêcha d'afficher un sourire. Le jeune Black était dans une position délicate. Allait-il avouer qu'il connaissait le sort de magie noire ? Allait-il feindre l'innocence ? Harry croisa les mains dans le dos et attendit la réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir, lentement :

\- Jack, Monsieur, se battait en duel avec Billon. Jack était l'attaquant, Billon l'attaqué. Jack avait lancé un _expelliarmus_ sonore et Billon a eut le temps de créer un bouclier sans dire un mot. Mais Jack a enchaîné avec un autre sort, toujours à haute voix, et a fusé sur Billon. Je n'ai pas bien compris le nom du sort que Jack a lancé, Monsieur.

Harry faillit afficher un rictus mi-ennuyé mi-amusé. Regulus misait sur la carte de l'innocence, soit, mais il arriverait à le faire avouer ses fautes. Pour instruire ses élèves, il continua à la place du jeune Black :

\- Le sort que Monsieur Vincent a lancé, est un sort de magie noire. -Harry ne fit pas attention aux murmures qui se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre dans la pièce- Ce sort, je vais vous dire son nom, mais j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'utilisera dans sa vie. Le sort s'appelle _Ossis brisare_ et, comme son nom l'indique, il sert à briser les os de son adversaire. On peut penser qu'il ne sert qu'à torturer, mais détrompez-vous. La particularité de ce sort est qu'il brise les os en de si petits morceaux... qu'il est courant de mourir dans les minutes qui suivent l'application du sort. Un contre-sort existe, _Ossis solidare_ , mais il est particulièrement douloureux car il ressoude vos os en moins de cinq minutes. Ce que Monsieur Vincent a fait, était parfaitement stupide, et surtout puni de la peine suprême, s'il avait été majeur. Or, n'ayant toujours pas 17 ans, il ne peut recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Je discuterais des conséquences de cet acte avec le directeur dans la soirée, mais pour l'instant, je ne compte pas libérer Monsieur Vincent de cet état. Mais chose plus importante. Savez-vous pourquoi je me suis interposé entre Monsieur Billon et le sortilège lancé ? Celui-ci avait pourtant conjuré un bouclier.

Personne ne parla, et même Regulus semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience. Harry reprit, d'une voix dure :

\- Car la puissance du bouclier qui doit être déployé pour arrêter ce sort est immense. Tenez, pour vous donner une comparaison, le bouclier que j'ai lancé pour stopper l' _Ossis brisare_ aurait pu arrêter une trentaine d' _expelliarmus_ lancés en même temps.

Un hoquet commun retentit dans la salle lorsque les élèves se rendirent compte de la puissance de leur professeur. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Harry regarda sa montre, et fit signe aux élèves de se relever pour rejoindre le cours suivant. Et tandis que les élèves sortaient, Harry interpella Regulus, qui, intrigué, s'avança à pas de loup vers lui. Harry s'adossa à son bureau et croisa ses bras. D'une voix lente, il déclara :

\- Je voudrais que vous signaliez à tous vos professeurs de la mâtinée que Jack Vincent ne viendra pas en cours. Pas la peine de préciser pourquoi, vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que je leur expliquerais à la pause de midi. Je vais garder mon nouvel ami près de moi, et rendre une petite visite chez le directeur, qui, j'en suis sûr appliquera la peine que ce jeune idiot mérite.

D'un air ennuyé, il permit à Regulus de partir, et avant que celui-ci ne franchisse la porte, Harry déclara froidement, à voix basse, mais suffisamment haut pour que le jeune Black l'entende :

\- Je sais, Regulus. Je sais tout. Et vous feriez bien de vous en méfier, car je ne serais pas aussi clément que je l'ai été avec Jack si un événement pareil venait à se reproduire. Je serais toujours là.

Regulus resta figé un instant, présentant son dos à son professeur, puis se remit en marche sans émettre un son. Il sortit de la classe au même moment où Remus y rentrait. Harry, toujours adossé à son bureau, se tendit brusquement, acte qui n'échappa pas au lycanthrope, mais celui-ci n'émit aucun commentaire. Harry le salua doucement, et maintenant que les élèves étaient partis, ses jambes le trahirent et son corps tendit vers le sol, épuisé. Le bouclier qu'il avait dû lancer pour arrêter le sort de magie noire l'avait considérablement fatigué. A vrai dire, très peu de sorciers auraient été capables d'en lancer un aussi puissant, et Remus, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, adossé au mur dans le couloir, avait anticipé l'effondrement de Harry, et se précipita vers le jeune homme pour le récupérer contre lui adroitement.

\- Tu es courageux Kane, courageux et totalement cinglé.

Harry maugréa, tandis que Remus le positionnait sur une chaise :

\- Pas eu le choix, je n'avais que très peu envie que Billon se prenne un _Ossis brisare_ dans les dents. Cette saloperie fait si mal que cela m'étonne que les mangemorts ne l'utilisent pas plus.

Remus leva un sourcil sceptique, une conclusion alarmante germant dans son esprit :

\- Tu en parles comme si tu t'en étais déjà pris un.

Harry voulut nier, répliquer qu'il ne connaissait le sort que de nom, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux ambrés du loup, et d'un coup, il en eût marre de mentir. D'une voix aigre, il répondit :

\- Pas un. Quatre. Dont deux fois où j'ai dû m'appliquer moi-même le contre-sort alors que je sentais mes os se briser en moi. Je t'avoue que c'est une expérience que je préférais ne plus jamais tenter.

Remus était sans voix. Comment Kane, à 20 ans et des poussières, pouvait avoir subi des sorts de magie noire aussi violents. On était en guerre, Remus voulait bien l'avouer, mais Kane avait dit n'être arrivé en Angleterre que quelques semaines plus tôt. Précédemment, il avait vécu en Amazonie. Encore un secret qu'il se devait de comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, l'état de Kane était assez inquiétant, et il demande d'une voix rapide :

\- Faut-il que j'appelle Pompom, pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi ?

Harry secoua la tête, et ferma les yeux :

\- Laisse-moi deux secondes, et j'envoie un _patronus_ à Viktor et Dexumria pour qu'ils viennent me repêcher. Ils me remettront sur pieds en moins de deux, ils ont l'habitude.

Remus arqua un nouveau sourcil, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant l'acte si familier que le lycanthrope exécutait. Ce dernier déclara :

\- Laisse-moi leur en envoyer un, tu es trop faible pour le faire.

Harry murmura doucement :

\- Ils ne sont pas au château, et aucun _patronus_ autre que le mien ne peut les atteindre. Ainsi personne ne peut déterminer où ils sont exactement. Ahhh... voilà, c'est bon, j'ai assez de magie pour faire le sort.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, ne voulant s'épuiser inutilement en utilisant de la magie sans baguette et prononça le sort du _patronus._ Devant Remus apparut la silhouette bleutée d'un grand homme, magnifique, d'une beauté froide, à couper le souffle. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en avisant l'état d'Harry et offrit un sourire ravageur à Remus:

\- Erno Ushen, enchanté.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, ne faisant fi de l'air abasourdi de Remus qui se rendait compte que, non seulement le professeur de duel pouvait invoquer un patronus corporel humain, mais que celui-ci pouvait parler à sa guise, Erno soupira puis se pencha vers Harry et ricana :

\- Tu es dans un état mon grand... Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

Harry répondit doucement :

 _\- Ossis brisare_.

Erno fit la moue, et haussa les épaules :

\- Une belle invention pour désosser le poulet, mais une belle saloperie quand ça atteint ton propre corps. Tu l'as repoussé n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es si inconscient parfois, que ça en devient navrant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et demanda aigrement :

\- Erno mon chou, je souffre présentement le martyre, et j'adorerais que tu ailles prévenir Kator et Dex' de mon état. Sans passer par la case Chaudron Baveur s'il-te-plaît, j'ai un problème à régler ensuite -il désigna la cage en verre dans laquelle s'agitait weasel-Jack et Remus écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la vraie nature de la fouine-.

Erno s'inclina doucement :

\- J'y vais de ce pas Monseigneur. Non plus sérieusement gamin, la prochaine fois, éjecte toi avec l'élève au sol. J'ai pas besoin de toi de suite au paradis.

Et il disparut, en laissant la trace caractéristique des _patronus_ , tandis qu'Harry murmurait pour lui, mais Remus entendit parfaitement la remarque :

\- Rendez-vous en enfer, oui...

Et une fois de plus, il souleva un sourcil en entendant la réponse. Kane Ushen était un être remplit de mystère. Rien que le _patronus_ de Kane en disait long sur sa puissance magique... et surtout sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Car Remus avait bien compris qu'Erno avait réellement existé, et qu'il était mort.

Une vingtaine de minute passa, pendant lesquelles Harry avait fermé les yeux et s'était presque endormit. Remus refusa de le laisser seul, et attendit patiemment que Viktor et Dexumria arrivent. Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver, et les deux immortels débarquèrent dans la pièce, paniqués. En avisant l'état d'Harry et la non-réaction de Remus face à celui-ci, ils se calmèrent. Viktor, entre ses dents, tandis qu'il s'avançait pour prendre le petit brun dans ses bruns, sifflait :

\- La prochaine fois qu'il invoque ce bouffon d'ex-mangemort, je m'en fous je trouve un moyen, je l'exorciste mais je le fais revenir sur terre pour le faire souffrir le martyre. Nous dire qu'Harry était à l'agonie... non mais quel... Pezzo di merda **(1)**...

Et sans ajouter une parole de plus, il s'en fut de la pièce, après avoir adressé un signe de tête en guise de remerciement à Remus, tandis que Deuxmria prenait la cage en verre entre ses bras et s'en allait à son tour. Et Remus resta seul dans la pièce, pas bien sûr d'avoir compris toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

* * *

 **C'est finiiiiiiiii à tout jamaiiiiiiis (nan j'rigole, que le chapitre, pas de stress inutile).**

 **J'espère que l'avez aimé. Je vous remercierais jamais assez d'être là, de lire, de reviewer, de pas reviewer mais d'exister dans l'ombre. Enfin bref, merci, merci, merci.**

 **(1): Signifie, dans un langage toujours assez fleuri (dédicace pour toi Lys, tu as vu je fais des efforts, je prends de l'italien maintenant): Trou du cul. Cordialement.**

* * *

 **J'ai une question à vous poser, et j'espère que tout le monde n'a pas fermé la page dès que le chapitre était fini. C'est assez important, donc j'aimerais vraiment que vous y répondiez... par PM si vous ne voulez pas reviewer, mais sinon par review:**

 **Voulez-vous que je mette Harry en couple avec quelqu'un, ou une histoire sans romance vous satisfait-elle ?**

 **J'espère que j'aurais assez de réponse, car j'ai besoin de savoir dans quelle direction je vais par rapport à ça. Sachant que je pourrais encore vous demandez votre avis plus tard dans la fiction. Si d'ailleurs vous avez des propositions à me faire par rapport à n'importe quoi, je suis toute ouïe, ma messagerie n'attends que vos messages, ou alors des reviews, aussi ^^**

* * *

 **RAR (pour le chapitre 8 et le bonus 2)**

 ** _Lila12:_ (chap 8)Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Merci d'être toujours là et de reviewer. J'espère que la confrontation Snape/Harry que tu attendais t'as plu. ^^**

 **(bonus2): Heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! Yep, je voulais pas oublier l'horcruxe, c'est d'un sacrilèèèèège voyons x). Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !**

 _ **Artemis:**_ **Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Alors DE RIEN pour ce chapitre xD** **  
**

 ** _Louna:_ Merci, c'est très gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

* * *

 **Merci d'être là, sincèrement !**

 _ **Sorcièrement vôtre,**_

 _ **Mylush**_


	12. Le Temps d'une discussion

_**Salut les p'tits loups ! **_

**J'espère que tout va bien chez vous. Je salue ceux qui, comme moi, sont en vacances, et j'envoie mes pensées vers ceux qui ont repris ce matin. Brrr.**

* * *

 **Sinon... AHHHHHHHH. Au précédent chapitre, ayant demandé si vous souhaitiez voir Harry en couple, j'espérais recevoir quelques réponses... mais j'ai reçu le double de reviews, par rapport à d'habitude. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein, comprenez bien, je suis une fanatique inconsidérée de vos reviews, alors un grand merci, j'en suis encore toute chtourneboulée (si si, ça existe ce mot, je vous jure!).**

 **Pour la réponse à la question tout de même : Il n'y aura pas de romance dans cette histoire... sauf peut-être à la fin, où je pourrais diriger Harry vers une telle ou telle personne. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis, et j'espère ne pas faire trop de malheureux.**

 **Petite précision, ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, mais bon, ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Et pour ceux qui pourraient se demander quand arrivera l'action, il faut bien que je précise que oui, cette fic en possède, mais qu'elle peut mettre du temps à arriver, car cette fic est aussi très psychologique, et je privilégie la profondeur des personnages. . . . . (qui a pensé à des trucs pervers là ? Bande de petits...)**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : _**

**_Trois p'tits Pattenrond, trois p'tits pattenrond, trois p'tits pattenrond rond rond rond,_**

 ** _rondeléééé, rondelééé, rondeléééé, lééé lééé,_**

 ** _lait de fuiji, lait de fuji, lait de fuji ji ji,_**

 ** _JKR, JKR JKR,_**

 ** _R2D2, R2D2, R2D2,_**

 ** _deux p'tits Pattenrond..._ **

**_Tout est à JKR, au vu de ce magnifique remix de cette comptine (sachant que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un fuji)._ **

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

 **Keur.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le Temps d'une discussion**

Harry s'accouda sur la balustrade qui surplombait le vide. Sous ses yeux embrumés de sommeil s'étendait l'immense propriété de Poudlard. La forêt interdite à sa gauche, et le lac à sa droite, il voyait tout. Il était sur la plus haute tourelle du château, là où même les plus aventureux n'osaient aller, car pour y arriver, il fallait grimper des centaines et des centaines de marches. De plus, sur la fin du chemin, on comptait plus de trous dans les escaliers que de marches, ce qui rendait la montée périlleuse. Le jeune brun méditait, perdu dans ses pensées. Le soleil peinait à se lever, et la forêt était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Sur le lac, au contraire, commençaient à apparaître des rayons de soleil orangés. Il était à peine 7 heure 30, et Harry avait passé une nuit abominable. Cela ne différait pas vraiment de d'habitude -les cauchemars l'assaillaient chaque nuit- mais cette fois-ci, il avait revécu la mort de Ginny. La scène, qu'il ne pouvait oublier, se rejouait sans cesse dans son esprit, à mesure que le soleil se levait.

/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/

 _Elle était là, belle, rayonnante, puissante. Ses sorts pleuvaient à mesure qu'elle brisait les lignes ennemies. Ses cheveux roux, attachés négligemment en une queue de cheval, rebondissaient avec force dans son dos, à chaque fois qu'elle évitait un maléfice. A ses côtés, ses compagnons redoublaient d'ardeur, en la voyant aussi féroce, si déterminée. Le bastion orange, le bastion de la Lumière dirigé par Ginny Potter, gagnait du terrain. Ils avaient un objectif, et chacun était prêt à mourir pour le mener à bien : détruire les lignes ennemies qui gardaient prisonnier une trentaine d'enfants nés-moldus. La rage qui éclairait les yeux de la meneuse se reflétait dans ceux de chaque le groupe, chacun avait un rôle bien précis, déterminé à l'avance. Il y avait les attaquants, ceux qui étaient sur le front du bataillon, puis venaient en seconde position les protecteurs, ceux qui érigeaient des boucliers devant le groupe de combattants. Et enfin, à l'arrière, venaient les soigneurs, ceux dont le rôle était de permettre à chacun de tenir debout le plus longtemps possible, en les soignant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Chaque bataillon, et l'Orange ne faisait pas exception, avait été formé grâce au sort qu'Harry avait inventé : le_ Designare _. Ainsi, chaque bataillon possédait la même puissance magique en son sein, et le sort tenait compte des talents de chacun. Ce sort avait permis de créer une grande cohésion parmi les combattants de la Lumière._

 _Ginny hurlait des sorts, gonflant ses poumons à l'extrême, pour permettre aux sortilèges de franchir ses lèvres par multitude. Les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur son passage ,n'avaient même pas le temps de lancer un bouclier qu'ils se trouvaient à terre, morts ou entravés, selon l'humeur de la jeune rousse. Bientôt, les lignes ennemis furent écrasées, et les quelques Mangemorts encore en vie, capturés, et emmenés bien vite devant un tribunal (le camp de la Lumière avait jugé bon de continuer à juger de manière légale et juste, pour ne pas tomber dans un régime totalitaire dirigé par les plus puissants, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage autour d'eux), qui leur accorderait le jugement mérité. Ginny, suivie de près par ses compagnons d'armes, s'approcha de la grande bâtisse noire qui apparaissait à l'orée de la forêt la plus proche. Elle savait de source sûre qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait les trente enfants nés-moldus. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est quelles défenses Voldemort avait placées autour, ou même dans la bâtisse elle-même. Entre ses dents, la rouquine siffla divers sorts de reconnaissances, cherchant à savoir les protections placées sur la maison. Elle se rendit compte, étonnée, que rien n'avait été jeté. Pour autant, cela ne la rassura pas. Mais le temps leur manquait, les renforts des Mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et il leur fallait mettre les enfants à l'abri rapidement. Elle cria sèchement ses ordres :_

 _\- Je veux tous les protecteurs avec moi, sauf cinq qui restent ici en prévention des potentiels secours ennemis. Avant d'entrer, jetez tous des boucliers autour de la maison. Les attaquants restent ici, mais Darwing tu viens avec moi. Les soigneurs, tous avec moi, on ne sait pas dans quel état on va retrouver les petits. On se déploie, maintenant !_

 _Personne ne songea ne serait-ce qu'à discuter les ordres. La meneuse avait parlé. Chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire, et ainsi, ceux qui avaient été désignés pénétrèrent avec prudence à la suite de Ginny dans la bâtisse. Devant leurs yeux s'étendait une large pièce vide... à l'exception d'une trentaine d'enfants qui occupaient le centre. Ceux-ci étaient affolés, mais, au grand soulagement de Ginny, bien vivants. Elle redoubla de prudence en s'avançant lentement vers eux. Puis, voyant que rien ne se produisait lors de son avancée, elle s'activa, et brisa les boucliers qui entouraient les enfants. Ceux-ci se levèrent alors et se précipitèrent dans les jambes de leurs sauveurs. Ces derniers s'accroupirent et vérifièrent rapidement de l'état des petits. La plupart n'avaient que quelques blessures mais étaient grandement choqués. Ginny s'empressa d'ordonner à tous de transplaner au QG des soigneurs, où les enfants seraient pris en charge rapidement. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le premier soigneur, qui avait pris par la main deux enfants, n'arrivait pas à transplaner. Elle essaya à son tour et se rendit compte qu'un sort anti-transplanage avait été lancé. Rapidement, elle lança un sortilège pour détecter des maléfices ou des objets cachés et apparut bien au centre de la pièce un objet étrange. Elle ne prit pas le temps de savoir ce que c'était, elle hurla à tous de sortir de la pièce avec les enfants et lança un bouclier qui engloba l'objet. Elle courut vers lui et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe artisanale, d'origine moldue. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule et comprit que les combattants accompagnés des enfants n'auraient pas tous le temps de transplaner avant que la bombe n'explose. Elle serra les dents et leur cria de partir. Des « pops » sonores se firent entendre, signe que les combattants transplanaient rapidement en direction du QG. Mais alors que la moitié des combattants avaient déjà transplané, Ginny put sentir une onde de puissance émaner de la bombe. Elle attrapa la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser, et voyant que tous n'étaient pas partis, elle transplana dès qu'elle atteignit l'extérieur, emmenant avec elle l'objet mortel._

 _A des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter regarda avec effroi une aiguille sur l'horloge des Weasley bouger. L'aiguille de Ginny Potter, initialement pointée sur l'écriteau «danger de mort» s'était mise à tourner, de plus en plus vite, avant de disparaître dans un crissement sinistre. Harry Potter s'effondra à genoux, ses mains serrées à s'en arracher les cheveux autour de la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, dans un long cri silencieux. Des gens se précipitèrent vers lui, mais rien ne put le faire revenir à la réalité. Sa femme, Ginny Potter, venait de mourir._

 _/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/_

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du sorcier, et ce dernier sursauta, se retournant vivement, les mains tendues devant lui, une boule d'énergie déjà formée à leur extrémité. Devant lui se tenait Viktor qui, connaissant à la perfection son ami et ses réactions vives, avait déjà formé un bouclier puissant devant lui en prévention de la réaction du brun. Ce dernier se calma en avisant la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans ses méditations. Le vampire affichait un air inquiet devant le visage las de son ami. Le ténébreux passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux bordeaux et Harry se laissa faire. A son époque, il n'était pas friand du tout des effusions amicales, mais ici, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il se laissait faire, petit à petit. Le brun avisa une petite grenouille verte plongée dans les cheveux noirs du vampire et sourit faiblement. La créature croassa faiblement, sauta de son perchoir et se métamorphosa avant même d'avoir atteint le sol. Dexumria pinça les lèvres dans une moue réprobatrice et attrapa doucement les mains de ses amis. Une seconde passa et Harry se retrouva devant la porte qui menait à ses appartements. Il s'avança et voulut la franchir et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu'il avisa la personne qui se trouvait au fond du couloir et qui avait assisté à leur arrivée impromptue. Remus Lupin, qui tenait dans ses bras une Julie bien réveillée, et vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un petit pyjama lilas. Elle tenait dans ses bras une peluche de chien noir, et Harry leva les yeux en remarquant qu'elle ressemblait _étrangement_ à un certain _animagus_ chien, répondant au patronyme de Sirius Black. La petite aux cheveux corbeaux poussa un cri ravi en avisant Harry, et tendit les bras dans une envie évidente d'être prise par le sorcier. Mais Remus, qui tenait avec fermeté Julie, sachant à la perfection qu'elle était très gigoteuse, avait arrêté son pas, et paraissait autant éberlué que méfiant. Harry soupira et d'un signe de la main, invita le lycanthrope à pénétrer dans ses appartements. Le loup-garou hésita un instant, mais céda devant le sourire rassurant que lui adressa Dexumria. Calant Julie contre sa hanche, il entra dans la pièce, bien vite suivit par Viktor et Dexumria. Harry ferma la porte d'un geste lâche de la baguette -il ne voulait tout de même pas que Remus se pose d'avantage de question, s'il se mettait à utiliser la magie sans baguette à tout va-. Le jeune brun s'accroupit lorsque Remus posa Julie à terre, et celle-ci s'approcha maladroitement du Survivant. Elle lui tomba dans les bras et Harry roucoula en la réceptionnant, provoquant chez Viktor un petit fou rire,. La petite tendit un doigt en direction du visage du brun et déclara d'un air sérieux :

\- Ken.

Puis, elle se tortilla dans les bras du jeune homme, pour tendre un doigt en direction de Viktor et s'écria, avec le même sérieux :

\- Tor.

Et pour finir elle lança d'une voix fière, tout en lorgnant de l'œil Dexumria :

\- Dek !

L'elfe émit un rire cristallin tout à fait adorable, ce qui attira l'attention de Viktor sur elle. Il afficha un air un peu rêveur, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant l'air goguenard s'étalant sur le visage d'Harry. Remus, qui s'était approché d'eux, émit une grimace d'excuse tout en expliquant :

\- J'ai essayé, sans grand succès apparemment, de lui enseigner vos noms. Bon, c'est déjà bien, elle connaît au moins une syllabe par nom.

Dexumria sourit et agita sa main dans un geste négligeant, tout en répondant :

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. A la vérité, j'ai dû épeler les lettres de mon patronyme pour que Viktor puisse songer à me nommer. Nous pensons, avec Kane, qu'il a été bercé trop près du mur dans son enfance, ce qui explique ses difficultés d'apprentissage.

Remus sourit à la remarque et posa un regard songeur sur Harry et Julie, qui étaient en grande discussion, même si celle-ci n'était pas très développé, à cause de la difficulté qu'avait la petite pour s'exprimer.

\- Kane, j'aimerais te poser des questions.

Harry se tendit à la remarque du loup-garou, mais il acquiesça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Julie, et jugea qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre l'essentiel de la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. Et quand bien même elle comprenait et se mettait à tout répéter, cela ne changeait rien, car Harry ne comptait pas dire la vérité de sitôt. Il s'assit dans un des trois fauteuils qui trônaient dans la pièce, tandis que Dexumria faisait de même sur l'un des deux autres. Voyant que Viktor posait une fesse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Dexumria, Remus se dirigea vers le dernier et s'assit dessus sans une onde de grâce. Harry pouffa et demanda :

\- Tu es fatigué Remus ?

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

\- Le petit monstre a réveillé ses parents à cinq heures du matin. James n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me la refiler, en sortant l'excuse que je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui et donc que je pouvais m'occuper d'elle.

Harry leva un sourcil et déclara :

\- Or, nous sommes samedi donc...

\- Personne n'a cours aujourd'hui, oui.

Harry éclata de rire, James été assez culotté pour refiler sa fille à son meilleur ami à cinq heures du matin. La petit en question s'écria :

\- Pas dodo !

Harry sourit et répondit doucement :

\- Oui, Julie, tu veux plus faire dodo. Moi aussi, je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin.

La petit sourit et retourna à son occupation première, à savoir mâchouiller le doigt d'Harry tout en serrant fort sa peluche contre sa poitrine. Le Survivant reporta son attention sur Remus et ce dernier prit une grande expiration. Enfin, il se lança en assénant la première question :

\- Qui est Erno Ushen, et quel rapport as-tu avec lui ? Tu portes le même nom de famille, pourtant tu m'as dit être fils unique.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, d'agacement. Erno avait encore une fois créé une embrouille en se présentant devant Remus, la veille. Le pire, c'est qu'Harry soupçonnait l'ancien Mangemort d'avoir fait exprès, rien que pour le mettre dans une position délicate. Le Survivant prit deux secondes avant de répondre, puis soupira :

\- C'est un frère de cœur, et étant orphelin, j'ai décidé de prendre son nom, en signe de respect. Il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, et il est mort pour moi. Voilà pourquoi il est devenu mon _patronus._

Remus acquiesça, assimilant l'information et changea de sujet, ne cherchant pas à s'attarder sur la réponse qu'il savait être douloureuse pour le jeune sorcier :

\- Vous êtes, tous les trois, apparus dans le couloir. Il n'est pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Dexumria et celle-ci se redressa lentement lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- La réponse est évidente. Mon peuple possède de nombreux points communs avec ceux que vous appelez communément « elfe de maisons ». Nous sommes, d'une certaine manière, cousins. La particularité que nous, elfes, possédons, est de transcender certaines lois de la magie. Les restrictions sur le transplanage ne s'appliquent pas, ainsi nous pouvons apparaître où bon nous semble.

Remus leva un sourcil, mais ne put réfuter l'affirmation : l'explication était tout à fait valable. Puis, il se redressa dans son fauteuil, et, inconsciemment, Harry en fit de même. A son époque, il avait été très proche du lycanthrope, et connaissait la signification de chacun de ses gestes. A l'instant, Remus paraissait vouloir poser une question des plus sérieuses, et Harry l'appréhendait franchement. Mais la phrase que prononça le loup ne sonna pas comme une interrogation :

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Tu-sais-qui.

Harry fit la moue, il n'aimait pas le surnom que l'on avait donné à Voldy. Pour autant, à son époque, personne ne l'appelait pas son nom de scène. Le tabou que le mage noir avait apposé sur son nom était très puissant, et quiconque osait ne serait-ce qu'en dire la première syllabe se mettait dans un danger considérable. Les combattants de la Lumière avaient alors opté pour différents surnoms, tous autant ridicules : Le mégalomane chauve, le serpent, le croquemitaine, et plus récurrent, tout simplement, Tom Jedusor. Harry avait pris soin de révéler l'enfance de Voldemort à tous, pour que chacun sache qui était réellement cet homme, si Homme il était toujours. Le Survivant pinça les lèvres, ennuyé de l'affirmation jetée par Lupin. Il opta pour une demie-vérité :

\- Oui.

Remus leva un nouveau sourcil, étonné de la réponse si courte de son interlocuteur. Harry s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- Je ne peux, ni ne veux te l'expliquer pour le moment. J'ai bien rencontré le mégalo, mais dans des conditions spéciales, et je ne suis pas prêt pour en reparler aussi vite. Si tu veux savoir, l'une des dernières fois où je me suis retrouvé face à lui, Erno est mort pour me sauver la vie.

Remus hocha la tête. Il avait comprit que Kane avait sa part d'ombre en lui, et que rien n'était simple : pour l'instant, la mort de son frère de cœur était trop fraîche dans sa mémoire pour qu'il s'autorise à en conter les faits. Il empêcha d'autres questions de sortir de sa bouche, et lui proposa :

\- Veux-tu que je te parle un peu de nous ? Je veux dire, de moi, mais aussi de la famille Potter, j'ai bien vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Lily. Et ne parlons pas de Julie, elle t'adore, je ne sais pas vraiment par quel miracle d'ailleurs, elle qui est d'habitude si réservée envers les étrangers.

Harry étouffa un sourire crispé. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il voulait converser avec Viktor et Dexumria à propos de l'existence de Julie dans cette dimension, alors que dans le sienne, il avait été premier né. Cela lui créait de nombreux nœuds au cerveau, et il se demandait s'il avait bien compris tout ce qu'entraînait son départ de sa dimension. Avec Rogue et Draco, ils avaient longuement débattu sur ce qui allait attendre Harry, Viktor et Dexumria, lorsqu'ils débarqueraient dans une nouvelle dimension (pour Draco et son mentor, il n'avait jamais été question qu'Harry meure ou refuse de partir, ce qui prouvait, encore une fois, à quel point ils avaient eu raison). Finalement, ils en avaient conclus, et Harry était sûr de cette thèse, que rien n'affecterait la dimension dans laquelle Harry arriverait, mais par extension, jamais Harry ne se retrouverait dans une dimension similaire à la sienne. En partant de son monde, il abandonnait tout espoir de pouvoir revenir dans sa dimension initiale, celle dans laquelle il était arrivé ayant été façonné de sorte qu'elle soit destinée à l'accueillir, lui et ses deux amis.

Le jeune brun revint à la réalité, juste à temps pour acquiescer quant à la proposition de Remus. Ce dernier sourit faiblement, les yeux déjà dans le vague, se remémorant des temps qui, Harry en était sûr, n'étaient pas des plus joyeux. Inconsciemment, le Survivant resserra sa prise sur Julie. Il n'avait pas encore vérifié, mais il se doutait qu'une prophétie entre elle et Voldemort devait avoir été prononcée dans ce monde aussi, cela était trop important pour que cela diffère de son monde. Restait à savoir ce que le mage noir connaissait de cette prophétie, et ce qu'il avait fait pour l'en empêcher. Harry avait vérifié discrètement, et il n'avait remarqué aucune marque distinctive sur les parties visibles du corps de Julie. Peut-être que Voldemort n'avait jamais atteint la maison des Potter, peut-être que ceux-ci avaient découvert la trahison de Peter Pettigrow à temps et qu'ils avaient pu se mettre à l'abri. De toute façon, il s'était pris d'affection pour Julie, et il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse vivre, rire, aimer, tout cela sans subir de pertes à ses côtés. Il voulait pour elle la vie qu'il n'avait eu que rapidement. Il se concentra sur les paroles de Remus, calant un peu plus confortablement Julie contre lui, qui, étrangement, paraissait s'endormir doucement sur sa poitrine. Elle bavait un peu, mais rien aux yeux d'Harry n'était plus adorable que la petite fille aux cheveux noirs, sauf peut-être les doux regards que Viktor lançait sur Dexumria quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait.

\- James, Lily, Sirius et moi, on était tous à Poudlard à la même époque. James était l'héritier des Potter, Sirius celui des Black. Les Potter étaient une grande famille, réputée pour avoir toujours combattu les idées typiques des sangs-purs. Les Black, quant à eux, font partie d'une famille qui prône les idées de Tu-sais-qui et qui a une main un peu large sur la magie noire. Sirius, à son arrivée à Poudlard s'est opposé à sa famille en étant réparti à Gryffondord. J'imagine qu'on t'a expliqué le fonctionnement des différentes maisons, et les... désaccords entre certaines d'entre elle ?

Harry hocha la tête en répliquant, d'une voix un peu acide :

\- J'ai bien vite compris que les préjugés sur les Serpentard étaient assez nombreux. Il est vrai qu'il y a une part importante de gamin qui y pratiquent la magie noire... mais j'en ai repéré beaucoup dans les trois autres maisons.

Remus, le visage sombre, acquiesça aigrement :

\- Pendant longtemps, j'ai stupidement pensé le contraire. J'étais ami avec James et Sirius et à eux deux, ils comptabilisaient les trois quart des blagues contre les Serpentards. Surtout l'un d'entre eux, mais je ne vais pas m'y attarder -Harry grinça des dents, il savait de qui Remus parlait, et à quel point son père et Sirius avaient pu être cons à leur époque-. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec leurs agissements, mais je ne faisais rien contre. Pendant sept ans, j'étais assez persuadé que les Serpentards étaient mauvais, par nature. Pour autant, je n'étais pas un fanatique des blagues contre eux. Je participais, quelques fois, aux pièges que mettaient en place Sir' et James, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Remus déglutit, et continua, en tirant sur son col, les yeux posés sur Julie qui gazouillait de sommeil, un air tendre affiché sur son visage. Harry ne quitta pas le lycanthrope du regard, comprenant que celui-ci allait plonger dans les temps sombres du post-Poudlard des Maraudeurs.

\- Poudlard, c'est comme un petit cocon. Tu sais dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il se passe au dehors, mais en fin de compte, tu te prends la réalité dans la face lorsque tu finis ta septième année. Tu es un adulte, et la part des responsabilités arrive. James et Lily, qui, pendant trois ans, s'étaient tournés autour, ont finis par se marier. J'ai fais le tour du monde, accompagné de Sir'... et de notre quatrième et dernier meilleur ami.

Remus grimaça et fit une pause. Harry redoubla d'attention. Il allait enfin comprendre pourquoi, dans ce monde-ci, les Potter n'étaient pas mort, leur enfant non plus, et Sirius n'avait pas été envoyé à Azkaban. Et la réponse à ces questions se résumait en l'espace de deux mots :

\- Peter Pettigrow. Il était notre ami, depuis la première année. Un peu maladroit, un peu grassouillet, pas bien méchant, mais notre ami. Il a participé à toutes nos frasques, pendant sept ans. Il était toujours derrière, et j'imagine que cela lui allait... Après tout, il était ami avec les grands Sirius Black et James Potter... Une telle gloire -Harry nota bien l'ironie qui perçait dans la voix de Remus- . A aucun moment nous n'avons douté de l'admiration qu'il leur portait. Pourtant, un soir, nous étions, Sirius et moi, de visite chez les Potter, et nous nous étonnions de l'absence de Peter, qui avait pourtant été invité à passer. La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, malgré une tension qui habitait chacun de nos membres. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Tu-sais-qui a de nombreux ennemis et qu'il les traque sans relâche pour les tuer. James et Lily est dans sa ligne de mire, après tout ils s'étaient affichés ouvertement contre lui...

Le lycanthrope voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais se retint, et Harry comprit que Remus s'empêchait d'ajouter qu'ils faisaient tous partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cela montrait bien que, s'il l'appréciait, il ne faisait toujours pas assez confiance à Harry pour lui confier cela. Et le jeune brun le comprenait tout à fait. De plus, Remus n'était pas sensé savoir qu'Harry avait déjà été introduit dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Pheonix par Dumbledore, même s'il n'avait assisté pour l'instant à aucune réelle réunion. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se dévoile trop face aux combattants de cette époque. Étrangement, ni les frères Prewett, ni Dorcas Meadowes et Marlène McKinnon n'avaient encore révélé l'existence d'Harry, de Dexumria et de Viktor aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Peut-être que Dumbledore le leur avait demandé. Pour l'istant, seuls Dexumria et Viktor avaient rencontré les quatre membres qui étaient venus récupérer les mangemorts capturés, et Harry se gardait bien de précipiter sa présentation aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Car, qui disait présentation, disait bon nombres de questions. Harry encouragea du regard Remus qui ne paraissait pas vraiment vouloir revivre la scène qu'il allait raconter, et cela se comprenait :

\- Enfin, nous étions donc tous les cinq -Julie était évidemment là- entrain de manger tranquillement, lorsque la porte de la maison a explosé. Personne n'a cherché à savoir qui venait d'entrer, dans tous les cas cela ne pouvait être qu'une menace. J'ai pris Julie dans mes bras, et, sans un regard pour mes amis, j'ai transformé une assiette en _portoloin d'urgence_ qui nous a amené tous deux sains et sauf à Poudlard. Tu sais que le _portoloin d'urgence_ ne peut transporter que deux personnes à la fois, sans ça j'aurais pris James, Lily et Sirius par la peau du coup. Les trois sont restés là-bas, dans l'espoir de repousser l'intrus -qui s'annonça bien vite être Tu-sais-qui-. Mais il était tard, ils étaient fatigués, et déboussolés. Un autre jour, une autre heure, ils auraient pu, à trois, réussir à le repousser. Mais une phrase se répétait inlassablement dans nos têtes à tous : « qu'avait-il fait de Peter, ce dernier était-il toujours en vie » ? Et cela avait affecté les trois combattants, qui se disaient que, par leur faute, Peter était peut-être mort. Finalement, James a hurlé à Tu-sais-qui ce qu'il avait fait de Peter, et il a éclaté de rire, en expliquant brièvement que Peter les avait tous trahis, voulant jouir d'une position confortable dans ses rangs de Mangemorts.

La voix de Remus s'étrangla quelque peu, et Harry ne dit rien, attendant que le lycanthrope finisse son discours. Sur ses genoux, Julie ne bougeait plus, et avait les yeux fixés sur Lupin, comme si elle comprenait que tout ce qui se disait actuellement la concernait.

\- Finalement, James a réussit à faire sortir sa femme et son ami, et Lily les a fais tous trois transplaner par transplange d'escorte, les deux hommes étant dans un état pire que le sien. Ils nous ont rejoins à Poudlard. Aucun de nous ne pensait que Tu-sais-qui avait dit la vérité à propos de Peter. Pourtant, il a bien fallu se faire à l'idée lorsque nous l'avons attrapé dans une des ruelles de Londres. Ce sale rat -sa voix flancha sur ce mot- n'avait aucun regret de nous avoir trahis, cela se voyait, pourtant il répétait inlassablement qu'il n'avait fais cela que pour se protéger. Ce jour-là, Sirius a vu rouge, et je crois que si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait provoqué en duel Peter à l'endroit même où l'on se trouvait, au beau milieu de dizaines de moldus. Et connaissant Peter et sa couardise, nul doute qu'il aurait usé de stratagème. douteux pour s'en sortir, quitte à tuer les gens qui passaient tranquillement autour de lui.

De cela, Harry en était persuadé. Dans sa tête, les pensées s'embrouillaient, de même que ses sentiments. Dans cette époque aussi, Peter avait trahis. Mais contrairement à la nuit où ses propres parents étaient morts, ceux-ci, à cette époque, n'avaient pas passé la soirée seuls. Résultat, aucun d'eux n'avaient été tués.

\- Finalement, nous avons capturé Peter, et il a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur après un jugement rapide, mais juste.

Remus ferma les yeux, puis brusquement, se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

\- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air un moment.

Puis sans plus d'explications, il sortit de la pièce dans un courant d'air, laissant Harry, Dexumria et Viktor seuls à la charge d'une Julie qui avait recommencé à gazouiller. Le jeune brun se leva dès que Remus fut parti et cala la petite fille contre lui. Il chancela un instant lorsqu'il fut debout et immédiatement, Viktor fut près de lui, les bras tendus.

\- Donne moi la gamine, et repose toi un instant.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, les révélations de Remus l'avaient un peu plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, il aurait été distant de toute cette histoire, mais non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire qu'il aurait pu connaître ses parents si Remus et Sirius avaient été présents cette nuit-là. En face de lui, Viktor et Dexumria avaient toute leur attention dirigée vers Julie qui, un instant déboussolée de changer de bras, s'adaptait maintenant à la perfection à son porteur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement devant la petite. Harry se dirigea donc à pas lents vers sa chambre, dans l'espoir de s'allonger quelques temps, pour réfléchir.

Lorsqu'Harry disparut, et qu'elle fût sûre qu'il n'entendrait rien de ses mots, Dexumria déclara :

\- Tu as compris, je peux le voir, le lien qui raccrochait Julie à Harry. Il nous faut savoir dans quelles mesures il existe, et jusqu'où il mène. Je ne peux cautionner qu'Harry se trouve bousculé plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Viktor acquiesçait silencieusement, puis l'elfe reprit la parole dans un chuchotement :

\- Les marques lient les êtres, petite Julie, mais toi, tu n'en as aucune. Que vas-tu provoquer ?

Viktor grinça des dents, la mâchoire un peu serrée, ses yeux s'étant déplacés sur le beau visage de son amie. Celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur Julie, et paraissait bien soucieuse.

* * *

 **Valààà, l'est fini, et y'a même pas d'insultes dans celui-là ! J'fais des efforts. J'espère que vous avez aimééé ! N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir hein ! (ceci est un appel toujours aussi subliminal aux reviews. Love)  
**

* * *

 _ **Une petite RAR :**_

 ** _So_ : Merciii ma ch'tite bêta, juré, Harry sera tout faible après ! (ou pas héhé). Yep, toi je savais déjà pour la réponse xD **

**_THL_ : Coucou, et merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi pour avoir donné ton avis ! J'espère que finalement, ma réponse ne t'a pas déplu. A bientôt.**

 _ **Artemis :**_ **Coucou ! Ahaha, oui je sais, j'aime bien torturer notre p'tit Remus... que veux-tu, il a la tête à l'emploi xD A bientôôôt !**

 _ **Yumi :**_ **Coucou ! Très heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre, merci ! Uhuh, tu n'es pas la seul à aimer Erno à ce que je vois xD. Ouaip, j'ai fais de mon mieux avec Sevy-chou ! Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que ma réponse te satisfera ! A bientôt ^^**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à tous, et pour ceux qui n'osent pas ou hésitent à reviewer, comme je l'ai dis par PM à certains, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot d'encouragement, pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, ou non, cela me comble de plaisir, donc ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas constructif (n'avez qu'à aller regarder certaines des reviews que je reçois, certains sont terriblement stylés, mais terriblement pas constructives xD) . Mais au pire, je suis très heureuse que vous continuez à lire mon histoire, même si c'est dans l'ombre ! Alors un grand merci à touuus, même les lecteurs de l'ombre !**

* * *

 **A bientôt,**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 _ **Mylush**_


	13. Tu ne digèreras point ton prochain

**Coucou à tous ! Je passe en coup de vent, désolée, je suis pressée ! **

* * *

**Exceptionnellement, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, je suis extrêmement désolée, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là je n'ai pas le temps, et j'ai préféré vous poster ce chapitre maintenant plutôt que de le repousser pour pouvoir répondre aux reviews. Aux petits chanceux qui n'ont pas de comptes, il y a quand même une RAR en bas.**

 ** _Réaction par rapport à la review de bdf007 sur mes deux bêtas_ : Il est vrai que j'ai deux bêta,  Yumin-Chi et Karmila23. Mais j'ai un système un peu spécial de correction. Pour l'instant, elles corrigent les chapitres déjà publiés (on en est au chapitre 5 je crois), et je corrige sur mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, ce qui signifie que les chapitres que je vous publie ne sont pas encore corrigés, et j'en suis désolée. Je voulais bien préciser cela car elles font un super boulot sur mes chapitres publiés et ce n'est en aucun cas leur faute si des erreurs existent dans les chapitres que je publie, vu qu'elles n'ont pas encore pu les corriger. **

* * *

**Plusieurs choses à vous dire:**

 **1) Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon titre ne commence plus par "Le Temps..." car nous avons atteins un tournant de l'histoire: l'action commence.**

 **2) Je me suis créé une petite rubrique en fin de chapitre vu que j'ai souvent des questions à vous poser (mais finalement je le fais pas, j'oublie, je suis bête), vous verrez, j'y pose une question. Ça m'aide à savoir si ce que je fais plaît ou non, donc par PM par reviews, par pigeon voyageur, je m'en fiche, j'adorerais recevoir quelques réponses là dessus ^^'**

 **3) Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, désolée, mais en même temps il est assez complet je trouve.**

* * *

 _ **Di** **sclaimer:**_ _ **Tout provient de JKR (et d'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une rumeur ou non, mais EST CE QU'IL Y A RÉELLEMENT UN HP 8 QUI VA SORTIR ?). Rien n'est à moi, ou presque.**_

* * *

 **Enjoy !  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Tu ne digéreras point ton prochain.**_

Le ciel rosissait à mesure que l'heure se faisait tardive. Il ne régnait aucun bruit autour de la grande maison qui bordait la lisière d'une forêt. Celle-ci s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres en une longue courbe. Deux de ses extrémités échouaient au bord d'une falaise, en bas de laquelle s'écrasaient d'immenses vagues. La maison, ancienne bicoque à l'aspect rénové, faisait elle aussi face à la falaise, à quelques dizaines de mètres du bord. Elle donnait plus du château que de la maison de campagne, malgré l'environnement dans lequel elle avait été construite. A ses côtés une grande serre, remplie de plantes toutes aussi extraordinaires les unes que les autres, s'étendait sur quelques mètres. La porte était entrouverte, et ce fut devant elle qu'apparut brusquement trois individus.

\- Je vais vomir.

\- Viktor, la paix s'il te plaît, je t'ai déjà dis qu'on avait pas le choix. C'était le _portoloin_ ou rien.

\- Harry, tu sais que les _portoloins_ et moi, on est pas copains.

Ce dernier renifla un bon coup et planta les mains sur ses hanches, imitant inconsciemment une Molly Weasley en colère.

\- De un, je m'en fous, de deux, tu ne peux _pas_ vomir, tu es un vampire et de trois, je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler Harry lorsque l'on sort des appartements. Ici je suis Kane, que cela te plaise ou non. Imagine les conséquences si quelqu'un venait à nous entendre.

Le vampire se renfrogna dans une attitude boudeuse et jeta un coup ennuyé aux alentours. L'elfe à ses côtés, quant à elle, avait désespérément essayé d'étouffer un rire dans une fausse quinte de toux, en vain. Elle reçut en retour une taloche à l'arrière de la nuque, de la part du vampire et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer plus ou moins violemment. Harry se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts, et décida d'ignorer ses deux acolytes. Pour l'instant, il avait plein de choses à découvrir, et regarder ses amis s'entre-tuer n'en faisait pas partie. Il longea du regard la falaise, pour s'arrêter aux arbres qui entourait de toute part la maison et son terrain. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry repéra les espaces où il pourrait se replier en cas de danger. Sans doute que la barrière anti-transplanage s'arrêtait après la falaise, et si besoin en était, il pourrait se jeter dans le vide et ainsi transplaner en lieu sûr. Mais le brun souffla un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses analyses. Là où il était, il ne risquait à priori -le à priori était réellement à prendre en compte- rien.

Le Survivant jeta un œil derrière son épaule et avisa la porte entrouverte de la serre. S'avançant vers celle-ci, il s'arrêta brusquement en y entendant un bruit de pot cassé. Dexumria et Viktor stoppèrent immédiatement leur querelle et se placèrent aux côtés de leur ami. Harry se décida à avancer vers la source du bruit et fit apparaître dans sa main une boule bleutée qui éclairait assez pour voir à dix mètres. En entrant dans la serre... il faillit perdre la tête. Sans ses réflexes hors du commun, il n'aurait pu éviter la liane qui voulut entourer son cou. De plus, Dexumria, ayant avisé l'arrivée de la liane, s'était jetée sur Harry pour le pousser hors de la trajectoire du végétal. Pour finir, Viktor avait fais de même pour Dexumria qui était à présent cible de la plante. Les conséquences de ces actes furent les suivantes : Viktor se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air lorsque la liane s'enroula autour de sa taille et le souleva dans les airs. Sans même qu'Harry ou Dexumria aient le temps d'exécuter un geste, Viktor se fit engloutir à l'intérieur une plante qui avait l'aspect d'un gigantesque bourgeon. Un « burp » sonore retentit, alors que les lianes vicieuses s'agitaient plus mollement autour de la plante, leur cible ayant été avalée. Il y eut un grand moment de silence, puis :

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que... Je... Hein... ?

\- Je partage la même pensée que toi à l'instant.

\- Bien.

Et sans plus tergiverser, Harry et l'elfe, dans un bel ensemble, se précipitèrent en hurlant sur l'auteur de leurs soucis, à savoir un gros bourgeon en pleine digestion. Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde avant que le ventre de la plante ne soit fendu d'une sortilège de découpe. De celui-ci sortit Viktor qui, bien que recouvert d'un liquide violet à l'aspect peu ragoûtant, paraissait totalement sain et sauf. Il envoya à ses amis un regard blasé tandis qu'Harry lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever :

\- Les gars, je viens d'être victime d'une digestion. Moi, Viktor DéGèneres, Sixième du nom, Prince des Brumes, Ministre des Clans Vampiriques, et Protecteur d'Harry Potter, je viens d'être victime d'une digestion. J'abandonne, je retourne chez mes parents.

Et d'une démarche abattue, il se dirigea vers la porte de la serre après s'être appliqué un sortilège de nettoyage qui enleva la totalité de la bave qu'il avait sur lui, sous les éclats de rire de ses amis qui, secrètement, étaient bien soulagés de voir qu'il n'avait reçu aucune séquelle de son attaque. Mais Harry s'étouffa dans son rire lorsqu'il sentit un souffle d'air s'échouer sur sa cheville. Il se tourna doucement et ses yeux échouèrent sur une créature qui paraissait en pleine introspection, au vu de son immobilité. Harry souffla doucement à l'attention de ses amis :

\- Dex', Kator. On sort. Tout de suite. Exécution.

Sans même avoir la prétention d'imaginer contester les ordres de leur ami, Dexumria et Viktor filèrent à toute allure en dehors de la serre. Harry les talonna et ferma avec force la porte de la serre. Il s'assit par terre et souffla un grand coup. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais il était sûr d'une chose, Fleamont et Euphemia Potter étaient totalement timbrés de garder des créatures aussi dangereuses que celle qu'il venait de voir, dans une serre dont la porte était ouverte. Le brun ne voulut pas savoir si d'autres créatures avaient élu domicile dans les alentours de la maison, et se dirigea à grands pas vers celle-ci. Il allait toquer à la porte lorsqu'une chèvre apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle trotta vers les trois amis, et Harry se mit en garde. Ce fut lorsque l'animal se mit à parler qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas fou :

\- Bien le bonjour à vous, visiteurs. Je suis Tomede. Êtes-vous attendus ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand, faisant en parallèle travailler ses neurones, dans l'espoir de sortir une phrase intelligente et qui était en rapport avec le contexte. Il finit par déclarer :

\- Vous êtes une chèvre.

Dexumria leva les yeux au ciel, et voulut parler, mais Viktor la prit de court :

\- Là n'est pas le problème Kane. Le problème est que vous êtes une chèvre et que vous vous appelez Tomede. Tomede chèvre. C'est d'une outrance.

Dexumria lança un _muto_ sur ses deux amis et répondit cordialement :

\- Nous sommes Dexumria Legola, Viktor DéGeneres et Kane Ushen. Nous voulons prendre part à la réunion dans laquelle nous sommes conviés.

La chèvre hocha la tête et tapa la tête contre la porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un grand homme à la barbe grisonnante. Harry reconnut là immédiatement Alberforth Dumbledore. Celui-ci leur grogna un salut et sortit de la maison.

\- Tomede, on y va.

La chèvre acquiesça et salua bien bas les trois amis. Harry n'attendit pas de voir le frère de Dumbledore transplaner et s'engouffra dans la maison. Devant lui s'étendait un long couloir et sur chaque côtés étaient présentées de nombreuses portes. Des brides de paroles s'échappaient de celle qui apparaissait à l'extrémité du couloir, et ce fut vers celle-ci qu'Harry se dirigea. Il toqua et entra. Le silence se fit lorsqu'il apparut, suivi de ses deux amis. Le brun survola la pièce du regard, et put constater que l'Ordre du Phoenix était solidement constitué. Une grande table en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur laquelle des dizaines de parchemins étaient enroulés. Des fauteuils rouges et beiges s'étendaient ici et là, et tous n'étaient pas occupés. Harry allait commencer à identifier les gens qui étaient dans la pièce lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

\- Ah, Kane, très bien, la réunion allait commencer. Bonsoir Dexumria, Viktor.

\- Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore.

L'elfe et le vampire se placèrent aux côtés d'Harry tandis qu'ils examinaient les membres de l'Ordre sous toutes les coutures. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

\- Messieurs et Mesdames, je vous présente Kane Ushen, un ami à moi, accompagné de ses amis Dexumria Legola et Viktor DéGeneres. Ils sont membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis leur arrivée en Angleterre, c'est-à-dire un mois auparavant. Ils n'ont pas souhaité assister au réunion jusqu'alors, mais seront présents à toutes les prochaines, du moins l'un d'entre eux.

Harry s'inclina légèrement, saluant ainsi tout le monde au passage. Il s'arrêta sur quelques visages qu'il reconnaissait : Dorcas Meadowes, Fabian et Gedeon Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Alice et Franck Londuba, Alastor Maugrey, Marlène McKinnon, Minerva McGonagall, Edgar Bones, ainsi que Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Il y avait aussi des têtes pour lesquelles il ne pouvait donner de nom, mais il devina sans peine l'identité des deux sorciers qui étaient assis sur le canapé sable : Fleamont et Euphemia Potter. Cette dernière, tout particulièrement, ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Celui-ci garda un visage impassible, même si voir toutes ces personnes vivantes et en bonne santé lui trouait le cœur. Les conversations reprirent aussitôt et Lily s'avança vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- Bonsoir Kane. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Un peu fatigué, mais de bonne humeur. Dis moi, la... la serre dehors, euh... c'est normal qu'elle contienne... ?

Une voix forte retentit derrière eux :

\- Un _Peptikos Gardian_ **(1)** et une _Chimère_? Oui, oui, c'est absolument normal. Ma femme a pour travail d'étudier les plantes et animaux dangereux.

C'était Fleamont Potter, celui qui, dans un autre monde, avait été le grand-père de Harry, qui avait parlé. Le Survivant le dévisagea un instant, incrustant les traits de l'homme dans son esprit. Mais Fleamont lui adressa un sourire amusé et s'en fut, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry d'approfondir la conversation. Il reporta son attention sur Lily qui paraissait amusée de l'échange qui venait de se passer. Il relança la conversation sur un sujet qu'il avait à cœur :

\- Vous avez laissé Julie à Poudlard ?

Pendant ce temps, James s'était avancé et avait prit sa femme par les épaules. Ce fut lui qui répondit :

\- Oui, elle est avec Pompom. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle assiste à ces réunions.

Puis, d'une voix plus sèche, il demanda :

\- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Dumbledore ?

Harry ne montra rien de son étonnement face au changement de conversation et répondit avec prudence :

\- Depuis un bon bout de temps. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas la raison de ta venue et de ton insertion dans l'Ordre.

Au moins, James était clair et osait dire ce qu'il pensait. Au vu du regard méfiant qu'affichait Sirius, Harry comprit que celui-ci partageait les pensées de son ami. Il était assez agacé des soupçons que l'on portait sur lui, mais à vrai dire, cela était normal. Il était arrivé voilà un mois, et intégrait déjà l'Ordre, et ceci avec les compliments de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, James et Sirius faisaient confiance aveuglement au directeur de Poudlard, mais ne cautionnaient apparemment pas tout ses actes.

\- Je veux mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Il m'a semblé être le meilleur moyen de faire ceci en faisant partie intégrante du mouvement qui lutte contre lui.

Harry put constater que James n'était pas convaincu, mais celui-ci abandonna ses questions lorsqu'il avisa le coup d'œil réprobateur que lui lançait Remus et Lily. Ces derniers prirent Harry, Dexumria et Viktor à part et entamèrent une conversation. Harry laissa les autres parler, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Lily. Celle-ci était rayonnante, très rayonnante, et Harry commençait à comprendre.

/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/¤/

Une heure passa, pendant laquelle tout le monde exposa des faits étranges et suspects aux autres. On décida des mesures à prendre, et finalement, Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix grave :

\- Demain, les élèves de Poudlard rentrent chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. La plupart prendront le Poudlard Express. Même si je souhaite ardemment le contraire, il m'est apparu que le train était la cible parfaite pour les Mangemorts.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, arrêtés bien vite par la suite de la phrase du vieil homme :

\- Je voudrais que la sécurité du train soit renforcée. Ceux que je vais nommer, j'aimerais qu'ils soient là demain pour assurer une protection en cas d'attaque. Si vous ne pouvez pas, faîtes le moi savoir. James Potter. Sirius Black. Dorcas Meadowes. Gideon Prewett. Kane Ushen. Alice Londubat.

Il n'y eut aucune remarque, chacun acquiesçant; ils étaient tous disponibles.

* * *

Les hululements des hiboux et les cris des enfants résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci surveillait attentivement les élèves entrer dans le train. Le brun avait demandé à Viktor de l'endormir par hypnose la nuit dernière, de peur de mal dormir et de ne pas être maître de toutes ses capacités le lendemain. Or, si des Mangemorts attaquaient, il lui fallait être prêt. Le petit pincement qu'il avait au cœur ne le rassurait pas : il avait la désagréable impression que Dumbledore avait raison, et que Voldemort allait attaquer le train en ce jour. Vérifiant qu'aucun élève ne traînait sur le quai, Harry s'engouffra à son tour dans le train et parcourut avec peine les couloirs bondés d'enfants. Il décida de stopper son avancée au milieu du train, constatant que le devant était sécurisé par James et Sirius, tandis que le derrière était assuré par Dorcas Meadowes et Gideon Prewett. Harry s'adossa donc aux fenêtres des couloirs, et remarqua que le compartiment en face de lui contenait Anja Oulos, accompagnée de certains de ses amis. Il sourit devant la coïncidence et adressa un salut de la tête à la Serdaigle, qui le lui rendit sobrement, bien qu'avec une certaine joie. Le brun se détourna de la jeune femme lorsqu'il sentit une magie puissante autour de lui. C'est avec joie qu'il accueillit à ses côtés Alice Londubat, dans le plus haut de sa forme. Celle-ci lui sourit, et, constatant qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour eux de converser, prit la parole :

\- Je suis Alice Londubat. Nous n'avons pas pu parler hier, je le regrette. Heureuse que vous soyez ici avec nous, pour nous porter secours !

Harry s'amusa de la bonne humeur visible de la jeune femme. Il se présenta à son tour et la conversation dura, jusqu'à qu'un sujet vienne titiller la curiosité d'Harry:

\- Oui, j'ai un fils, il s'appelle Neville. Il a le même âge que Julie, je crois que vous la connaissez. A vrai dire, ils sont nés à un jour d'intervalle, c'était une drôle de coïncidence car Lily est ma meilleure amie, alors Neville et Julie se voient souvent. J'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien plus tard.

Harry, à mesure qu'Alice parlait, pâlissait. Dans ce monde, Neville était né le 30 juillet 1979, c'est-à-dire un an avant celui de sa dimension. Et si l'on en croyait les paroles d'Alice... Julie était née le 31 juillet 1979 Restait à savoir tout ce que cela impliquait. Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus que nécessaire. Un tremblement avait agité le train dans son entièreté. Harry sortit sa baguette (la magie sans baguette était toujours un secret qu'il n'était pas prêt de révéler) et se précipita vers la sortie, le train s'étant arrêté immédiatement après l'attaque. Au dehors, il put apercevoir une quinzaine de Mangemorts, mais fut soulagé lorsqu'il comprit que Voldemort n'était pas de la partie. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra les grades des Mangemorts. Dix d'entre eux étaient placés au devant, trois un peu en arrière, et deux le plus au fond, à l'abri des sorts adverses. Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que parmi ces deux-là se trouvait Lucius Malfoy. Le deuxième devait sans doute être un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas à son époque, ceux-ci étant trop jeunes actuellement pour faire partie des favoris de Voldemort. Le Survivant avisa ses quatre acolytes, Gideon et étant resté dans le train pour bloquer toute tentative d'intrusion au cas où les autres membres de l'Ordre auraient échoué à contenir les ennemis. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et passa à l'attaque. Visiblement, Voldemort ne le prenait toujours pas au sérieux, car certains Mangemorts novices le prenait pour cible alors que les montés en grade visaient plutôt Sirius et James. Un novice en particulier s'acharnait sur Alice, et Harry comprit que sous le masque du Mangemort devait se trouver Bellatrix Lestrange. Un élan de rage le prit, il n'avait jamais pu contenir sa haine contre la femme. Il en oublia ses restrictions et d'une voix roque, prononça un sort de son cru :

 _\- Impedimenta incendium !_

Bellatrix, et c'était bien elle car son masque tomba sous l'impact du sort, ne put voir le sortilège arriver, tant elle était obnubilée par Alice. Des liens oranges apparurent autour d'elle, et elle tomba en hurlant. Chaque lien était brûlant, et chauffait sa peau. Harry ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention, sachant pertinemment que lui-seul connaissait le contre-sort et qu'elle ne pourrait pas se libérer sans. Il la laissa se tortiller sur le sol, et lança des _stupéfix_ à qui voulait bien en recevoir, la plupart atteignant leur cible, les Mangemorts novices ne pouvant les éviter. Finalement, il ne resta devant les membres de l'Ordre que trois Mangemorts : les deux gradés, et un sous-fifre. Harry, connaissant la lâcheté de ceux-ci, envoya un _impedimenta_ bien senti sur chacun d'eux, mais à son plus grand regret, les deux gradés conjurèrent des boucliers tandis que le troisième transplanait brusquement. Harry s'élança sur celui qu'il pensait être le père Malfoy et lui asséna un coup de poing bien senti dans le visage. Le masque tomba, et Harry, satisfait, put voir la lèvre de Malfoy senior se couper en deux, du sang coulant de la blessure. D'une voix froide, Harry expliqua :

\- Dis à ton maître que j'ai horreur de ceux qui ne se battent pas à la loyale. Attaquer des gamins sans défense, c'est digne du pire des dictateurs moldus. Qu'il comprenne cela et ensuite je lui accorderais l'attention qu'il se doit.

D'un mouvement brusque, il entrava le Mangemort toujours caché sous son masque qui, tant bien que mal, essayait de se protéger des sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui. Lucius Malfoy transplana et bientôt, seuls les cris de Bellatrix vinrent briser le silence plat qui avait reprit ses droits. Harry ne s'occupa pas des regards plutôt admiratifs que ses coéquipiers lui lançait et s'approcha de Lestrange. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et susurra, ses yeux brillants d'une colère non maîtrisée :

\- Ça brûle n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de la punition que je te réserve Bellatrix. Tu comprendras bien vite qu'il ne faut pas me mettre en colère.

Sur ces mots, il la délivra de ses liens, et l'entrava à son tour. D'un mouvement de baguette, il rassembla tous les Mangemorts prisonniers qui s'étalaient par terre et les lia entre eux. Puis, il soupira et accepta de faire face aux regards des membres de l'Ordre. Dorcas Meadowes résuma les pensées de tous par une seule phrase :

\- Mais qui es-tu, Kane Ushen ?

Harry resta de marbre face à cette question et répondit :

\- J'ai eu de bons professeurs. Je n'aime pas les Mangemorts, et plus généralement ceux qui s'attaquent à des enfants. Alors dans ces cas-là, je me lâche. Il ne faut pas rester là, le train doit repartir. Je propose que l'un d'entre nous créé un _portoloin_ et s'en aille avec eux au quartier des Aurors. Seuls eux resteront assez lucides pour les juger comme il se doit.

Tout le monde acquiesça, ce qui étonna Harry : Ayant eu un aperçu la personnalité de Sirius et James, il aurait juré que ceux-ci auraient eu leur mot à dire. Mais rien ne fusa tandis que Gideon transformait un masque de Mangemort en _portoloin_. Il adressa à tous un salut, attrapa les Mangemorts et se saisit du masque. Il disparut dans un tourbillon. Harry s'engouffra avec hâte dans le train et reprit sa position initiale, à savoir devant le compartiment d'Anja et se lança un _sonorus_ :

\- A l'attention des élèves, c'est le professeur Ushen qui vous parle : Tout est sécurisé, le train va repartir dans un instant, je vous demanderais donc de revenir à vos places calmement. La situation vous sera expliquée à la rentrée.

Il désactiva le sort, et jeta un coup d'œil à Anja qui, assise bien droite, n'avait apparemment pas effectué un geste pendant l'attaque. Harry admira son sang-froid, elle paraissait légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, mais au vu de l'état de ses amis, elle s'en sortait bien. Ceux-ci étaient affolés, et parlaient à toute vitesse, comme pour se persuader qu'ils étaient bien vivants. Chose naturelle pour des jeunes de 17 ans, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de les comparer aux enfants de son époque. Là où les élèves dans le train n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce et avaient crié comme des dératés, ceux de son époque seraient sortis au combat, pour les aider. A cet instant, Harry ne savait pas s'il avait envie de voir des jeunes plus débrouillard que ceux qui se présentaient sous ses yeux. Ces derniers avaient agis de manière tout à fait normale pour leur âge, et pour le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient. On était en guerre, il était vrai, mais Voldemort n'avait jamais vraiment encore lancé une attaque directe sur eux, en conséquence, ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment bien à se représenter ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Apprendre à se défendre à Poudlard, c'était bien, mais agir lorsque la situation le demandait, c'était trop pour eux. Harry se décida à aller calmer certains élèves qui paraissait bien agités, en profitant ainsi pour discuter avec Anja, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours, celle-ci n'étant pas venue à son dernier cours. Après avoir parlementé quelques minutes avec les élèves qui se résignèrent à se calmer, Harry prit la jeune fille à part pour lui parler :

\- Bonjour Mlle Oulos. J'espère que vous allez bien.

\- Tout à fait professeur. Mais je vous retourne la question, ce n'est pas moi qui vient d'assommer une dizaine de Mangemorts.

Harry comprit que la jeune fille avait dû se lever et s'approcher des fenêtres du couloir pour assister à la scène qui s'était déroulée au dehors. Elle avait donc tout vu.

\- Je vais bien merci, cela n'était pas si dur que ça. Je voulais vous demander : Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas là à mon cours hier, si ce n'est pas trop personnel ?

Anja fit la moue et Harry comprit immédiatement que la raison devait être la famille Oulos. Il n'avait pas tord :

\- Mes parents m'ont demandé. Ils exigent de moi que je rencontre au plus tôt Erwan pour finaliser les étapes du mariage. Je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans deux semaines. Dans un mois au plus tard, si je ne fais rien, je suis mariée et vouée à procréer la seule descendance des Selwin.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer, il n'avait pas mesuré que la situation était si critique, et il lui fallait à tout prix remédier à cela.

\- Pendant ces vacances, pourriez-vous demander à Erwan Selwin de vous organiser, pour tous les deux, un rendez-vous aux alentours de la rentrée ? Ainsi, vous me direz la date, et je viendrais discuter. Si vous ne lui faîtes pas confiance, ne lui précisez pas que je viendrais, je m'en voudrais de vous créer des problèmes si je ne suis pas là pour y remédier.

Anja acquiesça vivement, et Harry prit congé d'elle pour aller rassurer de nombreux autres élèves qui étaient toujours aussi affolés. Ses vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos, il allait devoir jongler avec plusieurs problèmes. Le premier étant bien évidemment celui d'Anja, venait ensuite le cas de Rogue qui n'allait sûrement plus tarder à lui transmettre des informations sur les _horcruxes_ de Voldemort, et enfin le mystère qui planait autour de Julie. Et pour résoudre ce dernier, il allait devoir creuser en profondeur sur ce qui avait régi sa vie dans sa dimension : Une Prophétie.

* * *

 **(1) : Une invention de mon cru, que j'utilise dans une autre de mes fictions (que je n'ai pas publié, pas besoin d'aller chercher ^^) . Je me suis permis de la placer ici, je l'aime bien. Peptikos fait référence au mot français peptique (et qui vient, au départ du mot grec** **πεπτικός** **(peptikos) qui signifie « apte à digérer »). Et gardian, car la plante digère tout ce qui est étranger à ceux qui la font pousser (Euphemia, et par extension, les Potter qui habitent sur cette terre). C'était le quart d'heure culture.**

* * *

 **Les questions un peu -mais pas trop- constructives de Mylush :**

 _ **Est-ce que vous aimez que je fasse des Bonus lorsque j'atteins un nombre lambda de review/follow/favoris, ou préférez vous que je ne fasse rien ?**_

* * *

 **RAR:**

 ** _Marie_ : Coucou, merci pour ta review ! Ahah, ce lien... ce lien... peut-être que grâce à ce chapitre tu vas deviner ^^ **

**_Artemis_ : Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes Julie ^^ Mouahahah ah oui ça c'est sûr, pour Dex' et Viktor, ça sera stylé ! Mais ça ne vas pas venir tout de suite... la lenteuuuuuur, c'est ce que je préfère héhéhéh ! **

**_Lila12_ : Heureuse de te revoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais partie de mes plus ferventes revieweuses, et c'est normal de ne pas reviewer à chaque chapitre ! Ouah, je vois que tu es perspicace quant à Julie ^^ Certaines révélations sont ici, peut-être comprendras-tu ^^ Pour la confrontation Erwan/Harry comme tu peux le voir, ça arrive, lentement mais sûrement ! Heureuse que tu aimes Remus, Viktor et Dexumria ! Merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir !**

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 11 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu, et comme je n'ai pas honte de me répéter, un grand merci à vous, à vos messages, vos reviews, vos alertes en favoris et follows, sans vous, cela fait belle lurette que j'aurai arrêté de publier cette histoire. MERCI.**

 **Quant au chapitre 12, je suis désolée, mais il n'arrivera sûrement pas tout de suite, mon mois de Mars est très chargé niveau boulot, donc je risque de mettre du temps pour publier, je m'excuse d'avance !**

* * *

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 _ **Mylush**_


	14. Dans le doute, naturellement stupide

**Toc toc ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Non ? Bon tant pis, je repasserais plus tard avec mon chapitre dans les mains. Oh, quoi ? Il y a des survivants ?  
**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Salut ! Oui, je suis désolée, j'ai mis du temps pour publier, beaucoup de temps. J'aurais bien aimé dire que j'avais prévenu dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu que mon retard serait aussi long. Mon mois de Mars était très lourd niveau boulot, et je peux vous dire que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant: mon bac de latin dans 3 semaines, mes oraux d'anglais et d'espagnol, mon oral d'anglais euro... Mon bac tout court aussi, dans moins de deux mois. Donc je vous le dis clairement:**

 **Je ne sais pas quand mon prochain chapitre arrivera, mais dans le doute, comptez après le 20 juin. J'en suis désolée, vraiment.**

* * *

 **Sinon, pour une touche plus joyeuse, je suis heureuse de vous offrir ce nouveau est un peu différent des autres de par son organisation, m'enfin, vous verrez ! La rencontre Anja/Erwan/Harry n'est toujours pas pour ce chapitre, mais normalement pour le prochain !  
**

 **Touche moins joyeuse: J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, beaucoup de mal, déjà de par le boulot que j'avais mais aussi par le manque de reviews que j'ai eu au dernier chapitre (qui s'est arrangé après deux mois, mais ça m'a tout de même pas mal plombé après la publication du dernier chapitre). A vrai dire le dernier chapitre était celui pour lequel j'avais pris le plus de plaisir à écrire et c'était aussi le début d'un tournant ! Alors je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il vous a moins plu, ou alors tout simplement vous n'avez pas rewievé par manque de temps...**

 **Enfin, vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir (sachant qu'on atteint bientôt les 100 favoris ! Et qui dis 100... dis... Bonus !)  
**

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je vous assure que cela me fait grandement plaisir !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Vous saviez, vous, que c'était une femme nommée J K Rowling qui avait écrit Harry Potter ? Non ? Moi non plus. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Dans le doute, naturellement stupide.**

Harry bougeait dans son sommeil. Ses poings étaient serrés à l'extrême et sur son front, une fine couche de sueur s'étalait. Mis à part les quelques gémissements que le jeune homme poussait à intervalles irréguliers, aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la pièce. Mais dans un coup de vent, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et dans son encadrement apparut Dexumria et Viktor. Ils avaient un air affolé, et en avisant l'état d'Harry, se précipitèrent sur lui.

\- L'hypnose est-elle encore présente?

\- Viktor secoua la tête négativement :

\- Non, cela fais plusieurs jours qu'il ne me demande plus de l'endormir.

Dexumria posa sa main fraîche sur le front brûlant du brun. Elle grimaça sous la chaleur et enleva brusquement toutes les couvertures qui recouvraient le corps de son ami. Elle passa une main sur son torse dénudé, et grimaça de plus belle lorsqu'elle comprit que la fièvre qui consumait le corps de Harry était généralisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Viktor et déclara :

\- La _fleur de Sureau_. En reste-t-il ?

Viktor s'en fut rapidement hors de la pièce pour aller faire l'inventaire des potions de soins qu'ils possédaient. En moins de deux secondes, il était de retour dans la pièce, tenant dans ses mains deux fioles, l'une de couleur verte, et l'autre jaune. Il fit la moue en montrant ses trouvailles à l'elfe :

\- Plus de _fleur de Sureau_. Que de la _Pimentine forte_ , et du _Mille-feuille-rouge_.

Dexumria balaya les propositions de Viktor de la main et reporta son attention sur Harry. Elle murmura d'un ton inquiet :

\- Il est nécessaire que cette potion lui soit administrée.

Viktor posa les fioles sur la table de nuit et s'avança vers la femme :

\- Je sais Dex'. Shlugorn, tu crois que... ?

\- La recette n'est pas, à cette époque.

Viktor leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Je _sais_ , elfe de malheur, mais si je lui donne les instructions, peut-être qu'il pourra...

Dexumria se leva d'un bond, attacha ses longs cheveux blancs en une queue de cheval lâche et asséna :

\- Rogue.

Et elle sortit vivement de la pièce, en hurlant sa dernière phrase, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes :

\- Et maintien son état stable !

Viktor grommela dans sa barbe, et invoqua d'une main une serviette humide qu'il entreprit de passer sur le torse et le visage de son protégé. Le tissu se réchauffa rapidement sous la chaleur que dégageait le corps gémissant. Le vampire soupira et prit le cou de son ami entre ses mains glacées, dans l'espoir de le refroidir quelque peu. Il se mit à murmurer :

\- Reviens parmi nous, Harry.

Mais le brun ne fit que gémir de plus belle, la sueur perlant à son front, ses mains se crispant involontairement autour de ses bras. Viktor délaissa bien vite le cou pour aller recueillir les poings serrés qui blessaient les avants-bras. Il s'appliqua à les détendre, et lorsque Harry arrêta de bouger, il soupira de soulagement. Quoique fut le rêve de Harry, il était fini. Pour autant, l'état du brun n'irait pas en s'arrangeant si Dexumria ne revenait pas avec la _fleur de Sureau_. Cette potion, inventée par Rogue à leur époque, était destinée à l'usage exclusif d'Harry : elle le guérissait de la fièvre et le faisait principalement sortir ce cette étrange torpeur dans laquelle il était plongée, certaines fois, pendant ses nuits. Viktor savait que sans le breuvage, l'état comateux d'Harry pouvait bien durer une semaine, et il était sûr que le brun serait de très mauvaise humeur s'il savait qu'il avait perdu une semaine à gémir dans son lit alors qu'une longue liste de taches toutes aussi importantes les unes que les autres l'attendait. Voyant que Harry respirait à intervalles réguliers, et que ses poings étaient déliés, Viktor se leva, murmura une incantation visant à guérir les marques de griffures qui s'étalaient maintenant sur la peau brune du sorcier, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui faisait face au lit du malade. Le vampire effleura du doigt les carreaux froids, sur lesquels s'étendait une fine couche de buée. Au dehors, il pleuvait. La température avoisinait les zéros degrés, mais ce n'était pas assez pour que la neige se mette à tomber. D'une voix presque chantante, Viktor murmura :

 _\- Quando piangono le stelle, piove_. **(1)** Il va falloir se battre, Harry.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le ciel, dans lequel pointaient des étoiles lumineuses. La lune était pleine et Viktor se rendit brusquement compte que Remus devait être enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante, transformé et accompagné de ses deux amis. Le vampire était tenté d'aller les rejoindre juste pour embêter les deux _animagi_ mais il savait que Dexumria le réduirait à l'état de têtard s'il n'osait que poser un orteil en dehors de la pièce, alors qu'Harry était dans cet état. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une conscience, et même si beaucoup en doutaient, une âme, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'obliger à quitter le chevet de Harry, même l'alléchante idée d'aller titiller deux Mauraudeurs en plein action. Viktor quitta la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le montant du lit d'Harry. Il songea brusquement à Dexumria et à ce qu'elle devait faire subir à Rogue pour le convaincre de préparer cette potion, et sourit. Finalement, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui allait en pâtir, et au diable les Maraudeurs, imaginer Rogue en face d'une Dexumria furieuse était tout ce qu'il fallait à Viktor pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Pour autant, cela ennuyait Viktor de louper le spectacle... Il réfléchit un instant, et ricana. Au retour de l'elfe, il lui demanderait ses souvenirs. Était-ce une sorte de vengeance, de revanche, que prenait le vampire sur tout ce que le professeur de potion avait pu lui faire subir à son époque ? Viktor aurait juré que non, mais rien n'était moins sûr que la parole du vampire lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rogue.

* * *

 _\- Regarde mon visage, enfant, et réponds-moi : Ais-je l'air d'avoir du temps à perdre en ce moment-même ?_

 _Rogue, ses cheveux gras emmêlés de sommeil, était assis sur une chaise et regardait la créature en face de lui d'un air, chose rare, effrayé. Il avait bien essayé de résister, il avait même osé lui dire non, mais rien n'y faisait, il devait bien l'avouer : il était totalement impuissant face à elle. Il voulut répondre à la question, mais la femme en face de lui fendit l'air de sa main droite, dans un geste évident pour le faire taire._

 _\- Es-tu seulement endormi, ou naturellement stupide ? Ma question était rhétorique, et je n'attend de toi maintenant seulement qu'un acquiescement de la tête._

 _Le potionniste essaya de résister, longuement -pendant deux secondes-, puis s'avoua vaincu : il hocha la tête et se leva, pour se diriger vers la pièce qui jouxtait sa chambre, son laboratoire de potion. Cette pièce était la seule où toute chose était rangée à sa place il le fallait bien, la pratique des potions était un art aussi beau que dangereux, et malheur à lui s'il se trompait d'ingrédient ! Il tira une chaise et s'assit devant son bureau, celui sur lequel il passait des heures à faire des recherches sur les potions, dans l'espoir d'en créer de nouvelles. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de proposer une chaise à l'elfe, il n'était pas galant, et de plus elle venait de le tirer du lit à trois heures du matin, un dimanche, il était donc très peu disposé à se montrer courtois. La jeune femme avait visiblement passé outre la chose, car elle s'était appuyée contre un chaudron en étain vide et fouillait dans un sac en bandoulière qui était lâche sur son épaule. Un air victorieux apparût sur son visage lorsqu'elle en sortit un parchemin plié en quatre. Elle le lissa d'une main douce, et Rogue pouvait comprendre pourquoi, le parchemin avait l'air d'avoir été promené de long en large sur la terre, et menaçait à tout instant de se couper là où les pliures apparaissaient. La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en avisant le maître des Potions du regard. D'une voix douce, bien que froide, elle asséna :_

 _\- Ma présence ici relève du fait que je me trouve incapable de réaliser la potion qui se trouve sur ce parchemin-ci. Elle relève aussi du fait que tu te trouves être le seul homme aujourd'hui à pouvoir la préparer. Maintenant, un problème plus conséquent se pose : En te donnant les instructions du breuvage, un secret sera révélé._

 _Rogue fronça les sourcils : il ne comprenait pas tous les mystères qui planaient autour de Kane Ushen et de ses compagnons. Le premier lui révélait l'existence d'Horcruxes appartenant à Voldemort, chose que Dumbledore lui-même ne devait pas savoir, il en était sûr. Voilà que maintenant, l'elfe -il ne se souvenait pas de son nom- débarquait chez lui à une heure très indécente de la nuit pour lui ordonner de préparer une potion, pour laquelle il ne connaissait toujours pas les propriétés, et surtout à quelle fin elle allait être utilisée._

 _\- Cette potion, tu ne la connais pas, et personne autre que toi ne la connaîtra jamais. Elle est destinée à l'usage exclusif de Kane, car elle n'agit que sur lui. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu ne poses aucune question, et que tu exécutes ces instructions._

 _L'elfe n'ajouta rien d'autre et tendit brusquement à Rogue le parchemin jaunis. L'homme s'en saisit et parut soudainement extrêmement sérieux, alors qu'il détallait avec attention chaque ligne qui décrivait la préparation de la potion. Au bout de quinze minutes, pendant lesquelles il avait pris des notes sur la façon de procéder, il leva les yeux vers l'elfe, posa avec révérence le parchemin sur le bureau, à côté de sa feuille de notes et ne pipa mot pendant quelques minutes. La femme ne fit rien pour le presser de parler, et ce fut après quelques moments d'une intense réflexion que Rogue avança, d'une voix roque :_

 _\- Moi seul utilise ce type précis de raccourci pour désigner telle sorte d'ingrédient. Moi seul utilise ce papier et cet encre, en sachant que les deux combinés à une source de chaleur puissante provoque une explosion. Ainsi aucun maître de potion ne prends le risque de les utiliser ensemble. Une conjecture me vient à l'esprit, et elle est aussi folle qu'impossible, pourtant... Ce parchemin... a été écrit par moi et pour moi. Tu ne peux pas créer la potion car tu ne peux pas déchiffrer les codes qui masquent les consignes. Maintenant, tu me demandes de ne pas poser de questions, mais je ne connais pas cette potion, je ne l'ai pas inventé, or il apparaît ici, que si. J'ai besoin d'explications._

 _L'elfe soupira, attrapa quelques cheveux qui s'aventuraient hors de sa queue de cheval, et les ramena derrière son oreille._

 _\- Les réponses à tes questions viendront, un jour, c'est écrit. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les révéler, ni le moment propice. Je reviendrais dans trois tours de cadran, c'est le temps qu'il te faut pour la préparer._

 _Et sur ces mots, elle transplana dans un pop sonore._

* * *

Viktor ressortit sa tête de la _pensine_ de poche qu'il tenait dans sa main et la tendit à Dexumria qui attendait, un air blasé sur le visage, son pied tapant avec hâte sur le parquet du salon. L'elfe récupéra la bassine et effleura de ses doigts le liquide transparent qui bougeait à l'intérieur du récipient. Un filet blanchâtre s'en éleva et s'enroula autour d'un des doigts de la femme. Elle porta la main à sa tempe et le filet disparut dans son front. Ses souvenirs totalement récupérés, l'elfe jeta un œil à Viktor, qui paraissait pensif.

\- Je pense que tu as été trop gentille, pas assez de « bâtard graisseux » à mon goût. Ah, et, au passage, Harry va sûrement te décapiter, vu que Rogue va venir lui poser des questions indiscrètes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ?

\- Vampire idiot.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers la chambre d'Harry et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle avait administré la _Fleur de Sureau_ au brun une heure auparavant, et ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. L'elfe posa la _pensine_ sur une étagère qui ornait le mur de la chambre, et s'adossa contre la fenêtre. Viktor vînt silencieusement la rejoindre et s'assit contre un côté du lit, faisant face à Dexumria. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire lorsqu'elle avisa son air inquiet, puis reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier venait de bouger faiblement, et s'était mis à tousser. Viktor se releva bien vite et s'approcha du brun pour le relever contre ses coussins, lui permettant de tousser avec plus de facilité. Harry s'accrocha brusquement aux bras du vampire et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Ceux-ci étaient redevenus vert émeraude, et ses cheveux commençaient à reprendre leur couleur initiale.

\- Kator, de l'eau.

Viktor haussa un sourcil devant l'absence de marque de politesse, mais sembla l'accepter, au vu du mauvais état de son ami. D'un claquement de doigt, il appela un elfe de maison, et celui réapparut bientôt avec un verre rempli d'eau. Harry se jeta à moitié dessus, ce qui fit pouffer ses deux coéquipiers. Lorsque le verre fut vide, Harry reprit la parole, d'une voix roque :

\- C'était le coma du Sureau n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui.

\- La potion ? Il n'en restait plus.

\- Rogue.

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur son visage las. Il allait devoir fournir des explications plus tôt que prévu à Rogue, et il en était mécontent. Avisant l'état de ses cheveux, il comprit qu'il avait reprit sa véritable apparence, ce qui arrivait à chaque fois après une crise de ce type. D'une main lasse, il rendit la couleur bordeaux à ses cheveux et celle verte eau à ses yeux. Puis d'un seul coup, il se tendit et repoussa les couvertures d'une main brusque. Se levant rapidement, et oubliant qu'il sortait tout juste d'un état comateux, il se sentit pencher vers l'avant. Viktor le ceintura et le cala contre lui avec un claquement de langue réprobateur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ?

Harry tourna avec difficulté la tête vers le vampire et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Il faut que j'aille parler à Regulus.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, et moi j'ai décidé de devenir végétarien et d'intégrer PETA. Aller, va te recoucher.

Mais Harry repoussa doucement la main qui enserrait sa taille et se détacha de Viktor. Il s'avança vers son armoire, sans que le vampire ou l'elfe n'effectuent un geste pour le retenir. Sous les yeux interrogateurs et quelque peu inquiets de ses amis, Harry s'habilla rapidement et s'en fut hors de la pièce en leur lançant qu'il serait de retour en fin de matinée, ou en début d'après-midi. Lorsque le brun fut sorti des appartements, Viktor haussa les épaules et se tourna en direction de Dexumria :

\- Oh et puis, c'est un grand garçon, s'il tombe inanimé et qu'il meurt dans les couloirs, ça sera de sa faute, j'en ai rien à cirer.

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, une douleur fulgurante se manifesta sur la paume de sa main à l'emplacement de sa marque en forme d'éclair. Il grimaça :

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis, il ne mourra pas sous ma garde !

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la douleur reflua, sous le regard goguenard de Dexumria :

\- Toi plus que quiconque possède la connaissance sur les lois qui régissent les dettes de vie des Immortels. Toi plus que quiconque s'amuse à en effleurer les limites, quitte à en souffrir. Un autre que moi aurait pu penser que tu te plaisais à expérimenter la douleur.

Le vampire ne fit que grommeler une réponse et sous les yeux presque attendris de l'elfe, il disparut de la chambre sans un bruit. Quiconque aurait voulu le suivre n'aurait pas pu; il n'était déjà plus au château.

* * *

Harry s'était arrêté devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il restait là, immobile, indécis, pas bien sûr que sa décision soit la bonne. Puis il haussa les épaules : il avait décidé de sauver le monde, il fallait bien qu'il en martyrise ses habitants quelque peu avant. Il s'approcha du mur et posa sa main contre un dessin de Méduse qui était incrusté dans la pierre. Ses cheveux faits de serpents ondulaient doucement et paraissaient endormis. Mais dès lors que la main d'Harry se posa sur eux, ils prirent vie et se mirent à bouger dans tout les sens, leurs minuscules crocs s'agitant comme dans l'espoir de mordre la cause de leur réveil. Harry les calma rapidement à l'aide d'une phrase que Draco et lui avaient découvert il y avait des années de cela, en fouillant dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il se mit à la siffler, tout doucement, en _Fourchelangue_ :

\- { A la guerre comme à la guerre, l'héritier des dons de votre maître se trouve en première ligne et requiert le droit de venir se recueillir dans votre antre.}

Les serpents se calmèrent, et une porte apparut à la gauche du brun. Sans hésitation il la poussa et se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentards. A son grand soulagement, personne ne s'y trouvait, et il se dirigea vers les dortoirs des élèves, dans l'espoir de trouve un garçon qui pourrait lui indiquer celle de Regulus. Par chance, il trouva la chambre de Regulus sans aide. Il frappa et n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui réponde Regulus n'aurait de toute façon pas émit de son, il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et détailla la pièce avec nonchalance, sous les yeux ébahis d'un Regulus qui venait vraisemblablement de se réveiller lors de l'entrée de son professeur. Il y avait trois lit à baldaquin, et seul celui de Regulus était défait, Harry pouvait en supposer que Lucian Waters était reparti chez lui pour les vacances, quant à Jack Vincent, il avait paru devant un tribunal pour mineur et était assigné à résidence, jusqu'à sa majorité, où il serait de nouveau jugé. Personne n'avait souhaité reprendre le lit de Vincent, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible, personne n'aurait voulu se retrouver dans la même chambre que Lucian et Regulus.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Oui.

Regulus referma la bouche devant la réponse assurée, mais courte, de l'homme. Il venait de comprendre que son professeur ne jouait pas. Pour autant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

\- Habille-toi et suis-moi.

Ou peut-être que si, finalement, pensa Regulus, en avisant l'air mauvais que lui lançait son professeur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre à la négative. Il ne soupira pas, ne répliqua pas, il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, alors il alla s'habiller, tandis que le professeur de duel était sorti de la pièce, par pudeur. Il le rejoignit dans le couloir, quelques minutes plus tard, habillé bien chaudement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que l'homme n'allait pas l'emmener boire un jus de citrouille aux cuisines... En effet, son professeur le guida dans tout Poudlard et finit par sortir à l'extérieur du château. Arrivés à la limite anti-transplanage _,_ Harry tendit son bras à Regulus :

\- Je vais te faire transplaner. Souviens-toi, je suis ton professeur, je ne peux pas te faire de mal.

Regulus, pas rassuré pour un sou, mais curieux des projets de l'homme, posa sa main sur le bras tendu et se crispa lorsque l'homme rajouta, à demi-mot :

\- Enfin, en théorie.

Puis il transplana, emmenant avec lui un Regulus aussi détendu qu'un piquet.

* * *

\- Il a fait quoi ?

\- Il a emmené Regulus on ne sait où.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Aucune idée. C'est Kane, faut par chercher de raisons avec lui.

\- Dès qu'il revient, il me devra des explications.

\- Je croyais que tu ne te préoccupais pas de ton frère, Black.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, DéGènéres.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés sur une étendue froide, gelée, où rien ne poussait. Regulus n'était jamais venu sur la banquise auparavant, et il était sûr de ne plus jamais vouloir y retourner. Le jeune homme jeta un œil à son professeur qui, il en fallait bien un, paraissait heureux d'être ici. Regulus grimaça sous la morsure du froid : il s'était habillé chaudement, mais n'était pas allé jusqu'à penser que son professeur l'amènerait dans l'endroit le plus froid de la planète. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le considéra silencieusement. Puis il leva la baguette vers lui et Regulus se crispa. Le professeur lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et expliqua :

\- Je vais te jeter un sortilège de chaleur.

Pour montrer l'exemple, il se le lança à lui-même, puis fit de même lorsque Regulus eût perdu son air méfiant. Le Black, qui en avait marre de ne pas savoir de quoi il en retournait, demanda :

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ?

Harry prit les extrémités de sa baguette entre ses deux mains, et s'amusa à la faire tourner rapidement sur elle-même.

\- Je voudrais t'entraîner.

* * *

\- Il a fait quoi ?

\- Il a emmené le jeune Black en dehors de Poudlard.

\- A quelle fin ?

\- Ils ne savent pas. Harry ne leur a rien dit.

\- Il faudra que je lui parle, à son retour. Je lui fais confiance, mais il aurait dû m'en avertir avant.

\- Il doit savoir quelque chose que nous ne savons pas par rapport au jeune Black, Albus.

\- Et c'est bien pour cela que je ne suis pas parti récupérer Regulus à l'instant, Minerva.

* * *

\- Pardon ?

Harry répéta très lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge. A l'aide de sa baguette, il pointa respectivement son torse, puis celui de Regulus :

\- Moi, Kane Ushen, voudrait t'entraîner au combat, toi, Regulus Black.

Regulus ne pipa mot à vrai dire, même s'il avait eu envie de répliquer, il n'aurait pu : il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'annonce de son professeur. Devant le mutisme de son élève, Harry continua :

\- Ce n'est pas si étrange, si tu y penses. Tu es puissant Regulus, très puissant. Je sais qui tu sers, et vers qui vont tes obligations, pour autant je voudrais croire que tu n'es pas si penché que cela sur la magie noire.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi !

Il avait crié, et cela fit sourire Harry il commençait à comprendre comment marchait le garçon.

* * *

\- Il est étrange. Pourquoi Regulus ?

\- Mmmh...

\- Que sais-tu sur Kane que je ne sais pas ?

\- ...

\- Remus.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien Lily. Je te ferais part de mes conjectures lorsque celles-ci s'avéreront vérifiées.

* * *

\- Détrompe-toi Regulus, j'en sais beaucoup sur toi. Je vais être franc avec toi : Je m'intéresse beaucoup à toi... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai aucune attirance physique pour toi, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule femme dans ma vie, et cela restera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Non, je m'intéresse surtout à ce que tu pourrais faire si tu comprenais quel est ton potentiel. Mais je ne peux me risquer à t'entraîner si tu ne me fais pas la promesse que tu ne diras rien à personne.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et Harry prit quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots :

\- Je veux t'entraîner. Tu connaîtras mieux la magie, tu sauras la maîtriser, la pratiquer. En échange, tu ne pourras parler à quiconque de ces entraînements, personne ne pourra savoir que c'est moi qui te donne des cours. Tu devras me le jurer sur ta Magie.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous cacher ?

Harry hésita un instant, mais il avait décidé d'être honnête avec Regulus.

\- Je voudrais éviter d'attirer l'attention de certaines personnes sur certains points, pour le moment.

Regulus acquiesça, un éclair passant dans ses yeux, et Harry sut qu'il avait comprit de qui il parlait. Le Black se détourna et fixa l'horizon blanc pendant quelques minutes. Puis :

\- J'accepte.

* * *

\- Harry, un hibou pour toi !

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, haletant. Il était en plein combat avec Dexumria, et n'était pas en mesure de prêter attention à Viktor dans le même temps. Un coup violent sur son oreille lui rappela cette dure vérité.

\- Purée Dex' !

\- Lors d'un vrai combat, si distraction il y avait eu, ton âme aurait quitté ton corps.

Harry grommela et se frotta l'oreille énergiquement. L'elfe avait raison comme toujours, il avait été négligeant. Il tendit un bras vers Viktor tandis que de l'autre, il attrapait avec reconnaissance la serviette que Dexumria lui brandissait. Le vampire lui remit une lettre et en sifflotant s'approcha de l'elfe. Un regard lui suffit pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, et les deux Immortels se mirent en garde, prêt pour un combat. Harry s'écarta d'eux. Leurs combats étaient toujours très violents, très longs, à l'égal de leur puissance magique et physique. Il n'y avait jamais de vrai gagnant. Un jour c'était Dexumria, le lendemain, Viktor. Harry assistait souvent à leur combat, cela ne lui était jamais inutile, il apprenait constamment en les regardant.

Le brun frotta la serviette contre son dos et son cou humide de sueur puis la laissa pendre sur l'épaule tandis qu'il ouvrait la lettre. Elle venait d'Anja Oulos. Harry sourit, puis grimaça au fil de sa lecture. Il claqua de la langue et appela ses acolytes. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans une suite de mouvements et tournèrent tour à tour leur tête vers Harry. Ce dernier n'avait même pas vérifié si ses deux amis avaient porté leur attention sur lui, qu'il commença à lire à voix haute :

\- « Bonjour Monsieur. J'ai pu me renseigner sur ce duelliste dont vous m'aviez tant parlé. Il est vrai qu'il est très impressionnant. J'ai pu lire nombre de livres sur lui, et je me range tout à fait sur son avis de penser. Je suis persuadée que vous auriez pourtant plein de choses à lui apprendre. Et vous aviez bien raison, sa date d'anniversaire est le 4 janvier. Je vais essayer d'aller le rencontrer, il paraît qu'il se promène souvent sur les bords de la Tamise. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais la chance de l'y voir ! Bonnes fêtes, et bonne année. Anja Oulos. »

Viktor s'était adossé contre un mur et Dexumria avait prit place à ses pieds, ce qui donnait un étrange tableau attendrissant. Harry les interrogea du regard et ce fut Dexumria qui répondit :

\- Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré d'aussi malins sorciers qu'elle. Même Hermione aurait du mal à rivaliser avec son quotient intellectuel.

Harry hocha la tête et relut la lettre d'une traite :

\- Sa famille doit se douter qu'elle va tenter quelque chose, d'où le codage de la lettre. Le 4 janvier, sur les bords de la Tamise hein ? Je crois comprendre qu'Erwan Selwin est au courant de notre future rencontre. J'espère qu'il est vraiment celui qu'il prétend et non pas un énième chien à la botte des mauvaises familles des sang-purs.

Dexumria leva les yeux vers Viktor qui baissa les siens vers elle. Ils se concertèrent du regard, silencieusement, et Harry ne put comprendre ce qu'ils échangeait. A vrai dire, il ne chercha même pas à la faire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que ses deux amis entretenaient une relation particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il s'en réjouissait.

* * *

 **(1) : « Quand pleurent les étoiles, il pleut » en italien.**

 **{Fourchelangue}**

* * *

 **V'la mon général ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si oui, si non, comme toujours, je suis droguée à vos reviews.**

 **J'ai essayé de répondre aux reviews de tout le monde des deux derniers chapitres, désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faîte le moi savoir !**

 **Pour info, "Guest" m'a fait... gentiment... savoir que je m'étais trompée dans des dates, dans le chapitre précédent. Effectivement j'avais dis que Julie et Neville étaient nés en 1980, or dans cette histoire ils sont nés en 1979 (ce qui est très important ici). Je me suis empressée de le rectifier, donc merci, mais il se peut que d'autres fautes reviennent: je passe du temps à me renseigner sur toutes les dates de naissances de chacun pour que mon intrigue suive la route, donc si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir (avec un petit bonjour en plus, peut-être :P)**

 **Une RAR sauvage apparaît !**

 _Artemis: **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Yep, heureuse que cela ne te soit pas paru trop "impossible/dense" à lire ! Merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_ _ **  
**_

 _Guest: **Salut !** **Ta réponse est en haut. Au plaisir !**  
_

 _ **Et désolée, encore un peu de blabla, pour les plus courageux qui sont restés: Les questions un peu -mais pas trop- constructives de Mylush:**_

 _ **" N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de réponses à ma question la dernière fois, j'espère en recevoir ici un peu plus (keur): POUR LE PROCHAIN BONUS (qui va arriver prochainement), VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE PARLE D'UN THÈME SPÉCIAL ? SI OUI, LEQUEL ? (désolée pour les majuscules, mais ça se voit un peu plus dans tout ce blabla xD)**_

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'essaie de traîner le plus possible sur ce chapitre, mais finalement je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille bosser.**

 **Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt, ça serait mentir, mais sûrement à dans deux mois environ ! Portez-vous bien d'ici-là, et courage à tous ceux qui doivent passer le BAC comme moi... et courage à ceux qui ne le passent pas, vous en méritez aussi !**

 **Bisous, bisous, et merci.**

 _ **Sorcièrement vôtre,**_

 _ **Mylush**_


	15. Erno et le calvaire de Myron Wagtail

**Bonsoooooooooooooooir !**

 **Oh, que ça fait du bien de revenir ici, après deux mois d'abstinence !**

* * *

 **Chose promise, chose due, voici mon prochain chapitre juste après le bac ! Ayant fini mes dernières épreuves (l'SVT ahhh) cet aprèm, j'ai décidé de finir viteuf mon chapitre pour vous le poster le plus vite possible. Alors c'est le plus gros jamais écris depuis le début, je crois, c'est cadeau x)**

 **Mais, comme je me suis dépêchée de le finir, et que je suis actuellement dans les vapes post-BAC, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews ce soir, mais demain, dès que j'ai un moment ! Promis.**

 **D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews... Oh, que je vous aime. Vous avez été ma plus grande motivation pendant mon bac et mes révisions ! J'ai reçu plus de 20 reviews pour ce seul chapitre, et tous vos encouragements pour mon bac m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Alors merci, merci, merci, continuez comme ça, je vous adore !**

* * *

 **AH IMPORTANT:**

 **J'ai décidé de conseiller plusieurs fics, en fin de chapitres, pour ceux qui auraient envie d'en découvrir. Pour plus de précisions, allez voir le bas de mon profil, j'explique tout. Donc, aujourd'hui, je conseille certaines fics, et leurs titres, fandoms, etc, sont en bas !**

* * *

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre, j'avais au départ promis d'y caler la rencontre Anja/Erwan/Harry, mais... ça sera pour le prochain, désolée encore ^^'**

 **Donc numéro 2, vu que je suis officiellement en vacances, je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement, du style toutes les 2 semaines, ou plus ou moins (ouais donc peut etre pas si régulièrement que ça, désolée xD).**

 **Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, j'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir... j'adore avoir de vos retours !**

 **(Ah si, j'avais promis un bonus pour le passage des 100 favoris, et il sera fait, mais j'ai juste pas du tout commencé, donc il arrivera pas tout de suite, désolée ^^').**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Tout comme l'écrivaine qui possède tous les droits sur Harry Potter, je suis contre certaines campagnes du Brexit... Qui est-elle ? JK Rowling, yeah !**_

 _ **(ah oui, n'oubliez pas, le 14 octobre 2016, hein)**_

* * *

 **ENJOY & SHARE (or just enjoy, because you can't share)** _  
_

* * *

 _~PLAYLIST DU CHAPITRE~_

 _The FatRat - Telescope_

 _The FatRat – Monody_

 _The FatRat – No no no_

 _BlackBear – Idfc_

 _Coldplay – Adventure of a lifetime²_

 _The Chainsmokers ft Daya – Don't let me down_

 _Alan Walker – Faded_

 _Sia – Cheap Thrills_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Erno et le calvaire de Myron Wagtail**

\- Ta jambe !

\- Quoi ma jambe ?

Harry s'empêcha de soupirer et s'avança avec calme vers Regulus. Il le jaugea d'un regard : l'autre lui renvoyait un œil agacé, il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi sa posture était si importante dans un combat qui, selon lui, ne nécessitait que des connaissances en magie. Harry lui fit comprendre son erreur en le fauchant d'un coup de jambe. Il lui tendit la main pour lui permettre de se relever et Regulus la prit de mauvaise grâce.

\- Voilà pourquoi ta jambe. Si tu tombes sur un adversaire quelque peu retord, comme moi, tu comprendras bien vite que ta position est primordiale. Si tu tiens bien sur tes appuis, tu ne pourras pas être pris par surprise par celui qui veut te déstabiliser.

Regulus hocha la tête, tout de suite plus attentif. Il avait horreur d'être mis en position de faiblesse, mais il devait bien l'avouer, il apprenait beaucoup plus auprès de son professeur qu'auprès de ses parents et de leurs... amis. Il se remit donc en position, et observa attentivement comment le brun se positionnait. Harry, voyant que Regulus analysait ses mouvements, se mit en garde et expliqua :

\- Là, comme ça. Tu vois ma jambe ? Elle est légèrement en retrait. Si ton adversaire vient te pousser elle sera ton appui. De même si un sort particulièrement puissant ricoche sur ton bouclier, tu le sentiras passer, mais ta jambe te permettra de garder ton maintient, et tu pourras tout de suite répliquer, au malheur de celui qui se trouve en face. Je vais te montrer. Lance moi un _expelliarmus_ le plus fort possible. Je vais me mettre dans les deux positions que je viens de te décrire et tu verras la différence.

Sur ces mots, et après l'acquiescement de Regulus, Harry se posta face à lui et laissa ses jambes droites, sans s'en servir d'appui. Il invoqua un bouclier informulé et attendit que Regulus lance le sort. Ce dernier gonfla ses poumons et murmura le sort de désarmement d'une voix calme. Ses sorts étaient toujours plus puissant lorsqu'il se sentait apaisé, calme. Le sortilège fila à toute allure vers Harry et alla s'écraser contre le bouclier déployé de celui-ci. Sous la force du choc, Harry recula et chancela. Il lança un regard à Regulus, qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait vu le geste du brun et se prépara à lancer le deuxième sort. Cette fois-ci, Harry positionna sa jambe en retrait, et le sort lancé par Regulus s'écrasa contre le bouclier sans qu'Harry ne bouge d'un millimètre. Fort de cette démonstration, Regulus comprit son erreur et se promit de travailler son jeu de jambe.

Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs, et le Black leva un sourcil. Parfois, il se demandait si son professeur n'aimait pas un peut trop frimer. Puis, la seconde d'après, lorsqu'il voyait de quoi celui-ci était capable, il avouait, de mauvaise grâce bien évidemment, que son professeur avait de quoi se venter. Il regarda Harry s'accroupir et effleurer d'une main le sol de la banquise. Un instant après, une onde de puissance en sortait et une fine couche argentée recouvrait la surface glacée, sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Regulus lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à son professeur qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre :

\- Je viens d'invoquer une surface indestructible, par un sort un peu complexe que je ne t'apprendrais pas aujourd'hui, et qui empêchera que je ne détruise un hectare de glace sous la démonstration de magie que je vais te faire.

Regulus ricana, et il railla son professeur :

\- Un hectare ? Rien que ça ?

Harry laissa apparaître un sourire amusé tandis qu'il dessinait un cercle doré sur le sol, à l'aide de sa baguette. Sans regarder Regulus, concentré sur le dessin qu'il effectuait, il demanda :

\- Douterais-tu de mes capacités, Regulus ?

\- Par Merlin non professeur, je ne me permettrais pas.

Harry lui lança un regard désabusé, quoique teinté d'amusement et haussa les épaules : il aurait de nombreuses autres occasions de montrer qu'il était bel et bien capable de détruire un hectare de glace, à l'aide de sa magie. A la vérité, il était capable de détruire bien plus, et sans l'aide d'une baguette, mais il n'était pas sûr que Regulus prendrait bien la chose s'il lui révélait cela.

\- Bon, rapproche-toi maintenant. Lance un sort de chaleur sur un rond de glace, tu vas t'asseoir dessus pendant un bout de temps.

Regulus grimaça. Les paroles d'Harry signifiait qu'il allait passer un bout de temps inactif à écouter son professeur déblatérer des paroles. Ou alors, qu'il allait s'entraîner à la méditation, et cela ne l'enchantait pas plus.

\- Que connais-tu des runes ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je ne l'ai pas pris en option en troisième année.

\- Grossière erreur. Sais-tu en quoi consiste une rune de protection?

Regulus secoua la tête et regarda attentivement Harry poser un doigt sur le sol. Le brun se mit à chantonner trois mots qu'il répétait en boucle tandis qu'il dessinait sur le sol une orbe tourbillonnante, pendant quelques minutes.

 _\- Protego, Curo, Somnio... Protego, Curo, Somnio..._

Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Regulus, Harry finit de tracer l'orbe du doigt et se releva. Il invita d'un geste Regulus à se placer au centre de l'orbe, et celui-ci s'exécuta avec un peu de méfiance. Harry se plaça face à lui et recula de quelques pas. Il mit en garde Regulus contre ce qui allait arriver :

\- Je vais te lancer un sort, d'une puissance magique assez importante. Je ne sais pas si tu maîtrises le latin, mais les trois mots que j'ai prononcé veulent dire protéger, soigner, et rêver. Le sort ne t'atteindra pas, je vais m'en assurer, mais tu vas ressentir une grande fatigue lorsqu'il touchera le bouclier qui entoure la rune dessinée.

Regulus acquiesça, mais il n'avait pas tout comprit. Pour autant, et même s'il détestait l'avouer, il faisait assez confiance à son professeur pour savoir que celui-ci ne voulait pas le tuer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint son souffle quand son professeur murmura un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jet de lumière parti instantanément et alla s'écraser avec force sur le bouclier. Regulus sentit immédiatement que sa magie s'échappait de son corps pour renforcer le bouclier qui était constitué grâce à la rune. Il tomba à genoux, une fatigue prenant peu à peu possession de tous ses membres. Harry s'approcha à grand pas de son élève et s'accroupit à son niveau, sans rien dire. Un instant, Regulus prit peur : s'était-il trompé ? Son professeur était-il dangereux ? Détestait-il à ce point Voldemort pour en tuer ses jeunes sous-fifres ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui cracher une insulte bien sentie au visage quand Harry prit la parole d'une voix calme. Il avait vu le regard que l'élève lui lançait, et voulait effacer, une nouvelle fois, ses doutes :

\- Ce que tu subis là Regulus, est tout à fait normal. Je te le répète, Dumbledore est au courant du fait que je t'entraîne. Si l'envie me prenait de te tuer, je devrais affronter le courroux d'un des plus grands mages de l'histoire. Très peu pour moi. De plus, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tuer l'un de mes apprentis.

Regulus respira plus librement. Tout d'un coup, il sentit sa fatigue refluer, sans qu'Harry n'ait effectué un seul geste. Le Black se remit debout, bien vite imité par son professeur. Celui-ci désigna du doigt le sol et expliqua :

\- Pose ta paume de main sur le centre de l'orbe et prononce _Remove_.

Regulus s'exécuta et l'instant d'après, l'orbe et son bouclier avaient disparu. Harry fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une tablette de chocolat à moitié entamée. Il en cassa une barre et la tendit à Regulus qui ne pu s'empêcher de la renifler, sous l'œil moqueur de son professeur, qui se vit dans l'obligation d'en croquer un morceau. Regulus mangea alors avec appétit sa barre et suivit son professeur qui lui faisait signe de marcher avec lui. Harry leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa échapper un long soupir, dans le seul but de voir se former un nuage de buée au dessus de lui. Regulus sourit à moitié : son professeur était un sorcier hors pair, il le savait déjà malgré le peu de démonstrations puissantes qu'il avait fait, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était très jeune et qu'il prenait le temps de goûter un peu à la vie. Harry s'aperçut du sourire qu'affichait son élève et le lui rendit. Ils firent quelques pas puis le professeur expliqua :

\- La rune que je viens de t'apprendre est une rune de protection avancée. Elle n'est généralement utilisée qu'en dernier recours. Je m'explique. Lors d'une bataille, tu dois forcément t'entourer de coéquipiers, qui seront là au choix pour attaquer, pour protéger, ou pour soigner. Il est inévitable que l'un d'entre eux soit blessé à un moment ou à un autre, -et je te parle du meilleur des cas, la plupart du temps si tu te fais toucher dans une bataille, tu es mort-. Donc, si un de tes coéquipiers se fait toucher, et qu'il ne peut pas rentrer à votre base, ou se mettre à couvert, tu peux le protéger. A l'aide d'un coéquipier qui te couvre, tu dessines rapidement la rune que je viens de faire. Lors d'une bataille, si tu te dépêches, tu peux arriver à la créer en moins d'une minute. Mais il est très dangereux de rester inactif sans te battre, malgré ton coéquipier qui te protège. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est utilisée qu'en dernier recours.

Harry regarda Regulus, pour voir si ce dernier avait bien suivi. Le Black acquiesça, pressé de savoir la fin de l'explication. Harry se frotta la nuque d'une main agitée et continua :

\- Après l'avoir dessinée, tu places le combattant blessé à l'intérieur, et le bouclier va se mettre en place immédiatement. Le blessé est à l'abri, quelque soit le sort qui atteigne le bouclier runique. Tu peux donc t'en retourner te battre, et la rune ne prendra fin que si tu es tué, ou si le blessé la désactive.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Il avait plusieurs questions sur le bout des lèvres et Harry l'invita à les poser :

\- Monsieur, si le blessé ne connaît pas la formule pour désactiver la rune, il est coincé ?

\- Chez moi, tout le monde connaissait cette rune, mais il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très répandue. La solution est d'expliquer rapidement le mot à dire au blessé avant de le mettre sur l'orbe -ou après, si la situation te le permet-. Maintenant dis-moi. Si le bouclier de la rune est atteint d'un sort, que va-t-il se passer ?

Regulus jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule, comme pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu à l'intérieur du bouclier runique.

\- Le blessé va se fatiguer. Et j'imagine que plus le sort est fort, ou plus le blessé est mal en point, et plus la fatigue va le gagner. Le dernier mot que vous avez prononcé pour créer la rune était _rêver_. Si je comprends bien, le blessé finira par s'endormir... c'est cela ?

Harry acquiesça, les yeux pétillants. Regulus était un jeune homme d'une intelligence rare. Il eut une pensée nostalgique en songeant qu'Hermione aurait adoré converser avec lui. Il empêcha un soupir de sa bouche et répondit :

\- Exact. Et moins le sorcier est puissant, ou plus le sortilège est grand, et plus long sera son sommeil. J'ai connu un ami qui avait passé six jours dans ce sommeil artificiel. Le point positif est que la blessure ne s'aggrave pas, son état reste stable pendant tout son sommeil.

Regulus hocha la tête, se remémorant avec soin tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il commençait à comprendre que l'enseignement que lui délivrait son professeur allait lui être très bénéfique. Le seul point d'interrogation qui subsistait était la cause de l'entraînement même. Le professeur de duel lui avait avoué qu'il était son seul apprenti actuel. Personne n'était au courant du fait qu'il l'entraînait, mis à part Dumbledore qui avait déclaré à tous les professeurs que Regulus aidait Harry à prendre connaissances des coutumes anglaises -piètre excuse, si on voulait son avis-. Mais alors, pourquoi son professeur prenait-il le temps de lui apprendre tout cela ? Regulus ne comprenait pas, de plus, il savait que le brun connaissait son allégeance au Lord des Ténèbres. Pour autant, le professeur lui apprenait sans hésiter des façons d'attaquer et de se défendre sans même se demander si son propre enseignement lui porterait préjudice plus tard. Regulus fut tiré de ses pensées par une silhouette bleutée qui se matérialisa. Un patronus. Humain. Le Black loucha presque sur la silhouette, abasourdi. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, lui jeta un coup d'œil puis asséna, à l'intention d'Harry :

\- Il est le regret de Sirius, c'est ça ?

Harry soupira, se prenant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts et répliqua, aigrement :

\- Ouais, Ushen. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'amène alors que je ne t'ai même pas invoqué, au lieu de compliquer les choses...

Le patronus d'Harry eut un tic au niveau de la mâchoire, ce qui provoqua le raidissement du sorcier. Harry savait que ce geste, chez Erno, signifiait que celui-ci n'était pas à l'aise. Harry en eut confirmation quand l'ex-Mangemort répondit, d'une voix sèche :

\- C'est Dex. Elle est blessée.

* * *

Harry arracha presque la porte de ses gonds lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses appartements. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Regulus sur ses talons. Celui-ci, en avisant l'affolement de son professeur devenait de plus en plus fébrile. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, avait seulement compris que l'elfe était blessée. Et au vu de la violente réaction de son professeur, cela ne devait pas être habituel.

Au milieu de la pièce à même le sol, se tenait Dexumria, allongée, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Une couverture recouvrait tout le bas de son corps et seul un large bandage masquait sa poitrine. Celle-ci se soulevait avec irrégularité, signe de sa difficultés à respirer. Mais ce qui figea presque Regulus d'effroi, fut la large trace sanguinolente qui apparaissait sur l'une des hanche de la femme. Elle était en forme de rond, et ses extrémités se composaient de petits trous. Une morsure. Regulus détourna le regard de la blessure.

Aux côtés de l'elfe, se tenait un Viktor plus pâle que jamais. Il portait un tee-shirt si déchiré qu'il ne couvrait presque plus son torse. Il avait posé ses mains sur le ventre de son amie, délicatement, et murmurait des litanies de mots sans fin, sans jamais s'arrêter. En face de lui, Mme Pomfresh, la bouche tordue dans une moue inquiète, paraissait impuissante. Elle était accompagnée de Dumbledore et, étrangement, de Lupin. Harry haussa un sourcil en apercevant ce dernier, mais l'état de Dexumria était très préoccupant, alors il passa outre. Se rendant enfin compte que Regulus l'avait suivi, il voulut le faire sortir de la pièce mais réalisa bien vite que celui-ci ne voudrait pas bouger d'un pouce. Harry enleva donc sa veste et se précipita aux côtés de Dexumria. Pomfresh lui ayant cédé sa place. Viktor jeta un coup d'œil affolé au brun et Harry lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure :

\- Raconte-moi.

Viktor prit la parole d'une voix rauque et sérieuse, qui ne lui ressemblait guère :

\- Pas ici.

En disant ces mots, Viktor avait dirigé son regard vers Regulus, qui comprit immédiatement le message, mais qui ne daigna pas esquisser un mouvement pour sortir. Harry, pendant la guerre, avait acquis patience et sagesse. Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce dont il avait envie, était de chasser Regulus à coup de coup de pied aux fesses. Et au diable que Dumbledore soit dans la pièce, Dexumria était blessée, et il était prêt à enfreindre nombre de règles si cela permettait de la soigner. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh comprit l'embarras de Viktor et s'avança vers le jeune Black. D'une voix douce, mais qui n'admettait aucun refus, elle exposa :

\- Mr Black, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour transporter des potions et autres ustensiles qui permettraient d'aider Mlle Legola. Allons, venez.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce. Regulus n'eût d'autre choix que de la suivre, d'autant plus que les lourds regards que lui lançaient Viktor et le professeur de duel, n'étaient pas des plus engageants.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que les trois acolytes, ainsi que Remus et Dumbledore. Viktor prit alors la parole, de sa voix toujours aussi roque, ses yeux de nouveau posés sur l'elfe. Mais il avait arrêté de marmonner ses incantations, le temps de pouvoir raconter la cause de l'état de l'elfe.

\- On est allé à la réunion des Brumes. Là-bas, aucun Viktor DéGènéres ne siégeait. J'en ai donc conclus que je n'existais pas ici. Logiquement, ni Dex ni toi non plus, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer nos doutes. Je savais qu'il était très dangereux d'y aller, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendrais là-bas. Mon... créateur siégeait. Il a immédiatement reconnu la signature magique de sa morsure en moi. Évidemment, il ne m'avait jamais vu, il a donc pris peur. Je lui ai rapidement demandé à vouloir lui parler en privé. Mon créateur est puissant, fourbe intelligent, et même s'il avait peur de moi, de ce que ma venue pouvait signifier, il était tout de même très intrigué. Il a refusé que Dex m'accompagne, mais il a consenti à me parler, seul à seul. Grosse erreur de ma part.

Viktor arrêta son discours, fermant les yeux une seconde. Il s'en voulait, Harry pouvait voir qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais pour qu'Harry comprenne pourquoi, il fallait que Viktor explique le fin mot de l'histoire, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

\- J'ai donc laissé Dex seule, parmi tous les vampires, ceux qui siégeaient ou ceux qui étaient seulement là pour écouter l'assemblée ministérielle. J'ai expliqué notre venue à notre créateur. J'en étais bien obligé, je suis un Prince des Brumes, je siégeais dans notre chez nous, et voyage dans le temps ou non, j'en suis toujours un, la marque des Prince des Brumes est toujours apposée en moi. J'ai ma place au conseil vampirique. Mon créateur l'a reconnu, m'a offert une place, après quelque explications. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il va mentir sur notre identité. Je lui ai dis que s'il ne le faisait pas, il condamnerait sa propre création à la mort.

Viktor esquissa un sourire las. En face de lui, debout, Remus Lupin était songeur. Il commençait enfin à relier ses bouts d'hypothèses entre eux, et la conclusion qu'il entrevoyait lui donnait mal à la tête. Mais pour le moment, il ne disait rien, il attendait que Viktor finisse son récit :

\- Tu penses bien qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Après tout, il n'a jamais transformé que trois vampires et je suis son petit dernier, même s'il ne l'a pas vraiment fait ici, il l'avait fait autre part, alors je porte sa marque, et cela lui suffit pour me prendre sous son aile. Passons, là n'est pas la cause du problème. A cette époque, et sans moi pour siéger au conseil, la loi d'entente entre les Immortels n'avait pas été admise au conseil des Brumes. J'ai oublié ce petit détail et... _Che stupido_ ! Dex s'est retrouvée entourée de toute part par les vampires qui ne siégeaient pas, et qui étaient très hostiles à l'elfe.

Viktor serra les dents, les yeux bien ouverts, qui lançaient des éclairs :

\- Un bouffon l'a attaquée, elle s'est défendue. Elle en a repoussé, beaucoup, mais l'un d'eux a fini par la mordre.

Remus hoqueta à l'entente de ces mots, et Harry fronça les sourcils. En quoi était-ce si grave ? Dexumria était une elfe, elle était immunisée contre la transformation en vampire. Il regarda sans piper mot le loup-garou s'accroupir aux côtés de Viktor, devant la morsure et passer la main au dessus, sans la toucher. A l'attention de Harry, qui affichait un visage sceptique, Lupin murmura :

\- N'importe quel Être non-sorcier, qu'il soit Immortel ou non, tant qu'il n'est pas moldu, ne peut recevoir une morsure d'un autre Être. Dexumria est une elfe des bois. Elle a reçu une morsure d'un vampire.

Harry s'était figé, la gorge serrée. Il demanda, d'une voix faible :

\- Quelles sont les conséquences ?

Lupin fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fixés sur la blessure, comme s'il essayait de la soigner d'un simple regard :

\- Soit elle guérit, soit elle meurt.

Viktor émit un grognement rageur et regarda Dumbeldore droit dans les yeux :

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'une grande salle. On ne va pas attendre de voir si le corps de Dex va combattre la morsure ou non. On va provoquer le processus. Nous allons la guérir.

Harry se releva, et dévisagea le directeur de Poudlard d'un air presque suppliant. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, et acquiesça, tout en répondant :

\- Évidemment. Si je peux être d'une quelconque utilisé dans le processus de guérison...

Viktor, les yeux de nouveau rivés sur la jeune femme, acquiesça :

\- Toute aide sera appréciable. D'autant plus si l'aide reçu provient de l'un des mages les plus puissant de notre histoire.

Dumbledore ne cilla pas. Il se savait puissant, et même s'il avait comprit que Harry l'était aussi, il estimait, qu'étant plus vieux, il possédait plus d'expérience. Ce n'était pas par orgueil, mais il savait, et tout le monde dans la pièce le savait aussi, qu'il dépassait Harry en puissance magique. Niveau physique, par contre, il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Harry se leva et asséna :

\- Je prends les devants, je vais préparer la salle sur demande. Viktor, montre à Remus notre stock de potion. Il pourra te dire lesquelles seraient utiles à Dex. On se retrouve à la salle.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce à grand pas. Arrivé, dans le couloir, il invoqua Erno. Celui-ci se matérialisa, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans une question muette. Harry continua de marcher, sans le regarder, et commença à parler :

\- Change-moi les idées.

Erno acquiesça, comprenant qu'Harry était très inquiet quant à l'état de Dexumria :

\- Est-ce que tu penses que j'existe, ici ?

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, une lueur d'étonnement dans son regard, puis reprit sa marche bien vite. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite au patronus, et prit un des nombreux passages secrets qui existaient dans l'école. Il déboucha dans un couloir vide, et il en fut heureux. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de croiser des élèves, même si ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux, en raison des vacances.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais si je devais émettre une conjecture, je dirais que... oui. Tu dois exister ici. En vérité là, et ne te vexe pas hein, tu n'es qu'une ombre, un hologramme, une pale copie de ton vrai toi. Alors, ici... oui, tu peux vivre.

Erno acquiesça, et un faible sourire orna son visage. Il leva devant lui sa main translucide, et murmura :

\- Alors, trouve-moi. Trouve-moi. Apprends-moi. Fais-moi vivre. J'ai... quatre ans à cette époque. Trouve-moi. Avant _eux_.

Harry, bien que toujours en mouvement, avait écarquillé les yeux. Il ne savait pas grand chose de l'enfance d'Erno, seulement que celui-ci avait été élevé par une famille de sang-pur, les Ushen, qui l'avait adopté, lorsqu'il avait six ans. S'il y mettait du sien, il pouvait le retrouver. Harry acquiesça en direction du patronus et allongea son pas. Pour le moment, c'était Dexumria qui importait le plus, il étudierait le cas d'Erno ensuite. Ce dernier se cala à la vitesse d'Harry et, contrairement à son habitude, resta silencieux. Pas bien longtemps. Il finit par se mettre à chantonner un air de Myron Wagtail, le chanteur des Bizzar' Sisters. Harry soupira et secoua la tête :

\- Je déteste très sincèrement cette chanson. Elle est de loin sa pire.

Erno gloussa et répondit suavement :

\- Là est tout l'intérêt mon cher. Je te parie un sachet de chocogrenouilles que lorsque tu prépareras la salle pour Dex, il y aura une cassette des Bizzar' Sisters qui apparaîtra. Tu es arrivé, je te laisse. Tiens moi au courant des actualités.

Et sur ces mots, Erno disparut, laissant Harry seul, s'affairer à faire apparaître la salle sur demande, chantonnant la chanson qu'il, pourtant, détestait.

* * *

Viktor franchit d'un pas rapide la porte qui menait à leur Stock. Il n'avait pas attendu de voir Harry partir pour exécuter les ordres. Il se savait suivi de près par Remus, et même si Dumbledore était resté pour veiller sur Dexumria, il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle. Viktor s'arrêta devant l'étagère des potions et d'un coup du menton, indiqua à Remus de choisir celles qu'il pensait être utiles. Le loup-garou s'était arrêté brusquement, dans l'encadrement de la porte, estomaqué. Devant lui s'étendaient des centaines de potions, des armes toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Une petite pensine flottait paisiblement dans l'air, et un miroir à ennemis complétait l'étrange collection des trois acolytes. Remus se reprit bien vite mais ne put s'empêcher de demander, dans un murmure :

\- Mais _qui_ êtes-vous, par Merlin ?

Viktor balaya la question d'un revers de la main :

\- Pas le temps, Lupin. Aide-moi. Tu t'y connais en morsure, tu as fais de nombreuses recherches dessus, dis-moi ce qui pourrait ralentir le processus de contamination de la morsure sur Dex.

Encore une fois, Remus voulut demander _comment_ Viktor savait qu'il avait fait des recherches sur les morsures. Très peu étaient au courant, seuls Dumbledore, Sirius et James et Lily le savaient, et l'aidaient, parfois. Il repoussa les questions au fond de son esprit et s'avança vers l'étagère. Jetant des coups d'œil, il comprit bien vite qu'il ne connaissait à peine que la moitié des potions qui étaient posées sur l'étagère. Puisant dans ses souvenirs, il attrapa les potions qu'il pensait pouvoir être utiles et les posa sur un chariot que Viktor avait invoqué. Tout en cherchant d'autre potions susceptibles d'être utiles, il demanda, d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Parmi toutes ces potions -qui ne sont pas censées exister, mais passons outre-, lesquelles concernent la fluidité du sang, et son écoulement dans le corps ?

Viktor n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour repérer les potions qui entraient dans la catégorie citée par Remus et les pointa du doigt :

 _\- Propero Sanguinis_. Accélère le sang, permet d'avoir un bon coup d'adrénaline.

Remus secoua la tête négativement et Viktor continua :

\- Son contraire, _Retardare Sanguinis._ Le sang s'écoule bien plus lentement. Mais celui qui l'ingère tombe dans un comas assez profond.

Remus tourna la tête vivement vers Viktor, et lui fit signe de l'attraper. Le vampire s'exécuta et la tendit à Remus. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à la potion, qui était d'un rouge pâle et asséna :

\- On va la lui faire boire. Tout de suite.

Il sortit de la pièce, tout en continuant d'expliquer :

\- La morsure du vampire, et je pense que tu le sais, transmet un venin qui, au choix, tue, ou transforme. Dans le cas de Dexumria, il permet seulement de tuer, la transformation en vampire étant exclue, du fait de sa condition d'elfe. Bref, le venin se déplace dans le sang, et contamine petit à petit les leucocytes qui se déplacent dans le sang. Les leucocytes sont un type de cellules qui font parties du système immunitaire d'un être vivant. Dans le cas de Dex, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, car je n'ai jamais étudié les elfes des bois, ses cellules leucocytes combattent le venin. A la fin, soit les leucocytes parviennent à repousser et éliminer le venin, soit le venin prend possession des cellules du sang, et le sujet meurt. Cette potion va pouvoir ralentir la progression du venin dans le sang, et permettre de provoquer la guérison par voie magique extérieure, c'est-à-dire nous, sans laisser le temps aux leucocytes de faire tout le boulot.

Viktor n'était pas bête, et bien que n'étant pas un pro des sciences médicales moldues, il avait compris l'entièreté de l'explication. Il acquiesça et s'accroupit à côté de l'elfe, dont la tête avait été relevée à l'aide d'un coussin, conjuré par Dumbledore. Le vampire passa délicatement son bras sous la nuque de l'elfe et d'une main douce, lui ouvrit la bouche. Remus s'accroupit à son tour, et versa lentement la potion _Retardare Sanguinis_ dans la bouche de l'elfe. Viktor massa la gorge de Dexumria pour lui permettre d'avaler le breuvage. En quelques minutes, la potion fut vidée, et Remus haussa les épaules en regardant la large fiole de potion, maintenant translucide :

\- Je ne sais pas à quel degré elle agit sur le sang, mais cela nous permet de ralentir la propagation du venin. Je propose qu'on l'emmène à la salle sur demande. Kane doit avoir fini de la préparer maintenant.

Viktor acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, lui demandant d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Est-ce que c'est un risque de la déplacer, ou... ?

Dumbledore ne pipa mot mais passa une main au dessus du corps de Dexumria, en marmonnant des paroles dont le sens échappa aux deux hommes, malgré leur ouïe très affûtée. Puis, il leva la tête vers Viktor et, d'une voix douce, expliqua :

\- Il n'est pas dangereux de la déplacer, mais il est préférable de le faire sans magie. Son corps va devoir supporter un taux de magie impressionnant dans quelques minutes, pour la guérison provoquée, et mieux vaut éviter de lui en rajouter inutilement. Vous devriez la porter, Viktor.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, passa une main au dessous des épaules de son amie et l'autre au niveau du creux de ses genoux. Il la souleva sans effort, d'une part parce qu'il était un vampire, et qu'il avait une force hors du commun, et d'autre part car Dexumria était fine, et en ce moment, très faible, et ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il avait fait attention à maintenir la couverture bien en place sur les jambes de l'elfe. De un, il n'avait que très peu envie de devoir expliquer à l'elfe, à son réveil, que tout le monde l'avait vue un sous vêtement. De deux, il aurait arraché la tête du premier qui aurait posé un œil sur le corps de la jeune femme. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Réaffirmant sa prise sur le corps fin, il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un claquement de langue, sous l'œil assez admiratif de Lupin. Il garda sa mâchoire serrée tout le long du trajet, jetant des regards noirs aux rares élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs, et qui, prenant peur, déguerpissaient sans demander leur reste, malgré la présence apaisante du directeur. Ne supportant pas de sentir l'elfe si faible, il la serra inconsciemment un peu plus contre lui, à tel point que Remus murmura doucement :

\- Viktor, personne ne va venir te l'enlever.

Viktor garda sa mâchoire serrée à l'extrême, mais détendit, imperceptiblement, la prise qu'il avait sur son amie. Il arriva finalement à destination, où Harry patientait, l'air agité. En les voyant arriver, il dirigea son regard sur Dexumria et parut soulagé de voir que son état, bien que toujours très inquiétant, n'avait pas empiré. Il désigna d'un signe de tête la porte en bois massif qui se tenait derrière lui :

\- Tout est prêt.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte, et s'effaça pour laisser passer Viktor et son fardeau. La salle n'était pas bien grande. Composée d'un lit, d'une table d'examen et d'une étagère vide, qui étaient rangés sur un des côtés, tout l'autre espace était vide, à l'exception d'une paillasse à l'aspect moelleux, qui gisait à terre. Viktor leva un sourcil sceptique et Harry lui expliqua :

\- J'estime que nous allons avoir besoin d'user de puissants sortilèges. Mieux vaut qu'ils soient lancés dans un espace plus ou moins vide.

Viktor hocha la tête, et délicatement, alla poser Dexumria sur le lit. Ils la déplacerait ensuite sur la paillasse au moment voulu, mais pour l'instant, il fallait décider de quels sortilèges ils allaient avoir besoin. Remus fit entrer le chariot sur lequel reposaient différentes potions. Il n'était plus trop sûr de leur utilité, mais mieux valait les avoir sous la main. Viktor leva un deuxième sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua une cassette audio sur l'étagère. Harry suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant :

\- Ne cherche pas, c'est Erno...

Viktor ne s'en étonna même pas, et comme demandé par son ami, ne voulut même pas savoir de quoi il en retournait. L'ancien mangemort était vraiment un spécimen à part, et toute une vie ne pourrait permettre de l'étudier dans son intégralité. Le vampire reporta son attention sur Harry, qui avait commencé à s'adresser à Dumbledore et Remus :

\- Il va falloir faire sortir le poison qui coule dans son sang, sans pour autant lui provoquer une hémorragie interne. Le venin de vampire se propage très rapidement, donc il est localisé dans tout son corps, actuellement.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il brandit sa baguette au dessus du corps de l'elfe et sans prononcer un mot, fit un geste sec avec l'objet. Sur le corps de Dexumria apparut de multiples tâches bleutées pour lesquelles Harry en expliqua la signification :

\- Voilà là où se situe le poison. La plupart des tâches, comme vous pouvez le voir, sont en mouvement. Celles qui ne le sont pas ont déjà trouvé les cellules à contaminer. Nous allons faire sortir le poison par les pores de la peau. Cette tâche est très délicate, car le venin oppose une résistance à celui qui veut le faire sortir. Dans le cas d'une guérison naturelle, il s'oppose aux cellules qui le détruise, mais en l'occurrence, il va s'opposer à nous, et nos sortilèges. Il va falloir donc s'armer de patience, et être très endurant, car il est possible de devoir user d'un même sortilège pendant plusieurs heures sans s'interrompre.

Il s'arrêta et regarda les trois hommes d'un œil interrogatif. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, ils avaient tout compris. Le brun continua donc :

\- Chaque goûte de venin que nous sortirons du corps de Dex, devra être détruite. Je m'en chargerais personnellement, mais il faudra tout d'abord le verser là-dedans.

A ces mots, il invoqua d'un geste de baguette un bocal de taille moyenne, à l'aspect assez fragile. Harry expliqua :

\- Ne vous y trompez pas, ce bocal est indestructible. Et il le faut bien, car le venin continuera de s'agiter, dans le bocal. Voilà, je crois tout vous avoir dis. Des questions ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête et prit la parole d'une voix calme :

\- Qui va commencer à extraire le venin ?

Le directeur avait préféré laisser la main à Harry, qui, il l'avait remarqué, avait un don pour diriger les autres. Il ne doutait pas que dans sa dimension, il avait dû faire un parfait leader.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Viktor et répondit :

\- Viktor va commencer, puis je prendrais le relais. Si vous pouviez continuer, monsieur, cela serait parfait. Remus, tu pourras prendre le quart suivant ?

Le lycanthrope acquiesça, et tous se positionnèrent autour du corps inanimé de l'elfe. Viktor fut le seul à s'accroupir. D'une caresse, il passa la main au dessus du corps de l'elfe, effleurant par endroit sa peau. Puis, doucement, il se mit à murmurer des bribes de mots, sans discontinuer. Un souffle dont la puissance allait croissante commença à s'élever dans la pièces, dont le point de départ provenait de l'espace en dessous de sa main. Harry recula d'un pas, et fit signe aux deux autres de faire de même : Viktor avait commencé à libérer sa magie, la vraie, il ne la bridait plus. Il ne le faisait que rarement, pour plusieurs raisons : La première étant qu'elle était immensément destructrice s'il n'arrivait pas à la gérer dans son intégralité. La deuxième, et selon le vampire la plus importante, était qu'après l'avoir utilisée, il tombait dans une sorte de léthargie. Il restait conscient, mais n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu l'utiliser qu'une seule fois, et cela avait été pour lui sauver la vie, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ensuite. Viktor détestait l'utiliser pour une quelconque autre raison que la survie d'Harry, car lorsqu'il était faible, il ne pouvait en aucun cas assurer une protection envers le sorcier. Mais là, Dexumria était en danger de mort, et malgré sa dette de vie envers Harry, Viktor avait choisi de privilégier la sécurité de l'elfe, chose que Harry comprenait parfaitement.

\- Une première goûte jaunâtre émergea de la bouche de Dexumria. Le venin. Harry respira un grand coup, et tendit le bras vers le liquide en suspension dans l'air, toujours prisonnier de la magie de Viktor. Celui-ci, sans même regarder son acolyte, lui laissa prendre le contrôle du poison, et retourna extraire de nouvelles goûtes.

Remus avait regardé l'échange du venin entre les deux compagnons, dans un silence religieux. A aucun moment l'un des deux n'avaient hésité. Leur magie s'étaient effleurées et l'une avait laissé le pas sur l'autre, si facilement que Remus aurait presque cru l'action commune. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et que ce qu'il venait de voir démontrait d'une très grande entente entre les deux amis. Une entente, mais aussi une confiance envers l'autre qui frôlait l'absurde. Aucune magie n'aimait entrer en contact avec une autre. L'une voulait toujours prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais ici, les deux s'étaient acceptées, s'étaient reconnues. Remus aurait presque dit qu'elles s'étaient enlacées, mais c'était plus fort que ça. Et il ne trouvait pas de mots pour qualifier l'échange qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. **(1)**

* * *

Elle se trouvait dans une quiétude et un confort si plaisant qu'elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux. Mais ses sens lui disaient qu'on s'affairait autour d'elle, alors elle s'y força. Mais aussi vite qu'elle avait soulevé ses paupières, elle les rabaissa. La lumière était trop vive, les murs trop colorés. Une main fraîche passa sa paume sur son visage, et elle se détendit. Viktor était à ses côtés, alors tout allait bien. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais sa gorge, si sèche, ne put exprimer le moindre son. On prit la parole à sa place :

\- Ne force pas Dex', tout ton organisme est encore sur le mode défense, tu es aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

L'elfe acquiesça, et avec difficulté : sa tête lui paraissait si lourde. Elle tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir ses yeux, et peut-être que c'était la sensation de la main de Viktor sur son front qui l'apaisait, mais cette fois-ci, les murs lui parurent juste comme il fallait, et la lumière presque terne. Elle planta ses pupilles immaculées dans celles noires d'encre de Viktor et fit passer un message silencieux. Le vampire prit la parole d'une voix roque, tandis que Harry, qui était assis au pied du lit de la malade, gardait le silence, ses yeux scannant l'elfe avec lenteur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait aucune partie de son corps.

\- Tu te souviens de notre arrivée à la réunion des Brumes ? De son issue ?

L'elfe grimaça. Un peu qu'elle s'en souvenait, l'un de ces buveurs de sang l'avait mordu à la hanche. D'une main tremblante sous l'effort, elle passa ses doigts sur la blessure. Elle ne rencontra qu'un bandage assez petit. Elle questionna Harry du regard et celui-ci lui répondit d'un demi-sourire mal assuré :

\- On t'a guéri. Il y a deux jours. On a enlevé l'intégralité du poison de ton organisme. En conséquence, on a pu refermer ta blessure. Pas entièrement, je te l'accorde, les dents d'un vampire sont des saletés...

Viktor haussa un sourcil et fit la moue, provoquant le gloussement d'Harry et l'apparition d'un demi-sourire de la part de Dexumria. Puis, le brun décroisa ses jambes et se dressa debout, tout en expliquant :

\- Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, Dex, mais le 4 janvier, c'est demain. Et qui dit 4 janvier, dit rencontre avec Anja. Tu es blessée. Tu resteras dans ton lit.

L'elfe haussa à son tour un sourcil des plus sceptiques et répondit d'une voix cassée et grave :

\- Aurais-je la prétention d'affirmer que ces mots avaient pris la forme d'un impératif ? Et aurais-je la prétention encore plus grande de prononcer les mots suivants : Même pas en rêve, gamin.

Et l'elfe ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle savait, et ce, sans même regarder leur visage, que Viktor et Harry affichaient une tête des plus ahuries.

Allez quoi, elle avait le droit de s'amuser aussi, quelques fois.

* * *

 **(1) :** Je ne sais pas si mes explications sur les magies qui se rencontrent ont été claires. Dans le cas contraire, je vais essayer ici d'expliquer ma thèse un peu mieux (parce que oui, tout ce qui est dis ici, et généralement dans les autres chapitres, proviennent de mon invention... qui peut aller très loin). Selon moi, voici mon explication suivante : Deux sorciers lambda ont leur propre magie qui est une certaine entité, non vivante évidemment, mais qui provoquent chez eux certains résultats (un peu comme la colère chez nous, ou n'importe quoi qui nous pousse à faire quelque chose pour lequel nous nous rendons ensuite compte que c'était mal, ou alors totalement différent de ce que l'on pourrait faire d'habitude. Bref). Ici, lorsque deux magies se rencontrent, j'estime que les deux cherchent à soumettre l'autre, dans un acte assez violent de protection : la magie d'un se sent agressée par la magie de l'autre. Elle essaie donc de soumettre l'autre, gagnant ainsi l'absolue certitude que l'autre ne lui causera aucun ennui. Ici, Viktor et Harry, ayant plus de 3 ans d'entraînements quotidiens ensemble, et une si grande confiance l'un en l'autre, que leur magie ne se craignent plus : il leur est donc possible d'interagir magiquement entre eux. D'où l'échange de venin entre les deux magies. J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, et dans le cas échéant, demandez moi en MP des précisions, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous avez des questions sur les Brumes, le créateur de Viktor, la pointure de chaussure de Dexumria, n'importe quoi, PM-mez-moi, je suis toue ouïe (ou toute vue, je sais pas, vu que c'est des messages hein).**

* * *

 **Une RAR sauvage apparaît !**

 _ **THL : Heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! Aie, désolée la rencontre, c'est pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça te dérangera pas trop ! Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas !**_

 _ **Soyumin** **: M'en veux pas de pas t'avoir passé ce chapitre en avance, tu le découvres avec tout le monde comme ça 3**_

 _ **Aventure : Merci, merci, merci, ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu dis ! Heureuse que mes persos te plaisent ! Ahaha, je vais tous les développer beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas !**_

 _ **Sweety : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voici la suite !**_

 _ **Lila12: Wow, super review ! Un grand merci à toi, vraiment, merci pour tes encouragements ! Aahah, tu verras ce que va devenir Regulus ! Je dis rien, c'est le supeeeens ! Quant à ton hypothèse *yeux furtifs*, hé bien, je pourrais dire que ... oui, tu as raison x) La rencontre, c'est au prochain, promis ! Et oui, il y a un rapprochement Sirius/Regulus en vue, ils sont trop choux en vrai, les deux je trouve. Merci pour ton idée de bonus, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

 _ **Guest : Ahahah, merci ! Heureuse de voir que tu aimes le lien entre Dex et Viktor ! Ahahah, tu verras ce que va donner l'entrainement de Reg, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ **_

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Maintenant, mon projet, j'espère qu'il plaira à certains, et que vous irez jetez un oeil sur ces fictions, qui mérite le coup:  
**_

 _ **~FANFICTION'S RENDEZ-VOUS~**_

 _ **\- Famille de Sorcier, par PrincessMimiko -Fandom Harry Potter.** "_ On ne joue pas avec la Magie Ancienne, elle est capricieuse et elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Ça commence donc avec Harry et Drago qui font n'importe quoi, pour changer, puis la vie qui suit son cours : devenir adulte, se reconstruire, reconstruire la société sorcière, penser aux enfants… Une vision du monde sorcier à travers les nobles familles [HPDM] et autres couples..." **Rating M.**

 **- _Nous étions Formidables, par Orienter - Fanform Harry Potter._** "Hier, ils étaient formidables. Hier, ils avaient lâché la bride à la vie et elle avait galopé sans répits et sans repos. Ils auraient dû savoir qu'elle les propulsait à quatre contre un mur sans failles." Marauders fic. Warfic. [Participation au challenge d'Avril 2016 du Collectif NoName, où l'on s'inspire d'une chanson pour écrire] - OS." **Rating T**

\- _**Letters from No One, par fuchsssy - Fanfom Harry Potter.** "_TRADUCTION (histoire originale de Dami Enn que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce même site). Harry reçoit une lettre d'un petit garçon de sept ans, l'appelant à l'aide : des monstres se trouvent sous son lit. Le problème ? La lettre date d'il y a 15 ans, et l'expéditeur n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. DH Slash, EWE." **Rating T**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui c'est que du Fandom HP, mais ça changera au fil du temps.**

 **Je précise que si l'un de ces trois auteurs ne veut pas que je l'affiche ici (s'il voit cela), je l'enlèverais immédiatement.**

* * *

 **A bientôt, et merci,**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 _ **Mylush**_

 _ **22/06/2016**_


	16. Le Conseil des Brumes

***Prends une chaise, la pose sur l'estrade sauvage qui vient d'apparaître. Se fait attacher les pieds et les mains par des gens aux intentions tout à fait honorable. Sourit grandement à la foule devant soi. Se prends des centaines de tomates dans la tronche*.**

* * *

 **Désolée, vraiment, j'avais promis de publier ce chapitre deux ou trois semaines après la dernière publication, mais cela fait 1 mois et 8 jours... J'ai perdu la motivation, tout ça, tout ça. Mais une review toute mignonette m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire. Celle de JulieFanfic (oui, oui, je parle bien de toi, coucou !). Alors un grand merci !**

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre (je fais vite, désolée, mais à vrai dire, j'avais déjà fait toute l'intro, mais internet a planté, et je me retrouve à tout refaire, j'ai la haine), nous avons en entrée, l'introduction d'un perso, en plat principal une rencontre tant attendue, et en dessert, les résultats de cette rencontre !**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous dire un truc, parce que je vais pouvoir le dire qu'une seule fois dans ma vie: J'ai eu MON BAC SCIENTIFIQUE, et avec mention BIEN s'il-vous-plaît ! (merci aux options et à l'anglais héhé) (ouaip, je cherche l'auto-congratulation, yep yep, mais c'est pas grave, c'est très mature tout ça)**

 **Ah oui, mon _Fanfiction's Rendez-vous_ est toujours là, allez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous en avez le temps ^^ Merchiii**

* * *

Sur une note moins joyeuse, je voulais dire que je suis de tout cœur avec les familles

des victimes du 14, même si cela ne veut pas dire grand chose.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR, allez hop, on passe à la suite !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je pouvais pas le faire trainer plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le Conseil des Brumes**

Il avançait rapidement dans la nuit. Ses pas souples ne brisaient en aucun cas le silence, et les animaux nocturnes se taisaient sur son passage. Il était un prédateur, et toute la nature s'inclinait devant lui. La lune était fine, si fine, que même lui ne la percevait qu'en se concentrant un moment. Il s'était mis à courir, maintenant, son bras droit se balançant d'avant en arrière, tandis que l'autre, d'une caresse, effleurait les feuillages environnant. Il sautait agilement au dessus des troncs et des racines qui encombraient son chemin. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et ni le _botruc_ accroché à l'arbre, ni le petit _foliot_ assis sur une branche, n'attirèrent son regard. Il était seul.

Petit à petit, les grands arbres noirs laissèrent place à d'autres plus petits, et plus verts. Les mystérieuses créatures qui les habitaient devenaient de plus en plus absentes, et il comprit qu'il approchait. Il arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt qu'il parcourait et s'arrêta net. Devant lui se tenait Poudlard. L'ensemble du château était plongé dans l'ombre, et à cette heure-ci c'était compréhensible, mais deux fenêtres se détachaient de l'ensemble de par la lumière qui s'en échappait. Il sourit, et s'en fut lentement en direction du château. Pour autant, il ne s'arrêta pas devant l'immense porte d'entrée, mais se décala vers un mur à l'extrémité droite. Il jaugea un instant la paroi qui s'étendait devant lui, puis cracha dans ses mains. Il les frotta et d'un seul mouvement souple, il se mit à grimper sur le mur. Il progressait rapidement, sans marquer une seule hésitation. Ses pieds trouvaient de minuscules interstices dans lesquelles il s'appuyait moins d'une demie-seconde. Ses mains agrippaient avec calme des renflements ci et là. Il atteignit bientôt son but, à savoir l'une des deux fenêtres éclairées. Celle-ci était grande, et courbée en son sommet, ce qui lui permit de s'y adosser sans trop plier l'échine. Il passa sa main glacée sur les vitres floues pour rendre sa vision nette. En vain. La buée qui couvrait les carreaux se trouvait du côté intérieur et en conséquent, ce qui se passait derrière la vitre n'était pas visible. Il médita un instant le fait si _oui ou non, il était poli de défoncer les carreaux à l'aide de son coude_. Après une vingtaine de seconde de pure réflexion, il repoussa cette idée et décida de toquer à la fenêtre, de la même manière que l'on toquait à la porte. Le seul changement était le support, alors personne n'allait s'en offusquer.

Il s'exécuta, et la réaction qui suivit ne fut peut-être pas celle attendue par l'homme : la vitre s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux rouges et qui portait une élégante cicatrice, du moins du point de vue de l'homme, sur le front. Le jeune homme brandit à la vitesse de l'éclair sa main en direction du nouveau-venu et demanda calmement :

\- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?

L'homme considéra la main tendue, puis l'air sérieux du jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules et avec un sourire en conclu qu'il devait être le Protégé.

\- Anton Makarov, pour vous servir. Je viens rendre rendre visite à ma _Зубная фея_ **(1)**

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil sceptique, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite. Le jeune aux cheveux rouges avait dévisagé le nouveau venu, et une idée de l'identité de la « Зубная фея» lui était venue en tête. Ce fut pourquoi il invoqua, d'une main distraite, son patronus. La silhouette bleutée qui apparut prit la forme d'un être humain, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Anton. Il médita un instant la puissance magique que devait avoir ce jeune homme, et en conclut qu'il ne pourrait le vaincre qu'à moins de se battre avec les deux mains. Ce qui, pour lui, était chose rare. Il regarda le jeune homme donner des instructions à son patronus, d'une voix neutre, toujours aussi calme. Une voix qui horripilait un peu Anton, car ce dernier adorait tout particulièrement lorsque les humains perdaient leur calme en l'apercevant.

\- Va chercher Viktor. Dis-lui que c'est important, et que s'il ne se ramène pas dans les minutes qui suivent, je révèle à Dexumria que c'est lui qui a mis le feu à ses cheveux durant le dernier entraînement.

Le nouveau-venu gloussa devant la tentative de chantage du jeune homme. Mais sa « Зубная фея» ne se plierait pas devant une attaque si grossière. Cinq minutes plus tard, un goût aigre se fit sentir dans sa bouche, lorsque Viktor entra dans la pièce tel un boulet de canon. Finalement si, la technique fourbe du cicatrisé avait marché.

Le vampire dévisagea tour à tour Harry et Anton, puis soupira, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Merda. **(2)**

Alors qu'Harry se détendait en constatant que Viktor connaissait bel et bien Anton, ce dernier, quant à lui avait haussé un sourcil à l'entente du mot grossier. Il fit claquer sa langue dans un son réprobateur, geste assez similaire à celui qu'effectuait Viktor, lorsqu'il était mécontent. Le plus âgé des deux vampires s'approcha doucement de Viktor, un air carnassier sur le visage, air si menaçant qu'Harry lui-même dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas frissonner.

\- Quel est ce mot que tu viens de prononcer ?

Viktor cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, un petit air ahuri sur le visage, puis soupira. Il avait oublié à quel point son créateur pouvait avoir un côté « papa sévère » qui l'ennuyait profondément. Anton reprit, d'une voix doucereuse, et Harry put constater qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un Severus Snape dans ses meilleurs jours.

\- Il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas mordu véritablement. Mais je ne peux nier, et ne le ferais pas, que la marque de ma morsure est flagrante en toi, ce qui fait de toi mon fils, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Je ne me risquerais pas à le tenter, mais si je te tuais, je suis persuadé que j'en ressentirais les effets le reste de mon existence. J'en conclus donc que, dimension différente ou non, lorsqu'un « moi » transforme quelqu'un, ce dernier porte aussi la marque de tous les autres « moi » qui existent. En bref, je ne t'ai pas mordu, mais la marque est présente, donc tu es dès à présent mon petit dernier. Il va falloir que tu me racontes. Mais pour le moment, tu mérites une correction, car je doute que mon autre « moi » t'ait autorisé à proférer des mots aussi grossiers.

Harry étouffa un rire dans une toux rauque et questionna le plus âgé :

\- Vous... désirez passer du temps avec Viktor, si je comprends bien. Or, vous savez sans doute que Viktor est lié à moi par un serment aussi puissant que celui qui lie un Créateur à sa Création. Si vous restez avec lui, vous restez avec moi. Bien que vous soyez un potentiel Créateur de Viktor, vous devez bien comprendre que je ne prends pas n'importe qui à mes côtés. Il en va de la survie de beaucoup de monde.

Le Survivant voulut rajouter un mot, mais Anton l'interrompit d'une main vague.

\- Tout d'abord, tutoie-moi. J'ai horreur du vouvoiement, cela me fait sentir plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà. Je ne te dévoilerais pas mon âge, même si je sais que tu brûles de le savoir -Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique-. Ne fais pas l'étonné, chaque personne saine sur Terre désirerait savoir l'âge du plus vieux vampire qui foule encore la planète de ses pieds. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que j'ai dépassé les 600 ans il y a 400 ans. Puis, tu rajoutes plus ou moins une quinzaine d'année à tout ça, et tu trouves mon âge.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton amusé, sous le regard désespéré de Viktor, qui ne s'en remettait pas d'avoir un Créateur dont le taux de folie avait atteint des sommet insoupçonnés. Mais brusquement, tout sourire disparut du visage d'Anton et apparut bientôt un air des plus sérieux.

\- Et, petit, je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, mais tu as intérêt à le retenir : rien, je te le dis bien, rien n'est plus puissant que le lien qui uni un vampire Créateur à son petit. Rien.

Harry resta figé un moment, puis acquiesça : il avait gravé les paroles d'Anton au fer rouge dans sa tête. A vrai dire, Viktor, depuis 3 ans et demi qu'il le connaissait, n'avait que peu évoqué son Créateur. Tout ce qu'Harry savait de lui était qu'il n'avait jamais créé que 4 vampires. Le premier, ou plutôt, la première, Viktor ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Il ne savait d'elle que son nom, Oprah. Le second, Harold, était mort bien avant qu'Anton ne créé Viktor. Ce denier, justement, était le dernier transformé. Pendant longtemps, il avait vécu avec son frère de sang, le troisième mordu, Len, ainsi qu'Anton, dans ce qu'il appelait la « maison familiale ». Il n'avait jamais évoqué de moments passés là-bas, mais Harry pouvait voir que cette époque avait été très heureuse pour Viktor. Puis, Len s'en était allé, et Viktor était resté seul avec son Créateur pendant un temps. Entre son départ de la maison familiale et sa rencontre avec Harry, 20 s'étaient passés. Une broutille, pour un vampire.

Harry savait que Viktor n'avait jamais revu son créateur depuis son départ de la maison familiale, et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le fait de devoir changer de dimension sans pouvoir lui dire adieu l'avait bouleversé. Alors, d'une certaine manière, il devait estimer, selon l'avis d'Harry, que l'Anton de cette dimension était une sorte de créateur de substitution. En effet, là où James et Lily Potter d'ici, ne pouvaient être les parents d'Harry, Anton Makarov, quant à lui, avait reconnu la marque de sa morsure en Viktor, ce qui signifiait que oui, foncièrement, cet Anton-ci et l'autre, étaient en quelque sorte les mêmes. Et, si l'un avait mordu Viktor, alors l'autre en était aussi son créateur, malgré l'absence de morsure. Et apparemment, Anton prenait son rôle très à cœur.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et regarda, songeur, Viktor et Anton se disputer. Le premier arguant qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait, et l'autre répliquant qu'il arriverait très bien à lui laver la bouche avec du savon, s'il continuait à parler aussi grossièrement. C'est à ce moment que Dexumria choisit de faire son entrée. La fenêtre par laquelle Anton était arrivée ayant été laissée ouverte, une petite grenouille apparut sur le rebord de celle-ci. Harry sourit, soulagé : si l'elfe arrivait à se transformer, alors ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tendit le bras. La grenouille y sauta doucement et remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Là, elle décida de ne plus bouger et ferma ses yeux à demi, observant avec curiosité l'étrange duo que formaient Viktor et Anton. A elle non plus, Viktor ne lui avait que très peu parlé de son Créateur, et elle avait envie de savoir quelle était leur relation.

La grenouille pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'Anton mit fin à la querelle et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'inclina brièvement devant elle et murmura, d'une voix sérieuse qui contrastait avec son comportement précédent :

\- Je m'excuse du comportement outrageux de mes compagnons. Je souhaite que vous vous soyez remise.

Dexmuria sauta à terre et se transforma dans le même temps. Elle fit face à Anton et hocha la tête :

\- Le pardon est accordé, mais il n'est, ici, pas nécessaire. La faute provient de la négligence de Viktor et moi. Nous avons oublié les règles qui s'appliquent à cette époque. Les lois, dans cette dimension, n'ont pas été délivrées par Viktor, en conséquence, aucune entente ne s'applique entre les Immortels.

Viktor s'était approché, et avait fait la moue à l'entente des mots de Dexumria. Il estimait qu'il était le seul coupable dans l'histoire. Voir Dexumria aussi gravement blessée lui avait rappelé que les temps actuels étaient des temps de guerre. Anton jeta un coup d'œil à Viktor et demanda :

\- Quel était ton rôle dans le Conseil des Brumes, Viktor ?

Le vampire haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix neutre :

\- Un prince. J'étais l'héritier des DèGéneres, une très ancienne famille Italienne. Tout naturellement, j'ai reçu un poste de Prince des Brumes dès que l'autre Anton m'a mordu. Les Vampires qui siégeaient à cette époque-là n'étaient pas fous, et savaient que malgré mon jeune âge -j'avais 20 ans, quand ton autre toi m'as mordu, au fait-, j'étais une mine d'information sur les familles des sangs-purs. Ils avaient oublié un petit détail, tout de même. Dès que je me suis transformé en vampire, ma famille m'a renié.

D'une voix aigre, un rictus mauvais plaqué sur le visage, Viktor continua :

\- Tu penses bien qu'une puissante famille de sang-pur ne peut cautionner l'existence d'un être non-sorcier dans ses rangs. Tu vas me dire que pour beaucoup d'autres familles, avoir un vampire portant leur nom est une chose plutôt intéressante, et même utile. Mais pour mes parents, cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose: je t'appartenais.

Il s'interrompit, voulut corriger ses mots, dire qu'il ne parlait pas du même Anton, mais le plus vieux vampire l'interrompit d'une voix calme :

\- Englobe l'Anton que tu connais, et moi, dans un même sac. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes souvenirs, mais nous sommes les mêmes, j'en suis persuadé.

Viktor acquiesça et Anton continua :

\- Tu reprendras ta place au conseil, personne ne me contredira sur ce point, je peux t'en assurer.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier et fixa Dexumria, qui lui renvoya un regard neutre :

\- Et vous, compagne de ma Зубная фея, vous l'accompagnerez, et le soutiendrais. Je m'occuperais de ceux qui rechigneront quant à votre présence.

Dexumria acquiesça et Anton s'approcha de Viktor.

\- Brosse toi bien les dents le soir, et n'abuse pas de sang trop sucré.

Et ce fut tout, il disparut sans même qu'Harry ait le temps de dire Quidditch. Le brun leva brusquement sa baguette et conjura Erno. L'ancien Mangemort jeta un coup de menton en direction de celui qui l'avait convoqué. Harry lui demanda d'aller rassurer Dumbledore, en lui disant que l'intrus qu'il avait sûrement dû voir franchir ses sortilèges de sécurité était de leur côté. Erno s'inclina brièvement pour montrer qu'il avait compris et s'en fut à travers le mur, sa silhouette laissant des petites paillettes bleutées sur son passage. Après que cela fut fait, Harry leva un œil sceptique en direction de Viktor et celui-ci leva les mains, comme dans un signe de reddition :

\- Hep, pas responsable.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

\- Je ne te blâme pas pour sa venue, idiot. Je voulais juste que tu m'expliques plus précisément ses desseins envers toi, et plus globalement, envers nous.

Dexumria acquiesça et alla s'asseoir avec grâce dans un des fauteuils du petit salon. Elle fixa avec un flegme parfait ses ongles, mais son visage montrait que toute son attention était focalisé sur Viktor. Le vampire croisa les mains dans son dos et fit le tour de la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'avoue que la situation est assez précaire. Je sais parfaitement quel est le but d'Anton... s'il avait été l'Anton de notre dimension. Ici, je t'avoue que je ne le connais pas... Mais comme il le dit si bien, nos deux Anton sont plus ou moins vraisemblablement les mêmes...

Et il ne rajouta rien pendant un bon moment, si bien que Dexumria finit par prendre la parole d'une voix toujours un peu roque, conséquence de sa blessure récente :

\- Est-il possible que la substance qui te sert de cerveau se remette en marche, pour pouvoir aisément continuer à conter tes hypothèses, ou est-il trop difficile pour toi de remuer tes pensées plus d'un dixième de tour de cadran ?

Pour le coup, cela eut le mérite de sortir Viktor de son intense réflexion, et, très mature, il tira la langue à l'elfe qui n'essaya même pas d'étouffer le sourire qui lui échappa.

\- Être démoniaque, va. Bref, je pense sérieusement que l'Anton d'ici est le même que le mien. En conséquence, je peux te dire quels sont ses buts envers nous. Tout d'abord, et il te l'a dit clairement, il veut apprendre à me connaître. Ne soit donc pas étonné s'il débarque à n'importe quel moment. Ni moi, ni mes frères de sang -ou du moins Len, les autres, je n'en sait rien- n'ont jamais réussi à deviner quand il allait débarquer. Je t'assure que malgré ta puissance, Harry, ou même toi, Dex, vous n'arriverez jamais à prévenir son arrivée. _Secondo_ , il venait me prévenir que ma place de Prince des Brumes est désormais active. Dex, tu l'as compris, tu viendras avec moi. Harry, tu ne pourras pas, par contre. Les humains n'ont jamais été acceptés, et ne le seront jamais. C'est une règle que même moi n'oserai transgresser.

Harry hocha la tête, pas embêté pour deux sous. Viktor continua :

 _\- Terzo_ , il vient de nous prouver qu'il est de notre côté. Plus encore, Harry, tu as plus ou moins une nouvelle personne qui surveille ta vie. Je m'explique. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Si je meurs, il ressentira ma mort pour l'Éternité. Chose qu'il, j'en suis sûr, préférerait éviter.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il lui faudrait bientôt tenir un carnet pour noter ses Protecteurs, si cela continuait. Il posa la question qui faisait rebond à la dernière remarque de Viktor :

\- Si Anton ressent la mort de ses Créations pour l'Éternité, cela veut dire qu'il ressent la mort de son deuxième fils de sang ?

Le visage de Viktor se ferma et il répondit d'une voix ferme :

\- C'est cela. Un vampire dont l'un des petits meurt, revivra dans ses pensées sa mort, de temps à autre. Cela n'est pas très courant, mais des cas de folie ont été recensés chez des Vampires, après des années à avoir ressassé la mort d'une Création. Anton a passé outre la folie, mais j'ai assisté une fois à l'une des crises qui prend un Vampire lorsqu'il revoit la mort de l'un de ses fils de sang. Je te promets que ce n'est pas beau à voir. Anton, ce jour-là, a remarqué, malgré sa crise, que j'étais là, et plus jamais je ne le revis en avoir une. Il partait de la maison familiale à chaque fois qu'il pressentait qu'il allait en avoir une autre. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas hâte du tout d'avoir mon propre fils de sang.

Harry acquiesça et jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre. Mine de rien, avec l'arrivée d'Anton, le temps avait passé, et le jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Le Survivant s'étira un coup, frottant avec force ses yeux fermés. Viktor envoya une boulette d'électricité en direction de Dexumria, et celle-ci l'évita aisément non sans lever les yeux au ciel au passage. Elle reprenait des forces, petit à petit, et elle appréciait le fait que Viktor continue à l'embêter, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle avait beau être en période de rémission, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était son punching-ball préféré, et qu'elle avait intérêt à se remettre bien vite, pour qu'ils puissent passer à des duels assez importants.

Harry fit craquer son coup en déplaçant sa tête de droite à gauche et gratta sa barbe de trois jours qui apparaissait sur son menton. Viktor esquissa un sourire moqueur et lança d'une voix suave :

\- Manque plus que la bière dans la main, un pantalon de jogging lâche sur tes fesses, et tu nous offrirais une bien plaisante image de toi.

Harry sourit, mais un bâillement se déclencha dans le même temps, ce qui provoqua un résultat plutôt médiocre sur la tête du sorcier. Dexumria émit un claquement de langue réprobateur et désigna la chambre du jeune homme d'un doigt pointu :

\- Repos. Exécution. La Tamise te tend les bras, mais pas avant plusieurs tours de cadran. Tu ne mets pas ton corps au sommeil assez régulièrement ces jours-ci. Repos.

Et comme elle adorait le faire, elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Harry, et celui-ci sentit un crochet invisible lui enserrer le ventre et le propulser dans sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, il s'effondra tel quel sur le lit, déjà endormi.

* * *

Debout devant le cour d'eau qui filait avec lenteur devant lui, se tenait Harry, pensif. Une écharpe grise lui enserrait le cou et une cape intégrale noire faisait office de coupe-vent. La température avait chuté bien en dessous de zéro et seul un solide sortilège de chaleur lui procurait un environnement tiède. Aux côtés de Harry, bien qu'un peu en retrait, se tenait Viktor, les mains dans les poches, et qui n'était vêtu qu'en tout et pour tout d'un simple pull noir moulant. Cela expliquait les regards hallucinés des quelques passants autour d'eux. Le vampire n'en avait que faire, ses yeux parcouraient froidement et rapidement les lieux autour de lui, en quête d'une quelconque menace. Il savait qu'Harry était fatigué, si ce n'était exténué, et rien n'était moins sûr que l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Heureusement, il se savait soutenu dans ses observations par Dexumria, qui était assise sur un banc, juste derrière lui. Elle n'était pas totalement guérie, et, prévoyante, elle avait préféré économiser ses forces avant la rencontre, au cas où un combat était inévitable dans les heures qui suivraient. Ce que Viktor ne savait pas, c'est que le regard de l'elfe se posait _accidentellement_ parfois sur son dos. Personne ne pouvait la blâmer, ce pull seyait _si bien_ au vampire. Harry sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Viktor émit un claquement de langue. Le Survivant se tourna vers l'endroit que fixait Viktor. Anja Oulos venait d'apparaître, en compagnie d'un homme qui se devait être Erwan Selwin. Dexumria apparut brusquement aux côtés d'Harry, un air neutre plaqué sur le visage. Mais elle eut un sursaut, et bien avant que les deux nouveaux-venus se soient rapprochés de vingts mètres des trois compagnons, elle murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

\- Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira inté grogna doucement à ses côtés et Harry posa une main ferme sur son avant-bras. Le vampire s'arrêta immédiatement. Le brun s'avança d'un pas, laissant ses acolytes un peu en retrait et détendit ses traits à l'intention des arrivants. Anja était toujours aussi sérieuse, sa tenue impeccable, et son visage inexpressif. Harry lui adressa un micro sourire qui la dérida un instant, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air impassible. Harry jaugea alors celui qui l'accompagnait. Erwan Selwin. Il n'était pas très grand. Des cheveux châtains, et les yeux gris clairs, caractéristiques des Selwin, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Un port assez altier, qui ne fut pas du goût de Harry. Mais une tenue aussi parfaite qu'Anja, il n'exprimait également aucun sentiment. Harry décida de prendre en main la discussion :

\- Kane Ushen, enchanté. Mlle Oulos, ravi de vous voir en si bonne santé.

Erwan s'inclina brièvement, montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir :

\- Erwan Selwin.

Harry leur proposa d'un signe de la main de s'engager sur les bords de la Tamise, chose que qu'Anja accepta immédiatement. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle savait que de l'issue de la conversation, dépendrait son futur. Si son visage n'exprimait rien, ses doigts gantés, quant à eux, étaient crispés sur sa baguette, au fond de sa poche. Elle ne comptait pas s'en servir, normalement, mais elle était toujours plus rassurée lorsqu'elle sentait le bout de bois entre ses doigts. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son professeur que celui-ci capta, et il expliqua d'une voix calme, allant droit au but :

\- Nous sommes ici car Mlle Oulos m'a expliqué que vous étiez liés par un mariage arrangé. Apparemment, autant à elle qu'à vous, ce mariage ne vous sied pas. Est-ce vrai ?

Erwan pencha la tête, un éclair amusé dans le regard :

\- Ce n'est pas exactement cela. Anja a dû vous dire que je... préférais les hommes. Il est donc impossible que je trouve le bonheur conjugal auprès d'elle. Mais Anja ne m'aime pas non plus, et je pressens qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Donc, de son côté aussi, ce mariage ne lui apportera aucune joie au niveau des sentiments. Maintenant, il m'est apparut récemment que si nous nous marions, comme il est annoncé depuis notre naissance, chacun de nous ne serait plus embêté par sa famille, et nous pourrions aller vois ailleurs.

Anja prit sur elle pour ne pas émettre un glapissement étonné. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils avaient convenus tous les deux. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à changer d'avis comme de chaudron. Elle risqua un œil perdu derrière son épaule, et capta le regard réconfortant que lui renvoyait Dexumria. Elle reprit confiance, Kane lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait, et s'il l'avait promis, alors il le ferait.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit véritablement ce que souhaite Mlle Oulos.

Erwan émit un air assez coupable :

\- Je le sais bien, mais maintenant, il me paraît plus logique si nous allions dans ce sens-là.

\- Et si je refuse ?

C'était Anja. Elle avait pris la parole d'une voix brusque. Elle voulait savoir la vérité. Erwan était-il réellement entrain de briser chaque promesse qu'il lui avait faite ? Si bêtement, si facilement, devant celui qui s'était porté garant d'elle ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'auras pas vraiment ton mot à dire à la fin Anja. Crois-moi, je fais ça pour notre bien à tous.

Anja commençait à fulminer intérieurement :

\- Notre bien à tous, ou seulement celui de nos familles ? Je te rappelle que tu souhaitais autant que moi que ce mariage soit annulé !

\- Je le souhaite toujours autant, Nia, mais je préfère m'assurer sécurité et confort, plutôt que de risquer te voir morte.

Anja balaya l'air d'une main vive :

\- Je me contre-fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver -nous arriver-. Je refuse ce mariage, et nous étions venus ici pour y trouver une alternative !

Erwan regarda pensivement Anja puis planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, arrêtant dans le même temps leur lente procession :

\- Vous souhaitez autant que moi, j'en suis sûr, de voir Anja finir ses jours, saine et sauve ?

Harry empêcha ses dents de grincer, et hocha la tête avec raideur, sous le regard de plus en plus désespéré d'Anja. Celle-ci se demandait si son professeur allait tenir sa promesse. Pourquoi se conduisait-il brusquement comme s'il ne voulait pas mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire ?

Erwan continua, d'une voix assurée :

\- Bien, et admettez-vous aussi que le mariage est l'unique solution qui offre la vie la plus sûre à Anja ?

Harry, cette fois-ci, hocha négativement la tête, enlevant par la même un poids qui pesait au fond de l'estomac d'Anja. Erwan haussa un sourcil qu'Harry décrypta comme une fausse marque d'étonnement :

\- Ah bon, et comment voyez-vous la vie d'une Anja saine et sauve, si ce n'est marié avec moi ?

\- Sous ma protection, à Poudlard.

Erwan éclata d'un rire bref, un rire froid, et exposa, d'une voix polie :

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce rire, je ne me moque pas de vous. Je vous ferais juste remarquer qu'une guerre se profile. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pris parti. J'ai eu vent du fait que vous entraîniez vos élèves à se défendre contre l'adversité. Anja va avoir dix-sept ans, elle termine sa dernière année à Poudlard. Comment comptez-vous la protéger lorsqu'elle devra partir de Poudlard, où ira-t-elle ? Elle n'aura ni ma protection, ni celle de nos deux familles réunies. Protection, qui, soit dit en passant, est très puissante.

Harry leva la main en l'air, paume brandie, doigts écartés :

\- Assez.

Il y avait tellement de pouvoir dans ce seul mot qu'Erwan se vit dans l'obligation de se taire. Il écouta avec un léger pétillement dans le regard les mots qui suivirent :

\- Je sais tout cela. Ne croyez pas que je ne m'y suis pas préparé. Anja n'est pas la seule personne que je compte prendre sous ma protection, voyez-vous. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je ne suis pas qu'un pauvre professeur qui essaye tant bien que mal de subvenir à ses besoins. J'ai des propriétés, des terres. Vous avez sûrement compris que j'ai quelques notions en magie de défense -Viktor laissa échapper un aboiement qui se rapprochait d'un rire étouffé- et je pourrais très bien protéger Anja en dehors de Poudlard. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas le seul -il désigna successivement de la tête Viktor et Dexumria- à vouloir protéger Mlle Oulos. Je ne compte pas l'obliger à quitter sa famille, bien évidemment. J'expose juste le fait qu'elle trouvera toujours un soutien et une forte protection à mes côtés.

Erwan hocha de la tête, un air agréablement surpris sur le visage. Il se tapota les lèvres de ses doigts avec douceur, puis répliqua :

\- Tout ce que vous me dîtes là est juste. Mais qui prendra soin de moi lorsque j'aurais rompu le contrat de mariage ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser un éclat de fureur apparaître dans ses yeux. Il était évident qu'Erwan bénéficiait de toutes les protections possibles et imaginables de sa famille, ainsi que de celle des Oulos. Mais pour ne pas brusquer plus la conversation qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Si une protection est tout ce que vous souhaitez, je peux vous en assurer une, à la condition bien sûr que vous me juriez magiquement ne pas vouloir me blesser, moi, ou une quelconque personne dans mon entourage.

Erwan prit un nouvel air pensif, puis offrit un petit sourire à Harry :

\- Excusez-moi de douter de votre protection alors que celle des miens m'est offerte, et qu'elle est l'une des plus puissantes.

A ce point là de la conversation, Harry en eût sa claque. Il porta discrètement la main au bras de Viktor, qui se raidi, prêt à bondir, si l'ordre lui en était donné. Le brun continua :

\- Si je comprends bien, non seulement vous refusez ma protection -ou celle de Dumbledore, évidemment, qui est l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps-, mais vous refusez dans le même temps d'offrir le choix à Mlle Oulos ?

Erwan poussa un soupir faussement ennuyé :

\- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Je vois plutôt ce mariage comme une sorte de chance, pour tous les deux.

Anja aurait voulut s'exclamer, et presque crier au mensonge, mais un regard perçant de Dexumria sur elle la réduisit au silence : elle avait compris qu'elle devait laisser couler. Alors, pour éviter d'entendre les inepties que proférait Erwan, elle se décida à réciter les 41 règles régissant les Clans des Gobelins, énoncées en 1791. Elle en était à sa 27ème, lorsque Dexumria apparut brusquement devant elle, un bras à demi levé, paume relevé en direction d'Erwan. La jeune Serdaigle porta immédiatement son regard sur Harry et put constater que celui-ci s'était avancé vers Erwan, et susurrait des mots avec une telle froideur qu'elle en frissonna. Elle ne connaissait pas cet aspect là de son professeur, et préférait ne jamais avoir à le revoir.

\- Ne croyez-pas que j'ignore les lois qui régissent les mariages des Sangs-purs. Je sais tout des contrats de mariage. Je sais quel est le lien qui lie actuellement Mlle Oulos à vous. Je vais vous laisser le choix.

Harry prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Anja remarqua qu'Erwan avait perdu toute trace de sourire sur son visage. Plus encore, une lueur de doute avait fait son apparition dans les prunelles grises.

\- Vous pouvez emmener Anja avec vous et la séquestrer jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Je ne pourrais rien y faire, je sais quelles sont les clauses du contrat. Mais sachez qu'ainsi, vous ferez de moi l'ennemi des Selwin que vous craindrez le plus. Mais vous pouvez toujours éviter cette éventualité si vous acceptez de laisser Mlle Oulos rentrer avec moi à Poudlard. Vous ne la reverrez par contre pas avant un bout de temps, pour le bien de tous, évidemment.

Harry ferma la bouche, sous le regard devenu songeur d'Erwan. Puis, brusquement, comme si toute trace de doute avait disparu de son organisme, l'héritier des Selwin offrit un sourire éclatant à son auditorat et tendit une main en direction d'Anja, toujours cachée derrière Dexumria. Puis, d'une voix tout à fait enjouée, il énonça :

\- Sur ce beau discours, je vais prendre congé de vous. Vous comprendrez, j'espère, ne pas recevoir de faire-part pour notre mariage prochain. Vous reverrez Anja peu après la rentrée. Assurez-vous de ne pas vous tromper sur son nom de famille lorsque vous ferez l'appel.

Il envoya un clin d'œil à Harry et d'une voix beaucoup moins joyeuse, il grogna :

\- Anja. Viens.

L'interpellée jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Harry lorsque Dexumria se déplaça sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme, ne faisant fi de l'air mi-goguenard, mi-agacé d'Erwan. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Anja et murmura, avec empressement, tout en sachant à la perfection qu'Erwan entendait tout :

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Le contrat de mariage qui vous lie, Erwan et toi, stipule qu'Erwan a tout droit sur toi, si les parents ne sont pas là, et ce, jusqu'à tes 17 ans. Là, tu pourras refuser le contrat. Sais-tu ce qui va arriver, si tu romps le contrat ?

Anja acquiesça fébrilement :

\- Je serais reniée, par ma famille, par une grand partie des sangs-purs. Je perdrais toute chance d'avoir une haute place dans la société. Mais je m'en fiche, professeur, de tout cela. Je le briserais.

Harry hocha la tête et lui délivra la suite de son message :

\- Normalement, après rupture du contrat tu devrais pouvoir t'enfuir de chez toi. Mais ta famille étant ce qu'elle est, je doute qu'elle te renie après annulation du contrat. Non, elle va t'obliger à te marier à Erwan malgré le fait que tu aies dis non. Mais, j'empêcherais ce mariage tu m'entends ? Je l'empêcherais. Écoute moi attentivement. Tu devras faire exactement ce que je vais te dire de faire. Dès que tu as 17 ans, tu romps le contrat, ça c'est facile, personne ne peut t'en empêcher. Dans cette même journée, malgré le fait que ta famille y sera préparée, sache que je viendrais te chercher pour t'emmener à Poudlard. Tu n'auras plus l'obligation d'obéir aux ordre de ta famille, ou d'Erwan. Dex et Viktor viendront avec moi. Nous nous battrons pour toi, mais seulement si tu es véritablement prête à empêcher ce mariage d'exister.

Anja eût à peine le temps de hocher la tête fermement sous trois paires d'yeux approbateurs qu'elle était saisie par le bras. Erwan les fit transplaner sans autre forme de procès, laissant Harry, Dexumria et Viktor, seuls, sur les bords de la Tamise.

Mais Dexumria, avisant l'état d'énervement d'Harry, prit ses deux compagnons par le bras et les fit transplaner en Antarctique. Là, Harry eût tout le loisir de se calmer en laissant une partie de sa puissante magie s'évaporer dans l'air. Dexumria et Viktor, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne faisait que se protéger de puissants boucliers, en attendant que la crise d'Harry finisse. Le brun était énervé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour soustraire Anja des griffes de sa famille. Il avait peur pour elle, et sa façon à lui de se calmer était de détruire consciencieusement des blocs de glace de 9 mètres carrés les uns à la suite des autres, créés par Viktor et Dexumria. Au bout de quelques minutes de rage pure, Harry rabaissa sa main droite, par laquelle de puissantes boules d'énergie partaient pour aller détruire avec force les blocs de glace. Il se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, et sourit devant l'image qu'ils offraient : Ils étaient tous les deux assis, sereins, le bras de Viktor lâchement posé sur les épaules de Dexumria. En voyant que leur ami était calmé, Dexumria se leva, en se dégageant doucement de la pseudo-étreinte de Viktor. Elle s'avança vers Harry et posa deux doigts sur son front, les descendant lentement sur son nez et le bas de son visage :

\- Elle ne mourra pas sous ta garde, comme tu ne mourras pas sous la nôtre.

Harry lui offrit un sourire, apaisé. Puis grimaça lorsque l'elfe lui envoya un coup de poing en direction de sa mâchoire. Il l'évita de peu.

\- Reprends ta garde, Harry Potter, ton corps se fait de rouille.

Viktor éclata de rire devant le regard peu amène que Dexumria reçut de la part du Survivant. Mais son sourire s'effaça bientôt pour laisser place à un air d'intense concentration lorsque le combat commença avec violence. Il tournait autour des deux combattants, lançant de temps à autre des conseils sur leur position, leurs attaques, ou leur défense. Conseils que les deux concernés se dépêchaient de mettre en application. Ils se devaient de s'entraîner continuellement. Qui plus est, un lourd combat les attendraient peu après la rentrée. Ils savaient qui allaient être leurs ennemis, et la bataille qui s'annonçait ne serait pas des plus facile.

* * *

 **(1) :** veut dire « petite souris » en russe. Enfin, d'après les différents sites que j'ai consulté. Si une âme courageuse avait décidé d'apprendre le russe, et savait si ces mots veulent réellement dire ça, merci de me le faire savoir !

 **(2) :** Au cas où vraiment _vraiment_ , pour ceux qui seraient **vraiment** des bouses de dragons avec les langues étrangères, cela veut dire « Merde » en italien. Keur.

* * *

 ** _~Fanfiction's Rendez-vous~_**

 **\- Tarapoto, de LittlePlume, Fandom HP:** Rose Weasley avait toujours représenté ce que Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas et méprisait plus que tout au monde. Il méprisait sa naïveté maladive et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve, et son manque de personnalité l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle était tout simplement ennuyeuse à mourir. **Rating K+**

 **\- Pick me, Choose me, Love me, de PumpkinSpy, Fandom Teen Wolf:** Alors ce matin-là, quand Derek monta dans sa rame de métro, jamais il ne se serait attendu à rencontrer cet homme, celui qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie, celui qui balayerait ses défenses avec une aisance sidérante et un sourire irrésistible. Derek Hale venait de rencontrer Stiles Stilinski mais cela, le New-Yorkais l'ignorait encore. UA. **Rating T**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous dis à... bientôt ! Merci d'être là, et n'oubliez pas, une review ne prends pas longtemps, et ça fais plaisir à l'auteur pendant des jouuuuuurs !**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**


	17. La Bague des Gaunt

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je m'excuse. De tout mon cœur. Mes publications se font de plus en plus rares... et j'en suis navrée, vraiment. J'ai passé le cap, je suis dans mes études supérieures maintenant. C'est débile, mais ça prend un temps fou, ces choses.**

 **Qui plus est, j'ai du mal à écrire des chapitres de LDDS maintenant. Beaucoup de mal. Je m'y force certaines fois, et j'ai peur du résultat que ça peut engendrer... Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez le voir dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai détesté toute la partie entre le moment où Harry va dans le bureau de Dumby, jusqu'au moment où je coupe le chapitre pour un autre passage, vers la fin, fin... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le dernier passage, et je ne sais pas si ça va se ressentir, mais si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée. Vraiment.**

 **Je ne sais pas si certains l'ont vu, mais j'ai commencé à traduire une fiction, une DM/HP. J'ai publié le premier chapitre il y a quelques jours, et c'est ça qui m'a permis de continuer d'écrire le chapitre de LDDS.**

 **Alors je vais le dire, maintenant: Je n'arrête pas LDDS, et je ne le ferais jamais (il ne faut jamais dire jamais, aaah) mais je vais délibérément espacer les publications (càd que maintenant ça sera peut-être un mois de silence radio, mais au moins vous serez prévenus). Peut-être que je serais de nouveau très motivée, et je pondrais un petit chapitre dans la semaine qui vient... mais pour l'instant, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne suis plus du tout motivée par cette histoire. J'attend de retrouver ma motivation, parce que je sais qu'elle reviendra. Donc, le chapitre 16 arrivera, et j'essaie de me promettre de ne pas dépasser le mois d'attente.**

 **Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne l'ai pas fais.. Je vais le faire pour ce chapitre, parce que je me nourris à vos reviews, vraiment. Ce sont elles qui me forcent à ouvrir mon document word pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir que vous êtes là, même si ce n'est qu'un coucou. Parce que c'est là, que je puise ma motivation.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec ça et pardonnez moi, mais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La Bague des Gaunt**

\- Petit, petit, petit...

\- Viktor, par Merlin, tais-toi !

\- Petit, petit, petit...

\- Si je me lève, et que je t'attrape, je réduis ton visage à l'état de bouse de dragon.

\- Petit, petit, petit...

\- Ok, tu l'auras voulu.

Dexumria regardait avec un flegme légendaire l'altercation entre Viktor et Harry. Le premier agitait un bout de ficelle devant un petit chaton roulé en boule, trouvé quelques heures plus tôt dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le deuxième essayait tant bien que mal de corriger un gros bac de copie envoyées via hiboux, par ses septièmes années, et qui traitaient de différents sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses. Il n'en était qu'à sa treizième lorsque Viktor avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir embêter le chaton, et par extension, Harry lui-même.

L'elfe regarda donc Harry se lever à une vitesse ahurissante et se jeter sans un mot sur Viktor, qui roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le plus jeune envoya son pied en direction du visage du vampire et celui-ci l'intercepta d'une poigne solide. Il eût comme intention de tirer sur la jambe pour déséquilibrer son ami, mais Harry, vif comme l'éclair, avait anticipé l'action de Viktor. Il s'était donc laissé tombé sur le vampire et lui avait plaqué sa main sur le front. Le plus vieux soupira et laissa tomber, sachant très bien que 'main d'Harry sur le front + un état d'agacement proche de la folie = sortilège très vicieux pouvant déformer très gracieusement le visage'. Viktor leva donc les mains en signe de reddition, et Harry se dégagea du vampire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chaton blanc qui n'avait pas bougé d'une patte, totalement indifférent au pseudo combat qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

\- Il est totalement amorphe, cet animal.

\- C'était bien pour ça que j'essayais de le faire réagir avec ma ficelle, mais apparemment, tu n'as pas aimé l'idée.

Un regard noir de la part d'Harry fit glousser Viktor après sa remarque. Il se leva et tendit la main vers le petit félin, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé. Le chaton voulut lever une patte toute griffue pour repousser la main intruse, mais décida que cela demandait bien trop d'effort, alors il laissa la main caresser son dos. Et au bout d'un certain moment, il dû avouer que la caresse était agréable. Il se mit donc à ronronner, sous l'œil amusé d'Harry, qui commençait à voir à quel point le petit rescapé était flemmard.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de Dexumria, qui avait fini par prendre un livre au hasard dans leur bibliothèque, et qui lisait sans grand enthousiasme _Entretien avec un Vampire_. Harry rigola franchement devant le choix de lecture de l'elfe. Celle-ci referma le livre dans un grand 'clap' sonore et fixa Viktor pendant quelques secondes :

\- Si l'envie folle te prenait de mordre un petit être de moins de 5 années, l'être en question continuerait-il de grandir ?

Viktor fit la moue et expliqua :

\- Absolument pas. Il resterait à son état physique qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'est fait mordre. Son esprit, sa façon de penser, tout cela, par contre, continuerait à grandir. Ce livre, que tu lis, n'est pas un ramassis de conneries. La gamine qui se fait transformer, dedans, ressemble vraiment à ce qu'il pourrait advenir si je mordais un petit. La folie prendrait son corps, forcément, et inévitablement, il mourrait rapidement, au bout de quelques dizaines d'années. Pas beau à voir du tout. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rencontré de petits vampires. On est pas idiots au point de vouloir souffrir inutilement.

L'elfe acquiesça, satisfaite de la réponse, et se replongea dans son livre. Harry retourna à ses copies, totalement désespéré à propos de ce qu'il se disait dans celle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, et qui récolta un T. Viktor, quant à lui, continuait de caresser le chat, totalement gaga de son nouvel ami.

Ce petit cocon de tranquillité fut brisé par l'apparition impromptue d'Erno Ushen. Harry sursauta vivement, leva les yeux au ciel et s'écria :

\- Mais bon dieu, tu n'es PAS censé pouvoir t'invoquer toi-même, Erno !

Le dénommé leva un sourcil et passa outre la remarque, dans un gloussement moqueur. Il salua gentiment Dexumria, et ponctua Viktor d'un 'vampire' courtois. Le vampire en question renifla, agacé de voir l'ancien Mangemort apparaître comme bon lui semblait. Harry reprit, constatant qu'Erno n'annonçait pas pourquoi il s'était invoqué.

\- Et donc, tu es là pour une raison particulière, ou tu voulais juste dire bonjour à Kraken ?

\- Kraken ?

Harry désigna le chaton qui ronronnait toujours sous les caresses de Viktor. Erno haussa un sourcil sceptique et continua :

\- Ah. Kraken. Original... Non, je viens pour tout autre chose, Harry. Severus Rogue est en ce moment-même dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Je crois savoir qu'il détient deux ou trois infos qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Harry leva brusquement la tête, alors qu'il l'avait baissée sur l'une de ses copies qui avait un contenu intéressant. Il regarda tour à tour ses trois amis et se leva, grommelant dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos du fait qu'Erno n'était pas non plus censé savoir ce genre d'informations. Il s'approcha du canapé sur lequel était posé sa veste, et l'enfila sans tarder. Sans même les regarder, Harry demanda à ses deux acolytes :

\- Dex, Kator, prêt pour une première chasse aux Horcruxes ?

Les deux Immortels se redressèrent dans un même mouvement et s'activèrent immédiatement. Dexumria attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et se dirigea dans leur Stock. Là, elle réduisit plusieurs objets dont ils auraient peut-être l'utilité lors de la quête de l'Horcruxe. Plusieurs potions de soin, des petits explosifs et autre gadgets plutôt intéressants. Viktor, quant à lui, -après avoir expliqué avec peine à Kraken qu'ils devaient s'absenter, et qu'en conséquence, il ne devait pas faire de bêtises-, s'était saisi d'un sac, dans lequel Dexumria déposa délicatement les objets sélectionnés. Viktor la jaugea du regard et haussa un sourcil :

\- Et ton sabre ?

Dexumria eût une moue ennuyée et retourna dans le Stock. Là, elle agrippa un magnifique sabre, héritage de sa mère, qui le lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait dû suivre Harry et quitter son peuple. Il était courbé, fait dans un métal elfique, sa poignée était, au premier regard, d'un marron foncé basique mais, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle était faîte de bois dans lequel s'incrustait des courbes et caractères elfiques. Dexumria avait un respect immense pour son arme. Elle attacha dans son dos son porte-sabre et rangea l'arme à l'intérieur. Elle ressortit de la pièce, sous l'œil goguenard d'un Viktor moqueur :

\- Non je dis ça Dex, parce que je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on a pas cassé de l'Horcruxe, mais si je me souviens bien, c'est avec ton sabre, qu'on finit par les briser. Si tu le prends pas, j'ai pas trop trop envie d'aller tuer le Basilic qu'il y a actuellement dans la Chambre des Secrets, juste pour lui prélever un crochet. Non parce que, cette bestiole, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut m'impressionner !

Harry, qui revenait de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était changé, ponctua la remarque de Viktor :

\- Kator, je sais que tu m'en veux _beaucoup_ d'avoir tué le Basilic du Mégalo, mais je te rappelle que c'était lui ou moi. Alors, oui, tu m'as déjà dis que c'était une créature super rare, et tout le tra la la, mais bon, ce gros serpent allait tuer Gin' et...

A la mention de Ginny, Harry s'arrêta brusquement, pâli un coup, puis secoua sa tête un instant tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Dexumria et Viktor le regardèrent en silence reprendre contenance : Harry ne pouvait toujours pas mentionner Ginny sans qu'une douleur sourde se fasse ressentir dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de sa femme, et il doutait de pouvoir le faire un jour entièrement.

Le Survivant agrippa le sac que Viktor tenait dans main, et le mit sur son dos. Vérifiant que son poignard favori se trouvait bien contre le bas de sa jambe, il s'approcha de la porte, contre laquelle était _hologrammement_ adossé Erno. Celui-ci se curait les ongles. Il avisa Harry, son accoutrement et lâcha :

\- Va chercher un bonnet. On ne sait pas où sera l'Horcruxe, et peut-être que des sortilèges te feront reprendre ton apparence véritable. Je pense que tu n'as pas envie que Rogue découvre de qui tu es le fils, actuellement, si ?

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et fit venir d'un _accio_ un bonnet noir qu'il enfonça bien loin sur sa tête. Prêts comme des Rois, les trois compagnons, suivis d'Erno qui sifflotait gaiement, sortirent de leur antre dans l'objectif de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Mais devant la porte, se tenait un Remus Lupin, un peu étonné de les voir sortir tous en même temps. Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que le lycanthrope les saluait :

\- Bonjour à vous... J'ai été envoyé par Dumbledore, qui voulait vous voir, mais à ce que je vois... vous étiez déjà au courant ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et leva son pouce par dessus son épaule, désignant quelqu'un derrière lui :

\- Demande à l'envoyé du ciel, il est tout, il sait tout.

Derrière Harry, Erno-l'envoyé-du-ciel-Ushen avait fait un petit coucou de la main en direction de Lupin, qui lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Lui même ne comprenait pas par quel miracle le patronus de Kane pouvait être un humain, mais apparemment Kane non plus ne comprenait pas comment tout cela marchait. Remus pouffa légèrement devant le regard désabusé qu'affichait le plus jeune, puis se décala pour leur permettre de sortir de leurs appartements. Erno frotta sans délicatesse le bonnet d'Harry -bien que ce dernier ne ressente rien à cause de l'immatérialité d'Erno- et lui fit une pichenette sur le front, avant de disparaître, sous l'œil ennuyé du Survivant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, passant par des passages secrets -que les trois amis n'étaient pas censés connaître, mais Remus ferma les yeux là dessus aussi- qui raccourcirent considérablement le temps de marche.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble dans le bureau directorial, et à aucun moment la présence de Remus avec eux ne fut remise en cause. A l'intérieur du bureau, et en plus de Dumbledore, se trouvait Severus Rogue. Harry dû se retenir de sourire devant l'air peu amène qu'affichait l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Visiblement, Dumbledore ne savait pas pourquoi son meilleur espion venait à Poudlard, dans le but de parler à Harry. Il avait donc dû passablement questionner l'homme, et Rogue ayant tenu sa parole, il n'avait rien dit. Mais pour autant, cela l'ennuyait de devoir cacher l'existence d'Horcruxes à son mentor. Harry s'approcha du bureau, tout en saluant Rogue d'un hochement de tête.

\- Rogue, professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier lui offrit un gentil sourire et lui proposa une chaise de la main :

\- Kane, Viktor, Dexumria. Bonjour à vous.

Les deux Immortels baissèrent la tête en guide salut et tandis que Dexumria allait s'adosser contre une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le parc du château, Viktor s'approcha des Tableaux des anciens directeurs qui ornaient les murs. Il parut reconnaître quelqu'un car son visage s'illumina et il entra en grande conversation avec une sorcière à l'air digne, dont les cheveux et les yeux noirs rappelaient bizarrement ceux de Viktor. Dumbledora n'accorda au vampire qu'un regard rapide, mais perçant. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Harry et, tout en croisant ses doigts, exposa :

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez Mr Rogue.

Harry fut soulagé. Dumbledore avait comprit, ou alors se doutait, qu'Harry n'avait rien dis de ses origines à l'espion. Il aurait été très difficile pour Harry d'avoir des rapports cordiaux avec Rogue, si celui-ci savait qu'il était le fils de son pire ennemi d'enfance.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Il s'arrêta là. D'un côté, il ne pouvait avouer à Rogue de qui il était le fils, mais de l'autre, il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Dumbledore à propos des Horcruxes. D'ailleurs, très peu seraient au courant de l'existence de ces artefacts de magie noire. Il voulait mêler le moins de personne possible dans cette histoire. Il était déjà plus facile pour lui de régler ce _léger_ problème sachant qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'horcruxe qu'il portait en lui. **(1)**

Dumbledore fixa longuement Harry et Rogue tour à tour, puis abdiqua :

\- Je vous en prie, messieurs, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Viktor, Dilys, est-il possible de savoir d'où vous vous connaissez ?

Viktor se retourna lentement vers Dumbledore, jetant au passage un dernier regard amusé en direction du portrait auquel il parlait, et dans lequel se trouvait Dilys Derwent, une des anciennes directrices de Poudlard.

\- Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, mais non.

La femme dans le tableau rigola doucement, une main sur la bouche, et ajouta :

\- Il est taquin. Je vous expliquerais plus tard, Albus.

Dumbledore acquiesça, amusé, puis Harry se leva, suivi de près par Severus. Tous deux franchirent la porte du bureau et s'en furent vers un lieu plus secret. Dexumria s'arracha brusquement à la contemplation de l'extérieur et s'approcha du bureau du directeur. Lupin, qui n'en était pas loin, fronça les sourcils devant l'air mortellement sérieux qu'affichait l'elfe. Viktor, qui avait deviné ce que l'elfe voulait dire, s'était adossé nonchalamment contre un pan de mur et attendait la suite.

\- Monsieur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Les liens sont l'essence même de la vie d'Harry. Un lien se brise, Harry chancelle. Malgré ses épreuves, jamais il n'est tombé. Aujourd'hui, et ici, certains liens qu'il ne pensait jamais un jour se voir formés, le sont. Qui dit nombreux liens, dit potentiels décès, ce qui m'amène à la phrase suivante : Harry fera tout pour maintenir ses êtres chers dans ses entourages. C'est pourquoi, le jour qui suivra ce lendemain, nous partirons libérer une jeune femme des griffes du pouvoir. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre parti, et je le sais, nous le savons tous. Mais je veux vous avertir qu'Anja trouvera refuge ici, après l'affrontement. Une quelconque aide sera appréciée.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en fut, sans même attendre une réponse, qu'elle savait, de toute façon, être positive. Dumbledore ne supportait pas voir ses élèves en difficulté.

Viktor lança un coup de menton en direction de Lupin, et ce dernier, après avoir salué le directeur, sorti de la pièce, suivi de près par le vampire.

\- Et Dumbledore se retrouva seul dans son bureau, se demandant si, par hasard, certaines choses ne lui échappaient pas. Et une absurde idée de retraite pointa dans sa tête. Fumseck éternua.

* * *

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la salle dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer, suivi de près par le jeune professeur de duel. Ce dernier s'était posté devant la porte qui donnait sur le couloir de l'école, et paraissait attendre quelqu'un.

L'espion dût faire appel à toutes ses qualités pour ne pas sursauter violemment lorsque, dans un flash éblouissant, l'elfe -Dexumria, s'il avait bien compris- apparut dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'apparaître debout, elle était déjà bien confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, les jambes croisées, et un livre dans les mains, qu'elle commençait déjà à ouvrir. Un gloussement se fit entendre derrière lui, et Rogue se tourna lentement pour aviser le vampire qui venait d'entrer, suivit de Lupin.

\- Elle aime soigner ses apparitions.

Rogue s'empêcha de grogner.

\- Et plus encore, la chose qu'elle adore faire, c'est déstabiliser les gens. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouera jamais. Elle considère ses intentions bien trop... _pures_ pour ça. Mais en vrai, c'est une démone.

Un bloc de glace s'écrasa avec force contre sa main, qu'il avait tendu en face de lui à une vitesse hallucinante, pour se protéger du projectile lancé par une Dexumria ennuyée, qui n'avait pourtant pas daigné lever les yeux de son livre pour attaquer son ami.

Harry soupira devant le manque de maturité de ses amis. Il fit signe à Rogue et Lupin de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils restant. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit avec un grognement satisfait. Il était fatigué.

Rogue regarda d'un œil neutre le lycanthrope assit en face de lui. Puis il porta son regard sur Dexumria, qui paraissait absorbée dans son livre. Au vu du titre, il devait traiter des vampires. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur Harry qui, un bras posé lâchement sur le dossier de sa chaise, et les jambes croisées, attendait qu'il se mette à parler.

\- J'imagine que tes... partenaires sont au courant de ce que je vais te révéler. Mais lui ?

Il désigna d'un coup de tête Lupin qui lui renvoya un soupir agacé devant le manque de politesse à son égard.

Harry bailla un coup, sous le regard goguenard de Viktor, et celui légèrement inquiet de Dexumria, qui avait levé les yeux sur le jeune homme à ce moment-là. Puis, le Survivant se frotta les yeux paresseusement et répliqua :

\- Je lui fais confiance. Qui plus est, il est au courant de pas mal de trucs me concernant, et il ne pose pas de questions. J'espère qu'il n'en posera pas sur ce sujet non plus.

Trois regards perçants se posèrent sur Lupin -Dexumria était retournée à sa lecture- et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir les réponses à toutes ses questions pour être persuadé d'une chose : Kane Ushen, ou du moins l'homme qui prenait ce nom, était de leur côté, et serait le premier à se mettre en première ligne pour éradiquer le mal dans le monde. Ça lui suffisait pour lui faire confiance et le suivre, peut-être pas aveuglément, mais le suivre tout de même. Il acquiesça en direction de Kane, et celui-ci envoya un coup de menton en direction de Rogue.

\- Allez-y.

Rogue inspira lentement et commença à raconter.

* * *

Harry brandit sa main devant lui dans un large arc de cercle, sans même attendre de s'être remit de son transplanage. Il créa ainsi devant lui un puissant bouclier, qui engloba dans le même temps ceux qui l'avaient suivi, à savoir Viktor et Lupin. Dexumria était finalement restée dans leur appartement, préférant se remettre totalement de ses recettes blessures, car dans deux jours, elle allait devoir être au maximum de ses capacités pour pouvoir aller secourir Anja. Qui plus est, au vu des renseignements donnés par Rogue, ses deux amis et Lupin ne risquaient rien là où ils allaient. Elle avait donc donné son sabre à Viktor, au cas-où.

Rogue, quant à lui, ne les avait pas accompagné pour une raison évidente : il ne pouvait se permettre de faire tomber sa couverture à l'eau.

Harry s'avança vers le petit bosquet d'arbres qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Suivi de près par Viktor et Remus, il savait que les deux couvraient ses arrières.

Ils avancèrent sans aucun bruit vers le bosquet et s'y engouffrèrent. Au bout d'un couple de minutes, Harry s'arrêta devant une maison à l'aspect miteux. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur : cette maison, il y était déjà venu, mais dans des souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'il avait parcouru avec Albus Dumbledore. Cette maison, tombant en ruine, ultime demeure des Gaunt ,enfermait en son sein l'une des pires créations de la magie : Un Horcruxe.

Ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, et Harry s'arrêta brusquement juste après avoir passé le pas de la porte. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, puis un sifflement jailli de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Malgré sa vue et on ouïe _extrêmement_ développée, Lupin ne put suivre la vitesse à laquelle Viktor se déplaça pour se poster devant Harry et arrêter avec ses mains de minuscules stylets, qui avaient traversé la pièce à une très grande vitesse. Très grande, mais beaucoup trop lente pour un vampire aussi bien entraîné que Viktor, qui réussit à les arrêter dans leur intégralité, avant qu'ils ne touchent Harry. Ce dernier, quant à lui, n'était pas en reste. Il avait scanné la pièce de différents sortilèges – et Remus ne connaissaient pas la moitié d'entre eux- et avait jugé que la pièce nécessitait un bon décrassage de sort de magie noire. Il s'affairait donc à jeter de nombreux sorts, et tous n'étaient pas blancs, pour enlever à la pièce son aspect mortellement dangereux.

Et Lupin attendait là, les bras ballants, tandis que Viktor s'adossait contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, et regardait Harry scander sorts après sorts, d'un air songeur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry se retourna tout en maugréant :

\- Je ne sais pas comment à fait Albus pour gérer tous ces sorts tout seul, mais il a dû vachement galérer.

Viktor gloussa et rétorqua :

\- Il en a chié des tuiles, j'imagine. Pire que ça, il est revenu avec une malédiction sur lui, alors si on pouvait éviter cela...

Sur ces mots, il s'était précipité vers Remus qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'approchait un peu trop dangereusement d'une jolie bague noire...

\- En s'abstenant de toucher la cause de la malédiction, par exemple, Lupin.

Le loup-garou s'ébroua lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que signifiaient les mots de Viktor. En plissant les lèvres, il s'éloigna de la bague noire, qui avait tendance à l'attirer plus que bien ne lui en fallait. Il lui semblait être un Smëagol devant son précieux. Comparaison qui n'était pour le moins pas glorieuse du tout.

Harry s'approcha à son tour de la bague, passant devant Lupin qui s'effaça devant lui. Le jeune homme invoqua d'une main un tissu, et de l'autre, habilement enveloppa la bague avec. Il la rangea avec soin dans la poche de son manteau et pencha la tête en direction de ses deux acolytes.

\- On peut y aller.

Lupin fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ne va nous empêcher de prendre cette... comment tu dis déjà ? Horcruxe ?

Harry secoua la tête :

\- Non, tout simplement parce que le Mégalo est trop sûr de lui-même. Il ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse découvrir ses artefacts de magie noire. Ou du moins, pas avant un bon bout de temps. Manque de pot, je suis là, et je suis au courant de ses agissements. La chose que l'on va faire, par contre, est de ne pas détruire l'Horcruxe pour le moment. Il faudra en collecter le plus possible, puis les détruire en même temps. Sinon, Face-de-Serpent se rendra compte de ce que l'on fait.

Lupin acquiesça, plus ou moins convaincu, et suivi Harry en dehors de la maison. Ce dernier, s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna vers Viktor.

\- Crée une copie de la bague, et pose-la sur la table. On ne sait jamais, si Crane-Chauve demande à un de ses sous-fifres d'aller vérifier si une bague est toujours là, cela nous fera un peu de répit. S'il vient lui-même vérifier, là, par contre, l'illusion ne servira à rien.

Viktor acquiesça et se ré-engouffra dans la maison. Il fit rapidement ce que lui avait demandé Harry, puis revînt vers eux.

Harry balaya la zone autour d'eux de la main, et une grande vague d'énergie pure en jailli, léchant le sol sur des mètres autour d'eux. Lupin lui jeta un œil interrogateur. Harry répondit en haussant les épaules :

\- J'ai éliminé toute trace de notre signature magique. J'avais l'habitude de faire ça, d'où je viens. C'est une mesure de sécurité, qui empêche souvent de se faire traquer par la suite.

Lupin, regard fixement le jeune homme, se rendant compte pour la énième fois, à quel point celui-ci avait déjà vécu d'horrible chose. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Viktor lui attrapa l'épaule, et celle d'Harry pour les faire transplaner près du parc de Poudlard.

Mais lorsque les trois hommes débarquèrent dans les appartements des acolytes, Dexumria n'était plus là. Le livre qu'elle lisait précédemment gisait à terre, des pages pliées. Viktor s'agenouilla rapidement devant le livre, et le ramassa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et murmura pour lui-même :

 _\- Stare Attento, Dex._ **(2)**

* * *

Un petit garçon courrait parmi les arbres. Il courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme endiablé, était serré un petit lapin bleu, auquel il manquait un œil. Du rembourrage dépassait de l'une de ses oreilles et sa teinte bleutée s'effaçait par moment, là où le petit garçon l'avait trop serré.

L'enfant s'arrêta un instant, se calant contre un tronc d'arbre, la respiration sifflante. Il plongea sa tête dans son lapin bleu, dans l'espoir d'étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots. Derrière lui, des voix résonnaient, des lampes torches lançaient leur aveuglante lueur et les pas se rapprochaient, inexorablement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le trouvent. Il ne pouvait pas repartir avec eux. Il avait mal, il avait peur, il était fatigué.

Il voulu reprendre sa course, les battements de son cœur s'étant calmés, mais ses jambes se figèrent, et dans un brusque tremblement, il s'effondra à terre, exténué.

N'en pouvant plus, il laissa la tristesse et l'angoisse le submerger : il se mit à pleurer.

Puis, un doux chant se fit entendre à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui. Une jeune femme à l'aspect très étrange. Elle avait les yeux totalement blancs, de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux. Sa peau était brune, rouge, comme si elle avait pris trop de coup de soleil dans son enfance. Le petit garçon était subjugué par sa beauté, par la grâce et la férocité qui émanait de la femme. Celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur un point derrière lui, mais n'avait pourtant pas arrêté la berceuse qu'elle chantonnait. Puis brusquement, elle s'accroupit devant lui, le faisant se reculer, par peur qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal, elle aussi.

Mais elle tendit la main doucement vers lui et lui offrit un sourire tendre, maternel :

\- Et si on les empêchait de te retrouver, et à tout jamais ?

La lèvre inférieure du petit garçon trembla, et la main tendue s'avança prudemment vers le petit visage. Le garçon, coincé contre le tronc de l'arbre ne put reculer davantage, et laissa la main se poser sur sa joue. La main lui effleura les pommettes, le nez, le front, quelques cheveux sauvages qui dépassaient sur ses joues mouillées. Elle essuya les deux sillons de larmes, tandis que la voix continuait de chanter.

\- Plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je te le promets, _Lómion_.

Le petit garçon étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Il se sentait bien, à côté de le femme. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant lorsqu'il murmura, du bout des lèvres :

\- Emmenez-moi.

La femme caressa du pouce la joue enfantine et répondit, sur le même ton:

\- Je n'avais même pas envisagé une autre alternative, Erno, _Lómion_.

Elle tendit la main, et une petite main d'enfant s'accrocha à elle, désespérément. Un bruissement de feuille de plus tard, et l'enfant et la femme avaient disparus.

* * *

 **(1) : Pour ceux qui auraient sauté le bonus 2, ou ceux qui avaient oublié, c'est dans ce bonus que Dexumria raconte comment Harry s'est débarrassé de son Horcruxe. C'est avec L' _Ignis Mortem_ (invention de mon cru, pour changer) qu'il s'en est débarrassé. En gros, pour invoquer ce feu, il faut en payer le prix de sa vie (sympa n'est-ce pas?), et pour pouvoir l'éteindre, il faut en donner une autre (encore meilleur...). Harry est entré dans le feu, et bingo, ça a pas loupé, l'Horcruxe s'est faîte bouffer, et le feu s'est éteint. Maintenant, si un deuxième Ignis venait à pointer le bout de son nez, Harry décéderait s'il se jetait telle une tête brûlée (bravo le jeu de mot) dans ce mignon petit feu. Voilà, je continue l'écriture du chapitre, maintenant. **

**(2) Veut dire, en italien (paske ouais, au cas où vous l'auriez pas compris, c'est la langue maternelle de notre cher DéGèneres) : Soit prudente, Dex !**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura... satisfait ?**

 **Enfin bref, merci à vous d'être là, toujours et de supporter sans broncher mes absences et retards. Vous pouvez m'incendiez vous savez. Vous en avez le droit... légitime ? J'imagine.**

 **Une rapide RAR et ensuite je vais dodo, j'ai cours demain. Pour les reviews des non-guest, elles arriveront demain ! Bisou bisous**

 _Arthemius Black : Excuse moi, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le moment où je dis que l'imperium est un sortilège mineur...Ensuite, il n'est pas revenu après la mort de James et Lily, même si, tu as raison, c'est le moment où Voldy est le moins puissant. Tout simplement parce qu'il veut sauver James et Lily. Il ne veut pas les savoir morts une nouvelle fois ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur !_

 _Chotsala_ _: Merciiii pour tes compliments, super contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et merciii aussi pour tes félicitations ! Bisous_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'en ai fini.**

 **Je conseillerais des fictions dans le prochain chapitre, ou alors je le mettrais à jour plus tard, mais là, il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, désolée !**

 **Bisous bisous, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**


	18. Lómion

**Bonsoir, bonjour, et tout ce que vous voulez à n'importe quelle heure de la journée**

 **J'avais dis un mois, et j'ai mis un peu plus, mais bon... le voici, le voilà.**

 **Je veux dire la chose suivante tout de suite, comme ça j'aurais prévenu: Dans ce chapitre, il y a mention d'abus sur mineur, chose que je ne cautionne absolument PAS. J'ai eu en horreur de devoir en parler, mais c'est comme ça qu'il était prévu dans ma trame, et c'est donc comme ça qu'il faut que je l'écrive. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y a absolument RIEN d'explicite, aucun détails ni rien, ce n'est qu'une mention. Mais je préfère le préciser, au cas où.**

 **Ceci étant fait, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, si ce n'est merci de votre soutien, merci, merci.**

 **Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews ce soir, c'était soit le chapitre, soit les reviews, et comme je me doute fortement que vous préférez celui-ci à celles-ci... je répondrais aux reviews demain !**

 **Les réponses aux guests sont tout de même en bas.**

 **Un grand merci général à tous ceux qui m'aident dans les traductions des quelques phrases en langues étrangères, ou qui m'aident tout court en m'informant de quelques fautes de frappes ou autres. Un graaaand merci !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR. Sauf le "HP8", parce que soyons honnête, celui-ci n'est absolument pas digne de ses capacités. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Lómion**

Il avait eu froid, puis chaud, et lorsque le corps moelleux l'avait déposé à terre, il s'était senti comme dépossédé de son essence. Sans attendre, ses petits bras s'étaient refermés contre la jambe à ses côtés, et il s'était accroché aussi fort que son corps d'enfant pouvait le supporter. Une main douce avait trouvé sa place dans les cheveux délicats, et il s'était détendu.

Puis la jambe était entrée en mouvement, et il avait dû desserrer sa prise pour pouvoir suivre la cadence sans trébucher. Il n'avaient pas marché longtemps et une grande porte était apparue devant eux.

* * *

Harry tournait en rond dans la pièce principale de leur appartement, impatient, tandis que Viktor avait pris son chaton dans ses bras, et le grattouillait à l'aide de ses doigts, d'un air de pur contentement.

\- Et si elle était attaquée ?

Viktor ne prit même pas la peine de poser un regard sur son ami, il répondit platement :

\- C'est Dex, je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour ses adversaires.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est pas encore totalement remise de ses blessures.

\- Une Dex blessée, c'est encore plus dangereux. Et tu sais autant que moi qu'elle est guérie, maintenant.

Harry porta la main dans ses cheveux et tira dessus un coup, dans un geste inconscient d'anxiété.

\- Oui, mais si elle tombait sur plus fort qu'elle ?

\- Impossible, je suis déjà dans cette pièce.

Harry n'esquissa même pas un sourire devant la tentative de blague de la part de son ami et continua ses incessants aller-retours.

\- Oui, mais, si el-

\- Cesse de t'inventer toute sorte d'angoisse. Dex étant ce qu'elle est, elle ne tardera pas de revenir.

Harry jeta un œil au vampire, et celui-ci le lui rendit d'un air neutre. Le professeur de duel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma, et se frotta l'arrête du nez.

\- Que sais-tu que je ne sais pas ?

Viktor arrêta ses caresses un instant, puis les reprit, avec peut-être un peu plus d'ardeur :

\- Tu veux dire, à part les trois quarts de la science du monde ?

\- DéGèneres...

Le vampire leva les mains en signe de reddition et répondit :

\- Cette chose là dont tu parles, et que Dexumria est allée chercher... tu le sauras très prochainement.

Harry soupira un coup, puis, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de parlementer avec Viktor, décida d'aller faire un tri dans les potions et autres ustensiles que le trio possédait.

Il entra dans leur Stock et lista du regard les différentes potions qui s'accumulaient sur les vieilles étagères. Il remarqua quelques espaces vides, et nota mentalement qu'il leur faudrait préparer de nouvelles potions de soin. La quantité de _Fleur de Sureau_ grâce à Rogue, était très acceptable, et Harry n'ayant pas refait de crise depuis la dernière, le maître des potions n'aurait plus à être sollicité pendant un bon moment. Mais l'absence de _Moires Belladona_ l'inquiéta fortement. Cette potion, que Draco avait inventé, était le plus puissant anti-douleur qu'Harry connaissait. Bien que sa fabrication soit très compliquée, elle était du niveau de Dexumria, et cette dernière saurait pallier à son manque dans le Stock.

Le brun continua de lister les potions à refaire en urgence, et en ressortit plusieurs noms comme l' _Euphrasia Lamiales_ qui avait des propriétés bénéfiques sur les yeux ou encore la _Stachys Lamiales_ qui permettait de contre des attaques mentales ennemies. Cette dernière potion était principalement donnée aux plus jeunes, qui ne savaient pas bien maîtriser l' _Occlumencie_ et ainsi, repousser des attaques qui les rendaient, pour la plupart du temps, fous.

Harry secoua la tête en repensant à l'état de certains enfants de son époque, qui n'avaient pas pu prendre la potion à temps, et qui évoluaient maintenant dans une dimension seconde, un état de folie qui était irréversible.

Ce fut le son de la porte qui s'ouvre qui arracha Harry à ses pensées morbides. Il se précipita dans le salon, et stoppa net dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dexumria paraissait en très bonne santé, et ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Mais la seconde accapara toutes ses pensées. Un peu en retrait, agrippé à la jambe de l'elfe, se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres, hagard. En avisant Harry, il se tassa encore un peu plus contre son point d'ancrage.

Harry arrêta donc tout mouvement et, pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant, s'accroupit à sa hauteur, mais à une distance plus que raisonnable de lui.

\- Salut toi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

L'enfant enfouit sa tête dans la jambe de Dex, qui fit un léger sourire, puis il répondit à la question dans un murmure étouffé.

\- Erno

Un élan de joie prit le cœur d'Harry lorsqu'il comprit qui se tenait devant lui, et ce que cela impliquait. Il avait retrouvé l'homme qui était mort pour lui, l'homme qui lui manquait tant, et même s'il n'était qu'un enfant ici, il était tout de même Erno. Et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, Harry ne laisserait plus jamais personne l'approcher et lui faire du mal comme on avait pu lui en faire dans son enfance.

\- C'est très beau comme prénom ça. Moi je m'appelle Ha... Je m'appelle Kane. Et tu as quel âge ?

Une petite main sortit de nulle part, l'auriculaire baissé, et les quatre autres doigts plus ou moins tendus dans une réponse évidente.

\- Quatre ans. C'est que tu n'es plus un bébé maintenant dis-moi.

Un geste de tête de droite à gauche, puis l'enfant risqua un œil craintif en direction d'Harry. Il avait peur de l'homme. En vérité, il avait peur de tous les hommes, car ils étaient les gens qui lui faisaient mal. Mais celui-là lui souriait tellement bien, qu'il avait envie de poser ses mains sur ses joues pour voir jusqu'où ce sourire pouvait s'étendre. Il référente bien vite ses envies et replongea sa tête sur la jambe de la femme.

Harry se leva et commença à parler à Dexumria. Ne voulant pas que l'enfant comprenne, Harry se mit à scander des vers Elfiques, avec un peu de maladresse du débutant, mais en disant ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait appris l'elfique seulement deux ans plus tôt et s'estimait déjà très heureux de pouvoir tenir une conversation basique avec Dexumria.

 **\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?**

Dexumria prit le temps de caresser doucement la tête de son petit protégé puis regarda Harry droit dans les yeux :

 **\- Finlande. Au milieu d'une contrée peuplée d'arbre, dans la région du Satakunta Le rassemblement d'humains le plus proche est Pori.**

Harry acquiesça. Erno était donc Finlandais d'origine. A son époque, la famille Ushen l'avait adopté, ne pouvant avoir d'héritier. Erno ne lui avait jamais dis d'où il venait, ni même ce qu'il avait vécu avant son arrivée dans cette sombre famille. Mais Harry savait que ce qu'il avait vécu dans son pays d'origine n'était pas des souvenirs heureux.

Dexumria ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir à son annonce, qu'elle continua :

 **\- - Il était pourchassé. Par de nombreux Moldus. Une quantité bien trop importante pour un simple petit humain.**

Harry accueillit la nouvelle avec un hochement de tête sombre. Puis, il incrusta un sourire sur ses traits, et s'accroupit de nouveau en face du jeune garçon.

\- Dis-moi, Erno, est-ce que tu as faim ? Sommeil ?

Erno ne répondit pas pendant un moment, puis la main de Dexumria dans ses cheveux l'encouragea à répondre à la question :

\- J'ai un peu faim. Et beaucoup sommeil.

Harry acquiesça et tapa distraitement dans ses mains, en notant à la perfection le petit sursaut que cela provoqua chez l'enfant.

Un elfe de maison apparut brusquement à leur côté, et Erno se tendit à l'extrême, effrayé par l'apparition subite de l'être à l'aspect étrange. Harry se morigéna : l'enfant n'avait jamais eu un seul contact avec le monde de la magie, jusqu'à ce jour. Il se demanda alors comment il avait réagit après avoir transplané avec Dexumria. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première fois, et la sensation de nausée qu'il avait eu n'avait disparu qu'au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Peut-être que, dans ce cas-là, l'elfe avait fais en sorte que l'enfant ne ressente rien pendant le transplanage.

\- Le professeur Ushen m'a appelé, monsieur ?

C'était l'elfe de maison qui venait de parler tout en s'inclinant. Erno, qui avait comprit que l'être n'était pas une menace, s'était détendu et observait maintenant le nouveau-venu avec un œil remplit d'intérêt.

\- Je voudrais un plateau de nourriture complet pour le jeune homme que voici. Est-ce que cela serait possible d'avoir de la nourriture se rapprochant le plus possible de celle des Moldus ?

L'elfe ne parut même pas étonné de la demande, et après avoir répondu à l'affirmative à la demande, disparu dans un petit bruit.

Erno leva des yeux inquisiteurs sur la seule femme dans la pièce, qui lui renvoya un doux sourire. Viktor, bien qu'étant caché partiellement dans la pièce pour ne pas effrayer plus que nécessaire l'enfant, fondit devant le sourire qu'affichait l'elfe. Il se reprit, et continua ses chatouillis sur Kraken.

L'elfe prit l'enfant par la main et le conduisit doucement vers l'un des fauteuils qui trônaient dans la pièce.

\- Je vais te soulever, maintenant, _Lómion._

Erno acquiesça et la femme l'attrapa en dessous des aisselles. Sans marquer le moindre effort, elle le fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le garçon était petit, et ses jambes ne se pliaient même pas au vu du fait que ses genoux n'atteignaient pas le bord du meuble.

Ceci étant fait, elle entreprit de détacher doucement les deux vieilles chaussures qui chaussaient les pieds du garçon. Avec une moue de dégoût, elle se rendit compte que celles-ci étaient trouées à plusieurs endroit sous la semelle. Elle s'étonnait que le garçon n'ait pas attrapé une quelconque maladie due au froid : il n'était couvert en tout et pour tout que d'un gros pull en laine miteux. Jetant un œil à Harry, elle lui désigna la cheminée qui occupait une partie du mur et le jeune homme s'affaira bien vite à allumer un feu.

Dexumria tendit les bras vers le petit garçon et le questionna du regard. Erno jeta un œil craintif en direction de l'elfe, mais finit par se laisser attraper. Dexumria porta l'enfant au devant du feu et le posa sur le large tapis qui ornait le sol. Le garçon s'avança par réflexe vers la source de chaleur, son corps se réchauffant petit à petit.

A ce moment-là, l'elfe de maison réapparut avec un petit plateau débordant de nourriture. Harry le prit en remerciant chaleureusement l'elfe qui disparut sans attendre. Le Survivant s'approcha de l'enfant et pour ne pas le brusquer, l'appela :

\- Erno ? Si tu as faim, tu as de quoi manger.

Le garçon se tourna avec hâte vers Harry et le plateau et jeta un regard envieux vers la nourriture. Puis il parut se figer et demande d'une toute petite voix :

\- Il faudra que j'amuse après ?

Harry et Dexumria se jetèrent un regard interdit tandis que Viktor stoppait les caresses sur son chat. De quoi parlait le gamin ? Harry demanda d'une voix incertaine :

\- Que tu amuses ?

Erno acquiesça vigoureusement :

\- Oui, c'est dans la rue. Et puis je fais plein de choses, et après les monsieur et les dames ils rigolent. Et après je dois pas bouger et je reste avec des monsieur et des dames qui parlent qui me demandent des choses.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer, tandis que son cœur tombait au fond de sa poitrine :

\- Qu-Quelles sortes de choses, Erno ?

Le petit leva les mains vers le ciel en s'exclamant :

Ben beaucoup de choses. Des fois je vais dans une maison d'un vieux monsieur très vieux qui est tout creusé de partout. Il me donne des glaces, alors c'est bien. Après je dois lui faire un câlin puis après Aslak y vient et me ramène. Puis des fois c'est avec d'autres gens mais c'est pas bien parce que je dois faire des câlins, mais j'ai pas de glace alors j'ai faim avant le dodo. Le monsieur creusé il est gentil, il sourit. Les autres ils savent même pas comment je m'appelle.

Harry sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Un brusque sentiment de rage le prit dans les tripes et il serra les mains fortement pour ne pas laisser sa rage éclater et détruire tout sur un périmètre d'un kilomètre. Dexumria, dont l'état de fureur n'était pas loin de celui de son ami, réussit tout de même à garder son calme. Elle posa une main en griffe sur le cou d'Harry, et planta ses ongles dans la peau brune pour empêcher l'homme d'exploser. Elle s'adressa alors à Erno d'une voix douce, tandis qu'elle remarquait rapidement que Viktor avait disparu de la pièce. Où était-il allé, elle n'en savait rien, mais le dénommé Aslak, qu'Erno avait cité, ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde. Lui, et tous les gens qui avaient osé porter la main sur l'enfant.

\- Non, Erno, _Lómion_ , tu ne devras pas amuser. Plus jamais, tu n'amuseras, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais.

Erno ouvrit les yeux en grand, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, mais brusquement, comme précédemment, il se ratatina sur lui-même et maugréa :

\- Alors je devrais aller demander ?

Calmement, et avec un flegme légendaire, Dexumria le questionna :

\- Que veux dire demander, Erno ?

Dans la rue, il faut s'asseoir, et puis rester longtemps pour que les gens ils donnent des pièces. Après je donne les pièces à Aslak, et il me ramène si j'en ai assez. Sinon, je reste dehors jusqu'à que j'ai assez.

Harry ne put en entendre plus et s'en fut rapidement hors de la pièce. Il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose. Quelque chose de très dur, qui pourrait lui casser tous les os de la main. Mais ainsi, il serait calmé.

Dexumria, quant à elle, était restée dans la pièce et avait réussi à faire refluer sa fureur. Elle s'était approchée du petit garçon, s'était assise à ses côtés sur le tapis, et tandis qu'elle passait sa main non loin du feu pour en sentir la chaleur, elle expliqua d'une voix douce :

\- Erno, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu es prêt à faire cela ?

Le petit garçon, la tête toujours un peu rentrée dans les épaules, acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, et avait peur qu'on le ramène de là où il venait.

Dexumria traça le contour du visage du petit à l'aide de son pouce et murmura d'une voix douce, mais parfaitement audible :

\- Les personnes avec qui tu vivais auparavant, tu ne les reverras plus jamais. Toutes les choses étranges qu'ils te demandaient de faire, tu n'auras plus jamais à les faire, tu me comprends ? Maintenant, je veux que tu agisses comme n'importe quel petit garçon de ton âge. Tu n'amuseras plus, tu ne demanderas plus. Avec nous, tu mangeras, tu dormiras, tu vivras, tu rigoleras. D'accord Erno ?

Le garçon, au fil du discours, avait écarquillé les yeux d'espoir. Mais Dexumria voyait à la perfection la lueur de doute qui y persistait. Il allait falloir user de patience pour le convaincre qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Et cela commençait dès maintenant :

\- Dis moi, _Lómion,_ est-ce que tu aimes la purée de pomme de terre ?

* * *

\- Aslak Bogdan ?

L'homme se retourna maladroitement, titubant un peu à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Rien n'allait depuis quelques heures. Son meilleur gamin s'était enfui, le vieux croulant l'avait appris, et avait résilié leur contrat. Maintenant il se retrouvait sans son meilleur financeur. Et bordel, il était tranquille dans son salon, alors qu'est-ce que cet homme foutait là ?

\- T'es qui toi, connard ?

Le connard en question lui décrocha une droite dans la tête.

\- Je suis ton pire cauchemar, Aslak. Je m'appelle Viktor DéGèneres, et je suis la dernière personne que tu vas pouvoir contempler. Et profite, car je suis un sacré morceau de choix.

Aslak, sa bouteille toujours à la main, n'eût même pas le temps de comprendre les véritables tenants de la phrase, que l'homme en face de lui le prenait par la gorge et lui enfonçait de profondes canines dans le cou.

Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, Aslak Bogdan s'écroula par terre, mort, sa bouteille déversant la fin de son contenu sur le tapis zébré déployé sous sa tête.

* * *

Un craquement sonore retentit et Viktor se tourna brusquement vers la gauche, dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Il savait qu'Harry était quelque part dans la forêt. Et à entendre les sons lugubres, il pouvait deviner que le Survivant était en train de couper du bois... à sa façon.

En effet, moins d'une minute plus tard, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Harry Potter au summum de sa fureur. Des bourrasques glacées s'élevaient à ses côtés, ses yeux, qui étaient redevenus verts à cause du manque de contrôle du jeune homme, pétillaient de rage. Ses mains étaient en sang, et ses cheveux maintenant bruns, étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude.

Viktor s'arrêta brusquement sous le regard menaçant d'Harry. Celui-ci ne se contrôlait absolument pas, et, ayant repéré le vampire, ne voulait pas le blessé par inadvertance. Alors, le plus vieux s'accroupit au sol, attendant patiemment qu'Harry refrène ses pulsions meurtrière.

Tout autour d'eux, s'étendait des troncs d'arbres déracinés et quelques pierres brisées en leur centre. Pour autant Viktor ne sentait aucune effluve de magie dans les alentours, si ce n'était la magie ambiante que produisait la forêt. Il en déduisit donc qu'Harry avait tout détruit à l'aide de ses mains, d'où leur état alarmant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sous l'œil attentif et teinté d'inquiétude de Viktor, Harry se laissa tomber au sol, les genoux repliés, et le buste allongé sur la terre froide. Il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et contempla le sang tantôt liquide qui s'écoulait, tantôt sec et coagulé qui commençait à former des croûtes grossières. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Viktor s'approcher de lui. Une main froide s'empara des siennes, et un marmonnement retentit dans le silence de la forêt. C'était Viktor qui, à l'aide de magie des Immortels, s'activait à soigner les mains d'Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour ressouder les quelques phalanges qui s'étaient brisées, mieux valait aller consulter Lily Potter, qui saurait quoi faire.

Il attrapa donc Harry par la taille et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Harry, tes cheveux, tes yeux.

\- Mmh ? Ah ouais, donne moi deux secondes.

Le Survivant respira un grand coup, et l'instant d'après, il avait reprit l'apparence de Kane Ushen. Soutenu par Viktor, ils se dirigèrent à pas lents vers Poudlard. Harry, sur le chemin, lui demanda :

\- Où es-tu allé tout à l'heure ?

\- Me nourrir.

\- Sur qui ?

\- Un parasite.

Harry dévisagea son vis-à-vis, puis haussa les épaules, il saurait de qui parlait Viktor en temps voulus.

* * *

\- Répète-moi comment tu t'es fait ça, Kane ?

Harry se gratta l'arrête du nez, quelque peu embêté. Il essaya d'attraper une mouche imaginaire, puis soupira et répondit :

\- J'ai frappé dans un tronc d'arbre. Pis un caillou.

Lily haussa un sourcil et lui envoya un regard désabusé :

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas recommandé ?

\- Y'a pas de problème, il a eu plus mal que moi. Lui, il est à terre, et moi je suis toujours debout.

Plusieurs rires étouffés se firent entendre à ses côtés, mais il ne tourna pas la tête. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que Remus et Viktor, en plus de Lily et lui, dans la pièce. La seule femme présente, quant à elle, tourna la tête et demanda à Viktor :

\- Est-ce que tu sais s'il est allergique au _Chou mordeur de Chine_?

Viktor resta songeur un instant, puis répondit :

\- Pas à ma... connaissance, mais je sais qu'il présente certaines fois, et de manière aléatoire, des intolérances à certains ingrédients de potions. La plupart du temps, ce sont des végétaux. Et au vu de son... état actuel, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il est en plein délire.

Lily secoua la tête tout en ouvrant et refermant la bouche, tandis qu'il appuyait fortement sur le front du blessé, pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Le visage de Viktor se ferma brusquement et il répondit assez sèchement :

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Remus, qui en savait plus sur les trois acolytes que Lily, avait compris que l'intolérance de Kane était sûrement due à un problème qui avait dû survenir plus tôt dans la vie de celui-ci.

Lily, quant à elle, avait posée ses mains sur ses hanches, et affichait... le même air qu'avait Harry lorsqu'il était _très_ contrarié. Viktor dû s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, devant le mauvais air si familier.

\- Écoute moi, Viktor, l'intolérance à certaines potions peut provoquer des conséquences plus ou moins graves. Si Kane tombe dans un coma, ça sera entièrement de ta faute !

A ces mots, la main de Viktor qui comportait la fine marque en forme d'éclair se mit à le brûler intensément, et il se mit à grogner. Remus, qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait, demanda expressément à Lily :

\- Lil's, retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite !

Lily afficha un air totalement perplexe :

\- Que... ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, Lil's, dis que tu ne le pensais pas !

Lily, bien que ne comprenant pas le but de la demande, s'exécuta bien vite en voyant la souffrance affichée sur le visage du vampire :

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est pas de la faute de Viktor si Kane souffre.

Et la douleur reflua, laissant un Viktor tendu à l'extrême, les paupières fermées, ses mains crispées sur un coin du lit d'Harry.

\- Que...

Viktor esquissa un sourire concis. Il leva sa main au niveau de sa tête, exposant à la jeune femme sa marque en forme d'éclair sur sa paume :

\- Les dettes de vie, Lily. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne peux le croire.

Lily plissa les yeux et acquiesça sombrement, puis elle expliqua :

\- Je ne t'accuse pas Viktor, loin de là, je sais très bien que tu fais tout pour protéger Kane. Je suis donc désolée d'avoir provoqué cette réaction. Mais pour autant, il faut que tu me dises pourquoi Kane peut devenir intolérant à certains ingrédients. Si quelque chose de plus grave lui Harry, et Merlin nous en préserve, je serais plus à même de m'occuper de lui, si Dex ou toi n'êtes pas là.

Viktor grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe, que Remus perçut parfaitement, de par son ouïe développée :

\- Y'en a pas un moins têtu que l'autre dans c'te famille.

Puis, d'une voix tendue, il ajouta :

\- Kane... Kane a fait exploser un laboratoire de potion. Qui contenait plusieurs centaines de potions entreposées, et quelques chaudrons en préparation.

Il y eût un grand moment de silence, pendant lequel Harry chantonnait gaiement une chanson qu'il était seul à connaître. Puis, Lily acquiesça et demanda, sous l'œil attentif d'un Remus plus qu'intéressé :

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment c'est possible ?

Viktor se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis soupira grandement. Il avait commencé à dévoiler des secrets, autant qu'il finisse rapidement. Et au diable si Harry le réduisait à l'état de Veracrasse ensuite, il faisait ça pour son bien.

\- Il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie, un jour. Il se trouvait malencontreusement en plein milieu d'un laboratoire de potion, entouré par plusieurs personnes. Dexumria et moi nous trouvions là. On a seulement eut le temps de déployer des boucliers autour de nos amis, qui n'auraient pas pu créer des boucliers assez puissants pour résister à la magie pure de Kane. Les boucliers que nous avons créé ont failli ne pas tenir, ce qui montre à quel point la rafale de magie était brusque.

Il fit une pause, jeta un regard attendri vers Harry qui se prélassait dans son lit, dans un doux état de béatitude. Puis, Viktor continua d'une voix aigre, se frottant la paume de la main qui portait l'éclair, inconsciemment.

\- Ni Dex ni moi n'avons réussi à créer un bouclier autour de Kane. Pas que nous n'ayons pas tenté, et loin de là. Tout simplement, il nous l'empêchait. Inconsciemment, j'entends. Mais dans tous les cas, cela fut le même résultat : sa magie ne le blessa pas, elle n'en est pas capable, mais l'ensemble des potions qui explosèrent l'atteignirent. Et tout ce mélange ne lui fit pas du bien. Après cela, Kane est allé consulter de nombreux Médicomages, ou autres sorciers pratiquant la médicomagie. Aucun ne put diagnostiquer ce qui... lui prend de rare fois lorsqu'il ingère une potion à base de végétaux. Et je peux t'assurer que cela n'est arrivé qu'une dizaine de fois en deux ans. Mais le résultat est là : il peut présenter un état de délire en ingérant des ingrédients de potions. Comment ? Là reste notre grande interrogation.

Lily acquiesça au bout d'un long moment, assimilant avec difficulté ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Remus, quant à lui, et pour ne pas changer, n'avait pipé mot. Il se tenait là, le regard fixé sur les larges fenêtres qui ornaient les murs de l'infirmerie. Puis, d'un seul coup, il se tourna et demanda à Viktor doucement :

\- Pourquoi a-t-il perdu le contrôle de sa magie ?

Viktor se figea, à tel point que Remus et Lily reculèrent, mal-à-l'aise. Le regard de Viktor se faisait si dur et à la fois si doux, que le lycanthrope comprit que la cause de tout le problème était l'une des faces sombres de l'ancienne vie des trois acolytes.

Le vampire répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi à répondre à cette question, mais puisque nous en sommes à ce point-ci des révélations, autant que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Lily, Remus, je vous prierais de garder cela pour vous, et plus important encore, de n'aborder aucunement ce que je vais vous dire avec Kane.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Ils étaient si intrigué par les révélations de Viktor, qu'ils voulaient en savoir la fin au plus vite. Et même si celle-ci s'annonçait très pénible.

Viktor leur tourna le dos, passant une main rugueuse sur les cheveux bordeaux d'Harry.

\- Ce jour-là, Kane préparait des potions d'une difficulté rare. Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi, et à quelle fin. Mais ce fut pendant cette préparation que...

Il s'interrompit, leur fit face et leur demanda :

\- Vous connaissez l'horloge des Weasley, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lily et Remus se regardèrent, interdit. Comment, par Merlin, Viktor pouvait-il connaître les Weasley, et quand bien même ce fut le cas, comment pouvait-il savoir que ceux-ci possédait une horloge assez atypique ? Ils passèrent outre la surprise et répondirent à l'affirmative au vampire. Celui-ci se retourna et se concentrant un instant, passa une main sur le visage d'Harry dont les yeux se voilèrent. Il tomba endormi sur son lit, hypnotisé. Lily avait regardé l'action sans réagir mais renvoya un hochement de tête appréciateur à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci continua :

\- Dans ce laboratoire de potions, il y avait une horloge similaire. Et c'est pendant la préparation de cette potion si compliquée, que l'horloge apprit à Kane que sa femme venait de mourir.

Et sur ces mots, il passa une main sous la nuque de son protégé endormi, et l'autre sous les genoux, et l'emporta rapidement hors de l'infirmerie et des mauvais souvenirs qu'il venait de déterrer.

* * *

\- Et ça ?

\- Ça c'est un _Botruc_.

\- Bah c'est pas joli pourtant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce nom leur a été donné pour leur beauté, _Lómion_

\- Et y fait quoi ?

\- Ce sont des esprits des arbres. Ils sont leurs gardiens. Et si on les menace de trop près, ils arrachent les yeux avec leurs longs doigts. Et ça, ça fait mal, _Lómion._

Ce fut sur cette amusante conversation que Viktor déboula dans la pièce, un Harry toujours endormi dans les bras. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil apaisant à Dexumria qui se détendit, et disparut dans la chambre du Survivant.

Erno avait suivi cette apparition d'un œil inquisiteur. Il tendit un doigt timide vers l'endroit d'où venait disparaître le vampire et demanda :

\- Dis, c'est qui lui ?

Dexumria ferma le livre d'image de créatures magiques pour enfant qu'elle tenait sur les genoux et qu'elle avait conjuré pour occuper Erno le temps que ses deux acolytes rentrent, et répondit avec un sourire :

\- Lui c'est Viktor. C'est mon ami, et c'est un ami de Kane aussi. Et tu veux savoir un secret à propos de lui ?

Erno tordit ses lèvres dans une moue hésitante, ne sachant pas bien s'il avait le droit de répondre à l'affirmative, mais finit par se laisser tenter. Il hocha la tête timidement, ses grands yeux bleus foncés écarquillés. Dexumria se pencha doucement vers lui, pour ne pas lui faire peur, et répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

\- C'est un vampire. Un gentil vampire.

Erno porta la main à sa bouche, étonné. Il contempla un instant le feu qui crépitait à ses côtés, puis, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion profonde, il demanda de sa voix enfantine :

\- Bah alors, il dort dans des cercueils ?

Dexumria gloussa et jeta un coup d'œil à Viktor qui venait de réapparaître. Il avait sans doute couché Harry, et elle attendrait d'avoir mis Erno dans un lit avant d'aller réquisitionner des informations quant à l'état de leur ami aux cheveux rouges.

\- Non Erno, il ne dort pas dans cercueils. A vrai dire, il ne dort pas, n'est-il pas véritable, Viktor ?

Celui-ci s'accroupit en face du petit garçon et lui tendit une main en rigolant :

\- Je m'appelle Viktor, Erno, et non, je ne dors pas dans des boîtes.

Erno acquiesça, une ride sérieuse plaquée sur son visage et referma sa petit main sur celle, grand, du vampire. Dexumria posa un regard sur les deux hommes et sourit, paisiblement.

Puis, les yeux de l'enfant commencèrent à papillonner et l'elfe se releva, bien vite imitée par le vampire. Elle tendit une main vers Erno et lui demanda :

\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir, non, Erno ?

Celui-ci eût un éclat de peur dans le regard, mais, petit à petit, il disparut sous les regards appaisant des deux Immortels. Il acquiesça et attrapa la main de l'elfe. Celle-ci le conduisit vers la chambre que ni elle ni Viktor n'utilisait, pas manque d'attrait pour le sommeil, et, au passage, passa son autre main sur la nuque du vampire, dans une caresse.

Le ténébreux se liquéfia. Et nul doute qu'il serait resté dans son état de béatitude tranquille si Dumbledore n'était pas entré dans l'appartement à ce moment-là pour s'enquérir de l'identité du jeune nouveau venu dans son château.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, même s'il y a très peu d'action. Je suis très contente d'avoir enfin child-Erno avec nous, parce que je l'aime ce petit (et je crois que certains d'entre vous aussi non ahaha ?)**

 **Je fais une réponse aux reviews, une petite _Fanfiction's Rendez-vous_ et puis je m'en vais me coucher. Je suis très fatiguée ces temps-ci. Love.**

* * *

 _ **Artemis:**_ **Coucou, merci d'être toujours là et de reviewer ! Ahahaha je suis démoniaque, j'adore faire des cliffhangers ! Et oui, promis, la prochaine fois on verra Rogue plus longtemps ! Quant à Dumby, oui, il devrait prendre une tendre retraire aux Caraïbes, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien ahahah.**

 **Yumin: Coucouuuuu toi ! Ahahaah heureuse que tu retrouves Kator et Dex ! Courage à toi surtout dans toutes tes études médecinaaaales, bisouuuus, soit foorte x) 3**

* * *

 _ **~FANFICTION'S RENDEZ-VOUS~**_

 ** _\- Alors, est-ce que tu me suis ?, par A. Harlem -Fandom One Piece._** Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, n'ont ni la même vie, ni les mêmes aspirations. Rien n'aurait dû les réunir sur cette route poussiéreuse. Rien, si ce n'est cette même douleur de vivre. Ou comment deux âmes brisées vont tenter de se guérir par elles-mêmes, à coups de rires, de larmes et d'étreintes. /! AU, Yaoi, Ace x LawOOC. /! **Rating M**

 **- _Le maître marchombre, par La Demoiselle de Sevigne - Fandom Le Pacte des Marchombres, La Trilogie d'Ellana._** [La suite de la Prophétie] Sayanel est seul, il s'est un peu perdu depuis la mort de Nillem... Il lui manque quelque chose pour se retrouver, pour retrouver la voie des Marchombres... Sayanel doit redevenir, au-delà de son état de Marchombre, un Maître Marchombre. Et là, Aëlis va entrer dans sa vie, à moins que ça ne soit lui qui entre dans la sienne... **Rating K**

 **- _Noir, bleu et jaune , par BoucheB - Fandom HP._** UA : Stiles , lycéen , est victime de harcèlement . Un jour , le serveur d'un café prend sa défense . Il s'appelle Derek . Et il a mauvais caractère. **Rating K+**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si des gens vont prendre le temps d'aller jeter un oeil à ces fictions, mais je vous jure qu'elles valent le détour. Toutes.**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours d'être là, et de supporter mes très longues absences horripilantes.**

 **Merci, merci, bisous bisous.**

* * *

 _ **Sorcièrement vôtre,**_

 _ **Mylush**_

 _ **27/10/2016**_


	19. Les Oulos

**Hiiiii, my name is Pewd- sorry, Mylush.**

 ** BONNE ANNEE EN RETARD ! **

**Alors, tout d'abord, non, je ne suis pas morte depuis le *zieute sa dernière date de publication, grimace, se flagelle* 27 octobre dernier.**

 **Ensuite, non je n'arrête pas LDDS, comme certains ont pu se le demander (ou me le demander plus directement). J'ai plusieurs buts dans ma vie, et l'un d'eux est d'écrire le mot FIN en gros, sur cette histoire.**

 **Enfin, je m'excuse, je m'excuse, encore et toujours, toujours plus fortement, pour les délais de publication aussi gros que Graup que je vous fais subir. Je suis une auteure indigne, qui ne mérite pas votre présence. Mais bon, vous êtes là, et personne n'est parti *fait l'appel, 231 personnes, tout le monde est à peu près présent*.**

 **Merci d'être toujours là, c'est vous qui me motivez. Je vous vénère, de tout mon petit coeur.**

* * *

 **Alors comme je voulais me faire pardonner, j'ai rajouté dans ce chapitre quelque chose qui n'était pas censé arriver avant pas mal de temps, mais bon, fallait vous faire un petit pic quoi. Une petite euh.. surprise ? Non, je rigole, j'espère que vous ne me frapperez pas pour ce que j'ai fais en toute fin de chapitre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su l'avis que les gens portaient à -TAIS TOI MYLUSH, TU SPOILES.**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour finir de parler de ceci !**

 **Merci à vous, toujours, toujours.**

 **(Une mention spéciale pour Jaed, dont la review en guest m'a particulièrement touchée (Jaed, si tu es là, manifeste toi, je t'aaaaaime), et pour Truchement qui n'aura pas une bonne note à cause de moi ! Merci ahahah ! Et merci aussi à mes reviewers habituels, je ne vous cite jamais mais je ne peux jamais vous remercier assez de rester avec moi depuis le début -ou le milieu- de cette histoire.)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR. Et mon patronus est un chat sauvage, alors chut !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Les Oulos**

Il se réveilla dans une pièce à l'aspect étrange. Le lit sur lequel il se trouvait était d'une consistance moelleuse, et il ne ressentait pas dans son dos cette douleur familière qui le prenait chaque matin après s'être endormi dans un recoin d'une pièce, à même le sol.

Il aurait dû avoir peur de cet endroit inconnu, mais une boule d'un bleu clair lumineux voletait dans la pièce, et elle accapara toute son attention.

Mais reprenant ses esprits, il sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer une femme aux cheveux blancs.

Dexumria, c'était son nom, elle le lui avait dit. Et il était à Poudlard, un gros château au milieu de nulle part.

Petit à petit, le sommeil le quittant, ses souvenirs vinrent reprendre leur place et il adressa un œil inquisiteur à la femme devant lui.

\- As-tu bien dormi, _L_ _ó_ _mion ?_

Le petit acquiesça de la tête. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, d'après ce dont il pouvait se souvenir.

La femme aux cheveux blancs s'avança doucement vers lui. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement puis se détendit et la laissa entrer dans son périmètre personnel.

\- Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi _Lómion_. Kane, Viktor et moi, nous avons une tâche que nous devons accomplir aujourd'hui, et tu ne peux pas nous accompagner.

Erno se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'on l'abandonnait déjà ?

Dexumria, qui avait anticipé la réaction de l'enfant, continua d'une voix apaisante :

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Je vais te présenter à quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Lily, et elle est très gentille. C'est la maman d'une petite fille qui se nomme Julie. Julie est plus jeune que toi, et je suis sûr que tu es capable de jouer avec elle. Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire confiance là-dessus, Erno ? Nous reviendrons dans la journée, et je te montrerais d'autres livres sur les créatures magiques. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance aujourd'hui.

L'elfe savait qu'elle en demandait beaucoup. La confiance du garçon envers quelqu'un allait mettre du temps avant d'arriver. Les adultes qui l'utilisaient ne lui avaient montré qu'un monde de violence et d'abus. Restait à lui montrer qu'un univers enfantin se résumait à bien d'autres choses.

Dexumria tendit sa main en direction de l'enfant et celui-ci, après une hésitation s'en empara fermement. Quelques instants plus tard, le brun était recroquevillé dans les bras de la femme, la tête posée sur son épaule. Machinalement l'elfe passa une main dans la chevelure douce de l'enfant et sourit.

Elle sortit de la pièce et jeta un œil au dehors, par la vieille fenêtre aux carreaux sales. La nuit n'avait toujours pas laissé place au jour, mais l'elfe savait qu'Harry et Viktor était déjà prêts à partir. Ils étaient allés faire un tour aux cuisines pour prendre un petit déjeuner frugal, du moins pour Harry.

Dexumria attrapa un petit pull à capuche qu'elle avait vaguement fabriqué dans la nuit en quelques minutes. Elle l'enfila sur Erno et tous deux sortirent de la pièce.

En quelques minutes, elle était arrivée devant la porte des appartements de la famille Potter. Frappant doucement, elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un James Potter torse-nu, se frottant les yeux, un air de chien perdu sur le visage. En avisant Dexumria, il se repprit :

\- Legola ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Dexumria resserra sa prise sur Erno qui s'était figé en avisant le grand homme devant lui.

\- Je requiers la présence de Lily, s'il est possible. Dans les plus brefs délais, cela serait vraiment apprécié.

James jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, avisant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir puis reporta son attention sur l'elfe et haussa les épaules tout en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Dexumria repéra immédiatement Lily qui, assise sur une chaise, déchiffrait avec peine un vieux livre runique à la pâle lueur d'une bougie. La rousse se tourna et lança un grand sourire à l'attention de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs :

\- Dexumria ! Tu es bien matinale.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'attrait pour le sommeil, tu le sais bien.

Lily rigola puis parût remarquer que l'elfe tenait un enfant dans ses bras :

\- Oh, mais voilà quelqu'un qui m'est inconnu. Comment t'appelles-tu trésor ?

James, qui s'était dirigé à pas lourds vers la pièce qui contenait leur lit, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en détaillant le petit garçon. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Hésitant quant à en savoir plus à propos de l'enfant, il décida tout de même d'aller finir sa nuit. Lily lui raconterait.

Erno, quant à lui, n'avait pas répondu, effrayé par ces inconnus qu'il n'était pas prêt à rencontrer. Dexumria effleura la tête du petit de ses lèvres, lui murmurant à l'oreille des ecouragements, et, finalement, l'enfant répondit d'une voix timide :

\- Je suis Erno.

Lily se figea, gardant tout de même un sourire poli sur le visage, et braqua un regard perçant en direction de Dexumria. Celle-ci secoua la tête et murmura :

\- Les questions, ainsi que leurs réponses, adviendront dans un autre temps.

Lily acquiesça brièvement et reporta son attention sur l'enfant :

\- C'est très joli comme nom ! Moi je m'appelle Lily, et j'ai une petite fille qui s'appelle Julie. Elle a un an et demi. Son papa est le monsieur que tu as vu à l'instant. Son parrain lui a offert un livre d'images il y a quelques jours, est-ce que tu voudrais y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Erno jeta un regard peu assuré en direction de l'elfe, mais garda un visage impassible. Dexumria lui envoya un sourire et le déposa à terre. Lily se dirigea vers une étagère et en tira un petit livre qu'elle tendit à l'enfant.

\- Tu vas t'asseoir sur la chaise là-bas et tu commences à le regarder ? J'arrive tout de suite.

Erno répondit vaguement, déjà intrigué par la couverture qui représentait une drôle de bête, toute bleue, avec des grands yeux et un sourire malin.

Lily se rapprocha de Dexumria et perdit son sourire :

\- Tu n'as pas le temps de m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi il porte le même prénom que le _patronus_ de Kane, d'accord, je le conçois. Donne moi juste quelques infos.

Dexumria jeta un regard rapide en direction de l'enfant déjà absorbé dans sa contemplation et répondit doucement :

\- Il est Erno. Il n'a que quatre années, et nous l'avons recueilli hier. Qu'il ne soit pas en contact avec James ou tout autre adulte dans le jour, il n'y est pas préparé. Je t'en conterais les détail plus tard. Kane, Viktor et moi partons au secours d'une élève dont le sort tient à cœur de Kane. L'issu de ce combat m'est inconnue, mais des pertes auront lieu. Espérons seulement qu'aucun de nous n'ait à en souffrir. En conséquence, il m'est vital que tu prennes soin d'Erno en ce jour. Il ne connaît en rien le monde magique, et est avide de connaissances. Tu nous rends un immense service, Lily.

La jeune mère resta figée un instant puis acquiesça :

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

Devant le regard fixe de l'elfe, elle reprit immédiatement :

\- Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'est, suis-je idiote, cela concerne l'une de ses élèves. Je m'occuperais d'Erno, il n'y a aucun problème. Va retrouver Kane et Viktor. Et faîtes attention, je vous en supplie.

Dexumria la remercia d'un hochement grave de la tête, puis elle se dirigea à pas lent vers Erno et lui passa une main prudente dans les cheveux. Le petit releva la tête en direction de la femme et lui offrit un regard interrogateur.

\- Je m'en vais Erno, je reviendrais te chercher dans la soirée, je te le promets.

Le visage du garçon se fendit dans une légère grimace, mais finit par acquiescer, l'air peu convaincu. Dexumria savait qu'il n'avait confiance en personne, et seul le fait de réellement venir le chercher en fin de journée prouverait à l'enfant qu'elle était sincère.

* * *

\- Vos mains.

Deux poignes solides se posèrent sur ses épaules, et Dexumria transplana.

* * *

Ils atterrirent devant un grand portail forgé d'un métal noir profond. Tout en hauteur, les barreaux finissaient en pics acérés. Nul doute que si l'on si frottait, on risquait d'y laisser une partie de soi.

Harry, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'une feuille de papier, rabattit la capuche de sa cape de voyage sur la tête. Il avait revêtu ses habituels habits de combats qu'il n'avait plus jamais quittés à son époque. Son poignard caché dans sa botte, il était serein. Il avait tout de même pris la peine d'apporter sa baguette mais ne comptait à priori pas s'en servir. Il était bien plus puissant sans, et aujourd'hui, pour sauver Anja, il était prêt à tout.

Dexumria avait, quant à elle, pris le temps d'attacher ses cheveux blancs en une longue queue de cheval qui lui retombait sur le dos. Son épée passée dans un fourreau dans le dos, elle avait revêtu ses peintures de guerre elfique, longues traînées ocres apposées sur son visage mat.

Viktor, égal à lui-même, était vêtu avec des habits simples, qu'il portait dans n'importe quelle situation. Il avait enfoncé ses poings dans ses poches et sifflotait un air qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Marche Funèbre de Chopin, ce qui provoqua chez Harry un gloussement à peine perceptible.

Le plus jeune se mit en marche, et d'une main assurée, il effectua un geste lâche. Le lourd portail, à l'aspect si brut et si menaçant, explosa comme un fétu de paille.

D'une démarche assez rapide, les trois acolytes s'avancèrent vers le manoir qui s'annonçait au loin, précédé de multiples arbustes coupés raz. Les trois amis ne se contentaient pas que d'une marche rapide, mais sondaient avec attention les protections et pièges qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Viktor les repérant le plus rapidement, Dexumria et Harry se contentaient de les désactiver avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Dans un seul mouvement, une dizaine de silhouettes, pour la plupart encapuchonnées, se matérialisèrent à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Des baguettes jaillirent et tous se mirent en position de combat.

Harry se contenta d'accélérer le pas et siffla un seul mot :

\- Viktor.

Le vampire se mit en mouvement, et son image se flouta. En moins de cinq secondes, des dix silhouettes qui se tenaient debout, il n'en restait aucune.

Harry passa devant les corps inanimés en ricanant :

\- Pour ce qui est du combat en extérieur, personne n'arrive à la cheville de mon Kator.

Le dénommé leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit largement, laissant apercevoir quatre canines aiguisées et rouges de sang frais.

\- Dexumria, à l'intérieur, je m'en irais trouver Anja. Tu seras maître des opérations.

L'elfe acquiesça tandis que le vampire ne bronchait pas sous l'annonce. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dexumria, deux ans auparavant, l'elfe s'était toujours démarquée avec sa capacité d'inventer de bonnes stratégies avant et même pendant un combat. Elle prenait souvent la tête d'un bataillon et parvenait à garder la plupart de ses combattants en vie, exploit que beaucoup de chefs n'arrivaient à réaliser.

La porte massive du manoir Oulos se détacha bientôt devant eux, tandis que les dernières brumes matinales se dissipaient. Harry n'essaya pas d'ouvrir la porte par ses propres moyens, il savait parfaitement que la demeure principale de certains Sang-purs était protégée par des sortilèges si puissants que lui-même ne pouvait les désactiver sans que s'annoncent plusieurs heures de travail acharné devant lui.

Alors, dans la plus grande des simplicités, il toqua à la porte du revers de la main.

Le bâtant de bois s'écarta pour laisser apparaître une silhouette gigantesque qui les dévisagea d'un œil peu avisé. Il se tenait quelque peu courbé, un visage impassible et une tenue parfaite, digne des plus grands majordomes.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

Harry se retînt de lever un sourcil. La famille Oulos était parfaitement au courant de qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Plus encore, elle avait envoyé sciemment une bande d'incapable leur barrer le passage, dans le but de jauger la puissance magique des trois acolytes. Manque de pot, les incapables en question en étaient vraiment, et seule la vitesse mortelle de Viktor avait pu être appréciée par les membres de l'éminente famille.

\- Kane Ushen, et ses deux compagnons d'arme, Dexumria Legola et Viktor DéGèneres.

Le majordome répondit dans la continuité :

\- Vous êtes attendus. Passez au petit salon. Suivez-moi, je vous pris.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à devoir tenir une conversation avec la famille d'Anja. Il préférait de loin un combat un peu sanglant. La guerre l'avait bien changé.

* * *

\- Et donc là, c'est une _Chimère_.

Lily regarda avec tendresse le front du petit garçon se barrer de plis tandis qu'il observait avec consternation l'image animée de l'étrange créature qui défilait sous ses yeux.

\- Mais... Je... Elle a plusieurs têtes.

Lily hocha la tête et attendit qu'Erno continue son étude orale de la nouvelle créature.

\- Le plus gros c'est un lion. Après y'a un peu de... chèvre ?

Lily sourit d'un air appréciateur et l'encouragea d'un signe à continuer, chose que l'enfant fit avec empressement.

\- Et là, c'est une tête de serpent ?

\- Oui, et tu connais le meilleur dans tout ça ?

L'enfant leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la femme et celle-ci répondit sur un ton des plus confidents :

\- Lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle peut cracher du feu !

\- Comme un dragon ?

Erno était émerveillé de ce monde qu'il commençait à peine à découvrir. Et Lily voyait dans le petit garçon une étrange image d'elle-même, petite fille curieuse mais renfermée, qui avait accueilli le monde sorcier comme une bénédiction, un nouveau départ possible, et surtout comme une potentielle nouvelle famille.

* * *

\- Mais ne t'inquiète surtouuuuuuut pas Viktor, on rentre, on choppe Anja sous le bras, et on se barre chercher des Mojitos au Mexique !

Harry jeta un regard noir en direction du vampire qui, d'une voix aiguë typiquement ridicule, mettait un point d'honneur à imiter son ami de la manière la plus sotte qu'il soit.

\- Après touuuut, je suis le Survivant, avec un grand S, l'homme qui a survécu, et rien ne peut venir à bout de moiiiiiiiii.

Harry craqua sa mâchoire, son cou puis ses poings et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le vampire. Celui-ci allait continuer à embêter son ami, lorsqu'une salve de magie qui leur était extrêmement familière les atteignit.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent immédiatement leur chamaillerie, et revêtirent un masque impassible.

Ils se trouvaient dans une situation précaire. Sans savoir vraiment comment cela était arrivé, Harry et Viktor avaient atterri dans les oubliettes du manoir Oulos, sans même pouvoir lever un doigt pour répliquer. Dexumria n'étaient pas avec eux, et si cela les inquiétaient un peu, ils ne le laissaient pas savoir. Et, au vu de la salve de magie qui venait de se répandre, l'elfe allait bien, et n'était vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas de bonne humeur. Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, mais seule l'obscurité se faisait présente, et il ne distinguait rien à plus de deux mètres. Il regarda son ami et demanda :

\- Elle arrive, hein ?

\- Ouais. Je crois qu'elle est un peu remontée contre les habitants de ces lieux.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Viktor s'empêcha de ricaner. Pour le moment, la situation était un peu tendue, car leur retraite ne dépendait que de Dexumria. Harry et lui avaient essayé de sortir de la grande pièce humide sans porte où ils étaient enfermés, mais sans succès. La magie et la force physique n'avaient aucun pouvoir là où ils se trouvaient. Ils attendaient donc de savoir ce qu'était devenue Dexumria, et si elle pouvait venir les libérer.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, et bientôt le mur sur leur gauche explosa, laissant apparaître l'elfe, ses peintures guerrières sur le visage plus sombres que jamais, ses yeux immaculés lançant des éclairs, et ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens sous la puissance magique qui se dégageait du corps.

\- Au pied.

La femme avait grincé ces mots, et ni Harry ni Viktor n'osèrent s'en offusquer. Dexumria était _très_ énervée, et ils doutaient qu'elle ne le soit que seulement contre la famille Oulos. Ils étaient manifestement la cause d'une partie de sa colère.

Les deux amis trottèrent donc derrière la femme aux cheveux blancs, ne pipant mots. Ils atteignirent bientôt le rez-de chaussée, après avoir emprunté un escalier particulièrement dangereux – il manquait une ou deux marches tous les trois pas, ce qui rendit la grimpe assez périlleuse. Dexumria les guida dans ce qui semblait être la pièce de vie commune principale. Là, se trouvaient quatre personnes assises dans des fauteuils, un air purement aristocratique affiché sur le visage. Non loin d'eux, adossé contre la cheminée, se tenait un Erwan Selwin au meilleur de sa forme. Il adressa un rictus en avisant la tenue des deux nouveaux-venus – en explosant le mur, Dexumria n'avait pas tenu compte du fait que ses amis se trouvaient derrière, et ils s'étaient vus recevoir des débris de pierre dessus, tâchant leurs habits de poussière.

Harry jeta un œil neutre sur les quatre visages inconnus qui se présentaient à lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l'un des trois hommes présent dans la pièce se leva et dit d'une voix atone, totalement dénuée d'expression.

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour les désagréments de votre arrivée, notre majordome Marvin a omis de désactiver la direction assistée.

Devant le sourcil de Viktor qui se leva, l'homme se vit obliger de préciser :

\- Une mesure de sécurité, vous nous comprendrez, en ces temps. Quiconque pénètre notre domaine sans permission se voit enfermer dans la pièce que vous venez de... découvrir. Sauf madame ici présente qui a eu... la chance de ne pas en être touchée. Marvin sera réprimandé, je vous en assure.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Dexumria, se demandant pourquoi l'elfe n'était pas tombée dans la pièce en même temps qu'eux. L'elfe renifla dédaigneusement, et Harry se mordit les joues pour ne pas rigoler. Il avait comprit pourquoi l'elfe était si en colère. Elle était particulièrement déçue du fait d'avoir été la seule à échapper au piège tendu par les Oulos, grâce à ses sens hors du commun. Harry et Viktor s'étaient fait avoir comme des novices.

Harry inclina la tête doucement en direction de l'homme et prit la parole :

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'une grossière erreur.

Harry aurait juré entendre Viktor toussoter, mais il ne releva pas. Ils se tenaient tout de même contre ceux qui retenaient Anja contre son grès – qu'ils soient de sa famille n'était plus un problème, la jeune fille ayant passé la majorité.

\- Je suis Kane Ushen. Voici Dexumria Legola et Viktor DéGèneres.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Andrei Oulos, et voici ma femme, Svetlana Oulos.

Il désigna de la main une femme aux cheveux noirs comme ceux d'Anja, et aux mêmes yeux bleus profonds. Harry en déduisit tout de suite qu'Andrei et Svetlana étaient les parents de la Serdaigle. Andrei continua :

\- ne vous présente plus Erwan, que vous avez, je crois, déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

Viktor toussota de nouveau, et cette fois-ci toute la pièce l'entendit parfaitement, mais personne ne réagit. Andrei reprit, d'une voix peut-être encore plus neutre, si cela fut possible :

\- Voici enfin Konstantin Oulos, mon père, et Irinushka Oulos, ma mère.

Harry espéra qu'on ne lui demanda pas de répéter les prénoms cités, car il en aurait été bien incapable.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, ou vous ne faîtes que passer ?

Harry reprit un peu contenance et expliqua d'une voix lente et froide :

\- Nous ne sommes que de passage. Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec votre fille Anja.

Andrei se rassit dans son fauteuil, croisant ses doigts et ses jambes d'une manière très élégante.

\- Je suis au regret de vous dire que cela ne va pas être possible. Anja est très occupée en ce moment. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que ma fille va accorder sa main à monsieur Selwin ici présent.

Harry s'empêcha de grincer des dents. Et de lever les yeux au ciel. Andrei Oulos ainsi que sa famille ne prenaient apparemment pas les trois acolytes bien au sérieux. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment affiché leur puissance magique, mais considérer avec aussi peu d'intérêt un ennemi était une faute qu'Harry ne se serait jamais permis de faire. Pourtant, Andrei Oulos la commettait.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Puis Harry abandonna tout semblant.

Et laissa ressortir Celui-qui-s'était-battu-et-qui-avait-vaincu. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on l'avait surnommé, à son époque.

D'une voix aussi froide que la glace, il susurra :

\- Il ne s'agissait en fait pas d'une question. Nous voudrions parler dans les plus brefs délais à Anja. Si vous n'êtes pas disposés à nous accorder cela, il se peut que je perde quelque peu ma patience.

Andrei jeta un œil perçant à Harry. Ce dernier lisait dans le patriarche des Oulos comme dans un livre. Et il savait que l'homme allait bientôt passer à l'action. Aussi, ne fut-il absolument pas pris au dépourvu lorsque l'homme lui jeta un sortilège d'expulsion. Andrei, quant à lui, masqua difficilement sa surprise lorsque son sort fut contré d'un vague mouvement de main las. Et il comprit que sous-estimer les trois êtres devant lui avait une grotesque erreur.

Lorsque son crane cogna contre le dessus de la cheminée, et qu'il s'évanouit, il se promit de ne plus faire la même erreur la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y avait.

* * *

\- Anja ?

Harry déboula dans la pièce qu'il pensait être la chambre de son élève. Il avait vu juste. Assise sur son lit, dans des habits de voyage, une grosse valise à ses côtés, Anja Oulos attendait, tout simplement. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de barrer son visage devant cette image. Anja n'avait jamais douté de lui.

Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs :

\- Allons-y, veux-tu ?

L'héritière des Oulos adressa un sourire peu assuré à son professeur de duel et se leva, tandis que Viktor se chargeait attraper la valise de la jeune femme.

Viktor, Harry et Anja sortirent de la pièce d'un pas lent et descendirent au rez-de chaussée pour aller récupérer Dexumria qui patientait dans le salon, surveillant distraitement la famille Oulos, inanimée.

Anja ne cilla même pas en avisant ses parents et grands-parents, étendus inanimés sur le sol ou le canapé. Seuls ses parents et Erwan avaient osé attaquer Harry et ses compagnons, en conséquence ils avaient reçus les sortilèges les plus assommants. Ses grands-parents dormaient tranquillement sur le sofa.

Harry l'arracha à sa contemplation lorsqu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :

\- C'est fini Anja, maintenant. Tu as fais ton choix.

La jeune femme acquiesça, un air sûr apposé sur le visage. Elle se détourna du spectacle désolant qu'offraient ceux qu'elle avait résolument décidé de quitter.

Elle attrapa la main tendue que son professeur lui tendait, et un instant plus tard elle se retrouva à l'abri des immenses arbres qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite. L'odeur de mousse et d'humidité la rassura immédiatement. Non loin d'elle, et à travers la lisière des arbres, elle pouvait distinguer Poudlard. Sa maison.

Les émotions la gagnèrent. Mais son éducation de sang-pur, si bien ancrée dans son sang, empêcha ses larmes de couler.

* * *

\- Et ça, et ça, Lily m'a dit que c'était une sirène ! Comme Ariel !

Dexumria leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son jeune protégé.

\- Qui est Ariel, Erno ?

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et essaya de lui expliquer, ne comprenant pas comment un adulte ne pouvait connaître la princesses des sirènes.

\- Elle a de longs cheveux rouges, et elle parle aux poissons. Elle chante aussi.

Dexumria leva un peu plus son sourcil, maintenant totalement sceptique. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry, qui enfournait une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche, choisit pour intervenir dans la conversation.

\- Dex, Ariel est une princesse dans des contes pour enfants. Des contes _moldus_ , qui plus est.

Dexumria forma un « o » avec sa bouche pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et se replongea dans la conversation avec Erno.

On était dans le salon des appartements d'Harry et de ses acolytes. Dexumria, Erno, Harry et Anja étaient attablés, et le repas devant eux leur offrait une magnifique image. Les mets s'entassaient, comme si les elfes de maison fêtaient le juste retour d'Anja parmi les siens.

Viktor était sorti. Anton Makarov, son créateur vampire dans l'autre dimension était venu le chercher. Une réunion de l'Ordre des Brumes qu'ils ne pouvaient manquer. Harry pensait que Viktor allait essayer d'influer le conseil quant à la loi d'entente entre tous les êtres Immortels. Viktor espérait beaucoup pouvoir faire passer cette loi qui, à son époque, avait été accueillie par un avis mitigé, mais qui avait permis de faire de grande chose, et qui avait beaucoup influé l'issue de la Dernière Guerre.

Harry bu une gorgée d'eau, puis braqua un regard perçant en direction de la nouvelle venue à leur table.

\- Anja. Maintenant que tu as quitté la famille Oulos, les droits que cela représentait, ainsi que la position confortable d'avantages et de protection que cela t'apportait, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu pourrais être une cible facile pour les... amis de ta famille. Et ta famille elle-même.

Anja s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette, et acquiesça :

\- Je sais tout cela professeur. Vous me l'avez déjà expliqué, et de toute façon, je l'avais compris par moi-même. J'ai choisi en connaissance de cause.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire en coin et expliqua :

\- Je n'en doutais pas. Mais le contexte actuel étant ce qu'il est... il serait préférable que vous sachiez vous défendre face à ceux qui ne partageraient pas votre... point de vue.

Anja pencha la tête, attendant que son professeur continue ses explications, chose qu'il fit sans se faire prier :

\- J'entraîne déjà un élève. Qui en a bien besoin. Si cela se savait, cela aurait de grosses répercussions pour cet élève, de par sa famille. Voudriez-vous participer à ces entraînements ? Ou du moins, voudriez-vous recevoir une formation de défense et d'attaque que je pourrais vous donner ? Une formation qui serait un peu plus adéquate que celle donnée par le professeur Lupin. Loin de moi l'idée de remettre ses talents en doute, mais il se trouve que je suis beaucoup plus qualifié dans certains côtés... illégaux de la matière, que le professeur Lupin ne peut enseigner sans se voir mis à la porte dans l'heure qui suit.

Anja posa sa fourchette d'un mouvement lent, et braqua ses yeux dans ceux verts d'eau de son professeur. C'est avec une brusque détermination qu'elle répondit :

\- Apprenez-moi.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Viktor avait planté ses canines aiguisées dans le corps chaud qui se trouvait en face de lui. A ses côtés, appuyé contre un mur humide, Anton Makarov le regardait, les lèvres pincées, un tic presque imperceptible agitant le bout de ses doigts, qui tapaient contre son pantalon.

\- Qui était-il ?

Viktor arracha sa bouche de la carotide et offrit un sourire carnassier sanglant à son créateur :

\- Un insecte.

Anton leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

\- Je m'en doute bien. Mais encore ?

\- Un être qui n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps. Un mortel. Un être qui, comparé à notre longueur de vie, n'est rien.

Anton grogna dans un signe d'avertissement, n'appréciant que très peu de voir sa question être éludée avec autant peu de délicatesse.

\- Viktor.

\- Un ennemi d'Harry.

Anton arrêta le tapotement de ses doigts. Il attendit que son vampire développe sa réponse. Mais Viktor planta de nouveau ses canines dans le cou à demi caché par le col ensanglanté. Il entreprit de boire jusqu'à plus soif, puis relâcha le corps qui retomba dans un bruit étouffé. La pluie commençait à tomber, et le sang qui tâchait le costume de l'homme se diluait avec l'eau, et ruisselait dans les crevasses du sol. Viktor s'essuya la bouche, consciencieusement puis adressa un regard neutre en direction du vieux vampire. Voyant que celui-ci attendait toujours, Viktor se baissa dégagea d'un doigt délicat les quelques cheveux châtains qui parsemaient le visage magnifique de l'homme à terre. Ses yeux gris puissants étaient figés dans une mimique d'horreur, à tout jamais.

\- Un drôle d'homme. Dans une autre vie, je suis sûr que l'on aurait pu s'entendre. Il était borné, amusant, et possédait un certain sens de la répartie.

Il se releva, poussa un soupir, comme s'il était embêté de voir le corps étendu devant lui sans une once de vie. Mais bien vite il s'étira et tourna le dos au corps. Et d'une voix aussi froide que la silhouette étendue derrière lui, Viktor murmura :

\- Il s'appelait Erwan Selwin

* * *

 **Donc ouais... J'ai tué Erwan. Désolée pour ceux qui l'aimaient. C'était pas prévu pour tout de suite, mais il m'avait soufflé à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'il meure bientôt. Alors vous comprenez, je l'ai fait. Et puis, Viktor adore les insectes, alors que puis-je lui refuser ?**

* * *

 **Une petite RAR:**

 _ **Jaed**_ **: Je t'aime. Voilà. Je t'épouse, je te paxe, je te ce que tu veux, mais je le fais ! Non sérieusement, ta review, bien qu'elle ne prenne pas dix pages, m'a touché au plus profond de mon petit coeur. Alors tout d'abord, détrompe-toi, je suis TRES interéssée par les brocolis, ils sont ma motivation, chaque matin. J'ai des photos de ces légumes verts accrochés partout dans mes toilettes, ça fait une super déco, et puis ça ressemble à une brosse à chiotte, donc ça rappelle le thème. Donc, tu étais où en voyage ? Sinon, merci, merci, merci pour tes compliments, j'ai souri comme une gamine à qui on offre une sucette, pendant 20 minutes ! Merci de penser que ma fic est bien au point d'être classé dans ton top 10 (et surtout si tu ne classes pas ton top !) Merci pour tes encouragements, merci pour tout en fait. Je me suis nourrie à ta review pendant des semaines, sache-le ! Merci bisous, bisous, j'espère pouvoir te reparler !**

 ** _Artemis:_ Coucou ! Merciiii pour ta review, merci d'être toujours là ! (le petit discours en haut, sur les revieweurs toujours présent, il était aussi pour toi!). Ouais... pauvre Erno... mais ça va s'arranger pour ce petit, promis ! Merciii et bisous, à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Une petite Fanfiction's Rendez-vous, puis fini !**

 _ **La quiétude d'une**_ **année, par La Plume d'Eowin, Fandom HP:** Un pari, un défi, ce n'est jamais facile. Mais quand ça se passe entre les deux têtes de Poudlard, les deux Nemesis envers et contre tout, ça engage beaucoup de choses, voire même l'issus d'une guerre qui n'a que trop durée. / Drarry à venir, amitié progressive / **Rating M**

 ** _Régler le score_ , par minichoukette, Fandom HP: **\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je démissionne !- Non tu ne le feras pas.- Oh que si ! Voilà, je crois que c'est a peu près comme ça que tout a commencé. Pas la haine viscérale que Dubois et moi nous vouions depuis... très très longtemps. Ça, c'est le début de mon histoire. TRADUCTION, **Rating T**

 _ **Le café de la rue Errante, par Alice Saturne, Fandom HP:**_ "De nos cris de douleur naîtront des mots d'amour." - Michel Jonasz ; Au cœur du Londres Sorcier, le Café de la Rue Errante soigne les âmes écorchées. Lorsque deux ennemis d'enfance s'y croisent, qui sait ce qui peut arriver?; Slash; HP/DM; COMPLETE, **Rating M**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'en ai fini ! Allez jeter un coup d'œil à ces trois pépites, elles valent de l'or !**

 **Merci d'être là, toujours, merci !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, mais il viendra, promis.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews, je me nourris d'elles, c'est ce qui me permet d'écrire, d'avancer, en sachant que vous êtes derrière pour lire le résultat.**

 **Merci,**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**

 **15/01/2017**


	20. Le Journal d'Amalric

**Bonsoir, bonjour, à vous de voir, choisissez ce qui vous fait le plus plaisir !**

 **Alors, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit plus de fois le mot "désolée" dans toutes mes intro que le mot Harry.**

 **Mais c'est ce que je suis, désolée. Je suis désolée d'être partie, et d'avoir laissé tomber les fanfictions pendant si longtemps...**

 **J'ai pas mal d'excuses, hein, mais je vais éviter de vous les sortir sur un plateau d'argent, je doute que vous vous intéressiez à mon gros passage à blanc, à a déprime, et j'en passe.**

 **Tout ce que je veux vous dire c'est que je suis désolée. Je n'arrête pas LDDS, comme vous pouvez le voir. Mais je ne garantie plus rien sur le temps de publication. J'ai mis plus de 8 mois pour poster celui-ci... Alors combien de temps mettrais-je pour poster le suivant ? Beaucoup moins je l'espère.**

 **Mais en tout cas je voudrais vraiment remercier ceux qui continuent à me lire, qui, malgré le temps d'attente monstre, sont toujours là... merci, merci, merci, c'est juste grâce à vous que la suite sort.**

 **Certains me l'ont demandé, alors j'ai écris un (gros) résumé de tous les gros points importants qui se sont déroulés depuis le début de l'histoire. Donc pour ceux qui ne savent même plus pourquoi ils ont cliqué sur le lien de cette histoire, vous pouvez un peu vous rafraîchir la mémoire en dessous.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf cette histoire écrite à la lenteur d'un escargot. Même le Polynectar met moins de temps à se préparer, alors c'est vous dire...**_

* * *

 **Harry, Viktor, son protecteur vampire, et Dexumria, sa protectrice Elfe, ont remonté le temps et les dimensions**

 **grâce à une potion concoctée par Rogue et Draco de leur époque.**

 **Ils arrivent au temps des Maraudeurs, et entreprennent de chercher les Horcruxes de Voldemort, dans le but de le tuer avant qu'il ne se mette à tuer tout le monde sur son passage.**

 **Harry (renommé ici Kane Ushen, pour ne pas dévoiler sa vraie identité, excepté à McGonagall et Dumbledore), professeur de duel, prend comme élève privé Regulus Black, qui, toujours sous la tutelle des Black, lui a fait un serment de ne rien révéler sur cet entraînement.** **Harry prend aussi sous son aile Anja Oulous, fille des Oulos, en venant la libérer d'un mariage forcé avec Erwan Selwin (tué récemment par Viktor), et la prend aussi comme élève.**

 **Remus de son côté, commence à deviner qui sont les trois arrivants, mais ne pose pas plus de question que cela.** **Lily est en confiance avec Harry, alors que James et Sirius sont plus sceptiques.** **Lily et James ont une petite fille d'un an et demi, nommée Julie, qui est un mystère aux yeux d'Harry quant à sa propre existence dans cette dimension.**

 **Harry, Viktor, Dexumria et Remus sont déjà allés chercher la bague des Gaunt et l'Horcruxe d'Harry a déjà été détruit dans son ancienne dimension.**

 **Seuls Rogue, les trois acolytes et Remus sont au courant pour les Horcruxes. Harry a décidé d'épargner Dumbledore, et ne l'a pas mis au courant. Harry, Dex et Viktor sont tout de même intégrés dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, même si beaucoup ne leur font pas confiance, acceptant leur présence que parce que Dumby les a acceptés. Rogue a des doutes quant à la provenance des trois acolytes car il a du fabriquer une potion pour soigner Harry, la fleur de sureau, qui n'a pas encore été inventée, et qui le sera par lui-même.**

 **Dexumria est allée sauver Erno Ushen de cette nouvelle dimension, qui n'a alors que 4 ans. Dans leur ancienne dimension il était un mangemort très proche de Harry, qui s'est sacrifié pour que ce dernier puisse vivre. Il est devenu le patronus de Harry. Dans cette dimension, il était un enfant abusé par des moldus qui payaient pour sa compagnie. Viktor a tué le principal acteur de cette entreprise, Aslak Bogdan.**

 **Viktor a retrouvé Anton Makarov, aka son créateur dans l'autre dimension, mais qui considère Viktor comme son fils de sang dans cette dimension aussi, leur marque de vampire étant la même.** **Viktor récupère donc sa place dans le conseil des brumes, à savoir le conseil des vampires.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le Journal D'Amalric**

\- Votre main, Monsieur Greeven, votre main. Vous tenez votre baguette comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois.

L'élève de Poufsouffle déglutit un instant devant le regard perçant de son professeur, et raffermit sa prise sur la baguette.

\- C'est déjà mieux. Maintenant faîtes-moi le plaisir de la pointer sur le vase mis à votre disposition, et non pas en direction de mon torse.

Le garçon de troisième année se détourna brusquement et maladroitement pour obéir aux ordres. Il pointa sa baguette vers le vase en céramique posé sur un guéridon à quelques mètres de là. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une moue peu assurée, et il s'apprêta à lancer son sort.

Harry se précipita vers le jeune garçon qu'il observait avec attention. Celui-ci paraissait affolé, et sa main porteuse de la baguette s'agitait dans tous les sens.

Le Survivant s'empara doucement de la main du garçon et la rabattit contre son propriétaire. Le jeune Poufsouffle n'étant pas bien grand, Harry s'accroupit devant lui, et déclara, d'une voix calme :

\- On va recommencer ensemble, d'accord ?

Le Poufsouffle n'en sembla pas moins rassuré, mais ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement. Harry se releva et se plaça à ses côtés, sortant à son tour sa baguette qu'il brandit en direction du vase, pour montrer l'exemple à son élève.

\- baguette est une prolongation de votre main. La magie provient de votre corps, non pas de la baguette. Celle-ci n'est qu'un canalisateur, vous vous souvenez ? Vous êtes maître de vos actions, c'est vous qui décidez la puissance de votre sort, la portée de celui-ci. Vous décidez tout. Vous ne laissez pas votre baguette faire tout le boulot, sinon vous ne réussirez pas. Pire, vous pourriez vous blesser, vous et votre entourage. De plus, la façon dont vous lancez le sort aura des conséquences différentes à l'arrivée. Vous me comprenez ?

Le jeune garçon avait suivi avec attention tout le discours de son professeur et acquiesça fermement à la fin de celui-ci. Mais non loin de lui, de nombreux élèves qui avaient arrêté de s'entraîner pour écouter leur professeur firent des grimaces. Harry sourit doucement et déclara :

\- Je vais vous montrer, cela semblera peut-être plus clair pour tout le monde. Je vais exécuter le _Confringo_ avant vous. De deux façons. La première fois, je me placerais à l'autre bout de la salle, et je lancerais le sort avec une certaine puissance. La seconde fois, je me placerais non loin du vase, et lancerait le sort à la même puissance. Vous me direz quelles sont les différences.

Les élèves acquiescèrent vivement. Ils étaient particulièrement friands des moments où le professeur de duel faisait lui-même des démonstrations. Elles ne manquaient jamais de les époustoufler.

Harry se déplaça de sorte à ce que son dos touche le mur opposé à celui devant lequel était posé le vase. Non loin de lui, dans la deuxième partie de la salle, Dexumria, qui s'occupait de l'autre groupe d'élève en leur apprenant la théorie d'un sort de soin assez facile, avait fait en sorte de déplacer ses élèves pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retrouvent dans la ligne de mire du professeur de duel.

Ce dernier tendit sa baguette en direction du vase, et lançant haut et fort son sort de sorte à ce que ses élèves puissent décortiquer la prononciation, tous purent voir un rayon orangé sortir de la baguette et aller s'écraser à une très grande vitesse contre le vase. Celui-ci explosa en des milliers de petits morceaux, dont la plupart finirent leur chemin contre le bouclier que Harry avait apposé devant ses élèves.

Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil, et si la moitié d'entre eux semblaient stupéfaits de l'effet qu'avait eu le sort sur le vase, l'autre moitié, quant à elle, semblait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Voilà l'état du vase lorsque je lance le sort de loin.

Il ramassa un petit bout de céramique qui se trouvait sur son passage. D'un coup de baguette, et toujours à voix haute, il prononça :

 _\- Amplificatum._

Le morceau de céramique quintupla sa taille et Harry montra à tous le bout de céramique qui tenait dans la moitié de la paume de sa main.

Puis, le laissant tomber, il s'approcha de l'endroit où le vase détruit se tenait précédemment. Il en conjura un nouveau et se tourna vers ses élèves :

\- Je vais maintenant lancer le sort à quelques dizaines de centimètres du vase. Quelqu'un pourrait-il prédire ce qu'il va se passer ?

Une jeune Serdaigle, aux cheveux aussi noirs que les cheveux des Weasley étaient roux, leva la main lentement.

\- Oui, Mlle Goldstein (1) ?

\- Le vase va exploser plus vite.

Harry ne cacha pas le léger sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres :

\- Bel esprit de déduction, Mlle Goldstein, mais encore ?

La jeune fille fronça son nez et répondit, ignorant parfaitement l'amusement de son professeur :

\- Le vase va donc exploser plus fortement, non ? Je veux dire, si le sort arrive de plus près, sa puissance sera pratiquement la même que lorsqu'il est sorti de la baguette.

Harry hocha la tête :

\- C'est exact. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Comme l'a dit votre camarade, le vase va exploser plus fortement. Mais peut-être pas comme vous pourriez l'imaginer. Voyons cela immédiatement.

Harry se plaça devant le vase et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. D'une voix forte, il lança pour la deuxième fois un puissant _Confringo_ , qui alla s'écraser immédiatement contre le vase. Cette fois encore, le vase explosa. Mais rien n'alla s'écraser contre les boucliers qui protégeaient les élèves des sorts de leur professeur.

Harry se tourna vers eux, rangea sa baguette et leur lança un regard amusé. Tous paraissaient étonnés, si ce n'était éberlués. Et pour cause, le vase avait totalement disparu, ne laissant aucun morceau sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement.

\- Quelqu'un aurait une hypothèse à exprimer quant au devenu du vase ?

La jeune Serdaigle qui avait parlé précédemment releva la main, un air songeur sur le visage. Harry lui fit signe de s'exprimer et la fillette parla d'une voix lente :

\- Il n'est pas possible d'effectuer un _Amplificatum_ sur les morceaux du vase restants, car il n'y a plus de vase. Or, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme.

Harry haussa un sourcil, agréablement surpris, tandis que la Serdaigle continuait :

\- J'imagine donc que sous la force du sort, le vase s'est désintégré purement et simplement, et est devenu de l'air lui-même ?

Harry hocha la tête lentement :

\- 30 points pour Serdaigle. Vous m'impressionnez mademoiselle. Je connais peu de gens qui, à votre âge, auraient été capables d'obtenir une déduction aussi juste que la vôtre.

Goldstein perdit un peu de son flegme et rougit discrètement. Harry lui adressa un bref sourire et s'adressa au reste de la classe de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

\- Votre camarade a raison. J'ai mis tellement de puissance dans mon sort, et j'étais à une distance si petite du vase, que celui-ci n'a pas résisté et a explosé. Il s'est cassé en de si petits morceaux, que ceux-ci volent maintenant dans l'air de la salle. Vous êtes sûrement en train de les respirer en ce moment-même et vous ne ressentez rien de particulier, au vu du fait qu'ils ont été intégrés dans la composition de l'air lui-même.

Harry fit une pause, s'assurant que chaque élève suivait bien ses explications, puis il reprit :

\- Vous avez pu le voir, à une même puissance, le sort agit différemment selon la distance. Plus vous êtes près de votre adversaire à combattre, et plus vos sorts seront puissants. C'est pourquoi il n'existe très peu de tireurs de baguette d'élite. Beaucoup n'ont pas la puissance adéquate pour pouvoir faire ce dur métier. Ça et le fait qu'il est dur d'atteindre des cibles en mouvement à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Il arrêta de parler, et dans un bel ensemble les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux, beaucoup débattant sur la démonstration de leur professeur, et d'autre partageant des souvenirs dans lesquels ils avaient pu voir des tireurs de baguette d'élite en action. Puis, l'un d'eux releva la tête et demanda à son professeur :

\- Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez mis toute votre puissance dans le sort ? Pour qu'il explose comme ça, c'est que le sort devait être vachement puissant.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis sourit :

\- Oh non. Si j'avais mis toute ma puissance dans ce sort, non seulement le vase aurait été réduit à l'état de molécule, mais le mur l'aurait rejoint également. Et les boucliers apposés n'auraient pas résisté à l'afflux de magie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous montrer ma puissance brute avant un bon bout de temps.

Et sur ces mots, rigolant des têtes ébahies de ses élèves, il se détourna pour aller prendre des nouvelles de l'autre partie de sa classe, qui s'instruisait avec Dexumria.

* * *

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris à quel moment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Un biberon dans une main, une Julie endormie dans les bras, et un Erno tremblotant accroché à sa jambe, il avait la drôle impression d'être passé du statut de combattant hors pair et sauveur du monde Sorcier, à nounou pour enfants sorciers à la magie bancale. Et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il fixait sans vraiment la voir la porte en bois qui venait de se fermer sur le joli duo que composaient Lily et Dexumria. La première était venue lui fourrer Julie dans les bras, en lui sortant l'excuse que ni elle ni James et encore moins Sirius et Remus n'étaient disponibles pour s'en occuper aujourd'hui. Puis, l'elfe, sortant de la petite chambre d'Erno qu'elle avait aménagé avec Viktor, lui avait remis un Erno pas très rassuré en arguant qu'elle se devait d'effectuer une quelconque mission avec l'aide de Viktor. Et les deux femmes étaient parties bras dessus bras dessous, un rire aux lèvres, vers de nouvelles aventures.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il se retrouvait avec deux gosses sur les bras, un samedi matin, alors qu'il était censé entraîner Regulus et Anja ce même jour.

Soupirant, il se détourna de la porte et de ses pensées morbides et claudiqua jusqu'au canapé du petit salon, posté devant une grande cheminée au feu flamboyant.

D'un geste las, il fit apparaître un petit lit dans lequel il déposa Julie. Celle-ci bavait dans son sommeil, et il essuya délicatement sa joue humide à l'aide d'un mouchoir invoqué. Il se débarrassa ensuite des affaires de la petite fille que Lily lui avait passé. Les biberons et les petits pots de compotes furent mis sous sortilèges de stase, et tous les objets non alimentaires furent rangés sur le guéridon près du canapé.

Ceci étant fait, Harry décida de s'intéresser au plus gros du problème. A savoir un Erno tremblant et boudant, ses mains agrippant avec force son pantalon.

Harry ne pouvant s'accroupir sans brusquer le petit garçon, il décida plutôt de lui parler pour essayer de faire disparaître sa peur.

\- Erno, regarde-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le petit garçon enfouit sa tête dans le pantalon du professeur de duel, et grommela, d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

\- Dex, elle va revenir, dis ? Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait pour moi.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire :

\- Mais oui, Erno, elle va revenir. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

Erno leva la tête, les yeux brillants :

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai de vrai, jeune homme.

Erno pinça les lèvres, un instant songeur, puis parût se satisfaire de la réponse car il se détacha de la jambe du brun et s'avança vers le landau dans lequel reposait Julie. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se perdit dans la contemplation de la petite fille qui dormait à poings fermés.

Harry sourit devant ce tableau des plus doux et s'accroupit à côté de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs :

\- Elle est jolie n'est-ce-pas ?

Erno hocha la tête avec conviction.

\- Pourquoi elle a pas les cheveux de feu elle aussi ?

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils un instant :

\- Les cheveux de feu, Erno ?

\- Bah oui, comme Lily.

Harry émit un petit rire amusé, et se releva, allant rétablir une bûche dans la cheminée qui menaçait de tomber.

\- Parce que son papa a les cheveux marrons, et qu'elle a pris ses cheveux à lui.

Erno haussa les épaules en acquiesçant, et se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du bambin.

A cet instant, deux coups retentirent à la porte et Harry s'y dirigea. Il ouvrit la porte qui laissa apparaître deux élèves, qui se tenaient aussi loin possible de l'autre que possible. Harry se retînt de rire et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Il ferma la porte et ne put, cette fois-ci, s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit que ses deux élèves s'étaient figés en apercevant les deux enfants dans la pièce.

Harry se déplaça vers le fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit. Erno, intimidé par la présence des adolescents, se précipita vers lui et Harry le prit dans ses bras, l'enfant se calant confortablement contre le professeur de duel.

\- Anja, Regulus, je suis bien heureux de vous voir.

Anja lui répondit un léger bonjour là où Regulus se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

Harry continua, un air un peu plus renfrogné sur le visage :

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis quelque peu occupé aujourd'hui, aussi l'entraînement différera de l'ordinaire.

Regulus haussa les épaules tandis qu'Anja proposait, du bout des lèvres :

\- On peut tout aussi bien revenir un autre jour, professeur.

Harry secoua la tête et passa une main tranquille dans les cheveux d'Erno assis sur ses genoux.

\- Non. Aujourd'hui nous n'allons faire que de la théorie. Et non, ne râle pas Regulus, la théorie est toute aussi importante que la pratique – certaines fois même plus. La suite vous plaira un peu plus je pense. Aujourd'hui, nous allons traiter des _animagi_.

A ces mots, le visage de Regulus perdit de son air grognon, tandis que Anja, toujours aussi égale à elle-même ne laissa échapper qu'un son d'assentiment. Harry sourit et continua :

\- Anja le sait, et peut-être que tu es déjà au courant, Regulus, mais je suis moi-même un _animagus_ , et je me transforme en faucon. Assez pratique lorsqu'il s'agit de parcourir des distances longues en un court temps.

Le professeur de duel fit une pause, cala Erno contre sa hanche et se leva en direction de la bibliothèque qui ornait l'un des murs du salon. Pendant un instant il chercha un livre des yeux, une moue songeuse sur le visage, et ce dernier s'éclaira lorsqu'il eut repéré l'objet. Il s'en empara et le confia à un Erno tout content de se rendre utile. Harry retourna s'asseoir et récupéra le livre, l'ouvrant à la première page.

Sans lever les yeux de l'ouvrage, il demanda :

\- Connaissez-vous les étapes précises pour devenir un _animagus_ ?

Un silence se fit et Harry, sans prendre le temps de vérifier, continua :

\- Je m'en doutais. Peu sont les gens qui les connaissent. Parmi ceux-là, peu sont ceux qui osent essayer, et encore moins sont ceux qui y arrivent. Pour autant, les étapes ne sont pas plus compliquées qu'effectuer une potion. Mais le problème est qu'elles sont très longues. Bien trop longues. Lorsque j'ai dû apprendre à devenir un _animagus_ , je n'avais que très peu de temps devant moi. Tout le processus à appliquer m'était donc impossible. J'ai dû recourir à une autre méthode. La méthode de l'introspection. La connaissez-vous ?

Anja hocha la tête et Regulus fronça les sourcils, demandant d'une voix peu sûre :

\- S'agit-il de recourir à la méditation, pour trouver au plus profond de soit l'être qui nous correspond le plus ?

Harry acquiesça et s'apprêta à continuer lorsque Anja demanda la parole :

\- Il s'agit d'une méthode très dangereuse n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, personne n'a recourt à celle-ci depuis des décennies. Tous ceux qui ont essayé sont restés coincés dans leur propre esprit, sans jamais pouvoir en trouver la sortie !

Harry ne broncha pas et posa son bras sur l'accoudoir, jetant un regard tranquille sur Anja, qui parût s'offusquer :

\- Ne me dîtes-pas que vous, _vous_ , parmi tous les autres, vous y êtes arrivé !

\- Détrompe-toi, j'y suis bien arrivé. Et je ne suis pas le seul, contrairement à ce que tu aimes croire. Et ne croit plus ceci bien longtemps, car c'est par cette même méthode d'introspection que je vais vous apprendre à maîtriser votre _animagus_.

Sur ces mots, laissant ses deux élèves quelque peu abasourdis par la nouvelle, Harry leur tendit le livre, qui était écrit de sa main, et qui relatait les expériences qu'il avait vécu lors de son expérience d'introspection, jusqu'à sa transformation en _animagus_. Les deux apprentis allaient avoir de la lecture à faire.

Et lui, il se devait de divertir le petit garçon qu'il avait dans les bras. Et rien de mieux qu'une séance de lecture sur les animaux fantastiques pour l'occuper pendant des heures.

* * *

Bien plus tard dans la journée, pendant cet instant où le ciel ne sait plus si la lune est gagnante sur le soleil, Harry regretta son après-midi de paix tranquille, pendant laquelle tout ce qu'il avait dû affronter étaient des millions de questions sur les _animagi_ , et des séances de tours de magies basiques pour amuser Erno et Julie.

A cet instant, les pieds coincés dans une large couche de boue, la pluie tombant sur lui avec force, Harry se sentait fatigué, et bien las. En face de lui se tenait un Anton Makarov au plus haut de sa forme, sa longue cape prune attaché autour de son cou, immaculée. Lui était terreux, et de la boue couvrait même une partie de son visage, sans qu'il ne sache comment celle-ci était arrivée là. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la présence rassurante de Dexumria et Viktor, aux aguets.

Anton fit un geste élégant du bras, désignant un peu plus loin une large cavité dans la montagne devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Harry Potter. Par ici.

Harry jeta un regard peu avenant en direction de Viktor qui lui rendit un sourire – chose rare – encourageant. L'héritier des Potter souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers l'entrée désignée par le créateur de Viktor.

Il ne pouvait distinguer l'intérieur, et il en conclut que l'entrée devait être protégée par une forte magie. Lui-même ne pouvait en distinguer la puissance ni l'apparence, car la magie était celle d'Immortels, et seuls ceux-ci savaient la reconnaître. Mais comme ni Viktor ni Dexumria ne semblaient plus perturbés par l'entrée que cela, Harry rentra sans même sourciller.

Une sensation peu confortable, un peu comme si l'on lui avait posé un drap mouillé sur les épaules, le prit lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée, et la sensation ne se dissipa que lorsque Anton posa une main sur son épaule.

Devant son air interrogateur quant à la sensation étrange, Anton se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

\- Notre sort d'entrave à nous. Aucune créature ne peut évoluer dans la Tanière du Conseil des Brumes sans l'autorisation explicite de l'un des chefs.

Harry en déduit que son toucher sur l'épaule avait dû être la sorte d'autorisation. Il ne demanda pas plus d'explication. La magie des Immortels était bien trop complexe pour qu'il commence à l'étudier maintenant.

La main d'Anton toujours sur son épaule, Harry se laissa guider dans d'innombrables couloirs, les uns tous aussi longs et serrés les uns que les autres. Seule touche d'élégance, les sols étaient sertis de mosaïques qui semblaient aussi vieilles que Merlin lui-même. Au bout de ce qu'il sembla être une éternité pour Harry, ils débouchèrent devant une grande porte en bois sculpté. Deux gardes montaient la garde, et ils s'inclinèrent en avisant Anton et Viktor. Ils n'adressèrent aucun regard à Harry, mais concentrèrent toute leur attention sur Dexumria, la dardant d'un regard meurtrier, qui en aurait fait reculer plus d'un. Mais Dexumria se contenta de les ignorer, habituée aux regards des vampires, grâce à Viktor.

Les deux gardes ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent entrer les visiteurs. La salle qui apparut aux yeux d'Harry était lumineuse. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du professeur de duel.

Puis il remarqua la dizaine de vampire assis autour d'une longue table recouverte d'une nappe rouge, et Harry se crispa.

Ici, dans cette salle, il se sentait impuissant, et ce sentiment ne le prenait que rarement. Seul, il était capable de vaincre un vampire, et avec Dexumria et Viktor, ils parviendraient peut-être à vaincre la moitié de deux présents ici, si l'envie leur prenait de vouloir leur mort. Mais ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants. Leur survie dépendait donc ici d'Anton Makarov, et bien de lui seul. Viktor était un Prince des Brumes, mais les vampires ci-présents n'étaient pas encore très joyeux à l'idée de voir un vampire inconnu prendre une place aussi importante dans le Conseil. D'où la présence cruciale d'Anton Makarov, l'un des vampires les plus anciens, et qui siégeait lui aussi au Conseil. Lui seul empêcheraient les vampires du Conseil de tuer les trois acolytes.

Aussi, Harry resta sur ses gardes, passant sur un mode de vigilance élevée, jusqu'à ce qu'un des vampires assis sur l'une des chaises, quasiment avachi, fasse un mouvement lâche de la main, et sorte d'une voix morne :

\- Calme-toi petit humain. Nous ne vous ferrons aucun mal. Le jeune fils de sang est sous notre protection. Et tu es sous la sienne.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil vers Dexumria, et fit un sourire carnassier qui laissa entrevoir deux longues canines, qu'il n'avait pas rétracté dans une raison évidente. Et le regard qu'il lançait en direction de l'elfe voulait tout dire. Viktor laissa échapper un grognement et se plaça aux côtés de l'elfe, mais celle-ci le rassura en posant sa main contre son torse. Elle savait que le vampire ne faisait que la menacer. Il ne l'attaquerait pas.

Et l'elfe avait raison car le vampire se détourna d'elle et reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier prit le temps de le détailler. Après tout, il était le seul qui avait pris la peine de leur accorder une quelconque attention. Tous les autres chuchotaient entre eux, ou étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Le vampire qui s'était adressé à eux avait des cheveux blonds sales dont les pointes tombaient devant ses yeux bleus glacials. Tout dans sa posture criait à l'aristocratie, à la grâce, et surtout à la vieillesse. Ce vampire paraissait avoir vécu déjà une éternité. Celui-ci se détourna d'Harry et planta son regard perçant dans celui blasé d'Anton Makarov :

\- Anton. Quel est le but de ta visite ici, accompagné de ces jeunes gens… remarquables ?

\- Je suis venu chercher le Journal, Amalric.

Le dénommé Amalric lia ses mains sous son menton, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

\- Et à quelle fin ?

Anton fit un mouvement de la tête en direction d'Harry :

\- Il devra le détruire.

Le sourire du vampire s'accentua :

\- Détruire un cercueil d'âme ? Mais pourquoi faire cela ?

Harry, qui n'avait clairement pas la journée, et qui voyait clair dans le jeu du vieux vampire, décida de prendre la parole :

\- Ce n'est pas un cercueil d'âme. C'est un Horcruxe. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu le récupérer, et je ne sais encore moins pourquoi vous le gardez avec vous. Je croyais que les vampires ne se mêlaient pas des histoires des sorciers.

Amalric reporta son attention sur Harry en tournant lentement la tête vers lui, ne perdant pas un instant son sourire froid et amusé incrusté sur ses lèvres translucides.

\- Un Horcruxe, comme vous sorciers le désignez si bien, est un cercueil d'âme. C'est le dernier lieu dans lequel ce morceau d'âme échouera. Nulle personne n'arrive à récupérer son âme après l'avoir brisée. Quant à notre motivation…il est distrayant de voir cet objet si noir être entouré de notre aura. Vois-tu, petit humain, je jouis particulièrement de voir les humains prendre peur devant moi. Et le morceau d'âme qui se trouve dans ce journal… mmh… il recule devant ma présence. Et c'est un fait si savoureux, que je ne peux m'en passer.

A ce point-là de la conversation, Harry ne pouvait que se demander si les centaines d'années du vampire ne lui étaient pas montées à la tête. Clairement, le vampire était totalement timbré.

Et Harry ne savait pas vraiment agir avec les gens dont la folie avait dévoré l'esprit. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il devait forcer le passage et aller récupérer directement le Journal de Jedusor, qui, par il ne sait quel tour de force, avait atterri dans l'antre protégée du Conseil des Brumes.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de former l'idée dans son esprit, qu'Amalric se mit à glousser sans retenue.

\- Qu'il est satisfaisant de voir ton esprit élaborer toutes sortes d'idées pour te sortir d'ici, avec en ta possession ce Journal qui t'importe tant. Ecoute-moi, petit humain. Je vais te faire une offre. Elle sera unique, et je n'en proposerais pas d'autre.

Le vampire fit une pause, croisa ses jambes, et se départit de son sourire.

\- Je t'autorise à prendre le Journal. Je t'autorise à sortir d'ici avec tes amis sains et saufs. Je ne veux rien en échange. Excepté ceci. Si vient le jour où la mort est à ta porte, et si ton corps et ton esprit sont toujours en parfait état, alors je réclame le droit de faire de toi mon fils de sang. Que dis-tu de cela, fils de Merlin ?

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, sans prononcer de mots. Il tourna la tête vers Dexumria et Viktor et ce dernier, bien que sa mâchoire se soit crispée à l'entente des mots, hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

Harry, qui faisait confiance à Viktor, se tourna vers Amalric et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- C'est d'accord. Mais seulement si je suis sur le point de mourir, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus ?

Amalric laissa de nouveau ce sourire froid et amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres :

\- Nous sommes d'accord, petit sorcier. Nous sommes d'accord.

D'un claquement de doigt, il invoqua une boîte qu'il ouvrit, et qui laissa place au Journal de Jedusor. D'un geste doux, Amalric le sortit de la boîte et le tendit à Harry, qui le fourra dans sa bourse en peau de Moke. Au même moment, et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le vieux vampire surgit devant lui et lui agrippa le bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair jusqu'au sang.

Harry voulut réagir et se défendre mais la poigne du vampire était beaucoup trop forte, et ni Viktor ni Dexumria n'esquissèrent de mouvements. Alors Harry se laissa faire, une pointe de peur mêlée à de la curiosité.

Le vampire amena le poignet d'Harry au niveau de ses canines, et les laissa frôler la peau blessée du sorcier, laissant tomber quelques gouttes transparentes au-dessus des plaies ouvertes. Harry grimaça sous la douleur. Il commençait à comprendre ce que faisait le vampire. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête vers Viktor :

\- Tu sauras comment le soigner.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Harry :

\- Il n'y aura aucun autre vampire qui essaiera de faire de toi son fils de sang. Mon poison coule dans tes veines, à présent. Sa quantité est moindre, et elle ne te transformera pas en vampire. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir faire de toi mon fils de sang.

Il s'approcha d'Harry, qui ne broncha pas, et planta son regard glacé dans les pupilles vert d'eau de son vis-à-vis :

\- Je souhaite pour toi d'avoir une longue et douloureuse vie, et que ton chemin n'ait jamais plus à me croiser. S'il en était autrement…

Mais Amalric ne finit pas sa phrase et s'en fut se rasseoir, un rire mourant sur ses lèvres. Bien vite il ne fit plus aucun fi des arrivants. Il était reparti dans sa méditation solitaire, et rien ne pourrait plus l'en sortir.

Bien décidé à s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit, Harry prit les devants, et d'un pas plein d'entrain, se dirigea automatiquement vers la sortie, son esprit ayant intégré les couloirs à prendre lors de son arrivée.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était une hypothèse envisageable ?

Harry fulminait dans le salon. Ils étaient rentrés de leur sortie chez les Ombres quelques heures plus tôt, et Dexumria était allée chercher un Erno somnolant dans les appartements des Potter, et l'avait recouché dans sa chambre.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois, et Harry faisait les cent pas, les bras derrière la tête, un air colérique sur le visage. Viktor, penché contre la cheminée, regardait d'un air absent les flammes, et Dexumria s'était transformée en grenouille sur le canapé, sa forme batracienne lui ayant manquée depuis un temps.

Viktor répondit d'une voix lente :

\- Ne me blâme pas là-dessus. Tu sais très bien que tout but d'un vampire et d'avoir le fils de sang le plus fort possible. Tu n'es pas un maigre choix. Dès lors que tu entres en contact avec des vampires, la possibilité qu'ils te transforment sur le champ en vampire devient haute.

Harry poussa un gémissement frustré :

\- Mais je sais très bien tout cela. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir à recourir à cette solution. Je veux dire, si je suis mourant pour une raison ou une autre, j'aurais souhaité que cela soit toi qui me transforme. Et personne d'autre. Et ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux de merlan frit, jamais je n'accepterais l'idée de mourir sous votre garde, si cela signifie alors que vous mourriez avec moi. Je préfère encore endurer l'éternité avec vous, plutôt que de savoir que c'est moi qui vous ai entraîné vers la mort.

Viktor haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Harry :

\- Depuis quand cette idée te trotte-t-elle dans la tête ?

\- Depuis que Dexumria est devenue ma Protectrice. Depuis que la marque d'éclair s'est formée sur votre main. Je me suis renseignée sur le sort des Protecteurs lorsque le Protégé mourrait sous leur garde. Ils meurent inévitablement, d'avoir échoué à rembourser leur dette de vie. Et je n'ai clairement pas envie que cela vous arrive, ok ?

Viktor secoua la tête, abasourdi devant de telles stupidités :

\- Le but d'un Protecteur _est_ de mourir avec son Protégé s'il n'arrive pas à accomplir son devoir. Telle est la première loi des dettes de vie, Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules, signifiant bien par-là que, loi ou non, il s'en contrecarrait comme de sa première chaussette.

\- Harry… Très bien. _Très bien._ Mais au moins sache que plus le vampire créateur est puissant, et plus le fils de sang le sera. Il vaut donc mieux pour tout le monde que cela soit Amalric qui te créé plutôt que moi. Même si je suis contre l'idée. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne laisserais jamais personne t'approcher de trop près pour te faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Alors sa condition, Amalric, il peut très bien se la foutre là où je pense. Nous, de notre côté, on a le Journal de Tom.

Harry acquiesça, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, attrapant délicatement Frog-Dexumria dans ses mains. Il murmura, un air songeur sur le visage :

\- Il n'en reste que trois à trouver. Le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Pouffsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Sachant que nous savons où est le diadème, et qu'il suffira d'aller le chercher mais sans que Dumbledore le sache. Après tout, il serait suspect d'entrer dans la salle sur demande, et d'en ressortir avec un médaillon puant la magie noire, au vu et su du plus grand mage de l'époque.

* * *

 **(1) Ouaip, je m'amuse héhé.**

* * *

 **Je répondrais aux reviews des guests et non guest le plus tôt possible, mais les reviews des guests seront dans le prochain chapitre, j'en suis désolée !**

 **Pas de fanfiction's rendez-vous non plus, désolée encore, je n'ai pas du tout réfléchis à cela !**

 **Merci encore d'être là, bisous bisous, et n'hésitez-pas à reviewer pour me dire que malgré mon absence, vous êtes toujours là (et vous pouvez m'écrire en gras et en gros pour m'engueuler, c'est gratuit)**

* * *

 ** _Sorcièrement vôtre,_**

 ** _Mylush_**

 ** _23/10/2017_**


End file.
